In A Smile
by timelessS2clois
Summary: Summary in the first chapter. SyaoranxSakura & EriolxTomoyo pairings. Complete.
1. Ordinary Day

**Chapter 1: Ordinary Day**

**The story:** Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo are roommates in an apartment. They've lived together since the year they graduated from college. Tomoyo and Eriol are an on-and-off couple that goes through a lot together. Syaoran and Sakura act like enemies in the mornings, but at the end of the day, you find out that they are actually close to each other. They are in love with each other, but the other doesn't know it. They show it in many different ways, but they never admit to their feelings.

**Their personalities:** Syaoran is the loner, quiet guy in the group, but still softens when it comes to Sakura. He's a really sarcastic guy, because he doesn't smile or laugh. He doesn't open up to anybody. Sakura is the cheerful, openhearted woman, while Tomoyo is the straightforward and frank one. Eriol likes to think of himself as Syaoran's best friend and it's true in many ways, but they can be real rivals at times. He's a caring guy who speaks freely of his mind.

To all the kids reading this, I rated this PG-13, because it has some swearing and very minor sexual references (the jokes), so it's nothing big.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or anything that has to do with the show.

* * *

It was 6:30 in the morning and one apartment room shrieked with chaos.

--

"Oh my god, I can't believe I woke up late!! I am so screwed!!" A navy-haired man cried.

"Where's my outfit?? My shoes?! I didn't forget them at the dry-cleaners!! Did I???" Amethyst-eyed Tomoyo yelled.

"HHHOOOOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why didn't anybody wake me up???!?!?!?!?!?!?"

--

Only one man that lived in the apartment stayed relaxed and calm. He sat on the couch, watching the news. He smirked at his three other roommates yelling and running around the place. Every morning, the same thing would happen. This time was no different.

"Syaoran, how can you just stay so…SO CALM??" Tomoyo ran across the apartment. "Aren't you going to be LATE for work??"

"It's 6:30. I got 2 more hours." He replied. They must have heard that at least 100 times and still they asked.

"I cannot believe you found such a nice job." Sakura said, passing by him.

"Yeah well." He shrugged. "Some people are just lucky."

Eriol passed by. "Dumb-ass." Syaoran muttered loudly.

"I heard that."

"Well I said it loud."

Eriol smacked his head.

"Ow." He groaned inwardly.

Everyday they'd do that and that part of his head hurt. He rubbed the sore spot and looked back at the news.

----

Soon, the three were eating cereal at the dining table. Syaoran walked over to the balcony door and opened it wide. The bright sunlight shone through and he stepped out. The breeze had just flown by, so the air was fairly cold. It was a good 13 floors down from the apartment, so the cars were pretty tiny to his view. He glanced at the apartments and buildings by his and took a breath of fresh air.

--

By that time, they had finished eating. "Close the door, please." Sakura pleaded from the living room.

"Why?" He turned around and looked at her.

"It's cold." She replied, rubbing her arms.

He rolled his eyes and went back in, closing the balcony door behind him. "I thought you'd be ready by now."

"Eriol's using the bathroom." She replied, continuing to watch the show.

"There are two, you know." He reminded.

She stared at him dryly. "Well, thank you very much for stating the obvious."

"Use the other one, I meant."

"Tomoyo."

He sighed. "Well, go find something else to do."

"No thanks. I'm watching." She flashed a sarcastic smile.

"Uh, no." He took the remote from her.

"Wha-! Hey!!" She tried to get it back.

He pulled it away. "No, come on. Go and study or something."

"Excuse me, but we're not in college anymore." She retorted. "Give it back, Syaoran! I was watching something!"

"Too bad, I'm watching something now."

"You're such a jerk." She replied, standing up.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"No problem." She gritted her teeth and walked off. "Hey. Know what?"

"Nope."

She growled and ignored it. "I know what you could do while the three of us are getting ready."

"What's that?"

"Maybe get a life?"

"I already got one?"

"I don't think so?"

"Maybe you should shut up?"

"Uh, no?"

Eriol laughed from the hall. They both turned around. "Are you done?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"Yep."

"Thank God." Sakura ran to the bathroom without looking back.

"So what was that all about?" He asked, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

Syaoran looked at the TV again. "Unless you want us to see 'Little Eriol', get dressed."

Eriol turned bright red. "I am definitely not little!!" He said angrily.

"I'll be the judge of that…_if_ you don't get moving!"

His eyes widened. "Hehe…forgot about that…" He walked briskly back to his room.

----

By 7:30, the three were done and ready to go. Eriol wore a pair of slacks along with a dress shirt, while Sakura wore a formal outfit with black skirt. Syaoran smirked at seeing the prim and proper clothing, until he saw Tomoyo. She wore a pair of white jeans with light pink blouse. Her hair was styled with a French braid.

"Uh…" He blinked. "Off to school there, little girl?"

She glared and stuck her tongue out. "I'm a photographer. There's no need for formal wear."

"Ah…" The other three nodded in understanding.

"I forgot you take pictures for a living." Syaoran responded.

"Excuse me, but I do make a lot of money doing this!" She said proudly.

"That's right, Tomoyo." Eriol smiled. "Let's go."

--

Eriol and Tomoyo went on a ride with Eriol's car, because she didn't own one. Sakura was left in the apartment with Syaoran, who was getting ready. She, too, didn't own one.

--

"Syaoran, do you mind bringing me to work?" She asked, following him.

He glanced at her from the closet. "Yes."

"Uh-! Syaoran, please!!" She begged. "I have no way of getting there by myself!"

"There's something called 'bus' and 'train'. I think they were invented to be used…and if I'm correct, by people like you."

"No…maybe you should bring me!"

He groaned. "Why didn't you get a ride with Eriol and Tomoyo?"

"Because they're going a different way to work and mine is way too far from theirs."

"Then how do you ever get to work?"

"Easy…I take Eriol's before they could go together."

"Ah…so why didn't you take it today?" He stared at her unwillingly.

"B-because…I…I um…I forgot." She mumbled.

He thought it was cute the way she looked down at her feet and shifted around. "Forgot?"

She decided to ignore him, and watched him carefully. "Syaoran…please…? Don't do this to your roommate…" Her eyes started to quiver for effect.

He knew better than to fall for that. "Don't try crying to get me to change my mind." He said as he walked out.

She followed and pouted. "Ok, fine. But please!!! Don't you love me??"

"If 'not liking you' is the same as 'loving you', then yes."

She growled and stopped him from doing whatever he was doing. "Please do this for me! As a roommate!" She looked up into his eyes.

He stared down for quite a while at her. He sighed. "I'm gonna regret this…"

She gasped and squealed. "Oh my god, thank you so much, Syaoran!! You are not going to regret doing this for me!!" She then leapt at him and hugged him really tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

He shook his head and pulled her off of him. "Go wait in the basement. I'll be there in 2 minutes."

"Great." Sakura giggled.


	2. At Work

**Chapter 2: At Work**

He saw her waiting patiently by his car. When she saw him, her eyes brightened and then she flashed a sweet smile. He rolled his eyes at her attempt to say 'thank you' and went in the driver side of the car. Once they were out on the road, Sakura looked out the window, watching the buildings and apartments they passed.

"You know something I still can't believe after 2 years?"

"What?" Syaoran casually threw a look at her and back at the street.

She looked back at him. "I'm actually living independently."

He snorted. "Oh yeah, Merry-Webster called. They made a big mistake. Living independently actually means not living alone."

"Syaoran!"

"What?"

"That's not what I meant!" She grumbled.

"Then what did you mean, Miss I'm-so-independent?"

She held her head high. "I meant…like…not getting the money from my parents…I'm actually earning it on my own…"

"I think everyone at this age is doing that."

"Still. It's a big accomplishment for me."

"How?" He asked, confused.

She glared at him for a long time. "I already told you!"

"I wasn't listening."

"That's true."

"Whatever."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You're so hard to talk with. I bet not a lot of women at your work likes you."

"That's right. A lot of them love me." He meant to say it proudly, but it came out angrily.

"No kidding?"

"Ask my boss." He grumbled. "Agh, I hate going there. Women keep staring at me. It gets annoying."

"Huh. I didn't think you'd ever get annoyed." She smiled. "Usually you're the one annoying people."

"Yeah well."

She sighed, as they turned left. Silence met them for a little while.

She slightly touched his cheek. "Why don't you ever crack a smile, Syaoran?"

He shrugged his shoulders, but didn't mind her touch. "Sometimes smiling just isn't worth it."

--

She felt a tug at her heart. Hearing that little bit of truth made Syaoran seem like not so bad a guy after all. He was always the sarcastic, moronic guy, at least in Sakura's view of things anyway. But whenever they had a talk like that, she didn't see him as that guy anymore. She saw him as a man carrying a heavy burden in his heart...maybe from his past. It hurt a little to know that Syaoran was just putting up a tough front because of feelings he kept inside.

--

Before she could say something else, he stopped the car in front of her building. "See ya, kid."

True, Sakura and Tomoyo were a year younger than him and Eriol, but that didn't mean they had the right to call them 'kid'. After that small heartfelt sentence Syaoran had uttered out, she didn't feel as cheerful as before. "I guess…" She mumbled.

He looked at her troubled face. "Something matter, 'Kura?"

She glanced at him and shook her head. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Um…is…is it ok if I call you from work?"

"At my work?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She blushed.

It took him a little by surprise, but he shrugged. "It's fine."

"Ok." She smiled lightly. "Bye Syaoran."

She got out of the car and started walking up the steps to her building.

Before he could drive off, she turned around and waved at him. He lightly waved back and drove back to the apartment.

----

"Syaoran, could you help me…with…something?" His workmate asked on the phone from another cubicle.

"Yeah, just a second." He looked over the papers scattered on his desk and at the computer.

He stood up and walked the passage to the woman's workspace. Once he got there, he rested on the small wall and looked down at her. She looked up at him, smiling seductively.

"Syaoran…" She took a hold of his arm and pulled him to her side.

"What do you want, Denver?" He asked, irritated.

"You can call me Jennifer, you know that." She whispered in his ear, blowing slightly.

That annoyed him. "Uh, I'd rather call you Denver." He replied while pushing her away. "What do you want?"

She frowned a bit and straightened her clothes. "Oh…my computer…I don't know what's happened…but it's…something's gone wrong." She lied expertly.

"You reboot it?" He asked, looking at the computer.

"Many times." She whispered, touching his back.

"Don't touch me." He muttered and sat on the chair while she got out of the way.

"Uh-uh, I'm not through with you yet." She licked her lips suggestively.

He groaned at this.

"Say…can you do me another favour, Syaoran?"

"What?" He asked while looking at the programs opened in her computer.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" She batted her eyelashes. "I'm sure we can talk about…many things…"

"You know the rule. No relationship between officemates." He answered, staring at one particular program.

"No one has to know, Li." She pressed her body from behind. "Just you and me."

"Sorry." He replied. "Not into you."

"But you can be…after tonight…" She hinted, winking at him.

"You never give up, do you?"

"Never." She spread her hands on his torso.

"Get your hands off of me." He ordered.

"Answer my question and I will."

He growled inwardly. "Ok, here's the deal. I'll go out with you. On one condition."

Her eyes brightened immediately. "And what's that?"

"After this date, don't bother me or talk to me again. Unless it's business matters."

"Why…of course." She smiled with gritted teeth. "I'm willing to go through that…with one date."

"All right." He hated doing it, but if it were the only thing he could do to get her out of his life, he'd do it.

"Pick me up at 7."

"Fine."

"You do know where I live…right?"

"Yeah." He said absentmindedly, still studying the program.

"Ok, great." She suddenly hugged him tightly. "After this date, I'm sure you won't want me out of your sight."

'What a joke.' He pushed her off. "I need to get back and work." He muttered. "Oh yeah, and uh…it's not normal for a woman to watch porn at work."

She reddened heavily and closed the program quickly. "E-e-excuse me??"

He smirked. "Don't get too overdramatic. I'm sure you got a perfectly good reason to do that."

"I-I-"

"Not getting enough 'lovin'' lately?" He mocked at her and walked back to his desk.

--

"What's up, Li?" His workmate asked. The guy's name was Miguel and he was much like Syaoran, because they both had personalities and attitudes of a loner, but still managed to have good friends by their side.

He sat back on his chair and growled in anger. "Denver got me going on a date with her tonight."

"DAMN!" Miguel laughed. Unlike Syaoran, he laughed and smiled. "How'd she do it?"

He glanced at his computer. "Here's my explanation. Biggest ho I ever met."

"Ah. Your blood pressure go up?" He joked.

"Hell no." Syaoran glared at his friend.


	3. Lunch At McD's

**Chapter 3: Lunch At McD's**

During lunch, Syaoran walked to the cafeteria two floors away from his. Most of the workers were already there, but there were still some who kept on working without stopping. He started going down the elevator when his cell rang from his pant pocket. He glared it for a second and took it out.

"What?" He said gruffly.

"Syaoran?" A beautiful, high voice spoke through.

"Oh hey kid."

"I'm not a kid." He could almost see her small pout.

The littlest things she did made him want to smile, but of course he didn't smile. "Ok, ok, sorry."

"That's better."

"So why'd you call?"

"I'm having lunch outside…and I'm bored. My friends at work went to Wendy's, but I didn't feel like going."

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

He felt her blush as he, too, turned a little pink.

"Couldn't you call Tomoyo instead?"

"She…well…um…no."

He smirked.

"Fine, do you want me to talk to her instead?" She asked after a little bit.

"I don't really care."

She growled. "Ugh, Syaoran, you can be such a jerk!"

"Relax, I'm kidding."

"Oh." She turned red heavily. "Sorry."

"I'm used to it. No big deal."

She still felt bad for calling him a jerk. "So…what are you doing?"

--

She walked outside her building, glancing at the cars on streets and the huge water fountain in the middle of the fields. She clutched at the phone tightly, excited at hearing his deep voice.

--

"Just heading to the cafeteria."

"You didn't eat your lunch yet?"

"Nope." The elevator stopped at the floor, but he didn't feel like going.

"I want to ask you something…"

"What's that?"

"Well…you've got an hour break, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you...um…" She paused. "Can you come and get me from my work and we can go…eat lunch together?"

He was surprised. "Why do you want to do that?"

She turned red heavily. "Because…I…well…fine, never mind." She mumbled sadly.

"No, I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Sure why not."

"Thanks Syaoran."

"Yeah." He pressed the elevator to go down the basement. "Be there in 5."

"Ok. Bye."

"Later, kid."

"Syaoran!"

"Sorry, sorry."

----

They both hung up and he drove his car to the building 5 minutes away from his. Once he got there, he saw her walking around the front of the building, watching the cars go by. He smirked as he got out of the car and started walking towards her. She stopped and stared at him.

That was probably the first time she noticed that he was really…good-looking. He looked very professional in a suit, with a tie on and nice pants and jacket. He looked…so handsome. She smiled weakly as Syaoran stopped midway. That surprised her.

--

"Hmm." She stared at his face. "Why'd you stop?"

"Seeing as we're riding my car, you're supposed to come to me." He teased.

She blushed. "Oh right." She walked quickly to him and hugged him briefly. "Hi Syaoran!"

"Yeah, yeah." He pushed her off, but still continued to hold her waist.

--

Once Syaoran started driving, Sakura watched him. He glanced at her and gave her a confusing look. She shook her head and looked away.

"I got an idea." He said.

"What is it?" She asked timidly.

"Let's get Eriol and Tomoyo, and we can have lunch together."

She gasped at the idea. "Really??"

"Yeah, sure."

"Let's do it!" She grinned and jumped at her seat. "Yay!!"

--

He hid it inside himself and smiled a small smile. If you looked closer, you'd see one corner of his mouth lift up just a few mm from its regular position.

"Call Tomoyo." He said. "I'll call Eriol."

"You shouldn't talk on the phone while driving." She instructed.

He sighed. "Can't you see I'm parking?"

She looked. "Right."

"I'll go out, so you and her can talk…but don't be too long."

"I won't." She smiled. "Thanks Syaoran."

He nodded and got out of the car.

--

Syaoran dialled Eriol's cell phone number. "Yyeellllloo?"

"Where's Eriol?" He asked demandingly.

"W-who's this?"

"Where's Eriol?" He repeated.

"It-It's Eriol." He said, unblinking.

"Fooled me. You sounded like a rodeo clown." He mimicked his hello.

Eriol laughed. "I was just having fun."

"That was fun to you?"

"So it is the mastermind Li." Eriol replied. "What brings your voice?"

"What??"

"Uh." He shook his head. "Never mind. Why'd you call?"

"Oh, me and Sakura are going out to eat lunch together. Sakura's calling Tomoyo right now. You wanna come with us?"

"That's great!" He laughed. "Sure. I'll pick up Tomoyo. Where do we meet?"

"I don't know." He looked back at the car. "Wait."

"Ok."

--

"Hey Sak." Syaoran knocked on the window.

She rolled it down. "Yeah?"

"Where are we eating?"

"Oh…McDonald's?"

"Fine." He started to walk away until he remembered. "Tell Tomoyo Eriol's picking her up."

"Ok."

--

"Eriol."

"Yeah."

"McDonald's."

"Where?"

"Down Pennington Avenue, West Fields Street."

"Got it."

"Later."

"Later."

--

Syaoran walked back in the car where Sakura was still talking on and on with Tomoyo.

"Yeah I know! She totally didn't have the right to yell at me like that." Sakura explained with furrowed brows.

"The same thing happened to me too! Gosh, I'd rather die right now than work with the SOB a.k.a. Boss Yamamoto."

Sakura laughed.

Syaoran glared at her and her laugh died down. "Um, ok, I guess we'll meet you in McDonald's. Bye Tomoyo!"

"Bye Sakura! BYE SYAORAN!!" She yelled.

"Get off the phone." Syaoran replied to both of them.

"What's up his ass?" Tomoyo whispered.

"I don't know. Bye!"

"Bye!"

----

Finally they arrived in McDonald's. Sakura and Syaoran chose a four-seat table close to the cashiers and condiments. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, who was reading a package hanging by the table. He noticed her watching him and looked up.

"What?" He asked.

She smiled innocently. "Nothing."

"Why were you looking?"

She sighed, knowing he wouldn't back down. "Is it my fault you're so handsome?" She flushed at her words.

He smirked. "Some people in this world really get lucky with the appearance, don't they?"

"Mm-hmm. But not so lucky with the personality." She pointed out.

Syaoran looked back down at the package. "That's right."

She laughed. "Even if you act serious, you're still funny."

"Comes with the genes."

--

"We're here!!" Tomoyo announced from the door.

"Tomoyo! Eriol!" Sakura stood up and hugged her friend.

"You just saw each other 3 hours ago. Why would you hug?" Syaoran asked, looking up at the three standing.

"It's a way of saying 'hi' for women. Maybe you're not familiar with it." Tomoyo replied.

He shrugged. "Guess not."

"Hey man." Eriol sat beside Syaoran. "Looking sharp."

"Back at you."

--

Sakura and Tomoyo sat down across from them. "So I guess we should order." Sakura suggested.

Eriol grinned and Syaoran shrugged. Tomoyo stood up. "Let's go."

Sakura stood up as well with Syaoran.

Eriol looked up at him. "Here's what I want. Big Mac, medium fries, and Sprite."

"Good to know." Syaoran started walking away until Eriol pulled him back.

"Order it for me. I'll pay you back tonight."

"No. Order it yourself."

"Syaoran…"

"Eriol…"

"Syaoran…!"

"Eriol…!"

"Come on, man!!"

"Nope."

"Syaoran…"

"Eriol…"

'Oy here we go again…' Sakura thought.

"Tell me your friggin' order and _I _will buy it." Tomoyo interrupted.

'Thank god.' She thought.

Eriol grinned up at her. "Big Mac, medium fries, and Sprite."

"Got it."

"She's a nice friend. Maybe you could learn a few things from her, Syaoran." Eriol suggested.

"Maybe you could shut up." He replied.

"Maybe you could-"

"Both of you shut your mouths. Syaoran, come with me. Eriol, stay." Sakura ordered and pulled on Syaoran's arm.

----

When they got back with their foods, Eriol took two fries from Syaoran. He glared at Eriol and smacked his head.

"Ow! What the hell…?"

"You got your own fries, you dumb-ass! Why the hell did you take mine??"

"Eh…uh…sorry…"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Move over. I gotta sit down."

Eriol moved one seat down.

"Maybe you should stop fighting and be nice to each other." Sakura suggested. "We're 24 and 25 years old and you guys can't even stop acting immature."

"It's Eriol's fault." Syaoran mumbled, taking two fries and eating it.

"It's Syaoran's fault." Eriol muttered, taking a bite out of his hamburger.

Tomoyo sighed. "Stop blaming it on each other. Honestly. And you call yourselves the best of friends. What an irony."

Sakura agreed. "We're here to enjoy each other's company, not ruin it, ok?"

"Fine." Eriol replied.

"Whatever."

"Syaoran, can't you stop being cold for once and actually be nice?" Tomoyo asked.

He stared down at his food. That seemed to hit him a bit. "I'm not being cold."

"Well, don't be such a killjoy then."

"How the hell did I do that?" He still didn't look at them.

"Tomoyo, maybe you shouldn't-" Sakura started, looking at Syaoran concernedly.

"It wouldn't hurt to try being a real friend for once." She stated, ignoring Sakura. "Eriol's always been there for you since day one and you repay him by being such a jerk! Like with Sakura here. She's the nicest person I've ever met my entire life and all you do is put her down by your sarcasm! And I don't care what you say to me, I'm used to it, but I simply can't just stand by and watch you insult people like this."

That got him. "Fine." He stood up and picked up his tray. "If I'm being such a goddamn killjoy, I'll leave."

"Syaoran…" Sakura mumbled.

"Get a ride with them." Syaoran ordered.

"Syaoran, wait-!" Sakura started.

"Buddy-!" Eriol stood up.

"Later."

He walked out and got in his car. 'Damn it…why'd she have to do that?' He drove back to work.


	4. The Drive Home

**Chapter 4: The Drive Home**

"You didn't have to do that, Tomoyo!" Sakura stared back at her, glaring.

"Well I did, ok? That's the only way he'll get better!" She defended herself.

"No it isn't!" Eriol insisted. "Syaoran's been like that since we were kids. He's never opened up to people, because he was brought up that way. He didn't deserve that, Tom. I know you think he deserved everything you just said…but…he really doesn't. I know he's a real sarcastic person, but deep down, he's not like that. You just didn't take the time to get to know him."

"And you don't know that…when he and I are alone…he's not like that. He's actually a funny guy…and he doesn't hurt my feelings. He makes me laugh and feel good…" Sakura looked out the window. "I know you didn't mean to yell at him, but you did and he didn't deserve it."

"I'm sorry that I yelled at him, but I'm not sorry that I said that! I mean I know why he's the way he is…but I just thought that it would help."

"He's always going to be cold to people, no matter what…because he's afraid. He's afraid that he'll get hurt once he opens up. I don't think…it helped." Eriol whispered, rubbing Tomoyo's arm. "It took me a really long time for him to trust me and open up to me, but it's all worth it in the end."

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I didn't mean…"

"Let's go back." Sakura interrupted. "I don't feel like eating anymore. Let's just pack this up and get back to work."

"Yeah ok." Eriol stood up and asked for a bag.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I really didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize to me. You didn't do anything to me." She hugged her best friend. "Maybe when we get home, he'll listen to you."

She shrugged. "I hope so."

----

Tomoyo and Eriol got home first, waiting for Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo stayed in her room, afraid of what was going to happen, and Eriol watched TV, hoping to relax.

Sakura called Syaoran from work.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"Syaoran, it's me." She said quietly.

"Oh." He stopped. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Are you mad at me?"

"You didn't do anything."

"Mm…ok."

"Why'd you call?" He interrupted, glancing at the clock.

"Well…" She started. "I don't have a ride. Do you mind picking me up?"

He didn't say anything and walked towards the elevator, not saying bye to everyone.

"Syaoran?"

"What?"

"Will you pick me up?" She asked again.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we'll see, all right?"

"Can you just say yes or no, please?"

"We'll see."

She glared at the phone and just blew up. "Don't give me all that crap. If you don't want to pick me up, just say no!" And she hung up.

----

Sakura felt really bad. She knew he wasn't being very nice because of the fight between him and Tomoyo. 'How am I supposed to get home then?' She thought miserably. Walking out of her office, she got out of the building and walked slowly to the sidewalk. 'I don't even know when the bus comes by…' After walking about 5 minutes, she stared down at the sidewalk, feeling even more depressed.

--

Then a car honked at her. Startling her out of her thoughts, she jumped and saw who the driver was. 'Syaoran...?' She walked over quickly and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you needed a ride."

Guilt was coming at her fast. "I-I'm really sorry." She stuttered. "I-I didn't mean to hang up on you a-and yell at you!" She insisted, feeling so heavily burdened. "S-Syaoran, I'm so sorry!"

"Doesn't matter." He muttered. "Just get in."

"O-ok."

As soon as they were out on the road, silence struck over until Sakura apologized.

"I'm really sorry." She repeated.

"Stop apologizing."

"Not until you say you forgive me." She mumbled.

"I forgive you." He smirked. "Happy?"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it."

He sighed. "What do you want me to say then?"

She pouted. "If you don't want to say anything, then don't."

"All right fine." He looked out the road.

Sakura felt worse.

He glanced at her concerned face. "I forgive you. Now would you stop pouting like that?"

She looked up at him. "You mean it?"

"Sure."

She smiled then. "Ok."

--

Sakura watched him, wondering what he was thinking. He, of course, seeing this, looked back at her.

"What's up?"

She blushed. "Nothing. I…I'm just confused, that's all."

"About what?"

"I don't know." She looked down at her hands.

"Spill it. I know you know what you're gonna say."

She sighed. "All right fine." She paused. "I guess the fact that you actually came and got me…or maybe…that you're not mad…after what happened during lunch."

"Oh." He looked back at the street ahead.

"Oh?" She asked almost a bit angrily. "Is that all you have to say?"

"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"I was mad. But I thought about it for a long time and Daidouji's right."

"She is rig-…wait a second. Daidouji??" She asked, surprised. "I-I thought you stopped calling her that!"

"Yeah well. Seeing as how I don't have her respect anymore, better if I call her by that."

"Now Syaoran, hold on a sec-"

"No, I don't want to get into this." He interrupted. "I got told off, I learned my lesson, and it's over."

"Why don't you want to get into this?"

"Because it's goddamn complicated and I don't want to get in that situation again, all right?" He snapped.

She was blown by his words.

He sighed. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Sakura looked at him with worried eyes. "Well…are you sure…that you learned your lesson?"

He raked a hand through his hair. "I thought about it a while…I guess." He glanced at her.

"Sure?"

He shrugged. "Look, I-I don't know, all right?"

"Oh…"

"Sorry for all the…name-calling and…stuff I said to you before."

"No-no it's ok."

"And I guess I gotta say sorry to Eriol and her." He muttered. "The thing is…you guys just don't get that I'm not an open person. The reason I act like this is because I protect myself, you know? And I just hate it…I really do…when people get pissed off about it and start yelling at me. This happened to me at least 10 times in my life and amazingly, I couldn't do anything to change. I tried shrinks, whatever, but it didn't work. I don't open up to anybody. Not even my family."

"So even though you're being treated like this, you still won't change?" She asked, shocked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just hope maybe someday…you know…I meet somebody who'll accept me for who I am and…not lecture me about my personality."

Her heart just about melted. "Maybe there is." She shifted a bit, feeling a little more than hot.

"Doubt it." He muttered and turned right for their building.

"Maybe you should stop being such a pessimist and try to be positive for once."

"No thanks. Doesn't work for me."

"Typical Syaoran to be secretive and all mysterious." She pouted and watched as he parked the car nicely.

"Sorry I'm a very predictable guy."

'Nothing can ever change him…' She thought, getting out of the car. 'But I still love him anyway…'


	5. Dealt Date

**Chapter 5: Dealt Date**

Every 5 chapters, I'm going to write all the faithful reviewers to show you how much I appreciate it!! Thanks to all!!

.:Sally:.

.:Not Applicable:.

.:Helen:.

.:Kella:.

.:MagicKnightNancy:.

.:Ilusion-Girl:.

.:Brown Eyed Angel:.

.:DunkmoonX:.

.:Anime Queen:.

.:Lasako:.

.:Kawaii Kitty:.

.:Cutie-Gurl:.

.:Jess:.

.:Lilangel89:.

.:Lifes-mysteries18:.

.:Cherry Blossom:.

.:Illusioner 1412:.

.:Tomoyo4ever:.

.:Dream-Wonder-KB46:.

* * *

Later that night, Syaoran got up from his bed and started rummaging through his closet to find a good pair of clothes to wear. 'Damn Denver.' He kept thinking. Then someone knocked on the door, surprising him.

"Buddy."

He groaned and opened the door, revealing himself wearing nothing but boxer shorts. "What do you want?"

He checked Syaoran out. "Uh…what're you doing…man?" He tried looking for some _dirty _stuff.

"I'm not doing that, jack-" He stopped. "I'm not doing anything. I gotta get ready for a date tonight."

"Date?" Eriol asked, very surprised. "You have a girlfriend??"

"No, not a girlfriend. I'm going on a stupid date with someone from work."

"Whoa. You know you're not-"

"I know, all right? She won't leave me alone. After this date, she swore to stop annoying me."

"Ah…" Eriol glanced and walked in the room. "I can help you there, buddy."

"Uh, no thanks." Syaoran muttered, scratching his head.

"Just put on some casual clothes and act like this isn't a real date to you."

"How would _you_ know about this?" He emphasized.

Eriol glared. "Just 'cause I'm not as good-looking as you don't mean I never had dates." He sat on the bed, looking away.

He stared at his friend. "I…uh…sorry. Didn't mean it like that."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

Syaoran glanced away and kept on looking for something to wear.

"Take my advice and put some casual clothes on. It'll look good." Eriol spoke.

He was surprised that Eriol wasn't mad anymore. "Thanks man."

"No problem, buddy." He stood up and helped Syaoran out.

--

Suddenly, Sakura came in. "Syaoran, I need to talk-"

The guys both turned around, surprised at seeing her.

Syaoran's eyes widened a bit and he blushed slightly. "Uh…"

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Eriol asked tightly, holding a pair of pants.

"Um…" She turned very red at seeing an almost-naked Syaoran. "N-n-never mind." She was about to walk out of the room when…

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Tomoyo went in, staring at the two guys. "Whoa, uh, Syaoran…might wanna wear something…less revealing?" She asked, looking away.

He glared. "If all of you get out of my room, I could do that."

"Right." Tomoyo mumbled, pulling Sakura with her.

"I'm staying." Eriol announced.

"Why?" Syaoran snapped.

"You still need me to help you on the clothes, don't you?" He asked, pleading.

"I'm not a girl, Eriol. I don't need help getting changed." He pushed him out the door.

Eriol frowned. "Fine. Don't come to me when you're in trouble!"

"Gladly."

----

Later that evening, Syaoran walked out of the room and to the living room to get their approval. Sakura was in the bathroom, so his audience was only Eriol and Tomoyo. He stood still, with both hands in his pockets, glaring. Syaoran wore a pair of baggy denims with a partnered denim jacket over a black silky shirt. He also had on a silver necklace under the shirt, but was visible on the back of the neck. His hair was gelled, so it was spiked up. He not only looked young and tough, but very handsome and hot.

"Wow." Tomoyo whispered, staring at him up and down.

"Whoa…looking good, my man!" Eriol grinned.

He relaxed a bit. "Looks fine?"

"It looks better than fine! It looks amazing!" Tomoyo smiled, sitting up.

Syaoran still didn't warm up to her.

Eriol felt jealous, but ignored it. "Yeah, nice job. Looks like you didn't need my help at all!"

"No kidding."

--

Syaoran sat on the couch and waited a few minutes till going. "When are you supposed to go?" Tomoyo asked.

He shrugged, not wanting to talk to her.

"Syaoran…" Tomoyo started, feeling low.

He felt guilty. "Sorry Daidouji." He muttered.

Her eyes widened. "Daidouji…?" She whispered quietly. "You can call me Tomoyo…you know that."

"Not when you don't respect me." He replied and changed the subject quickly. "And uh…I pick her up at 7."

"Oh." Eriol said silently, trying to break the tension. "Well…it's 7…now, isn't…it?" He asked, looking up at the clock.

"That's right." Syaoran answered. "Five more minutes and I'll head out."

"Does she, like, live a few houses down?" Tomoyo squeaked out.

He snorted. "Nope. More like few miles down."

"Then…" Eriol was very confused. "Why not…go now?"

"I don't want to see her. I don't want to go out with her. The best thing to do is be late."

"Ah." They both nodded.

--

After the five minutes was over, Syaoran stood up. "See you later." He told them and headed out the door.

"Good luck with the lady, man." Eriol joked, laughing.

He glared at him, shutting him up.

"Bye Syaoran." Tomoyo said quietly.

"Later Daidouji."

--

He walked alone on the hallway to the door when the bathroom door opened. Sakura came out wearing her pj's and a towel on her head. Her eyes widened at seeing him.

"Syaoran…where are you going?" She asked softly.

"Uh…" He felt a little tied up from seeing her face. She looked real cute with her cheeks all flushed and lips so fully pink. "Going out."

"Going out?" She asked confusedly.

"Yeah." He glanced away. "With this woman…from work. It's a deal thing. Ask Eriol for the details."

"Oh." Sakura nodded. "Ok. Bye…I guess."

"Yeah all right." He started walking.

Sakura bit her lip. "Syaoran, wait." She stopped him.

He turned around and faced her. "What?"

"Good luck with her." She smiled weakly, even though she felt like frowning.

He shook his head and smirked. "Not into her, kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yes you are." He replied, closing the door behind him.

She groaned and ran over to the door, peeking at the small hole. 'Bye Li.' She thought. 'Hope you don't fall in love with her…'

----

He arrived at her house and she stood by the porch looking very angry. "What took you so long?" She asked, irritated, as soon as she got in the car.

"Car trouble." He muttered, looking ahead. "Where we going?"

"Down at the plaza." She grinned. "We're going to a frat party."

"A frat party?" He asked incredulously, stopping the car and staring at her.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with going to a frat party?"

"Yeah, uh, last time I checked, we're not in college anymore." He retorted.

"It's not like anything bad is going to happen!" She protested. "Geez."

"Oh that's right. We'll drink a couple beers, smoke a little weed, have a lot of sex, right?"

She felt a tingle all over and grinned up at him. "Sure. I don't mind."

"I bet you were a ho in college." He muttered and gunned the engine, turning the car around.

"Excuse me, but it's not my fault I'm hot." She said proudly and then frowned. "And…where are we going?"

"I promised you a date. You'll get a date."

"S-so where are we going?" She asked, looking around.

"A decent place to go." He snapped.


	6. Fireworks Show

**Chapter 6: Fireworks Show**

They arrived in the park, which was full of people. Jennifer looked around to see what was the big deal, but came up empty-handed. She growled under her breath and stared at Syaoran from behind.

"What?" He asked casually, passing by her.

She followed him, feeling really angry. "What are we doing here?" She gritted her teeth.

"There's a fireworks showing here later." He said. "We can check it out."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then live with it." He replied. "It's a date, no matter what you say."

"This is _so _not what I was looking forward to tonight!" She said exasperatedly, but followed him.

"Either you keep your temper like that or shut up and deal with it."

She didn't say anything.

"The show's at 9, so we got a good hour and a half of nothing to do."

"Great." She muttered.

----

Back at the apartment, Sakura sat with Tomoyo on the couch. Someone knocked on the door, surprising both of them, but Eriol opened it.

"Yeah?" He asked, staring at the little boy carrying a package of green papers.

"I-I'm sorry to b-bother y-you, sir, b-but there's a-a fireworks s-show tonight a-and if you w-want to c-come, h-here it is." He stammered.

Eriol's eyes widened at his fearful expression. "Relax, kid. Don't be scared." He laughed merrily. "Thanks."

He gave the paper to Eriol. "No (hiccup) problem." The boy started running off in the other direction.

--

"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked as soon as Eriol went to the living room.

"Little kid bringing this."

"What is it?"

"Fireworks show tonight." He said. "You up for it?"

Sakura brightened. "Yes, very much!"

"If Sakura's going, I'm going." Tomoyo grinned.

"All right. It's at 9, so we got an hour to get ready. We'll leave at 8:30."

"Ok."

----

"So what do you want to do?" Jennifer asked suggestively.

"Wait." He replied.

"Wait for what?"

"I want to wait." He didn't look at her. Instead he watched people start to walk over to the bay side, awaiting the fireworks.

She sighed. "Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"What?"

"A girlfriend…a girl of some sort that you talk with or…date?" She asked, explaining.

"I know what a girlfriend is." He retorted.

"So-"

"I don't have one."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"It seems like you do. You're very…I don't know…quiet and…much like a loner…you don't look at other girls."

"Well that doesn't mean I date."

"I know." She nodded, staring down at her feet.

An awkward silence fell upon them. After 10 minutes or so, Jennifer started talking.

"Listen, I'm really sorry…for acting that way towards you…it's just that…well…you know a lot of girls are into you, right? I'm just one of them." She laughed nervously. "I didn't mean for you to go on this date with me...I mean, of course I wanted to go out with you, but I didn't want to force you to go out with me. I-I just saw it as the only way…"

Syaoran listened to her without saying a word.

"And if you want to bail…you can just go. I'm sure you don't want to waste your time with me."

He shrugged. "You're not that bad when you tell the truth."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"There's a show and I took you here so we could watch it together." He said, standing up. "I won't bail on you. I'm not that kind of guy. I don't leave girls hanging." He smirked. "So let's watch it together and enjoy the time we got left."

She turned very red. "Ok." She stood up and hugged him suddenly. "Thanks for understanding…I didn't know you would be."

"Just 'cause I act like a loner doesn't mean I am one. I know how to treat girls right…I'm a disciplined man." He said, pushing her off gently.

"Well…I'm really sorry. Again."

"No big deal. Now let's go."

----

Sakura and Tomoyo walked together, arms hooked together while Eriol walked behind them. Sensing that he was feeling low, Sakura nudged at Tomoyo and whispered something in her ear.

"Spend some time with him, Tom." She smiled. "I know he's feeling down."

Tomoyo turned a little red. "But what about you?"

"It's ok. I'm going to watch some fireworks tonight!" She giggled, stars in her eyes.

Tomoyo laughed. "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome, honey."

----

"Hi Eriol." Tomoyo smiled and hooked her arm around his.

He was surprised at this and glanced at her. "Hey Tom."

"Sakura's going to go ahead."

He nodded. "Why didn't you go with her?"

"I didn't want to leave you here." She giggled and stared up at him.

"Feeling pity on me?" He joked, but kind of felt like it was true.

"No, not at all. I wanted to walk with you."

"Oh ok."

"Sorry if you think I've been ignoring you." She said guiltily. "It's just that…I don't know…" She blushed. "There are some things I still need to figure out…about us…and I kinda needed the space…you know what I mean?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "I felt that too…"

"So am I forgiven?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "Yep."

"Thank you!" She hugged him briefly and laughed. "Let's go."

----

Sakura found an empty spot on one side of the bay. She stood there, feeling lonely, but thought it was for the best. 'Tomoyo and Eriol will get to spend some time together and talk things out…while Syaoran…h-he's dating someone…' She pouted. 'I wish he was here…even if he'll just be ignorant…at least he's with me to protect me.' Looking at the people around her, she noticed a lot of guys staring and felt very uncomfortable beneath their gaze. 'I wish I wasn't so…so…attractive to them…I really hate this.' She felt like crying. 'I shouldn't have gone ahead. I need people I know around me…'

--

Syaoran and Jennifer walked over to the bay, waiting for the fireworks. He glanced around to see how many people were there when he saw a familiar auburn-haired girl with scared, jade eyes. He looked closer and saw that it was who he thought it was. 'Sakura…'

"What's wrong, Li?" Jennifer asked, looking towards the direction he was looking at.

"Uh." He stopped and thought of something. "Would it be all right with you…if…uh…I went over to my friend…for a while?"

Her eyes popped. "Oh. You have a friend here?"

"Yeah. She's right over there."

"Ohh. Is she your girlfriend?"

He glared. "I told you before. I don't have a girlfriend." He paused. "She's one of my roommates."

"Oh ok." She giggled nervously. "Sure, it's not a problem. Don't worry. I got a lot of guys to hang out with here." She said with a wink.

"You sure?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, no problem. Just come back later and introduce me to her."

"Got it." He started walking off until he turned back around. "Thanks, Denver."

"You're welcome, Li." She smiled.

--

Sakura fidgeted as the fireworks' staff fumbled on the boat. 'What if something horrible happens?' She asked herself, feeling her heart start to pound heavily. 'What if…what if a guy makes a move on me?? And what if I can't stop him! Oh no!!' Sakura started to feel frightened and kept her eyes on the sky. 'Please, oh please, oh please, oh please…please keep me safe…oh no…'

Then she felt strong, warm arms wrap themselves around her waist and the first thought in her mind was a guy hitting on her. Her heart started pounding even louder and faster.

"What are you doing here, kid?" His whisper sent shivers down her spine.

She turned around and faced the most gorgeous man in her life. "Syaoran…" She matched his whisper and hugged him tightly.

He saw the slight trails of tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She held him tighter when she felt him hold her tight. "I…I was so scared…"

"Why?"

"I-I thought you were a-a guy t-trying to make a move on me…"

They both pulled away slightly and he felt guilty. "Sorry." Syaoran looked down.

She knew he meant it. "No, don't. I-I'm glad you're here."

"You are?"

She nodded. "I was hoping you'd be here."

He smirked and pulled her close again. "Why?"

She shrugged, cuddling to him. "You're my guardian angel." She murmured. "And if you're not around…I don't feel safe."

Something tugged at his heart at her confession.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" She asked, looking up at his amber eyes.

"My date's over there."

Sakura looked and saw her flirting with a lot of guys around her.

"I thought you were…dating."

"We spent most of our time just sitting on a park bench and not talking."

"What? That's crazy!"

"She planned for us to go to a frat party. I decided to bring her here and watch the fireworks."

"A frat party??" Sakura asked, shocked. "Like with college guys and girls??"

"Just the one."

"That's…even more…bizarre."

"Yeah. I said I promised her a decent date, so…"

"But how'd you know about the fireworks?"

"I was watching the news." He replied. "Remember?"

She turned pink. "That's right…you were."

"Anyway…what are _you _doing here?"

"I actually went with Eriol and Tomoyo…but I'm not sure where they are. I think they're somewhere over there."

"Why'd you go alone?" He asked, confused.

"I thought they needed some time together…you know how they've been going on and off about their relationship."

He nodded.

"Well, I thought it was time for them to just get it together and make up."

"And you left yourself here…around all these dumb-asses?" He glanced at the men giving him glares, but he glared back at them with a fierce one, causing the guys to look away.

She blushed. "Yes."

"Got scared, didn't you?"

She blushed harder. "Yes."

"And you were hoping I'd come around."

She felt very hot. "Yes."

"And I thought you were smart." He joked.

She playfully slapped him.

"I'm joking." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist one more time, with her back facing him.

--

She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing his cologne. Her head was spinning at the closeness they both shared. She held his arms holding her safely, and they waited as the fireworks started. He looked down at her head and the halo forming on it. Suddenly, not knowing what he was doing, he kissed her hair softly, breathing the scent in.

She looked up at him lazily. She didn't want to have to turn around; feeling him holding her was enough to make her go crazy about her feelings for him.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked quietly, not looking surprised.

For the first time ever, he smiled, at her, even though it was a small one.

Then her eyes widened at this. "Y-you're smiling." She blurted out.

"Thanks for noticing."

She finally turned around, and flushed. "Why?" She mumbled, fixing her gaze at his jacket.

"You make me smile." He whispered in her ear. "More times than one…but this is the only time I couldn't resist it."

Her heart melted and butterflies started roaming around her stomach. Her eyes trembled at his soft words and she turned around and hugged him tightly. "Don't do this to me, Syaoran…"

"Do what?" He asked quietly.

Silence answered him.

Then she whispered something to herself, sure he wouldn't hear. "Don't make me fall in love with you…"

But he did.


	7. Capturing Surprise

**Chapter 7: Capturing Surprise**

--The next morning--

"Oh my god, I can't believe I woke up late!! I am so screwed!!" A navy-haired man cried.

"Where's my outfit?? My shoes?! I didn't forget them at the dry-cleaners!! Did I???" Amethyst-eyed Tomoyo yelled.

"HHHOOOOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why didn't anybody wake me up???!?!?!?!?!?!?"

--

Syaoran groggily walked out of his bedroom. Once he stepped out, he collided with Eriol. "What the hell…?" Syaoran muttered, clutching onto his head.

"Sorry man!" Eriol yelled, standing up and running off.

Once he stood up, Tomoyo and Sakura started running from the other direction. 'Oh shit.' The three collided, causing another great fall for Syaoran.

"Oh my god…" Tomoyo groaned.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked after sitting up. "Tomoyo? Are you guys okay?"

"Been better." He muttered, blinking his eyes. "What the hell's going on with you people anyway?? First Eriol hits me then…"

"Well, I'm really sorry." Tomoyo said as she stood up with Sakura's help.

"Yeah, Syaoran. I'm so sorry." Sakura helped him up. "You okay?"

"I'll live."

"What were you doing here anyways? You're usually in the living room by now." Tomoyo wondered.

He shook his head. "Slept in."

"Aren't you going to be late?" Eriol asked, whizzing by them.

"Shut up, man." He muttered.

"Well I'm going to use the bathroom." Tomoyo started off in the other direction.

--

Sakura watched Syaoran groan and start walking to the living room. She decided to follow him. He then glanced at her throwing a very confusing look. 

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Why are you following me?"

"Hey, I didn't know the living room was off-limits."

He snorted. "Bull."

"I'm not a bull. I'm a woman."

He almost laughed. "You mean a kid."

She scrunched her face and kicked him hard on the shins.

"OW! What the hell??" Syaoran rubbed his throbbing leg.

She smiled innocently.

"Remind me never to get near your foot again."

--

She sat beside him as he leaned back on the couch and turned on the TV. It surprised him that she was still sitting there, watching with him, when she was supposed to go and change into work clothes. The curiousness bit him hard on the back and he asked.

"Why aren't you changing yet?" He asked abruptly, startling her.

"Oh my gosh." She mumbled. "That kinda scared me."

"Well it's over." He retorted slowly.

She glared at him playfully. "I think I know that."

"Then answer my question."

"Because…" She sighed. "I don't want to go to work. I don't want to do anything, but hang out here!!" She fell into his arms in a dramatic way.

He rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him. "I gotta get ready in 30 minutes, so either you change and hitch a ride with me OR stay here and not earn money independently."

She stood up and stomped on the floor as loud as she could, but to her disappointment, it was carpeted. Her hands fixed on her hips; she trudged off to her room angrily. Syaoran watched her go and sneered a little. 'Must be that time of the month.' He shook his head and decided not to think about it anymore, and continued to watch the show.

----

Later, Syaoran walked out of the elevator knowing that Sakura would be there waiting by his car. When he closed the basement door after him, he glanced at Sakura and she looked…nice. She wore a blue-shaded pair of Capri pants and a long, white polo shirt on top of a black spaghetti-strap with a pair of white-and-blue, high-heeled, platform runners. Her hair was up on a bun with slight bangs showing off from the sides of her face.

"Uh." Syaoran started, feeling his voice caught in this throat. "Y-you, uh…you uh…"

She blushed under his gaze. "Like my clothes?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh yeah. It's fine."

"Thanks." She mumbled. "It's, um, jean day."

"Ah ok." He walked over to his side of the car.

She felt a little down by his words, but didn't mind it. 'I guess he's not good with words…or I just look horrible.'

--

When they got to her building, she took her bag and notes. "Thanks for the ride." She said as she got out of the car.

He nodded.

"Well um…I guess…I should get going…" She waved lightly and turned around.

He sighed and got the courage he really needed. "Sakura, wait."

"What?" She turned back around and walked over to the car. "What is it, Syaoran?"

He stared at her in a very affectionate way that made her insides soften up.

"Uh…you really look…beautiful."

That surprised her, but it didn't stop the red from coming up. "Thank you." She smiled and blew him a kiss. "I feel gorgeous." She joked.

He didn't smile back at her, but touched her cheek lightly. "You better." His eyes softened. "Later kid."

This time, she let it go. "Bye."

----

Syaoran waited in his cubicle for Jennifer, knowing that he had to apologize for the night before. Thoughts reeled in his mind, allowing him to pay attention elsewhere. He glanced up and saw her walk into her desk and he decided to go see her. He stood up and walked slowly.

"Hi." Jennifer grinned up at him. "What brings you here?"

"I just…I, uh…I…just…uh." He didn't quite know what to say. "Uh…I…sorry." He muttered finally.

"Don't worry about it. I had loads of fun." She giggled. "I even made a date with one guy."

"Really?" He was surprised, but relieved.

"Yes."

"So…you…are going to leave me alone…now?"

She laughed out loud. "Yes I am going to leave you alone now. It was my end of the deal, so I might as well live up to it."

He smirked. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. But…thank you for the date."

"Wasn't much of a date, but no problem."

She shook her head, laughing.

"Later." He walked back to his desk, feeling glad and relieved at the same time.

--

"Work sucks." He muttered as he stared at the computer. After a minute or so, he growled. "Work, you damn computer!!"

"Syaoran, hey…calm down, man!" Miguel strutted over to him. "You got 15 minutes left! Don't worry about it."

"I can't, man." He rubbed his temples. "The computer froze and I gotta ship off this thing!! I'm screwed."

"Restart it. See if it works." He suggested.

Syaoran groaned. "Nothing works with this son of a-"

"LI! Someone's here to see you!" The secretary yelled from outside.

"Then let him in!!" He yelled back angrily, assuming it was a guy.

"Calm down, dude." Miguel whispered.

--

He didn't bother looking at Miguel or anything else. The computer was screwed and he was too. Worry was spread across his face and he didn't care who the person was coming to see him. The only thing he cared about was his work and it was slightly going downhill.

"Syaoran." Miguel knocked him out of his thoughts. "Syaoran. Syaoran!"

He shut his eyes and leaned back on his chair, groaning angrily. "What??"

"I gotta go. Bye, man."

"Yeah whatever." He rested his hands behind his head with elbows sticking out.

--

Moments later, a loud, irritating voice whirred him out of his thoughts. "Li Syaoran?"

'Who the hell is that?' "That's me."

"Do you know who this is?"

"Tell me and I'll find out." He replied dryly.

"Why don't you look at me and see?"

"No thanks. I got a problem to deal with here."

"Do you need my help?" Her voice shrilled by the second.

He winced. 'With a banshee like her?? Hell no!' "Uh…no."

"Well then." She sniffed. "I'm here to tell you that…something has happened."

"What happened?" He asked, bored.

"Sakura Kinomoto…she was kidnapped."

His heart stopped.


	8. Multiple Conversations

**Chapter 8: Multiple Conversations**

"Well? Aren't you going to do anything about it?" The voice asked.

Syaoran glared angrily at the floor. "Who the hell are you?"

"If only you would look at me."

"Where's Sakura, dammit!!"

The voice sighed. "I will tell you more only if you glance at me."

Fear and anger mixed into one as he turned around…and found………Sakura.

"Hi." That melodic voice said sheepishly. "I used…a different voice."

Syaoran was breathless. "Huh."

"I was joking about the kidnapping…"

"Right." He muttered angrily.

A moment of silence.

Suddenly, "Why'd you that??" He asked as he walked over to her, crushing her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear. "You didn't want to look at me."

"You scared me, kid." He mumbled in her ear. "I got so mad!"

"I know…" She stepped backwards. "It was the only thing to get your attention!" She murmured, giggling nervously. "But it sure got you, didn't it?"

"Hell." He whispered.

She stopped walking and he hugged her tightly, concern written all over his face. The force of his embrace told her that she really did scare him.

"I'm really sorry…" She whispered as soon as they pulled away. "I didn't mean t-to scare you or anything. I…you wouldn't look at me…"

He shook his head. "Yeah I know. That was partly my fault."

"Well, for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry again."

He caressed her cheek. "Just don't do it to me again and you're fine."

"Ok." She hugged him again tightly, burying her head on the nape of his neck.

He held her tight. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." She whispered.

He felt tingles down his spine when she breathed on his neck.

"Why?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and smiled. "I felt like seeing you."

"How'd you get here?"

"I took the invention that is the bus." She laughed.

He smirked and shook his head. "It's good you're taking my advice now."

"I guess. But I only took it because I really, really needed it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have."

Then he did something he had never done. He kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura looked up at him in surprise, but didn't say anything.

Syaoran got a chair for Sakura and they both sat by his cubicle. It was already 6:30 and most of the workers were gone. There were about 2 people left in the office, not counting them.

"How long will you still be working?" She asked in a quiet voice, glancing at his paperwork.

"Uh…10 minutes."

"Mm, ok." She stood up. "Can I go look around?"

"No." He replied quickly. "I don't want you to get lost."

"I won't." She stated. "I'm a big girl, Syaoran."

"Yeah well I don't know if you're big enough to get away from kidnappers." He sarcastically muttered.

She sighed. "Are you still mad at me??"

He turned her way and looked into her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that…it's just…it bugged me, what you did."

"I shouldn't have done it." She admitted and moved closer to him. "Just think of it as a very late April Fool's."

He smirked. "Promise not to do it again?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die." She made a cross over her palm.

He nodded. "Fine, but get back here in 5."

"I know." She smiled sweetly and made her way through the halls of his office.

His heart still continued to pound heavily.

----

"Something smells good. Who's cooking?" Sakura asked as soon as she and Syaoran walked the hallway to their apartment.

"If it was Eriol, do you think it'd smell good?"

"Good point."

He twisted the key in the lock and opened the door to reveal Eriol carrying three huge garbage bags.

"Hey guys." Eriol said exhaustedly. "Syaoran, you wanna help?"

"Uh, no." He walked by him.

"Come on, man."

"You don't need my help."

"Yeah I do."

He sighed. "Fine, but I gotta change first."

"All right."

--

Sakura took off her shoes and hurried to the kitchen where Tomoyo was cutting up some vegetables and frying some beef. She glanced at the sink full of pots and dishes, while the dining table was already set for 4. Tomoyo glanced at her and smiled.

"What are you cooking?" Sakura asked, putting on an apron.

"Um…beef steak." She answered.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah sure." Tomoyo grinned even more. "But before you do…" She took the apron off Sakura.

"Hey-…what?"

"Change."

"Will do. Be right back."

--

Eriol waited by the door and closed his eyes. After a few minutes or so, Syaoran came out of his room wearing a pair of shorts and sleeveless shirt. Eriol, not hearing this, stayed with eyes closed. Syaoran smirked and headed towards his friend. Once he was right in his face, Syaoran yelled.

"FIRE!!"

Eriol's eyes popped open. "HUH!? WHO?! WHAT!?! WHERE?!?"

"Move out of the way." Syaoran replied calmly.

"Was that you?" He asked, glowering.

"No."

"Tomoyo, was it Syaoran who yelled?"

"I'm not listening to any of you." She replied, looking at the beef.

"I'm gonna get you, Li. One time." Eriol said, picking up a garbage bag.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Syaoran smirked, taking the other two.

Eriol kept grumbling when they walked out of the room to the elevator.

--

"What happened?" Sakura asked, rushing out to the kitchen, wearing light blue shorts with a purple shirt.

Tomoyo shrugged. "I'm guessing Syaoran woke Eriol up."

Sakura laughed. "Poor Eriol."

"He can take it."

"I'm sure." She grinned and put the apron on. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Could you peel a potato for me?"

"Sure."

Sakura took out a peeler from one drawer and a potato from the vegetable bin in the fridge. She positioned herself in front of the garbage can. Tomoyo used the tongs to flip the beef from one side to the other.

"How are you and Eriol doing?" Sakura asked.

"We're doing ok." Tomoyo smiled. "During the fireworks last night, we just walked around the bay and talked about some things. We actually didn't watch the sparklers, but it's ok. I still had a lot of fun."

"That's good." Sakura mumbled. She hesitated for a bit and continued. "Are you happy, Tom?"

"Hmm?" Tomoyo looked up at the question. "Yes, very much. Why?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks babe." Tomoyo said affectionately. "Are you happy?"

Sakura continued to peel. "Not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess…my life's going well now." She finished peeling and put the potato on the cutting board. "It's just…I'm missing something."

"Is it that maybe you're looking for someone to love…?"

Sakura turned pink. "Well, all women are looking for love, aren't they?"

"That's true." Tomoyo nodded. "But you've never had a boyfriend."

"So?"

"Maybe that's what you're missing. Affection from the opposite sex."

--

Eriol groaned heavily. "Where the hell is the trash can??"

Syaoran felt the same way. They had been looking for the garbage bin for 10 minutes already. The basement wasn't that big, but the garbage was nowhere to be seen, causing great impatience from both men.

"We've been looking for 10 minutes already. I say we leave it here." Syaoran muttered, finding a space in the parking lot with no car.

"We're gonna get in trouble with the manager." Eriol replied. "And besides, a car'll park there."

"You got any other idea?" He asked, putting the bags down. "It's cold out and look what we're wearing."

"I know, ok? But we can't do anything unless we find that bin."

"Then let's leave it here!"

Eriol scratched his head. "Uh…"

"Say something now or we leave it here."

He seemed to hesitate a bit. "But-"

"If it makes you feel any better, if we get in trouble, blame it on me." Syaoran cut him off.

He heaved a huge sigh of relief and grinned. "Thank god."

"Let's go." He glared.

--

"Affection from the opposite sex??" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"Yes." Tomoyo said. "Aren't you missing that?"

"No!" She replied hotly. "I-I don't want to date!"

"You're 24, 'Kura! When are you going to date?"

"When I find the right guy!"

"How will you find him if you don't date??"

"I don't know!"

Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura…

She looked down at the floor. "I-"

"We're back! You miss us?" Eriol smiled as soon as they got in.

Syaoran glared and went straight to the living room without saying anything.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Tomoyo whispered.

"Hmm." Sakura whispered back. "Talk to you later."

"Ok."

--

"What's wrong, Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she sat on the seat beside him.

He glanced at her, then back at the TV. "Nothing."

"Then why were you glaring at us when you came in?"

"Don't I glare at you everyday?"

She lightly blushed. "Yes…"

"Then why is my glare today so big a deal?"

"It isn't. I'm just asking."

"I said 'nothing', didn't I?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked away. "Fine."

He looked at her for quite a while, studying her profile. "I didn't mean that."

"Mean what?" She asked arrogantly.

He ignored that question, knowing she already knew the answer. "I just got mad in the basement. The friggin' garbage bin wasn't there."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

She wouldn't give up.

He sighed. "Don't believe me then."

"Wait. Fine." She looked at him. "I believe you."

"Good." He paused. "Why are you still mad?"

"I'm not mad. Sometimes you just sound mean, that's all." She whispered.

He put an arm around her. "Well, I can't keep saying sorry for that, can I?"

"You don't have to…

"Then just understand that I don't mean it in a bad way."

"I know." She looked up at him. "Say sorry one last time to me."

"Sorry kid."

"S'okay." She smiled and hugged him tightly.


	9. Week Off

**Chapter 9: Week Off**

"Okay everyone. Dinner's ready." Tomoyo announced from the kitchen.

"Great." Eriol grinned from the couch.

"Yay!" Sakura sat up from her lying position on Syaoran's lap.

The four sat on the table and stared at the amazing food. "Wow, Tomoyo, you sure made a lot…"

"Is that bad?" She asked with surprise.

Eriol shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He laughed. "If no one finishes it, it's all mine!"

Syaoran smacked his head from behind. "We're sharing. Deal with it."

"Ow…" Eriol mumbled. "Fine, fine, but if anyone can't finish their portion…you mind giving it to me?"

Tomoyo giggled. "We'll see, Eriol."

----

"It's getting late." Tomoyo mumbled, standing up. "I need to get some sleep."

Eriol glanced at the clock and rubbed his belly. "Great food, but me too." He stood up. "Aren't you guys sleeping yet?"

Sakura yawned. "In a bit."

"I'm fine." Syaoran muttered, continuing to watch the TV.

"Ok." Eriol smiled. "Goodnight, Sakura, Syaoran."

"Goodnight." Sakura replied.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Syaoran smirked.

Eriol shook his head, leaving. "You're the bug, man."

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes, receiving a slap on the arm from Sakura.

"You're a jerk to Eriol sometimes, you know that?" She fixed her look on him.

He frowned and stared at the screen, and kept quiet.

"I thought you were going to stop making fun of him after that lunch thing incident." She mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah I know…" He muttered. "But…I can't stop…"

That got a giggle out of her.

His eyes widened a little from surprise. "What?"

"I don't know. It just seems so funny that you can't stop teasing your own best friend."

He shrugged. "Eriol doesn't think it's serious. I don't think it's serious. We're just joking around. It's not making fun. It's how we guys joke around."

"Ohh…" She looked down. "Well neither Tomoyo or me would have known that. We're not guys you see."

Syaoran smirked and pulled out a pillow from under him and hit her on the head.

She gave a small yelp. "Syaoran!"

He laughed just a little…but too bad no one saw it or heard it.

The time moved rather quickly and the clock turned its digits to 12:30 AM.

"You have work tomorrow?" Syaoran asked.

She shook her head. "I've got the day off. How about you?"

He nodded. "You know the problem with the computer?"

"Yeah."

"Well I gotta fix it."

"Oh."

"Sucks, don't it?"

She smiled wearily. "I'll be alone tomorrow." She sighed. "Now that sucks."

"It's just one day." He shrugged.

"Yeah I know."

Syaoran stood up. "Oh well." He yawned. "I gotta sleep."

"Me too."

They turned off the TV and walked to their rooms. "Night babe." Syaoran whispered as soon as they were in front of Sakura's.

"Night Syaoran." She embraced him softly.

He hugged her back and let go. "Later."

"Bye."

----

The past few days passed by so quickly. Everyday, the same things happened, and sometimes it got to them a bit. They each wanted to be different, but still be the same in a way. So on Saturday afternoon, the four went to the national park and used the private cabins they had reserved. All four asked their own bosses for a week off work and fortunately, they were granted the week to themselves.

Tomoyo and Sakura stood in the middle of the cabin, looking around. There were two pairs of bunk beds. The place was a little small, but it had to do. There was a kitchen attached to the living room. Only one window was made in the cottage, but it didn't matter. There was enough sunlight outside to lighten the whole place.

"Wow, this is exciting!" Tomoyo giggled, staring out. "I can't wait to get out there and just explore."

"Wait a couple more hours, ok?" Eriol asked from the kitchen. "We still gotta put these things in the cupboards." He referred to the can goods and food they brought.

"Yes. And we'd like it if you would help." Sakura said as she placed all four small suitcases on one side. "Won't you?"

Tomoyo glanced at them. "I will, I will." She walked across the small aisle between the beds. "By the way…where's Syaoran?"

"Syaoran?" Eriol looked up. "I thought he was just here." He peered through the window. "Sakura, did he leave?"

"I don't know…" Sakura stood up. "I'll go look for him."

--

She walked out of the cabin and glanced at the others a few yards away from them. There were 10 cabins in total across an isolated space in the park, but they were still close to each other. Sakura looked at the huge field in front of her and wondered if Syaoran left to the forest to get some wood.

"Syaoran?" She called. "Syaoran!"

Getting no answer, she tried again.

"Syaoran!!" She walked out onto the field and close to the forest of pine trees. "SYAORAN!!" She yelled.

After ten more minutes of searching, she finally got the courage to go in the forest. 'Syaoran's got to be here…' "Syaoran!!" She called again.

Minutes passed and still she couldn't find him. Once she finally got a look around her, she felt lost. The path she took before was gone and everything was different in her vision. 'Oh no…please…I can't get lost…not now!!' She trudged on to her left and met up with even more trees. 'Oh no…' Her heart was pounding faster and harder, scaring her a lot. 'I'm lost…I'm lost…no! I can't be lost!!' Her mind reeled with doubtful thoughts.

----

"Do you know where Syaoran could be?" Tomoyo asked, opening the suitcases.

"No idea." Eriol shrugged. "He's so unpredictable. It gets annoying sometimes."

"Mm-hmm."

"I wish Sakura finds him soon, though…she's been out there longer than I expected."

"Yeah." She agreed. "How long does it take to find someone?"

"When it's Syaoran, who knows?"

-

"I'm back." A deep voice spoke from the door.

Two heads twisted around to stare at him. "Where were you??" Eriol blurted out.

Syaoran cocked his head back. "I just went to the nearest store to buy some stuff."

"Why didn't you tell us??" Tomoyo asked, standing up and glaring at him.

"Why the hell does it matter?" He asked back, sitting on his bed.

"Sakura went out and looked for you!" Eriol replied. "And she's been gone for more than a half hour!"

Syaoran, startled, looked up and stared at them hard. "What??"

Tomoyo sighed. "She went out and looked for you, ok? I guess she was a lot more worried than we were."

"Is she crazy??" He stood up.

"Apparently so."

"Agh!" Syaoran growled. "Either of you know where she went?"

"Beats me." Eriol muttered, looking back at what he was doing. "My guess is she's probably in the woods-"

The cabin door opened and closed before he could finish.

----

Syaoran ran to the woods and looked around. The trees were at least 30 feet up in the air and there were so many. The forest was dark and full of fog. It was hard to look around, especially since it was getting dark out. He walked in bravely and decided to find her no matter what.

Walking around for a few more minutes, he tried different routes, but none of them seemed to have been hers. An hour had at least passed by and still he didn't find her. Worry was already appearing in his face when he found a huddled woman leaning on a small hill, sobbing quietly. 'Sakura…' He thought in his mind. Without thinking of anything else, he walked over quickly and knelt down in front of her.

-

"Hey babe." He whispered.

Her frightened, yet tearful eyes stared at him. "S-Syaoran…" She mumbled.

He immediately hugged her, not knowing what else to do. He was more than worried to even care about anything else. "God, I was so worried. I've never been more scared than I was just now…"

She sobbed against his shirt as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was looking for you…and I-I got lost. I didn't know w-what to do…"

"I know, Sakura…I know."

After a moment, they pulled apart slightly from each other. Syaoran caressed her cheek, as he looked deep into her eyes. His own held worry, fear, and even sadness, but he was glad he found her. She looked back at him, feeling relieved, and loved, which really surprised her.

Suddenly, feelings from before came out of her. Her eyes glowered. "What were you thinking??" She asked angrily. "I was looking for you for a really long time!!" She punched him on the chest.

He was surprised at the sudden act, but ignored it. He took her small fist in his hand. "I know. I'm sorry. It was my mistake for not telling you. I went to a store to buy some stuff."

She wiped at her eyes. "And?"

"When I got back, Eriol and Tomoyo told me about what happened. I've been looking for you for a long time too."

Sakura sniffed. "Well, that's too bad, because I looked for you first!"

"I know." He whispered, pulling her close, pressing his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry, ok?"

She looked into his eyes one more time. "Okay…" She murmured. "Do you promise…not to get lost like that?"

His mouth curved slightly into a smirk. "Funny how before…you promised not to joke around with me…and now I'm making a promise back at you."

She gave into the giggle gurgling in her. "Very ironic." She agreed. "But do you?"

"I promise." He hugged her tightly with her returning it. Then he pulled away, leaving his arms around her waist. "Let's go back, all right?"

She nodded against his chest.

"You're probably tired, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He whispered in her ear.

The next thing she knew, he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the cabin.


	10. How Did I Fall In Love

**Chapter 10: How Did I Fall In Love?**

_.:Shiro Hanafu:. – I appreciate your review, but you always bring up the length of my chapters, and I haven't gotten any others complaining about it…I'm beginning to think you like really long chapters and I can't give you enough. Anyways I'm really sorry, but I'm not pleasing just one reader…I've got to please everyone. Hopefully, you can see the quality of the chapter…not the quantity…thanks._

_.:aYuMi:._

_.:Brown Eyed Angel:._

_.:helen:._

_.:Dream-Wonder-KB46:._

_.:JaMiE LoVeR:._

_.:Akennea:._

_.:Anime-fangirl1:. – Mabait ka talaga! I'd love to talk to you!_

_.:Amazonian Anime Queen:._

_.:Riley S:._

_.:sweetcandies13:._

_.:White Eternity:._

_.:Meilin Baby 13:._

_.:dunkmoonX:. – I really like your reviews! It's…unique from others, 'cause all you say is Pls. Continue! I think it's hilarious, but thanks! And I had no idea you were a Filipino! This is cool!_

_.:Kella4:._

_.: !#$%'[]:._

_.:tina motto:._

_.:MagicKnightNancy:. – Goes with you too! You keep saying Send The Next Chapter Soon! I like it, thanks!_

_.:lifes-mysteries18:._

_.:lilangel89:._

_.:cutiegurl:._

_.:Syaoran Li Lover:._

_.:MidniteKoshi:._

_.:sakurabloom:._

_.:Inferna:._

_.:ilusion-girl:._

_.:XxlycheexX:._

_.:Kawaii Kitty-chan:. – You might just get your wish soon…_

_.:aNNiE:._

_.:Nyaru:._

_.:cherryvoiderz:._

_.:Carmela-chan:._

_.:Syaoranluver:._

_.:Pnaixr0se8:._

_.:liza:._

_.:Sakura-Angel-04:._

_.:DaRkAnGeL203:._

_.:Sugar88:._

_.:SITA:._

_.:Sakume Nohara:._

_.:KimikoLi:._

_.:AvelynLauren:. – Syaoran can call her kid or babe, though. It's his nicknames for her._

_.:LiLbLueangeL:._

_.:choco1207:._

_.:Joey's Laydeeh:._

_.:sTUFFxD:._

_.:SakuraandLiforever:._

_.:chandlerscheesecake:. – Awesome name…is that the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. guy you're name's about?_

_.:Michelle88:._

_.:DarkJadedEyes:._

_.:tk:._

_.:Vi3t BaBiI:._

_.:TaoRen:._

_.:Kawaii Wolf:._

_.:SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1:._

_.: :. – Aw, I wish you put a nickname in!_

_.:alessandra:._

_.:oXAmethystXo:. – I know how you feel. Sometimes I feel lazy myself…it's annoying to keep typing your email address and password again and again…_

_.:surfergurl:._

_.:Jiruru-chan:._

_.:lil darkangel 88:._

_.:LiLMiLaNNi:._

_.:fruits candy:._

_.:Illusioner 1412:._

If I missed anyone, please tell me! Guys thank you so much!!! This story is dedicated to all of you!!!!

* * *

Eriol held Tomoyo in his arms as they waited in front of the fireplace, staring at the wood burning. She was shaking from fright and he allowed his body warmth to seep into her and care for her. Even though the dilemmas happening at that moment worried him, he couldn't help thinking of how lucky he was to have Tomoyo right by his side. It was a rather selfish thought, because his buddy was out there, looking for his girl and here he was comparing the two. He shook his head in shame and let the thoughts dissipate from his mind.

"I'm so worried…" Tomoyo whispered, so Eriol pulled her closer.

"So am I, but Syaoran won't let anything happen to her." He assured. "He cares about her way more than he shows."

"I know…but this is my best friend we're talking about." She turned to face him. "I grew up with her, Eriol. He's just got to find her."

"He will, Tom." Eriol whispered and kissed her hair lightly. "If they don't come back in more than an hour, we've gotta look for them."

She nodded her head under his chin.

"You know something?"

She looked up. "What?"

"I'm glad I've got you right now by my side, babe." He looked into her eyes. "I know it's selfish to think about it like that…but I am. I'm really glad."

She hugged him tightly. "I love you Eriol…" Few unshed tears made their way down her cheeks. "I'm glad you're with me now."

--

After 15 minutes or so, Syaoran with Sakura came in. He put her on his bed since it was closer than hers, which was at the top. Eriol and Tomoyo stood up with surprise and rushed over to her. "What happened?" Tomoyo asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She's just sleeping." Syaoran muttered, sitting on the other bed, taking off his shoes. "I found her just sitting by a tree." His eyes seemed to fill with anger. "AGH! I'm so…" He shook his head. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong, man?" Eriol asked, surprised at the outburst.

Syaoran stood up and walked out of the cabin from the back door. He rested on the wall outside. Eriol followed.

"Syaoran, what's the matter?"

He kept quiet.

"Syaoran…"

"I failed." He whispered. "I let her down, man. I failed to protect her."

"No you didn't…"

"Yeah I did."

"You're overreacting, Syaoran…"

"I'm not." He snapped.

"Ok fine. So…how did you fail?"

"I'm supposed to protect her. I've always been there for her, Eriol." He looked down at the ground with arms crossed. "And when I saw her there…just huddled like a lost kid…I just got out of control. I was so angry with myself. It was the same when I thought she was kidnapped! I've never been scared like that my entire life. Then when…" He paused for a while. "God. This is crazy."

"I'm listening, man." Eriol put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Go ahead."

He glanced at his friend and thanked him with his eyes. "When I saw her, I got so scared. I-I…I don't know."

"If that was Tomoyo, I'd be scared too."

"But Tomoyo's your girlfriend!" He interrupted. "It's different, all right?"

"How?"

"You're in love with her! I-I'm…not."

"Are you sure about that?" Eriol asked quietly.

Syaoran looked up. "Yeah…I…"

"It's hard to admit it, I know, but I think you like Sakura. A lot."

He shook his head. "I don't…"

"I see the way you look at her, man. Or the way she looks at you." He informed. "And if that's not love…then what is?"

"I'm not in love with her, Eriol."

"I think you're lying."

"I-I'm not lying." He stammered and shut his eyes. "I don't want to think about it, man."

"Well this isn't about what you want, Syaoran. We're talking about a girl's feelings here. Her feelings are at stake, man. You've got to think about your feelings. And hers."

"This is crazy." Syaoran muttered, walking forward. "I never felt this way and I don't want to feel this way."

"I think you do. You're just scared." Eriol said from behind him.

Syaoran closed his eyes again and sighed.

"I was scared too. When I first felt it." He said. "So it's all right to feel like that. Just make sure you know when to stop being a coward and when to be brave."

His words hit Syaoran like a brick.

"I'm gonna go back and…give you some…time to yourself, all right?"

He nodded. "Thanks." He whispered.

Eriol patted his shoulder and walked back into the cabin.

--

Sakura woke up after an hour. Tomoyo glanced at her from the other top bunk bed. "Where's Syaoran?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I think he's still thinking about some things." She shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Well…is it okay if I go see him?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

"Go ahead, honey." Tomoyo smiled, assured. "I'm sure he wants to see you more than anyone here."

She paused for a second. "You know what? When I went out there…I wasn't scared for me…I was scared for him…"

"Do you like him, Sakura?"

Her eyes seemed to freeze.

"I mean really like him?"

She finally looked down. "I'm not really sure."

"I think you do. You actually risked your life out there, you know. For a guy who was a real meanie." Tomoyo teased.

Sakura exhaled with a smile. "I suppose so."

"Go out there and talk to him." Tomoyo urged. "I'm sure he's waiting."

"I'm dying to talk to him." Sakura admitted and went down the small ladder. "Talk to you later."

"Bye honey."

--

Syaoran looked up at the stars and breathed quietly. The fresh air seemed to comfort him, even though he felt awful. He looked down and kicked at some grass and shook his head with dismay. Guilt hit him hard on the inside. He stood rigid and angry. Then he felt another presence. It had almost been an hour since he was there, so he thought it was Eriol coming to get him.

Remember when we never needed each other…

"I'm not coming back in." He muttered. "Not yet."

"I didn't ask you to."

He whirled around in surprise and amber faced emerald.

The best of friends like.. sister and brother

"What are you doing up?" He breathed out, staring into her.

She turned red just from looking at his handsome face. "I wanted to see you…"

"Why?"

We understood we'd never be.. alone

"I don't know." She admitted. "It's just that…whenever I see you…I feel safe."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Those days are gone, now I want you so much

She walked over to him and he wrapped her up in his arms. "It's all my fault."

"What is?"

The night is long and I need your touch

"That you got lost. Because of me."

"I chose to look for you, didn't I?" She reminded.

Don't know what to say, never meant to feel this way

"Yeah, but still. It was my own fault for not telling you where I went." He said in a husky voice.

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head. "What matters is I'm safe now, because of you."

Don't want to be alone tonight..

"Still." He sighed and buried his head on her neck, kissing it lightly.

She felt her body shiver from his touch.

What can I do to make you mine? Falling so hard so fast this time…

"I feel like the biggest loser in the world." He confessed.

"You're not."

What did I say? What did you do? How did I fall in love with you?

"I am."

She sighed and looked at him. "Syaoran…"

I hear your voice and I start to tremble

He looked back at her. She was so beautiful. He gulped. "Sorry." He whispered.

Her eyes showed confusion.

Brings back the child that I resemble

He leaned down and kissed her softly, then intensely. He cupped the back of her head while she leaned up. Sakura let herself be kissed by him as she, too, kissed him hard. Then she felt his tongue slip past hers and taste her. She moaned. His senses alerted and he pulled her closer to him. After a few more seconds, they pulled away slightly and stared at each other.

I cannot pretend that we can still be friends

Her lips were moist and slightly swollen, looking even more desirable. Her innocent eyes flashed with affection and pleasure. His eyes held compassion and love for the petite woman in front of him.

Don't want to be alone tonight

"I shouldn't have done that." He mumbled.

Her eyes frowned. "What…?"

What can I do to make you mine? Falling so hard so fast this time…

Then she felt a flash of hurt. "You're regretting it?"

He was stunned at this. "Well, n-no, not really. It's just that…it wasn't right for me…to do that."

What did I say? What did you do? How did I fall in love with you?

She nodded slightly. "So…what happens now?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "I guess…we're…back…"

Oh I want to say this right and it has to be tonight

"No." She interrupted with a small voice.

"No?"

Just need you to know, oh yeah

"No." She looked up at him. "I don't want to be friends."

"Y-you don't?"

I don't want to live this life, I don't want to say goodbye

She shook her head. "Syaoran, I…" She stopped.

"You what?"

With you I want to spend the rest of my life

"I…I…"

"Loss for words?"

What can I do to make you mine? Falling so hard so fast this time…

"Like you wouldn't believe." She murmured.

He felt like smiling. And he did.

"You smiled." She leaned up.

What did I say? What did you do? How did I fall in love with you?

He kept quiet and stroked her jaw. She smiled back at him.

Then he kissed her again.


	11. Great Downfalls

**Chapter 11: Great Downfalls**

The two stood under the moonlight. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they swayed slowly with the wind involuntarily. Syaoran dropped one hand from her waist and clasped it with one of her hands. Her eyes brightened and she smiled, very much obliging. That was their first dance together.

"I'm not sure what's next." She whispered.

"Me neither." He replied.

"Do you regret it…?"

"Regret what?"

"Kissing me." She mumbled shyly.

He lifted up her face. "I told you no. And besides…I kissed you, didn't I?"

She reddened. "True…"

He smirked. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and hugged him tightly.

"I'd like to kiss you more." He said.

She pulled away and stared at him with surprise. "Really?"

His eyes smiled. "Yeah."

"Well…"

"What does that mean?" He teased.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

They held each other for a little bit.

"Can I ask you something?" Syaoran started.

"You're asking me something now." She replied.

"That's not my question."

"Then go ahead."

"Ok." He took a small breath. "I know that when I kissed you…it kinda jeopardized our friendship…"

"Mm-hmm." Her heart started beating hard.

"And I know that I was scared of what I was feeling before…"

"Mm-hmm…"

"But the thing is," he continued, "I don't want to be friends anymore either."

"I knew it…" She whispered, teasing.

He gave a low chuckle. "Yeah, uh…I'm not gonna be a dumbass and work my way around this."

She blushed even more. "So what are you saying?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"YES SHE WILL!!"

Syaoran and Sakura whirled their heads toward the loud voice. It was Tomoyo grinning from ear-to-ear with Eriol laughing merrily beside her. Sakura giggled while Syaoran shook his head, slightly smiling.

"Yes I will." She replied. "Thank you Tomoyo."

"No problem!!"

"All right." Syaoran bent down slightly. "But I guess we can't really go out…yet…not until…this camp thing is over, right?"

She nodded. "But it's ok. I'm sure we'll still be having fun."

"Yeah."

--

Later that night, Syaoran lied on his back and stared at the small lump made from the top of the bunk bed. Sakura was already sleeping there, her slight snoring mixed with Eriol and Tomoyo's. He didn't feel like sleeping. He put a hand under his head and sighed. So many things happened that night that confused him so. It wasn't like him to just go up to a girl and say 'will you go out with me'. But this girl was different. She was a special woman and he wanted to make it work with her. Feelings he was scared to feel came when he met her for the first time.

Those memories flooded into his mind. It was the 4th year of college and he had just transferred from Hong Kong with Eriol. Sakura was just in her 3rd year then, but she acted pretty superior.

---

"Are you from Hong Kong?" Sakura asked him.

"What's it to you?" He asked back.

"Just wondering."

He shrugged.

"You're not gonna give me an answer?"

"No."

"Geez." She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Well…at least tell me your name."

"It's Li."

"Li?"

"Isn't that usually a last name?"

"Sure is." He smirked.

She growled inwardly. "Are you gonna tell me your first name?"

"What do you think?"

"Ugh. I try to be nice, but…"

"Some people just don't appreciate it." He ended for her.

"Yes." She nodded. "Well, LI, it was horrible to meet you."

"Ditto."

She glared for a minute and then started to close her dorm when he stopped.

"What's your name?" He asked with intense eyes staring down at her.

'Revenge!' She looked at his eyes again and swallowed. "Sakura." 'Damn it! I couldn't do it. It's because of his eyes. It's not my fault!'

"Cherry Blossom."

"Yes."

"Great."

"Tell me your first name." She hoped he would say it. "It's the only fair thing to do."

He paused for a minute. "Syaoran."

"Syaoran?"

"Syaoran."

"Syaoran Li."

He sighed. "How many times do we have to say my name?"

"As many times as it takes." She grinned. "It's just a nice name."

He rolled his eyes. "How do you know if a name's nice or not?"

"If it sounds good, then it's a nice name."

He shrugged. "My name does sound nice." He said arrogantly.

"Mm-hmm. Well...whenever you need something, my dorm room's always open."

"Thanks." He started to walk away, but then turned back. "I'll make sure to tell my buddies that."

Her eyes widened and she glared. "That isn't what I meant!!"

"Sure." He winked teasingly and left. "Whatever you say."

"HMPH!"

---

He smirked and felt good about what was happening now. He kicked at the lump gently and he heard her slight groan. He kicked again and she groaned again.

"Stop it." She muttered. She turned and faced him with eyes closed.

"Sorry I can't sleep." He said, not even meaning the apology. He kicked her on the stomach lightly.

She punched his foot. "I'm sleepy, Syaoran." She pleaded.

"Nice to know, Sakura."

"So leave me alone." Her voice was drowsy.

"Fine, fine." He stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting a drink from the fridge.

----

Eriol woke up in a daze and looked around him. "Uh?" He rubbed his right eye. "Dream. That was it. A dream." He sat up and swung his legs to the other side. He stood up and his foot slipped on a cylinder-shaped object. Before he knew what was happening, he was sliding continuously. "AAAH!!" He yelled. After 30 seconds of non-stop movements, he roughly landed on Syaoran.

Syaoran grunted loudly and his eyes opened wide. "What the hell??" His chest hurt.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Eriol grimaced. "It was the-the-the…" He looked down. "A coke? Hmm." He pondered. "Why would a coke be there?"

"GET OFF ME!!" Syaoran yelled, interrupting his thoughts.

"AI!!" He quickly stood up and slipped on the coke again. "A-a-ahh!!"

Before he could fall on Syaoran again, Syaoran moved out of the way and picked up the cylinder. Eriol sat up and rubbed his temple. "Aw, god, that hurt." He muttered. "Stupid coke."

"Yeah stupid coke." Syaoran agreed, putting it in a box.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Me what?"

"You were the one who left it there!!" Eriol claimed, standing up and pointing a finger at Syaoran.

He shrugged. "I got rid of it."

"AGH!!" Eriol yelled. "My foot hurts and my body hurts!!"

"Excuse me, but who fell on who??"

He reddened. "It's actually WHOM."

Syaoran glared.

"But since you don't care…I should shut up now."

"Damn right." Syaoran smirked.

Eriol snorted. "Sometime, I'd just like to get you. You know?"

"Yeah I know." He walked over to his friend and put Eriol's middle finger up.

He laughed out loud. "You're actually letting me flip you off?"

"Sure." Syaoran smirked. "For a good cause. It was my fault. My mistake."

"I forgive you, buddy." Eriol patted Syaoran's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks."

----

"I'm so tired!!" Tomoyo whined as she sat on a rock. "This was the dumbest idea ever made in history!!"

"Exercising?" Syaoran asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Precisely!"

Eriol sighed. "But it's good for you, Tomoyo!"

"For YOU maybe, but I'M perfectly fit!"

Sakura snorted. "You're just being a lazy bum."

"For your information, I am not a bum nor am I lazy." She replied huffily. "I am just tired."

"For your information, we aren't." Syaoran retorted.

"Cool it with the sarcasm, will ya?" She argued.

He put his hands up in defence and backed away from her.

"Thank you." Tomoyo took off her shoes and rubbed her feet. Eriol glared at what she was doing.

Syaoran glanced at the rest of the cabins up the hill. Sakura started humming sounds.

"What are you looking at, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, watching his intense eyes.

He looked back at her. "More cabins there."

"Really??" She looked at the direction he pointed to. "Wow…I thought the cabins were only down there."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tomoyo asked.

"There are cabins up there!" Sakura smiled. "I think we should go and see."

Tomoyo laughed. "We?"

"Yes. As in the four of us."

"Hehe, there's a thing called I and I am staying here."

Syaoran shook his head, almost grinning at that.

"There's also something called a WE and WE are going there." Eriol held her arm.

"Come on."

"Nnooo…" Tomoyo whined. "I don't wanna go. I'm so tired!"

"Come on Tomoyo. Suck it up and let's go." Sakura replied.

"I don't want to!!"

"If she doesn't want to, why don't we just go and leave her?" Syaoran asked, irritated.

Eriol hesitated for a moment.

"Come on Tom. It'll be fun." Sakura assured once again.

"But I'm too tired!"

Eriol sighed. "Fine. We'll be going and…uh…we'll see you when we come back."

That alerted her. "Wait…what?"

"We're coming back later." Syaoran retorted. "Now let's go already?"

"Bye Tomoyo." Sakura hugged her friend briefly and followed Syaoran.

"W-w-w-what?" Her lower lip trembled. "You guys are…leaving…?"

"That was the plan when you said, and I quote, 'there's a thing called I and I am staying here'." Syaoran replied indignantly, using his fingers as quotation marks.

"Bye kid." Eriol kissed her forehead and followed the other two.

"WWWAAIIITT!!" Tomoyo yelled.

Syaoran winced.

Sakura groaned.

Eriol sighed.

"What?" They asked in unison with snappy voices.

"I wanna come."

"Great." Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"You don't have to sound so mean." Tomoyo shot back.

"I have a right to, though." He reminded.

"Jerk." Tomoyo grumbled.

"I heard that." Syaoran glared.

"Like I care?"

"Put your shoes on and let's go." Sakura suggested, interrupting their little fight.

"I'm doing it, ok?" She shifted her weight a bit and started to tie when…

"Tomoyo, just be, uh, be careful, w-with that…"

"Oh crap." Tomoyo felt her body tilt. "Oh crap!"

"What's wrong now?" Syaoran asked, staring at her.

"Eriol…! Eriol!!" Her hands stopped fidgeting and she felt herself move with gravity.

Then she tumbled down the hill.

"Oh my god!!" Sakura shook as she watched her best friend rolling down.

"Holy shit!!" Eriol shouted, laughing.

"CRAP!!!!!!!!" She yelled from the bottom. "YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAP!!!"

Syaoran couldn't help it and started laughing. Sakura stifled her giggles and bent down.

"Are you ok, babe??" She called.

"The STUPIDEST question in the world!" She yelled back.

Sakura reddened. "Stupidest isn't a word!"

"Do you think I care??"

"Tom, stop yelling. We're coming to get you." Eriol grinned.

"Don't get me! I'm going back to the cabin and get some rest."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Uh-huh." She groaned. "My whole body hurts and the last thing I need is to walk up a steep hill again."

"Ok. Bye honey."

"Bye!" She turned and started walking.

Then she turned around again and flipped the three off with both fingers. "Serves you right for laughing at me!" She yelled and walked away.

Sakura giggled and the guys kept laughing. Syaoran watched Tomoyo walk away from them. He couldn't help but laugh. It was hilarious!


	12. Favourite Songs

_Some information about the Card Captors Show doesn't apply in my story! _

**Chapter 12: Favourite Songs**

The whole walk to the other cabins was fun. They joked about Tomoyo despite the fact that they were her best friends. Eriol kept replaying the whole thing in his mind and couldn't stop laughing. In all honesty, it was funny, but he knew it was wrong to make fun of his girlfriend like that. Sakura and Syaoran hadn't paid attention to him, because they were in their own world, teasing and laughing. Most laughs came out of the girl. Eriol cleared his throat. Syaoran stopped and raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Let's stop making fun of Tomoyo." He suggested.

"Yeah ok." Sakura agreed quickly.

"But…" Syaoran started.

Eriol hit Syaoran's back. "Let it go. It's over." He mocked Syaoran's words.

"You got me." Syaoran replied sadly.

When they stopped walking, they realized that they had already arrived at the place. One woman in particular was walking around. She noticed and stared at them in a confusing way. Syaoran shrugged, not caring at all, so Sakura made her way towards the woman and offered her hand.

"My name's Sakura." Sakura greeted immediately.

"I'm Eriol."

Syaoran grunted. "Syaoran."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Susan. My family is in that cabin there." She pointed. "I'm guessing you live in a cabin here too?"

"Technically, we live in one of the cabins down there." Sakura explained. "But we are in the same park, yes."

"Ah." She smiled at the three. "Would you like to join us tonight?"

"Tonight?" Eriol asked.

"Yes. Every other night we have a small celebration with the other people. We sit in one secluded area by our cabins and light the fire. It's like camping, actually."

"Really now?"

"Of course. We get out marshmallows and some clean sticks. It's really a lot of fun. There are many kids with us, so we tell stories. The men are usually talking about ghosts and such."

Sakura gasped and looked down in fear. "Jerks."

Susan laughed. "But don't worry. That's not all we do. We have a guitar, so we play songs."

"That's cool." Eriol grinned.

Syaoran nodded.

"Come with us and we can start early. The moon is already up."

Sakura smiled at the two guys and walked after Susan. Syaoran and Eriol glanced at each other, rolling their eyes. 'This is gonna be boring…'

--

Sakura stared at the many people sitting around the fire on the logs. There were at least 15 kids and adults. She sat between Syaoran and Eriol, feeling a little scared. If they were going to talk about ghosts, she had a feeling that she'd collapse even before the stories started.

"I'm scared." She whispered in Syaoran's ear as she held his knee.

"Why?"

"Ghosts, Syaoran!" She hissed.

He smirked. "It's not real, kid."

"But ghosts………" She dragged the word.

"Aren't real." He finished.

"Ugh." Sakura turned to Eriol and faced him with huge eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah…?"

"I'm scared, Eriol."

"Why?"

"Ghosts!"

"It's not real." Eriol replied.

"Oh my god…" She groaned exasperatedly. "Where you both tied together by the umbilical cord when you were born???"

"Actually-" Eriol started.

"Shut it." She retorted.

"I don't know what got you so worked up." He said. "Ghosts aren't real." 

"If I collapse tonight, I'm blaming both of you."

Syaoran sighed and put an arm around her. "If you collapse tonight, we're leaving you."

Eriol laughed.

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You better not."

"Relax. It'll be fun." Eriol assured.

"It won't be."

"Sakura, I'll protect you. Nothing's gonna happen to you, ok?" Syaoran whispered in her ear gently.

The creases on her forehead disappeared and she cuddled closer to him. "Thank you."

"No problem." He kissed her forehead.

--

So for one portion of the evening, stories were told. None seemed to scare her, because they were all funny. The kids were giggling and laughing, making Sakura feel a lot better. Eriol seemed to have fallen asleep. His snores were so loud. Sakura patted his stomach and he quieted his snores. It was one of those things Tomoyo warned her about and prepared her for.

When it was time for songs, one woman got a guitar from her cabin, holding it in front of everyone. "Who's a guitar player here?"

Sakura smiled. Syaoran urged her and she put her hand up.

"The new lady?" The woman smiled and walked over to her. "Here you go, honey."

"Thanks." She blushed. She started to pluck.

Then Eriol woke up in a daze. "GESUNDHEIT!"

Everyone stared at him and Syaoran sighed, sweat dropping. "No one sneezed, man." They laughed at him.

Eriol turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry. It was just a-a dream."

"I think everyone knows that." Sakura supplied.

He pouted. "So what's going on?"

"I'm going to play a song."

"Really??" Eriol grinned. "What song is it?"

"You'll just have to listen." She gave them a knowing look.

"Okay."

Eriol and Syaoran moved away from her and listened.

She strummed the guitar and smiled at Syaoran. "Um, this is for you." Syaoran felt his heart beating faster. He stared at her intently as she looked at her fingers self-consciously.

---

Take me back in the arms I love  
Need me like you did before

She looked up at him and stared into those chestnut eyes.

Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more

Syaoran swallowed, glancing from her eyes to her beautiful lips. Her voice really did sound like an angel's.

Don't go you know you will break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay

Colour quickly surfaced on her pale cheeks from the intensity his eyes held. She smiled genuinely at him.

When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still  
I'll be waiting for you

Eriol noticed the eyes of his friends occasionally meeting each other's. That's how he felt with Tomoyo.

Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you

Her voice lowered as she started to end the song. Her eyes never left his, and yet her heart continued to beat at its hardest. Syaoran himself felt as if everyone heard the pounding of his heart.

Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

---

"That was only a portion of the song, but I hit the most important spots." Sakura blushed.

"It was great." Eriol murmured.

He smiled and Syaoran's eyes were soft. He moved towards Sakura and held her face. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. She closed her eyes and let herself drown in the kiss. Knowing that there were kids there, they pulled away after a few seconds. Sakura grinned at him and he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

--

"I had a great time." Eriol said as they walked down to their cabin.

"Me too." Sakura giggled. "That was so much fun! Too bad Tomoyo missed it."

"Her problem." Syaoran replied, putting his arm around Sakura's waist. "That was great. What you did today…"

"Really?" She asked modestly.

"Thanks." He murmured sincerely.

She broke into a smile. "You're welcome."

Eriol grinned at the two. "I'm going to go ahead."

"Bye."

--

The two went off on their own somewhere else. There were a few trees scattered throughout the clear field and the two found their way underneath one. Syaoran's arms were already around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. She was leaning up and grinning at him. His mouth wasn't smiling back at her, but his eyes beamed with contented happiness.

"So…what's your favourite song?" Sakura asked.

He looked down at her. "Why?"

"I want to know."

"Give a reason." He said again.

"I just want to know." She smiled innocently. "Come on…" Sakura persuaded.

"All right…" He sighed and breathed fresh air. "Uh…I guess it's Melodies of Life."

"That sounds familiar."

"Yeah it's by…uh…Emiko Shiratori."

"Hmm." Sakura pondered for a minute. "She's so familiar."

"It's from Final Fantasy 9, the game."

She gasped. "Oh yeah!"

"Yeah I was playing it a couple years back and when I finished the whole thing, I heard that song." He mumbled. "I know it's something most guys wouldn't listen to, but I think it's really good."

She shook her head. "I don't really care if any other guy likes it." Sakura smiled. "How does it go?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm not singing it."

"Come on Syaoran!" She pleaded. "I just want to know how it goes."

"Figure it out yourself." He kissed her hair. "You're not getting it from me."

She pouted, but let it go. "Fine…"

"So tell me your favourite song."

"Ok." She closed her eyes to think. "It's um…called Song For Lady…and it's Korean."

He nodded. "Who's the singer?"

"Singers, actually. H.O.T."

"I heard of them."

"Yeah, they were popular before…but I think they broke up. I'm not sure."

"So how'd you know about it?"

"Um…" She blushed. "When I was still in college, we had a TV in the dorm room, see, and um…I was watching this Korean series. It's called 'Autumn Fairy Tale.' And it was so awesome…"

"That was the theme song?"

"Not really the theme song, but a song in the series."

"That's cool."

"It's a good song." She smiled. "So…do you have a CD of your favourite song?"

"Yeah. It's back home."

"Ok good. I'll listen to it. I have a CD of this song too and I know you'll love it!"

His eyes looked caring at her cheerfulness. "I probably will." 

--

The next morning, Sakura told Tomoyo about her plans.

"On his birthday, I'm going to find a way to play his favourite song on the guitar." She smiled.

"Really? That's so cool!" Tomoyo giggled. "What's the song?"

"Melodies of Life."

"Ooh…I've heard of that." She paused. "But don't you think it's hard to play?"

Sakura nodded. "That was my biggest concern. But it's the best I can give him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Plus his birthday's in a month and a half, so I have a lot of time."

"That's true."

"When we get back to the city, I'll find ways to get a hold of the chords or get them myself. But all in all, it's going to be worth it."

Tomoyo grinned. "You sure like him, don't you?"

"Before, I had trouble admitting it, but not anymore." She blushed. "I like him a lot." 


	13. Returning Home

**Chapter 13: Returning Home**

It was the last day in the cabin and the girls were packing up their stuff. Eriol and Syaoran went ahead with the luggage to the van, which was at least a 30-minute walk away. Tomoyo took a plastic bag and started gathering up the leftover cans and bottles. Sakura was fixing up the beds and folding each blanket carefully.

"This was a lot of fun." Sakura said, smiling. "So many things happened in just a week."

"I know." Tomoyo agreed. "I'm glad we went."

"Mm-hmm."

"So how are you and Syaoran?"

"How do you mean?"

"Like…your relationship with him…"

Sakura turned pink and shrugged. "I guess we're going to start dating once we get back home."

"Hmm." Tomoyo watched her friend. "I still can't believe my two roommates are going to be dating."

She giggled. "What's so hard to believe?"

"I don't know." Tomoyo laughed. "But it's really good, though."

"Yeah. I've been crushing on him for so long. I didn't think anything would happen, but it did."

"My guess is he's liked you longer than you liked him."

Sakura shook her head. "Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

She sighed. "How about you and Eriol? Anything good happen?"

"Same old, same old." Tomoyo smiled. "But I like it that way. One of these days, he's bound to ask me to marry him!"

Sakura laughed. "I'm sure he will!"

Tomoyo frowned a little. "If he's not afraid of commitment, that is."

----

Eriol put the bags in the back. Syaoran followed with more bags. The two then went back and walked to the cabin.

"You like this little adventure we did?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran shrugged. "Wasn't much of an adventure, but yeah I guess."

"What do you mean not an adventure? You kissed Sakura!"

"Ha. So?"

"Wasn't that exhilarating?"

"Sorry, man, but I don't talk about personal stuff. Not even with my best friend."

Eriol nodded. "Ok. But don't you talk about stuff like that to Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"So…what are you saying?"

"I don't talk about stuff between me and Sakura, all right? I don't think it's anybody else's business but ours."

"That's true."

"I mean, you wouldn't tell me anything about you and Daidouji, right?"

Eriol thought for a second. "Yeah I guess."

--

A few minutes passed by with comfortable silence. Then they arrived back at the cabin where the two girls were waiting outside, doors locked and everything else. They held 2 bags each, full of garbage and some other stuff. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and took the bags in her hands, same with Eriol.

"So what's in here?" Syaoran asked.

"Um…one's got garbage, and the other has stuff from the bathroom and kitchen."

He nodded in understanding.

She wrapped her hand around his arm. "I had fun. Did you?"

"Sure." He smirked.

"I'm really glad I actually got a week away from those people." Sakura sighed. "But I have to go back. And it sucks."

"Just remember you're doing it for the money." He said.

"I know. Sometimes…though…it's really hard to concentrate when your boss literally goes after you."

"That's life."

Sakura looked up at him. "How about your work? You excited to go back there?"

"No. I don't like working, but I know I have to do it." Syaoran shrugged. "I say, just suck it up. It's all worth it in the end. We get the money, don't we?"

"Right." She kissed his cheek.

He turned pink. "Can I ask you something, babe?"

She rested her head on his arm. "Go ahead."

"When we get back to the city, can I take you out?"

"Yes of course." Sakura giggled, but nevertheless blushed.

"All right. Good."

--

"Are you husband-material?" Tomoyo asked Eriol out of nowhere.

He looked at her, surprised. "W-w-why?"

"I'm just asking." She shrugged. "Do you think you'd be a good father?"

"W-w-what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"T-then what's with all t-the questions?"

"I want to know. Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no, not at all." He gave her a weak smile.

"So do you think you are?" Tomoyo urged again.

Eriol reddened heavily. "I-I guess, but I never really thought…about it."

"Ok." Tomoyo nodded. "Good."

"Tomoyo, w-why'd you ask?"

"I don't know." She shrugged again. "I just want to know that if our relationship's heading towards the right direction, I want to see if you're ready for it."

That shocked him. He decided not to say anything, but his heart pounded hard and heavy.

----

Sakura motioned to sit on the passenger seat beside Syaoran, but Eriol pulled her off.

"Wha-? Eriol?" Sakura glared, standing outside with hands on hips.

Eriol smiled at her sheepishly. "I need to talk to him."

She glared and went to the backseat with Tomoyo. "He's got no manners at all."

"No duh." Tomoyo grinned.

Sakura laughed.

--

Eriol frowned at them and put on his seatbelt. Syaoran still didn't start driving.

"What are you doing, man? Drive!"

"Sakura sits there." Syaoran looked at them. "And you're not Sakura."

"Don't you think I know that?" Eriol rolled his eyes.

"So why the hell are you there?"

"I need to talk to you."

"No."

"Just start driving, Syaoran. We can change later." Sakura said from the back.

"Yeah see? She said it's ok."

Syaoran sighed and started to drive. "No she didn't."

"You know what I mean."

He growled under his breath.

--

Ten minutes into the driving, Eriol still didn't speak. Syaoran started getting annoyed. He glanced at the rear-view mirror and saw Sakura and Tomoyo chatting like crazy. He sighed impatiently and glanced at Eriol. He was frigid like a stick and didn't do anything.

"Talk." Syaoran ordered.

"Huh?" Eriol looked at him.

"We've been driving for 10 minutes already. Talk."

"Oh." He wiped his forehead. "Uh, right."

Syaoran watched the street in front.

"Well…uh…" He started. "Uh…I…uh…"

'Oh my god…is this even going anywhere?' Syaoran thought.

"Uh…see…yeah…and…uh…"

"Use some real words…!"

Eriol gulped. "Uh-huh."

-

Five minutes more and Eriol couldn't get a word out. Syaoran parked the car on the side and glared at his friend.

"Why'd you stop?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Change." Syaoran said as he leaned his head on one hand.

"Ok." Eriol said immediately and got out of the seat.

Sakura glanced at Tomoyo with a confused look. "O-ok…"

-

Once Sakura got on the passenger seat, Syaoran started driving the car.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, glancing at Eriol.

"A lot of uh and yeah and see."

"So…basically…nothing happened?"

He shrugged. "I told him to talk, but all he got out were those three words and it got annoying."

Sakura laughed with Tomoyo.

"Eriol, what happened to you?" Tomoyo asked.

He was still frozen. "N-nothing. I-I just…couldn't talk…that's…all."

Syaoran glanced at his friend from the mirror. His eyes showed a little more concern than usual. 'What's wrong with him?'


	14. Commitment Dilemmas

**Chapter 14: Commitment Dilemma**

The next afternoon was a Sunday, so none of the four had work. Syaoran watched in the living room while Tomoyo was using the bathroom. Sakura had been doing something in her room and Eriol was sleeping on the couch. The sun was brightly shining through the balcony doors. The curtains were pulled from the middle to the sides to get the sun in their cozy apartment.

Once Tomoyo left the bathroom, she walked over to Sakura's room and locked the door behind her. Sakura looked up in fear and felt relief wash through her as she saw Tomoyo. Thank god it wasn't Syaoran, she thought.

"Where will you get the chords?" Tomoyo asked, leaning on the door.

"First thing I have to do is listen to it and maybe I can figure out the chords of the song." Sakura explained.

She nodded. "So do you know where Syaoran put the CD of it?"

Sakura shook her head. "Let's go and find it."

"Ok." Tomoyo grinned. "This'll be fun. I'll watch the door while you search."

"Great."

The two girls left Sakura's room and went in Syaoran's sneakily. Tomoyo looked through the hallway and saw Eriol sleeping on the loveseat. She could hear a talk show from the TV. Sakura pushed Tomoyo in and started searching for the CD. She started with the closet. It was full of suitcases and clothes, so she knew it wouldn't be there. Moving onto the drawers, she gave Tomoyo a look and was returned with a thumbs-up. She let out a breath of relief and continued her search.

It had been almost 15 minutes and she still couldn't find the CD. Tomoyo still didn't say anything, so it meant that Syaoran wasn't coming anytime soon. Sakura felt like it was a lost cause, so she walked over to the girl and they went back into her room. Sakura tried to remember how the song went, but it had been so long since she heard the tune. Tomoyo tried to help, but she wasn't successful either.

"I guess we'll just have to do it some other time." Sakura mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

"Don't worry honey." Tomoyo smiled and patted her head affectionately. "It's not like his birthday is tomorrow. We've got a long time."

"Yeah I know."

--

Syaoran watched the TV lazily. He felt so sleepy, but whenever he'd close his eyes, he wasn't able to sleep. He'd always have thoughts stuck in his head and they wouldn't get out of his head. Insomnia was taking its toll on him and he didn't even know the reason why. Then Eriol woke up.

"Hey man." Eriol smiled faintly as he sat up and adjusted his eyes to the light. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Couple hours."

He nodded and yawned. "I'm so tired…"

Syaoran smirked.

"Aren't you?"

Syaoran sighed. "Yeah I am, but I can't sleep. I got insomnia or something."

Eriol snorted. "No one gets insomnia."

"Well I got it."

"No you don't. You're probably just…you probably just got a lot of thoughts in your head right now."

Syaoran shrugged. "I think you're right."

"Uh-huh." Eriol closed his eyes tightly and then opened them.

"Let me ask you something, man." Syaoran said.

"Yeah all right." Eriol replied.

"What happened back there in the car?"

"Oh…" Eriol sighed and rested his back on the couch. "Just something that Tomoyo and I talked about."

"Which was?"

"She asked me some questions that freaked me out." He admitted softly.

"What were the questions?" Syaoran pressed. 'Anything's better than this stupid show.' He thought. Then he turned off the TV.

"Well," Eriol felt embarrassed to say, "uh, I guess…just some…personal stuff."

"Ohh all right." Syaoran backed off quickly. "If it's personal, don't tell me."

Eriol broke into a smile. "Thanks, Syaoran."

"Hey, I respect your privacy."

A few minutes passed between them.

Eriol started. "But…I think…I want to tell you."

"Why?"

"I gotta talk to you about it." He walked over to Syaoran's couch and sat on the edge. "I know you told me that you don't talk about stuff that's going on between you and Sakura, but is it all right if I talk to you about some stuff I'm going through with Tomoyo?"

Syaoran hesitated. "If you feel comfortable talking about it…sure."

"All right, thanks." Eriol looked down and then glanced at the black screen. He paused for a minute and then spoke. "She asked me if I was husband-material."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah." Eriol nodded uneasily. "And honestly…it freaked me out."

He frowned. "What'd you say?"

"I got back with a question…like why she wanted to know and stuff, but at the end, I think I said 'I guess'." Eriol said silently.

"So you're scared?" It sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"I thought about it and hell yeah, I'm scared. I don't know if I'm ready for marriage, you know? I think she is…and probably she's waiting for me to pop the question."

"What are you scared of?"

Eriol took off his glasses and wiped some perspiration from the side of his face. "When we get married…I don't wanna get a divorce. I don't want what almost happened with my parents happen to Tomoyo and me. I love her, man…and I don't want to end up like my dad and mom; miserable and depressed. I mean, they stayed together for me, but I know they weren't happy. Losing them was the worst thing that ever happened to me. But they died not loving each other."

Syaoran rubbed his friend's shoulder. "I'm going to tell you something."

"Ok." Eriol listened.

"Remember this, man. You're not your dad. You're a different person and you make different choices in your life." He stated. "I don't know what to say about Tomoyo, but if you guys really love each other, I doubt you'll get a divorce. As long as you're in love with her, you're fine."

"You think so?" Eriol asked quietly.

Syaoran nodded. "And if it helps, man…if Sakura asked me that, I'd probably act a lot worse than you."

Eriol laughed. "I don't see that happening, but thanks Syaoran."

Syaoran smirked. "No big deal."

----

After dinner, Eriol walked to Tomoyo's room and lied down on her bed while she pampered herself in front of her mirror.

"Hey." He greeted, crossing his feet.

"Hi." Tomoyo smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about…the thing we talked about earlier at the cabin." He said nervously.

"Oh ok." She looked calm, which scared Eriol a little bit.

"When you asked me if I was…husband-material, I got real scared, Tom." He admitted with guts.

She spun in her chair with surprise. "Really??"

"Yeah." He sighed and placed his hands under his head. "And I really need to tell you something."

She walked over slowly and sat herself in front of him. "What is it?"

He took her smooth hand in his and looked deep into her eyes. "I don't think I'm ready to be a husband yet."

Her eyes widened.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to get married to you." He continued. "It's just not the right time."

Then Tomoyo nodded slowly, leaning down. "I didn't mean to scare you, Eriol. And I didn't mean that I wanted to get married yet. I just wanted to know if our relationship's going somewhere." She smiled. "And I'm glad that it is."

He grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, honey."

He pulled her down to him and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Tom."

"I love you, Eriol."

--

Sakura and Syaoran went out the balcony late that night and watched the stars in the clear night sky. They were sitting on a patio bench with a blanket over them. She cuddled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Syaoran gave a small sigh and kissed her forehead lightly. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his arms, while she thought the same. He was afraid of one thing, though. He was afraid that she would get through and look deep into his heart, where he felt most vulnerable.

"What are you thinking of?" Sakura asked in a small voice.

"A lot of stuff." He murmured.

"What stuff?"

"How I'll take you out for our first date." He teased.

She blushed and giggled and buried her face in his shirt with modesty. "What else?"

"Work." He said in a more serious tone. "Work just sucks sometimes."

"Mm-hmm."

"But I'm really glad that I got a week off. Except the hard part comes in, 'cause there's a lot of work waiting for me." He looked at the stars and squeezed Sakura's shoulder, pulling her closer. "How about you?"

"I think about our relationship now." She whispered. "I still haven't gotten used to the fact that you're my boyfriend now…and not my best friend."

Syaoran looked down at her and held her face in one hand. "Sakura, I'm always going to be your best friend, no matter what happens."

She smiled up at him with glossy eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah." He bent closer to her face. "Let's seal it." He breathed faintly.

She nodded.

When he got close enough, she kissed him softly and he responded with a gentle kiss. And that's when he realized that he wasn't scared anymore. She trusted him enough and let him in her heart and it was only fair to let her in his.


	15. Preparation

**Chapter 15: Preparation**

_.::. So many Filipinos in ff.net! I didn't know it before, but this is cool! _

_.:12FaYeeMouS9:. You're Filipino too, right? Very interesting…_

_.:agent-claire:._

_.:alessandra:._

_.:Amazonian Anime Queen:._

_.:Amy:._

_.:Anime-fangirl1:._

_.:Avelyn Lauren:. Down below, something associated with your review (for Chap. 14) is going to happen! _

_.:Bloodlust Night:._

_.:Carmela-chan:._

_.:cats4wang:._

_.:cherrixwolf:._

_.:Dacia:._

_.:darkjadedeyes:._

_.:demi-kaijuu:._

_.:DiNji:._

_.:Dragons Maiden:._

_.:dunkmoonX:._

_.:Geminikika1:._

_.:Gennie:._

_.:Heero Strife:._

_.:Helen:._

_.:Hikaru Ayumi:._

_.:Illusioner 1412:._

_.:Jenni:._

_.:Jiruru-chan:._

_.:Kawaii Wolf:._

_.:Kitsune-Sakura:._

_.:lifes-mysteries 18:._

_.:lilangel89:._

_.:lilazngrl4lyf89:._

_.:LiLbLueangeL:._

_.:LiLDraGoNGurL28:._

_.:lilgirlygurl119:._

_.:liza:._

_.:lone WOLF:._

_.:Meilin Baby 13:._

_.:MagicKnightNancy:._

_.:Natalie:._

_.:NEOGALAXY:._

_.:Nyaru:._

_.:pnaixr0se:._

_.:Plum Blossoms:._

_.:S A K U R A22:._

_.:SITA:._

_.:Sakura Angel14:._

_.:SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1:._

_.:Sakura-Angel-04:._

_.:SakuraandLiforever:._

_.:sakurabloom:._

_.:sally:._

_.:Sammie:. _

_.:Saturnlover:._

_.:ScarleT RoSe5:._

_.:Syaoran4687:._

_.:Sherina:._

_.:sTUFFxD:._

_.:Sugar88:._

_.:SulliMike23:._

_.:tk:._

_.:Umi:._

_.:Vi3t BabiI:._

_.:Yue's Lady:._

_.:Yummei:. Yes, this is definitely not a finished story! I know that the story's sounding so cheerful and happy now, but there hasn't been a lot of romance between Syaoran & Sakura! But don't worry! The chapters are soon going to be focused on the two. -_

* * *

After work, Syaoran picked Sakura up from work. "Hi." She mumbled and went in the car.

"Hey." Syaoran watched her face. "You all right?"

She glanced at him and looked away, putting her seatbelt on. "No…"

"What's the matter?" He leaned towards her.

"My boss." She mumbled. Her eyes turned glossy with tears.

"Sakura…" He took off his belt and moved closer to her.

"I don't know what to do…" She whispered and covered her face with her hands.

"Tell me." He took her hands in his.

She looked up at him and started crying silently. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Worry showed in his face more than anything else. Even though she felt horrible about what was happening, having him around made it a lot better for her. When she regained composure, she pulled away from his embrace and stared at him in the eyes. He wiped away her stray tears with his thumb and caressed her cheeks. She kissed his hand lightly.

"So…what happened?" He asked quietly.

"I found out from my boss that…I might get fired…" She whispered.

That took him by surprise. "What??" He asked bewilderedly. "Why?" Then he got mad.

"The company is…laying off people and he told me that…from all the things I've done in the past…I might be one of them." Her bottom lip shook as tears leaked out. "I've been working there for a long time. I'm going to miss my friends…and not just that…" She attempted to wipe her tears with her arm, but Syaoran pushed it back and wiped them away himself. "I won't have a job anymore…"

He hugged her tightly and kissed her hair. "It'll be all right, babe…don't worry."

Her soft sobs wrenched at his heart.

"I won't let that happen, 'Kura. You understand? It'll be fine."

She held onto him tightly. When they pulled away, he looked down at her with compassion. Then he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She closed her eyes at the feeling and responded with a greater one. They kissed for a few seconds and then let go. He gave her a tiny smile.

"Let's go home."

She nodded, but kissed him on the lips softly again. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You were here for me." She whispered. "Even though I'm feeling blue, I feel a lot better that you're here with me."

He lightly touched her cheek and started driving the car. For the rest of the drive, they kept silent. It wasn't an awkward silence. They enjoyed not talking with each other and just being there together. Syaoran thought about the plans he made for that night and wasn't sure if he would go through with it. Sakura didn't think anything would lift up her spirits after what she got from her boss the whole day, but Syaoran did it just by being there.

"Sakura?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" She looked at him and almost smiled with awe. There were so many times when she would just look at him and see the handsomeness in him.

"There's this thing that I kinda…wanted to do with you tonight, but…after that…I don't know if we should do it or not…"

"What is it?"

He glanced at her. "Uh…I made reservations…in a restaurant…" He turned a little pink.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yeah." He muttered. "But I think I'll just…cancel-"

"No! Uh-uh!" She stopped him. "I-I want to go."

"Really?" Syaoran's heart pounded.

"Mm-hmm."

"Why?"

"If I stay home, I'll just feel down. Whenever I'm around you, I feel better." She got a smile out. "And if we go out on a date, I think I'll feel a whole lot better."

He felt his heart jump at that. "Ok…let's go then."

"K." She silently giggled. "What time is the reservation?"

"Uh…7:30."

She nodded.

"Wear a dress, ok?" He asked.

She cocked her head back. "Why should I?" She teased.

His eyes widened a little and he turned redder. "Uh, just because…uh…"

"I'm kidding." Sakura laughed a little. "I'll wear a dress. Just for you."

He sighed with relief. "Great."

----

Tomoyo looked through her closet and found three dresses Sakura would like. Looking down, she carefully picked out the shoes that fit the dresses. All pairs were high-heeled and with straps. She glanced one last time at her choices and nodded in approval. Tomoyo then walked out of her room to Sakura's, with dresses in one hand and shoes the other. She saw Sakura looking through her own closet for some clothes.

"Hey. Look at these." Tomoyo suggested.

Wearing only her underwear and bra, she looked at the dresses. "Wow, it's so nice!"

"Uh, yeah! It's mine, what do you expect?"

Sakura giggled.

"Ok, try them on!"

--

Sakura took them and quickly jumped to the bathroom, which was the next room to hers. After locking the door, she moved the full-length mirror her way and tried on the first dress. It was beige with no straps. The seams were decorated with small, white pearls. The dress was up to her ankles, lightly hiding her feet. On the chest was a picture of a stitched white flower blooming; while on the bottom of the dress, white flowers were stitched all around.

'Looks pretty…' She spun around and the bottom twirled gracefully.

She took it off and tried the next one, which was pink and red mixed together. The dress was a knitted-2piece: the first piece was a midriff top while the second was a long skirt. The skirt had a slit running along the right leg, which was very sexy. The back had interesting, but complicated designs, showing skin. Sakura loved it, since it was her favourite colour, but she thought it was a little too funky and bright for a formal date.

'I want to wear this some other time…just not on this one…' She thought helplessly. 'But honestly, I like this so much.' She gave a little twirl and smiled. 'If I don't like the other one, I think I'll wear this.'

After she finished zipping off the skirt, she held the last one in her arms. A gasp made its way out of her mouth. Her breath caught in her throat, because the dress was so beautiful. It was black with crossovers on the top. There was a red rose on the left thin strap of the dress. The bottom was uneven with one side stopping at the knee while the other side flowed down to the ankle. There were 2 different layers, but they weren't the same length. With the dress came a black scarf.

"Oh my gosh…" Sakura whispered. 'I definitely like this.' She looked at herself in the mirror and turned to see the back. It was open in the middle up to her hip. 'Sexy, but elegant.' Sakura smiled. 'Yes…I think I'll wear this one. It's…so nice!!' She got out of it and hurried back to her room, where Tomoyo was waiting patiently.

"So, what'd you pick?" Tomoyo asked immediately.

"The black one." Sakura smiled. "It's so beautiful, Tomoyo!"

"I know!" She gushed. "I was actually going to give you all those three for your birthday, but since it's in 8 months, I'll just give it to you now."

"What??" Sakura's eyes widened. "Y-you're giving them to me?? All three of them??"

"Definitely!" Tomoyo giggled. "So what shoes are you wearing?"

She couldn't believe her best friend was giving all those dresses to her. Not paying attention to Tomoyo's last question, she hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you, Tomoyo. You're the best."

"Oh honey, I'm just looking out for you." Tomoyo murmured. "You've got to look your best for your date, no?"

Sakura pulled away and smiled at her. "Ok, I've got the dress. Thanks to you."

"Uh-huh."

"So how about the shoes?"

"Well…here are three." She glanced at them and picked out the black one. The other was white and it didn't fit well with the dress and the last one was pink, which was really for the other dress. The shoes she chose had 2-inch heels with straps around the front and ankle.

"All right. Great!" Tomoyo grinned. "Now, let's do your hair."

"What are you going to do with it?" She asked hastily, looking at her long hair worriedly.

"I'm just going to curl it and spread it, so the layers are going to be shown clearly." Tomoyo replied. "Don't worry, Sakura."

"I trust you, Tom." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks." Tomoyo smiled back. "Put on your dress and shoes. Sit on this chair right here and let me do everything else."

Sakura nodded. "To tell you the truth, I'm getting very nervous."

"Syaoran is definitely going to fall in love when he sees you, if he hasn't already." Tomoyo commented, getting a heavy blush from Sakura.


	16. First Date

**Chapter 16: First Date**

The two men were in Syaoran's room, much to his dismay. Eriol insisted on helping him pick out the shoes and clothes, but he really didn't understand why he would need help. Men were not supposed to help each other out or else it'd be gay. Syaoran didn't realize, though, that Eriol was only looking to lie down on his mattress and sleep on it. Syaoran knew Eriol was jealous of his bed, because it was too comfy and too heavenly to sleep on.

Syaoran looked at himself using his own mirror. He wore a tight white shirt beneath a black jacket. He had black slacks on with formal shoes. His hair was gelled up and looking very handsome. He looked one last time and went over to the snoring Eriol.

"Get up." He ordered.

Eriol waved his left hand off and kept sleeping.

Syaoran sighed. "Seriously. Get up. I gotta leave soon."

He got the same reply.

"Eriol, come on-" Then he noticed a little wet smudge on his pillow. "What the hell…?" He looked closer and saw that Eriol was indeed drooling. "Ugh, man!!" He held Eriol's arm. "Get off, Eriol! God!!"

Eriol woke up immediately, staring at Syaoran. "W-what's going on??"

"You're slobbering on my pillow, dumbass!!"

"I didn't!!" Eriol replied, glaring angrily at Syaoran. "And who are you calling a dumbass, dumbass?"

Syaoran glared back.

"What's all the commotion about?" Tomoyo stuck her head in. "Stop fighting, we can hear you from the other room."

They didn't stop glaring at each other until Tomoyo pinched both the ends of their ears.

"Aah…" Syaoran whimpered.

"Aii!!" Eriol yelped.

"Now stop fighting and apologize to each other!" Tomoyo lectured.

Syaoran sighed and Eriol rolled his eyes. "Let go first." He glared at her.

She gave up and let go of their ears. "Thank you." Eriol growled. "Sorry."

"Ditto." Syaoran said dully.

And then Tomoyo looked Syaoran up and down. "Oh wow, Syaoran…" Tomoyo whistled. "You're looking hot!"

Eriol glanced. "Oh yeah, you're looking sharp." He commented, grinning.

"Thanks." He answered. "Now stop complimenting me."

"Got it." They replied in unison.

--

He waited patiently with Eriol and Tomoyo in the living room. He was standing with hands behind and looking down. Syaoran felt nervous, but he knew that night was going to be a really special night for the both of them. His eyes focused on the carpet. Eriol glanced at his friend while Tomoyo stood up.

"I'm going to get Sakura and see what's taking her so long." Tomoyo said and walked out of the living room.

"You nervous?" Eriol asked, looking through his glasses.

"No." Syaoran replied, swallowing.

"Looks to me like you are."

"I don't really care."

Eriol laughed. "It's ok to be nervous, man."

Syaoran glanced at his friend and looked at him doubtfully. "Were you nervous your first date with Tomoyo?"

"You should've seen me, dude." Eriol chuckled. "I was a lot worse than you. My shoes got holes under, 'cause I kept walking back and forth. I was sweating like a pig and when she saw me, she thought I just took a bath 'cause of my wet hair."

Syaoran laughed a little at that.

"Not only that, man, but I tripped and bent over and did all the stupid stuff when we got to the restaurant. The biggest dumbass mistake I ever made was forgetting my friggin' wallet. She had to pay for it and she literally didn't want to see me."

"So…uh…I'm confused as to how…you're dating now."

"That's easy. I used my charms." He grinned mischievously.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You're saying you sexed her up."

"Hell no, man! Are you crazy?? I stand by my beliefs and that's premarital sex is wrong." Eriol said proudly.

"Good to know." Syaoran nodded. "I respect that too."

"Yeah well I think it's because of our family history." He shrugged.

"Yeah." Syaoran agreed.

Tomoyo went back to them and smiled up at Syaoran. "Oh you are so going to fall in love with her, Syaoran!!" Tomoyo gushed.

"Leave them alone, Tom." Eriol whispered.

Syaoran stood straight and gulped with nervousness. Then Sakura walked towards the living room. She smiled slightly and posed in front of them. His eyes widened like saucers and he knew his cheeks were flaming red. Syaoran's mouth opened a little with surprise and his heart beat harder than ever. Eriol whistled and Tomoyo grinned.

"You are so pretty tonight, Sakura!" Tomoyo complimented.

"Definitely! Looking very sexy." Eriol whistled one more time.

Sakura turned heavy carnation as she was showered with compliments. She looked at Syaoran and felt her heart jump like crazy. He looked so hot in his outfit. She smiled self-consciously at him and walked over slowly. He still didn't say anything to her and she felt a little disappointed by it, but she did like the way he was looking at her.

When she got close enough to him, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Beautiful." He whispered between them. She exhaled a small breath and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're looking handsome yourself." He looked into her eyes deeply and gave a small smile only for her to see. She in turn smiled back at him.

"Let's get going." He suggested.

"Mm-hmm." They waved at the couple on the couch. "Bye guys!"

"Have fun!!" Tomoyo called.

"Bye!"

----

"Oh my gosh…" Sakura murmured.

Syaoran held her hand as they walked to the entrance of the rather large restaurant. The outside itself was gold and silver. Flowers in vines decorated the place and there were different roses on each side. The doors were glass and polished quite nicely. Going inside, the pair saw the attendant smiling at them. Sakura didn't bother listening as she glanced through the steel door and saw the elegant tables and chairs. The paintings on the walls were enough to make it look like a real mansion.

"Hi, may I help you?" The attendant asked Syaoran.

"Uh, yes. Reservation for 2 under Li." He informed.

She looked down the list and nodded at them. "Right this way, Mr. Li."

"All right, thanks." Syaoran lightly tugged at Sakura's hand.

She looked at him in surprise. "What is it?"

"Let's go."

"Oh." She grinned. "Ok."

They were led to a private table for 2. Sakura took it all in and was breathless at the beauty of the place. Syaoran watched her eyes as they roamed around the roof, the windows, the other guests, and the walls. He couldn't get out a smile, but he was feeling it inside. He looked down momentarily as he felt a wave of nervousness in his stomach. It was like butterflies wandered in him, just waiting to get out. Just looking at her made him feel really weird inside. He was falling for her and he knew it. Sakura then glanced at him and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Syaoran." She said humbly.

His cheeks tinted pink. "You're welcome." He murmured. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"I really, really am." She smiled and looked deep into his eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me…"

He looked down in modesty and gulped a little. "I just want to make this a special night for you…that's all." He then glanced up at and met her eyes.

The waiter then came. "Hi, how are you guys doing tonight?" He smiled warmly.

"Doing great." Syaoran replied.

"Wonderful time." Sakura smiled.

"All right, well, here are the menus for you." He handed them both one.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"No problem. The specials for tonight are Grilled Shrimp with Mustard Dipping Sauce, Barbecued Pork Tenderloin Ribs, and Roast Chicken with Old-Fashioned Stuffing."

"That sounds so delicious…" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah." Syaoran agreed. "So, uh…I think I'll have the roast chicken."

"Um, I'll have the grilled shrimp." She responded.

The waiter nodded and wrote some things on the paper. "And what would you like to drink?"

"Soda's great, thanks." Syaoran said.

"All right, thank you sir. I'll be back within 20 minutes with your orders." He smiled once again and took the menus from their hands.

Sakura looked at Syaoran with a bright face. He looked at her in such a romantic way that made her blush so heavily on the cheeks and neck. He gulped a little and stretched out his hand. She gladly took it and he held it tightly, and kissed it lightly. She felt a warm tingle shooting in her arm and she got out a nervous giggle that made her heart flutter even more.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful woman like you my whole life." He said it so romantically that made her knees turn into jelly.

Her heart was jumping up and down and she put a hand over her chest, attempting to stop it. "Thank you." She smiled so sweetly.

When they finished, Syaoran saw a ballroom a couple tables away. He glanced at her and she was looking at him, admiring him with those eyes. He gave her a curious, yet teasing look, and she just shook her head, smiling at him. He stood up and walked over to her side, offering his hand. She looked into those amber gems and glanced down at his wonderful lips, seeing both corners tug a little.

"Wanna dance?" He requested.

She gasped and grinned. "Yes I definitely want to." She quickly took his hand and stood up.

"Good." He put an arm around her waist as they walked towards the ballroom.

Sakura put her arms around his neck. "I don't want to do it the old-fashioned way, Syaoran." She whispered. "I want to dance with you…like teenagers do."

He gave a low chuckle. "All right." He murmured and grasped her waist tightly into his arms, pulling her near.

She looked up at him and gave a genuine smile. "I want to be honest with you." She paused. "I've never felt this way before."

"In what way?" He asked gently, his eyes glancing back and forth between her eyes and lips.

She sighed and moved closer to him. "Syaoran, I'm falling for you."

His heart just pumped harder for blood. His senses alerted at her confession, but he didn't turn stiff or let her go. "You are." He said in such a silent voice.

Sakura wasn't expecting that. Her heart beat louder than his, and she put her head down on his upper chest, glancing at his Adam's apple. She saw him swallow.

He slightly bent his head down and whispered in her ear. "I'm falling for you too, Sakura."

She looked up immediately and stared into his eyes. "Really?"

He didn't answer, but lowered his head and kissed her lips softly. He urged them to open to him a little bit and they did, pushing back with passion. Their hips still swayed with the soft music, but their lips were joined together and softly kissing one another. Once they pulled away, Syaoran tenderly stroked her cheek with his forefinger and kissed her forehead lightly.

----

When they got back to the apartment, the lights were already off and Eriol and Tomoyo's doors were already locked. Sakura turned on the living room light and turned around to face Syaoran. He held her waist protectively and leaned down his head so their noses touched. She smiled slowly and captured his lips with hers. He tasted her full lips.

"Mmm…" Sakura opened her eyes gradually. "Thank you for the date, Syaoran…"

"Anything for you." He whispered back, kissing her softly.

She kissed back and they did that for at least 1 more minute. Once they let go, he walked her to her room. By the door, their hands held each other's and Syaoran bent his head down again to kiss her one last time. She very much obliged and tenderly returned it. He looked into her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed heavily under his gaze and looked down. He lifted up her chin with his finger and gave her a very tiny smile.

"Goodnight, babe." He murmured.

"Goodnight." She whispered.


	17. Breakfast Experience

**Chapter 17: Breakfast Experiences**

Sakura got up extra early and washed up. Memories from last night flooded back and she felt carnation hit her cheeks hard. She giggled silently to herself and walked quietly to Syaoran's room. He was sleeping contently, lying on his stomach. She knelt down and carefully touched his chestnut hair, kissing him lightly on the cheek. His eyes opened drowsily, focusing on her.

"Hey." She smiled.

He looked at her with sleepy eyes, and then his eyes opened wider. "Hey babe."

"Have a good sleep?"

He nodded and leaned forward. "What are you doing up? It's only," he glanced at the clock, "6:00."

"I'm cooking breakfast." She shrugged shyly. "You know how I mess up the whole kitchen. By the time I'm finished, Eriol and Tomoyo are going to be awake." Sakura reasoned.

"Ah, all right." He brought up his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. "I had a really good time last night."

"Me too." She giggled.

He pulled her to him and kissed her lips softly. She pulled away moments after and smiled happily at him. "Get some sleep. I'm going to cook."

He shook his head. "I want you to stay here."

"I want to too." She stood up. "But if I do, we won't have some breakfast."

"Let them starve." He muttered.

"Syaoran!" Sakura kissed him one last time quickly. "Just come out when you're done sleeping, ok?"

He groaned a little. "Fine."

Sakura walked back to the kitchen and got some stuff out of the fridge. She took three eggs and scrambled it in a small bowl. Opening the freezer, Sakura took 4 hotdogs and the bacon. She got out the olive oil and poured some on the pan. Waiting for it to heat, she boiled some water and took out four cups. Sakura opened one of the cupboards and took out a packet full of teabags. Then the sound of something sizzling caught her attention. She took the bowl in her hands and poured it on the hot pan. She placed one teabag on her own cup and put boiling water on it. She got out the coffee jar and took out a spoon. The whole process of making breakfast was a real handful.

Thirty minutes later, Sakura set the table. Then she heard two yells of some sort from the rooms. She laughed to herself, knowing that if she hadn't cooked breakfast, she'd be joining them. She placed all the food on the placemats. She put all four hot cups on the coasters. Sakura walked back to the kitchen and saw the large mess at the sink. Sighing, she turned on the faucets and took the sponge. When she finished soaping all of the dishes and utensils, she felt a breath on her neck.

She looked up in surprise and saw Syaoran looking down at her warmly. "Hey." She smiled. "You finished your beauty sleep?"

He gave a smirk. "Yep." He placed his arms around her waist. "Food smells great."

"Doesn't it? I worked really hard, so you better like it." She teased.

"Don't worry. We'll all like it." He kissed her lightly on the back of her neck. "Let me wash the dishes. You already did everything."

She nodded. "Ok. I need to get ready anyway." He let go of her and took her spot at the sink. "Oh, wait."

"What is it?" He asked, looking up.

She walked back to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Syaoran."

"I should be thanking you, right?" He asked softly, kissing her.

"Mmm…"

----

Eriol turned left at the street and glanced sideways at Tomoyo, who was smiling giddily. "What's with you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" She turned and looked at him.

He looked back at the road. "You're smiling like you're insane."

"Oh." She giggled. "I don't know. I'm just…so happy for Sakura! She's got Syaoran now, you know. She's always been looking for 'the thing'. And well, now that she's found it, I'm just really glad."

"Right." Eriol smiled. "It's good for Syaoran too. He's always been so damn cold. It gets annoying after a while."

"I understand where you're coming from." Tomoyo sighed.

Eriol parked the car at the side. "I'll see you later, Tom."

She sat up and got her bag. "Thanks for the ride, honey." She leaned towards him and pecked him on the lips. "Bye!"

He waved lightly and waited until she got out, and then drove to his work.

----

The two went on dates every night and it seemed like bliss to both of them. The feelings they felt towards each other grew more and more every day and both felt like 'I love you' was coming very close. That sort of scared Sakura, but she knew that when she'd say it to Syaoran, all her fears would just go away. Syaoran, on the other hand, wasn't ready to say those 3 words…not yet.

At his job, Syaoran stared at his computer idly and felt his eyes droop a little. Work seemed to be just too boring sometimes. He lied back down on his seat and glanced around the floor to see anything interesting, but there was none. He groaned a little and stood up, deciding to visit the washroom. Rubbing his forehead, he glanced at the clock and saw that he had more than 5 hours to go.

'I wanna go home…' He thought exhaustedly. 'Sakura…'

----

Sakura sat rigidly on her seat as soon as she got in. Her colleagues were already typing away and working hard. She couldn't even concentrate on the monitor, much less her work. Sakura's hands shook as she tried to read a piece of document over and over again to make sense of it, but the information written didn't get through to her brain. It was a fact that she wasn't paying attention. A week had already passed, but the worry of losing her job didn't.

"Sakura!" A high voice pierced through her eardrums.

She looked up almost immediately and saw a familiar face. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru Niijimata was a tall, redheaded woman, with blue eyes, pale skin, and red lips. Sakura and her had gone to the same college, but mysteriously, Hikaru left 2 years before the actual graduation. It was amazing how neither of them got along, even after having many classes together. There were times when a friendship was about to start between them, but things would always get in the way. This didn't seem to make sense to Sakura, seeing her in a usual day. Surprise was written all over Sakura's face, but Hikaru, being the dense woman that she was, didn't see this.

"Hey!!" She ran to Sakura and hugged her briefly. "Remember me? Back in college??"

"Oh…yes." Sakura smiled nervously. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I've got a job here!" Hikaru joyfully spoke. "Isn't it great?? We can actually get to work together!"

"What are you talking about?" She felt completely confused.

Hikaru glanced at her expression. "You don't know?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I did."

"Oh right." Hikaru giggled falsely. "Well, I'm your new boss!"

"What??"

"That's right, honey." She smiled her wicked smile. "Your boss got laid off and obviously, I will be the one replacing him!"

"W-what do you mean he got laid off??"

"It's a long story." Hikaru said. "Let's just, uh, continue this over coffee sometime." She stood straight.

"Hikaru, I'm really confused with-"

"I know you are, Sakura. Everyone is. Hell, even I am." She replied. "But just get over it and do some work, ok? I'll catch up with you once I settle down."

----

Syaoran parked the car in front of Sakura's building, locking all doors. He walked up the elevator of the huge tower and stopped at Floor 13. When the elevators opened, he saw some people still working and noticed an auburn-haired woman typing furiously at the keyboard. He was puzzled at her motives. Syaoran walked towards her and people started looking; something he had gotten used to already. He shook his head and ignored them.

That same beautiful voice he waited to hear called his name. "Syaoran!"

He looked up and saw Sakura smiling at him.

He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Hey."

"Hi." She looked at him with gladness. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come by and surprise you." He teased, looking at her creased face. "What's up?"

"Hmm?" She shook her head. "Nothing. Just that…the past week's been kind of hectic around here."

"Why's that?"

"We've got a new boss." She muttered and took a chair from another cubicle. "Sit. I've got half an hour to go."

"Right." Syaoran sat down and kept looking at Sakura. "So…are you gonna tell me about this new boss?"

"I don't know if you know her or not…" She sighed wistfully. "Her name is Hikaru Niijimata, and I went to colle-"

"Wait, wait…what's her name?"

"Huh? It's Hikaru. Hikaru Ni-"

"Hikaru Niijimata?? Are you sure that's her name??" Syaoran asked carefully.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Oh. Shit."

--

Hikaru looked through the glass of her office and noticed Sakura talking to a handsome man she recalled as Syaoran Li. A devious smile plastered on her face. She pushed her dress lower, showing more cleavage, and pulled the bottom up a little higher, to show some thigh skin. Hikaru moved away from the window and walked over to the mirror. She unhooked the pin and let loose the bun.

"You're not getting away this time, Xiao-Lang."


	18. The New Boss

**Chapter 18: The New Boss**

Sakura sat back down on her chair in astonishment, and not in a good way. Syaoran still hadn't told her, which was getting her interest heightened. He just thought silently and she couldn't do anything but continue to work. She still had thirty minutes to finish up everything, yet her attention was focused on Syaoran's rigid, serious face. Sakura decided to pack everything up and turn off the computer, because the sudden news she had sprung on him confused her a lot. Once she had finished everything, she stood up.

"Syaoran, let's go." She said softly.

He glanced at her in surprise. "You're done?"

She nodded. "There's something I'm missing here. And I can't concentrate on anything else."

"Yeah, all right." He stood up and they started walking to the elevator when a certain voice called them back.

"Sakura, where are you going? You haven't finished your 8 hours yet. And you haven't introduced me to your…friend." Hikaru Niijimata said in a rather low voice.

Both Sakura and Syaoran groaned inwardly. She turned around and showed a nervous smile. "Sorry, Hikaru…I-I'm just not feeling well."

"Oh?" Hikaru walked over to them quickly. "You look fine to me."

Syaoran glared at the woman with malice clear in his eyes. He held Sakura's waist protectively. "You've changed."

"Good changed?" Hikaru came back with just as much cruelty.

"In your dreams."

She gave a low laugh. "You've changed a lot more than me, Syaoran." She leaned forward and started to touch his hair when he slapped her hand away.

"Back off, Niijimata."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Sakura pleaded, staring at the two.

"I will tell it." Hikaru replied.

"All yours." He muttered grudgingly.

--

Syaoran opened his class door grudgingly. When he came in, everyone stared and the teacher allowed herself to introduce him to everyone, but he wasn't listening. As soon as the whole introduction was over, he took a seat in the back as if he didn't care about anything else. Everyone seemed to stare at him, which made him a little irritated, so he glared at everyone, except for one who was looking somewhere else. The teacher quickly started lecturing to break the silence. Syaoran rested back on his seat and glanced at the girl by the window. She then turned around and met his eyes. She smiled shyly at him, but in her eyes held a sort of mischievous glimmer.

During break, Syaoran went to his locker and took out the books. "Your name's Syaoran, right?"

He turned and saw the same girl smiling at him. He nodded carelessly.

"I'm Hikaru Niijimata." She offered her hand. "Nice to meet you."

He glanced at her hand and raised his eyebrows, returning back to what he was doing. "Great." He muttered.

She was surprised at this, but let it go. "So you're new."

"You think?"

"Ah…I understand what you're trying to do."

He turned around again and gave her a puzzled look. "I'm not trying to do anything."

"Yes you are." She replied. "You're trying to be labelled the 'loner'."

"Whatever." He shut his locker.

"So I'm right, aren't I?" She followed him.

He sighed. "I'm not trying to do anything, so leave me alone."

"No. I'm bored."

He walked a little faster, but she still followed. "How about going to your next class?" He pushed her towards the opposite direction.

She gasped a little and jogged to walk with him. "Did you know that skipping is actually allowed in this school?"

"Oh really?" He faked the surprise. "That's great."

"So how 'bout skipping with me?" She nudged at him.

He held her elbow and pushed it away. "Get away, Niijimata."

"Or what?" She asked deviously. "Are you gonna…hurt me?"

"Yep."

"Ha." She chuckled evilly. "Your parents didn't even have the decency to teach their boy a little something."

"Teach me what?" He asked angrily.

"That you're not supposed to hit girls, dummy." She teased wickedly.

"They did teach me that, slut." He retorted. "But you're not a girl." He sent her a menacing glare.

She challenged it. "Meet me tonight at the cinema four blocks from here." Her glare softened. "Please."

He looked into her eyes and waited a few more seconds, then answered. "Fine."

She nodded and walked the other way.

That night, he arrived and saw her waiting by the steps. Syaoran hesitated a bit, but decided to just go. She brightened at seeing him and smiled, hooking her arm around his. He wasn't sure of her actions and got a little suspicious. Hikaru pulled him along with her as they walked away from the cinema, confusing him a lot more.

"What's going on?" He asked in a confused voice.

She shrugged. "I just wanted to meet you. I didn't want to watch a movie."

"Why'd you want to meet me?" He unhooked her arm from his.

She sighed. "Why do you always ask questions?"

"Because I want the answers." He retorted.

"I wanted to get to know you a little bit more, ok?" She answered truthfully. "Is that good enough for you?"

"Why do you want to get to know me?" He asked back. "You couldn't wait to kick my ass before."

She gave a small laugh. "That's because you were interesting to me. You're not like the other guys here, you know?"

"I've been here a day. Do you think I know?" He still didn't believe her.

She gave a wistful sigh. "Syaoran, can you just please drop the 'loner' act and be yourself?"

"Stop saying that I'm a friggin' loner, because this is who I am. I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not." He glared into her eyes.

"Fine. I'm sorry." She looked back into his. "Now can we go?"

"No." He moved away. "I don't want to get to know somebody who just gives me one look and thinks she knows everything about me."

"Wait, Syaoran…"

"Later." He turned around, put his hands in his pockets, and walked the other way.

The next months, Hikaru continued to get his attention, but he never once talked to her. She felt helpless, but still wanted to go after him. On the graduation day for the seniors, which were people two years above them, Hikaru finally met up with Syaoran just outside the auditorium. She did most of the talking and he listened. Once she finished their conversation, he stood up and said one word that made her cry for hours.

"Syaoran, I know that we haven't had a decent conversation for months. And I regret the fact that I judged you." She murmured. "I do want to get to know you, Syaoran. You're one of a kind and I want to be your friend." She paused. "I've lived here in Hong Kong ever since I was a kid, and I've never met anyone like you. Please let me in here," she touched his chest, " and let me get to know you. I've waited so long to find a guy like you and now that I have, I don't want to lose you."

He stared at her with intent eyes and stood up. "You don't know anything about me, Hikaru."

"I know enough." She offered.

Syaoran stared at her intently. He had never met anyone who wanted to know him so deeply. But no. He couldn't let her.

She gave out a small smile. "So are we friends?" She offered her hand.

He glanced at it and lowered his head slowly.

Hikaru's heart pounded uneasily, waiting for his arousing lips.

Slowly…his lips were mere millimetres away from hers. "Goodbye…" he whispered ever so quietly. And they kissed. Even for half a second. Then he was gone.

Her lips trembled with shock and sadness. She burst into tears.

--

"I found out during that summer that Syaoran moved here to Japan." Hikaru explained with an angry look. "I stayed in Hong Kong until I graduated and came here for college, attempting to find him, but he returned to Hong Kong at the same time. For the last two years of college, I went back to HK again to look for him, but to my surprise, he was here." She spit out. No one talked for a while. "Wasn't that a wonderful story?" Syaoran continued to glare at her while she returned the glare. Sakura swallowed and started to talk.

"I'm sorry that Syaoran…left, Hikaru, but it's over, isn't it? I mean…you guys don't have feelings for each other anymore…right?" She was very concerned that Syaoran may have feelings for her.

"I don't know about that…" Hikaru raised an eyebrow out of mischief and gave a devilish smile.

Sakura turned red heavily and stared nervously at the red-haired beauty.

"Let's go." Syaoran interrupted the tense conversation and turned around, heading towards the elevator.

Sakura watched his back retreat. "Is it all right if I go?"

Hikaru merely nodded.

----

The girls started preparing dinner that night. Tomoyo opened a boiling pot and fried some shrimp while Sakura cut up potatoes, carrots, and green vegetables. Eriol washed the dishes by the sink while Syaoran watched TV in the living room. Tomoyo took a spoon and dipped it in the soup. Once she had some, she blew on the spoon and walked carefully to Eriol. He stopped washing the dishes and tasted the soup. Eriol smiled at the taste. Tomoyo nodded and continued. Sakura saw the sweet exchange and felt jealous. A frown appeared on her face and she lowered her eyes to the cutting board.

"What's wrong, honey?" Tomoyo asked, stirring another pot.

Sakura shook her head. "Just feeling jealous." She teased lightly.

Tomoyo gave a laugh. "Of what?"

"You and Eriol are so sweet together." Sakura confessed. "It's very…romantic."

Tomoyo blushed while Eriol grinned. "Yep."

"Why do you have to feel jealous? You've got Syaoran." Tomoyo offered.

Sakura shook her head. "It's not the same as you guys."

"But it's getting there, isn't it?" Eriol asked curiously.

"Butt out, Eriol." Tomoyo answered. "You're not part of this conversation."

Sakura gave a small giggle.

"Sorry." He turned his head around and continued washing.

"Anyway…?" Tomoyo asked, nudging at Sakura's elbow. "It is getting there, isn't it?"

"I thought it would be…at first." She admitted softly. "Now…I don't know."


	19. Feelings in the Past

**Chapter 19: Feelings in the Past**

Syaoran glanced at the kitchen from his position on the couch. Sakura's face loomed with worry and he knew why. He never dreamed of meeting that woman again. Her face just brought back memories of that year, and it was utterly horrible. It was true that he did hold feelings for her, but he was only 15 then. How was he to know the meaning of love? Hikaru never gave up and he admitted that he gave her credit for that. Syaoran knew that if she had cried on that fateful day, he would have kissed her. But when she didn't, he knew she just wasn't for him. Goodbye was the best word he'd ever said to anybody, and he meant it.

--

Tomoyo put the fried shrimp on a plate. Eriol wiped his hands after he finished the dishes. Sakura stood, leaning on the counter, with her head looking down miserably. Her mouth made a small frown and she couldn't help it. Tomoyo sighed and pinched Sakura's arm lightly to get her back into reality. Her eyes opened at the pain and she gave out a small yelp.

"Get back into realism, honey." Tomoyo smiled wryly. "Come and help us prepare the dinner table."

She nodded and opened a cupboard to get the glasses out. "You guys have the utensils?"

"Yep." Eriol responded.

"Ok." Sakura made her way to the table and placed the glasses in its regular place.

Syaoran stood up from his sit and went over to the table, sitting on his original place. Tomoyo shot him an annoyed look, but he chose to ignore it. Eriol sat down across from him and gave him a moronic grin. Syaoran rolled his eyes and apologized to everyone for not helping. Sakura mumbled 'ok' while Tomoyo grumbled on forever. Eriol scrunched up his nose and complained why no one ever let him just sit back and watch some TV.

"Think of it this way, man." Syaoran explained. "They think you're a lot more helpful than I am."

Eriol nodded in understanding. "Yeah. When you put it that way, I do sound better than you."

Syaoran smirked.

Sakura was unusually quiet.

"Honey, you okay?" Tomoyo asked, glancing at her friend from across.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sakura murmured and ate a spoon of rice and shrimp.

Syaoran waited until she swallowed the food. "You're still upset about Niijimata?"

Eriol almost choked. "That sounds familiar…"

The whole dinner table was quiet.

"Wait! N-Niijimata?? I-isn't she that girl from high school??" Eriol interrupted yet again.

Sakura stopped and just stared down at her food. "Do you still have feelings for her?" She asked quietly.

Syaoran crossed his arms in front of his chest. "If I did, would I be with you?"

She frowned. "To tell you the truth, I don't know."

"Uh…" Eriol glanced from the other's face.

"Guys, please don't argue in the dining table." Tomoyo said lamely.

"Fine." Syaoran stood up and waited for Sakura to stand.

They both walked out of the kitchen and into Syaoran's room.

--

"What's your problem, Sakura?" He asked in a confused voice.

"I don't have a problem." She muttered, walking over to the window.

"You've never been good with lying. Why start now?"

"Just stop with the sarcasm, please!" Turning her back around to face him, she glared.

He sighed. "Fine. Just…just tell me what's the matter."

"God, Syaoran! This woman just comes back from your past and you don't even give a shit!"

"That's because I don't!" He growled. "I don't get what the point of this fight is! I don't have feelings for her!"

"That's not just it." Sakura snapped. Even though her anger was getting worse, she was very afraid.

"Then what else is there??" Syaoran was so puzzled. "I don't understand why this is such a big deal to you."

"Why did you tell me I was your first kiss??" Her voice broke. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't…lie to you," his voice softened, "I don't consider that…kiss…whatever the hell it was…my first." He moved closer to Sakura and grabbed her chin, making her look into his eyes. "Sakura, listen to me, nothing happened. I…I don't understand. Tell me why you're so upset!"

Her eyes and lips trembled. She hesitated a bit. "If you can't even see…" She mumbled in a small voice. A tear made its way down her cheek.

Syaoran's heart constricted at it and he was about to kiss her lips, but she turned her head. Backing away, her shoulders quivered and she walked out of the room, leaving him in the shadows alone.

----

The next day at work, Hikaru waited patiently for the arrival of Sakura. She stood by the window of her office and stared down at the streets, hoping to see Syaoran. Sadness flickered in her eyes, but lust quickly covered it. She turned around and walked out of her workplace to the other workers' cubicles. She glanced at them and how well they were doing their jobs. Mostly everyone became so agitated when they saw her. That got a chuckle out of her. Then when she looked up, Sakura came walking out of the elevator. Hikaru plastered on a smile and walked over to Sakura.

"Good morning." Hikaru greeted.

Sakura gave a small smile. "You too."

"Listen, I'm sorry if I got you upset yesterday." She lied skilfully. "I just got carried away with my emotions."

"How do you know if I was upset or not?" Sakura asked, putting her things down, and looking up at the woman.

"I saw it in your eyes. And well…you seemed to want to get away from here rather…fast." She inquired and sat on Sakura's desk.

"I wasn't feeling well, remember?" Sakura murmured and sat on her own chair.

"Ah. Yes." Hikaru took a pause. "I would just like to know if you and Syaoran are…tight."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you and Syaoran together?" She asked in a slightly angry voice.

Sakura wavered a bit, but she nodded. "Yeah…we are."

"Oh." Hikaru stood up in surprise. "How long have you been together? If I may ask?"

"We just started a few weeks ago." She said in a small voice. "Why do you want to know?"

Hikaru shrugged casually. "Wondering." Sakura didn't believe this. Not one bit. But she decided to go along with it anyway.

----

"Hey man." Miguel scooted his chair towards Syaoran's.

Syaoran glanced up from the computer and watched as Miguel slid down to him.

"Hehe! That was fun!" He laughed.

Syaoran nodded his head and gave a smirk. "What's up, Miguel?"

"I just heard there's this movie coming out in the theatre a couple blocks down here. Wanna come with us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, the guys here." Miguel looked around. "It's at 8 tonight. You coming?"

"Uh…no." Syaoran answered. "Sorry no thanks."

"Come on, man. It's just one time." Miguel pleaded. "It'll be great, seriously."

Syaoran thought about it. "I don't know…"

"Worried about your girlfriend?" He gave a small laugh. "It's only one night. How bad could it be?"

At the mention of Sakura, his jaws tightened. "What's the movie?"

"I forgot the name. Uh…it's an action movie. I'm sure of that. Oh hey, take that guy with you! The blue-haired dude."

"Eriol? Why?" Syaoran asked. "Do I have to?"

"Yeah! All guys!" Miguel grinned. "So will I see you there?"

"Sure why not."

"All right! So uh…later!" Then he slid himself back to his own cubicle.

----

Syaoran lazily got out of his chair and walked towards the elevator just ahead. The office looked a lot lonelier in the afternoon than in the morning. Most of his officemates were already gone, but some had stayed for overtime and such. He saw Miguel groaning at his computer, his head buried in his hands. That was pretty sad. Syaoran couldn't resist a smirk coming out of his lips. Then the cell phone from his pant pocket vibrated. He looked down and retrieved it.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"It's me." Sakura mumbled.

"Oh." He felt kind of glad that she called. "Hey."

"Are you picking me up…or am I taking the bus?" She sounded hesitant.

"I'll pick you up." Syaoran replied.

"Ok." She hung up the phone.

"What the hell…?" He glared at it and closed the cell in frustration. 'Damn that woman.'

----

Eriol went out to their slightly large balcony and glanced up at the sunny sky. Summer was almost over, he thought, and yet he hadn't done anything special. Every summer of his life, he was given the chance to see parts of the world with his family, but when he graduated from high school, all that changed. Eriol hoped it wouldn't, but he knew it was going to happen. Sadness waved through his body and he glanced down at the cool floor. Getting what you want isn't always as important as getting what you need…

The door opened and he turned and came back in the apartment. Sakura yelled some greetings while Syaoran went to his own room. Eriol then felt that living there with the three of them was a lot better than cruising the world with strangers. He sat on the couch and watched some TV. He saw Tomoyo sitting on the reclining chair, reading a novel that displayed 'Harlequin'. He didn't want to think about that anymore, and so he continued his channel surfing.

Just as Eriol was about to doze off, Syaoran had to interfere.

"Eriol." Syaoran called and sat beside his friend.

His eyes opened and glanced at Syaoran. "What?"

"Guys from work invited you and me to go downtown and watch this movie."

"Why'd they invite me?" He asked curiously.

"Beats me." Syaoran shrugged. "I didn't exactly suggest it, but then again, I didn't want come either."

Eriol laughed out loud. "When is it?"

"8."

"Yeah all right, let's go."

Syaoran nodded. "Thanks man."

"No problem, Syao-Syao."

He turned around and faked a punch to Eriol's stomach, getting a small laugh from the mauve-eyed woman.


	20. A Big Surprise

**Chapter 20: A Big Surprise**

_.::._

_.:2luv:._

_.:alex:._

_.:Amazonian Anime Queen:._

_.:anjuliet:._

_.:Anime-fangirl1:._

_.:animelover1129:._

_.:anonymous:._

_.:AnonymousT:._

_.:Avelyn Lauren:. I appreciate your kind criticisms and very good suggestions, but I've made a few chapters ahead already, and I'm not sure how I'll be inserting your ideas in it! I've taken it upon myself, though, to include some of your minor suggestions, but it's for certain I can't use the one with Sakura getting kidnapped for real. Thank you so much for your ideas, though! _

_.:Azn Pocahontas:._

_.:Brown Eyed Angel:._

_.:Bloodlust Night:._

_.:Carmela-chan:._

_.:Cherry Jade:._

_.:chibi cherry blossom:._

_.:ChibiMangaAngel:._

_.:Corinne:._

_.:crazy azn angel:._

_.:CuziMaGrL:._

_.:darlin':._

_.:demi-kaijuu:._

_.:DiNji:._

_.:dunkmoonX:._

_.:FieryWolf:._

_.:figment:._

_.:flitterbug:._

_.:Garfunkelzsnugglebunny:._

_.:Heero Strife:._

_.:henna:._

_.:Hikaru Ayumi:. Sorry I put Hikaru as the name of the woman, but honest, I didn't get it from you! _

_.:illusion-girl:._

_.:Illusioner 1412:._

_.:Inferna:._

_.:inu-chan 613:. _

_.:Jess:. No, the woman's not Hikaru. Mauve-eyed is also like saying amethyst-eyed, so it's Tomoyo, but it's good you're really interested in it! _

_.:jiruru-chan:._

_.:just-for-me-22:._

_.:kawaii kitty5:._

_.:Kawaii-Syaoran-Sakura:._

_.:Kella4:._

_.:kikakai:._

_.:lifesmysteries18:._

_.:LightHawkKnight:._

_.:Li-Li2:._

_.:little-moonlight:._

_.:Loki-TheGrimScreamer:._

_.:luvlybunnyloo:._

_.:MagicKnightNancy:._

_.:maixwolfblossom:._

_.:Meilin Baby 13:._

_.:Midnight Crystal:. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about all that stuff! It's all going to come up in this chapter, I think. Of course, I can't just completely take out his birthday, now would I? =D What a crooked smile…lol.___

_.:Mimi:._

_.:Natalie:._

_.:Natari:._

_.:Nari Dragon-girl:._

_.:NEOGALAXY:._

_.:Nisha:._

_.:relena333:._

_.:S A K U R A22:._

_.:Sakume Nohara:._

_.:SaKuRa Kinomto-Li1:._

_.:Sakura-Angel-04:._

_.:SakuraandLiforever:. Miguel's not really up to anything. It's just a guys' night-out sort of, but good job on the identifying suspicious info! _

_.:sally:._

_.:Saturnlover:._

_.:ScarleT Rose5:._

_.:Seiko123:._

_.:Shamankinggirl1:_

_.:Sherina:._

_.:Silver Moon Megami:._

_.:silverwolf:._

_.:Smegan:._

_.:SulliMike23:._

_.:svetlaella:._

_.:Syaoran's Cherry Blossom:. Are you the same person as bottom penname??_

_.:SyaoranzCherryBlossom:. Are you the same person as top penname??_

_.:The Fallen Star and Rising Sun:. Jennifer, sorry I couldn't review your story! I've been so busy!_

_.:The Otherworlder:. I'm waiting, Jany! tapping foot with crossed arms_

_.:Umi:._

_.:Unmei Hime:._

_.:Vi3t BabiI:._

_.:Yummei:._

* * *

Syaoran opened his eyes and stared at the flashing movie on the big screen. At the corner of his eye, he saw Eriol watching the movie intently. Miguel and his buddies were muttering to each other, munching on the buttered popcorn. Syaoran glared at the movie again and took a small sip of the coke by his side. He just couldn't concentrate and it was frustrating him like hell! All he could think about was Sakura. His Sakura. He was extremely upset that she and him hadn't reconciled yet, and they never even had fights that was as long as this was going on. All he knew was he wasn't going to let go of Sakura. Not that early. He wasn't going to give up on her. He…he loved her.

And Hikaru. Syaoran's fist tightened at the thought of that woman. 'F-cking bitch,' he said in his head, 'what the hell is she thinking, coming back here after so long?? Does she expect me to give her a chance??' He stretched his legs in front of him and sighed. 'She just better not do anything to Sakura or she's dead.' Then, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned idly and saw Eriol's concerned face.

"You ok, man?" Eriol asked, raising an eyebrow.

Syaoran sighed again and offered a small smirk. "Just thinking."

"Sakura?" He reasoned.

He nodded. "That woman's got me going crazy…" He almost sounded whiny.

Eriol chuckled lightly. "Yeah that's what happens when you fall in love with a woman."

"Yeah well…not just her. That bitch, Hikaru, she just doesn't know when to stop. She's a freakin' stalker, man!"

"I kno-" Eriol started, but Miguel butted in.

"Come on fellas, focus on the movie! It's good I promise!" He grinned cheekily.

Eriol laughed and Syaoran smirked. "We'll watch," Eriol promised.

"All right then forget about your ladies," Miguel said and stared back at the screen.

"You think you can do that?" Eriol asked, glancing back at Syaoran.

Syaoran's amber eyes drooped. "Probably not," he muttered.

Eriol patted his shoulder. "You can go, man."

He shook his head, "nah that won't do anything. I'll just get home and she'll just ignore me." He turned away and glared at the screen once again.

Eriol didn't know what else to say.

----

Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror. She and Syaoran just started going out and now their relationship was falling apart?? Why was everything going so wrong?? A tear escaped. She didn't bother wiping it. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she turned on the faucet and washed her face. 'I'm not going to give up on him. I care way too much about Syaoran. I-I just…I can't lose him. Not when I'm…falling in love…for the first time.' Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and decided to go back to her room. Syaoran was gone, and even though Sakura knew she wouldn't give up on him easily, she didn't know what to say to him.

----

One free afternoon, all four roommates stayed at home, enjoying the resting time. Eriol and Tomoyo had gone to a bedroom, leaving the two alone. Syaoran was reading a newspaper on the loveseat, his eyes drooping, waiting to go to sleep. Sakura felt tired herself. Work was just too much sometimes. She leaned on the back of the couch and put herself in a sitting position, flipping the channels. As the two were about to go to slumber, the couple found their way in the middle of the living room, sitting on the table. Eriol shook Syaoran gently, waking him up.

He groaned. "What?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What do you want?"

"We've got something to tell you guys." Tomoyo was all smiles. Eriol was grinning.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Syaoran stared at Eriol's face intently. "This better be good, man."

"Do you want to say it?" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo. She nodded.

"Well…" Tomoyo flushed heavily. "We're getting married!!!!"

Syaoran's eyes bulged widely while Sakura started screaming happily.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!" Sakura giggled. "Where's the engagement ring??"

Tomoyo thrust out her hand and let them see it. It was a beautiful amethyst ring. "Oh wow," Sakura whispered. "Oh my gosh!! Congratulations, guys!!" She shrieked.

"Let's go talk in the other room!" Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and they ran to one of the bedrooms, laughing happily.

--

Back in the living room, Eriol sat across Syaoran, watching his expression. Syaoran couldn't believe his best friend was getting married. Nothing came out of his lips as he stared back at Eriol with surprise. Eriol laughed out loud and waved a hand in front of Syaoran's face. That got his attention.

"You're getting married?" He asked.

"Yeah." Eriol flushed. "I was thinking about it for a couple weeks. I mean…yeah I admit that before I was having a lot of problems with commitment and stuff, but then I realized that I couldn't love anybody as much as I love Tomoyo." He sighed dreamily. "So what do you think?"

"I'm proud of you, man." Syaoran patted Eriol's arm. "Congratulations."

Eriol grinned and hugged him. "Thanks buddy." They pulled apart. "Guess what?"

"Tomoyo's pregnant." Syaoran joked.

"Well yeah, but that's not it."

"WHAT?!"

--

"YOU'RE PREGNANT???" Sakura yelled in bewilderment.

"Yes!!" Tomoyo giggled happily. "Isn't that great??"

"For how long??"

"Um…just a week."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We just found out a couple of days ago." Tomoyo shyly replied. "And when Eriol found out…that's when he proposed."

Sakura hugged her friend immediately. "Oh honey, congratulations! You are going to be the best mother!"

Tomoyo laughed and almost cried with happiness. "Thanks babe. You don't know how happy I am that I have your blessing."

"You do have my blessing, but you've got to make me your maid of honour."

"Who else would I pick?" Tomoyo asked certainly.

Sakura giggled. "This is amazing, Tom. You guys are getting married…and having a baby…"

--

"Holy shit, how long has she been pregnant?" Syaoran asked with amazement.

"A week man!" Eriol laughed. "That's what so great about it!! I proposed to her when I found out she was pregnant!"

Syaoran finally broke a smile in front of his best friend. "You're gonna be a great father, man."

Eriol's eyes widened and then he smiled genuinely. "Thanks man. I didn't think…I'd ever see you smile…" He joked.

Syaoran chuckled and hit him playfully.

"No seriously, I was always afraid to be a dad, but…I'm gonna be one. It's gonna be awesome."

"Yeah I know." Syaoran murmured. "But I just want you to know man…I got your back. Always."

"Thanks Li." Eriol looked down and grinned. "Anyway, that wasn't what I was gonna tell you."

"Oh right. So what is it?"

"I want you to be my best man."

Syaoran felt real friendship when Eriol said that. "You got it."

"All right!"

"Wait a second." Syaoran stopped him. "Uh…so what happened with those beliefs of yours…that uh, premarital sex is wrong?" He raised a brow.

Eriol's eyes widened and he reddened. "Uh…" He thought for a second and found the right words. "I love Tomoyo, Syaoran, and I won't stop loving her. It might look like it was lust, but it's not. I love her so much that I wanted to do it…and I stood up to responsibilities. I swallowed up all my cowardice and being committed to this." Eriol explained. "So…" He shrugged.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah I think you did it for the right reason." He looked up at Eriol as sort of a role model for him. Eriol was slightly older than Syaoran, and he was the one who had taught Syaoran the many facts in life.

Minutes passed between them, and then Eriol started. "It just sucks…you know…" His eyes lowered a little. "They won't be there," he whispered.

Syaoran's heart ached a little from his best friend's words. "My mom will be there, man. She's like your second mother. Don't worry, Eriol." He patted his friend's back. "Think of Tomoyo. She's your family now."

"Yeah," Eriol lit up. "She is…"

----

Sakura walked to the balcony and leaned on the railing, glancing out at the peaceful sky. There were no stars that night, but that didn't stop her from looking up. The cold wind gusted around her and she closed her eyes to just think. Life sure was full of surprises. Although she was extremely happy for her friends, she couldn't help wonder about Syaoran. She certainly hadn't taken up the courage to talk to him and…make an effort. But what could she do? She was afraid. Of what? 'I don't know…' She admitted.

"It's cold out tonight." Syaoran's deep voice shook her from her thoughts.

She turned around in surprise. "Yeah…I know."

He thrust his hands in his pocket. "Listen…we need to talk."

"I agree."

"Let's go inside." He suggested, looking into her eyes.

Her heart jumped at the sight of his. It had been a week at least since they last looked into each other's eyes. Nonetheless, she followed him out of the balcony in her room. Syaoran closed the door behind him and Sakura made her way to the bed.

"I'll start." Syaoran muttered.

"No I'll go." Sakura mumbled. "I've got to say some things out first."

"All right fine." He leaned on a wall and stared at her. She still was incredibly beautiful. That could never change.

Her cheeks turned pink at the tension in the room. "First of all…I'm sorry…for not telling you why I was so angry that day. The thing was…" She paused.

He longed to brush away those bangs on her face and kiss those red lips, but he kept still.

"I was afraid of losing you…Syaoran…" She admitted bashfully.

His heart stopped at that. 'Was?'

"And when you didn't care that Hikaru was here, I thought at first that you didn't know her…but when you did, it seemed like you were more nonchalant about everything. I got really confused and I went over the line. I don't know what came over me, but my mind just completely went in one direction…and that was you wanting to leave me and be with her." She explained, careful not to meet his eyes. "And when you said those things about you being with me instead of being with her…I sort of came to my senses. I just…I was just too stubborn to see your true feelings." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry Syaoran."

He looked down at his crossed ankles.

"You were afraid of losing me?" He asked quietly and then raised his glance at her. "Were…?" He paused. "Are you saying you're not afraid of losing me anymore or that we're not together?"

"Syaoran…no I didn't mean that…" Sakura stood up. "I…I am afraid, Syaoran."

"Sakura, I'm confused." He pulled away from her stretched-out hands. "Do you still have feelings for me? Be honest."

She looked into his eyes feeling hurt. "Of course I do. How could you think otherwise?"

He glanced down at her pouted lips and swallowed.

"I put my feelings out there, Syaoran. I've never felt jealousy in my life, well not that much jealousy, until Hikaru came in and told me about your past." She put her hands in her pockets.

"All right…I'm sorry." He said. "I was stupid." He took a step forward and she stayed. "I guess we're both sorry huh?"

She nodded and a small tear made its way down her cheek.

He wiped it away with one thumb. "I'm sorry that I've been so stupid not to see what's going on. I never thought that Hikaru was a big deal, you know, until I remembered what actually happened in the past. I'm sorry that I kept it from you, but it was unintentional…I wasn't trying to hide it or anything. I forgot." He smirked. "That's how much I think of Hikaru." He wrapped his hands on her smooth cheeks. "I forgot her, Sakura. I never loved her and won't ever love her. My heart belongs to you…and only you."

She hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry too Syaoran. And you already have my heart."

As they pulled away, he leaned down towards her, and for the first time, he smiled and she didn't. Sakura leaned forward and captured his lips in hers.

----

"Syaoran!" The secretary called.

He turned around from his seat and glanced at the short-tempered woman. "What?"

"Someone wants to talk to you in Line 5."

"Who is it?" He asked, annoyed. No one ever called him through the office. It was usually through his cell phone.

"How 'bout you pick it up and find out?" The secretary retorted.

Syaoran glared at the thick black hair sticking out and fingered her.

"I know you're fingering me."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Simple. Finger you back!"

"Yeah, yeah." He took the phone by his computer. "What?"

"Syaoran?" An unfamiliar voice asked uncertainly.

"Yeah it's me. Who's this?"

"Good." The voice cleared. "This is Hikaru."

'Oh f-ck.' "What do you want?"

"Here's the thing. I'm tired of playing hard to get. I want you to go out with me."

"And if I say no?" He asked with sarcasm.

"I'm going to fire her, Syaoran!" She threatened.

His eyes hardened and he gripped the phone tightly in his hand, almost crushing it. "Are you f-cking kidding me?"

Her jaws tightened. "I have control over who I fire. I will if you don't give me a chance."

"How the hell do you think I'm going to fall in love with you if you fire the one person I care about??"

"Syaoran, don't say that!" She yelled. "You cared about me too, I know it! Or else, you wouldn't have kissed me!"

"That wasn't a kiss, idiot! It was like a second-kiss! It didn't mean anything to me, so just…forget it," Syaoran replied, softening his voice.

Hikaru felt small tears appearing on her eyelids. "I-I-I can't," she whispered, her lips trembling, "I still…I still love you, S-Syaoran…"

"Niijimata, don't fire Sakura. If you do…I don't know what I'll do to you," Syaoran warned, not feeling any sympathy for her.

"I still love you," she whispered ever so quietly. He then heard a dial tone.

----

"Sakura?" Her boss called.

She looked up in surprise and walked to the office. "Yes?"

"Come in." Hikaru signalled her over and she sat on a chair in front of the bureau. "I'd like to talk to you about…mmm…Syaoran."

"What about him?" She asked nervously.

"Are you two…planning to get married?"

Sakura looked down. "I'm sorry, Hikaru, but I don't think that's really any of your business."

"Oh, I didn't think that was such a personal question." Hikaru smiled.

She glanced up at those blue eyes. "Ok fine…um, we're not planning it." She murmured. "Yet." 'Someday…maybe we will,' Sakura thought as she pictured him proposing to her.

"So how is he?"

Blinking, she replied. "Fine." Sakura was getting very edgy. "But I don't understand why you care so much about him. I thought you two were over."

"We never had anything." Hikaru replied acutely. "I'm simply asking how he's doing. He was my friend too."

"Don't you see, though? You said was, meaning he's not your friend anymore."

Hikaru narrowed her eyes and stood up. "I don't need you to correct my grammar." She snapped. "I believe my job is a higher position than yours."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked, just as angry. "Just because you landed yourself a better job doesn't mean you're intelligent."

Hikaru gasped. "How dare you insult me like this??"

"How dare you insult me first?" She asked, challenging.

"Do you know that I can fire you just like –she snapped her fingers-- that?"

Sakura was afraid of this, but she still stood her ground. "You think you have all the power as my boss? Or rather the entire office's boss? Do you know that no one here likes you because you're the boss? Do you plan to work here until the day you die with everyone hating you?"

"That is neither here nor there!"

Sakura stared intently at the woman in front of her. "If you want to fire me, go ahead." She confronted. "I doubt you'll find someone as skilled as I am."

Hikaru clenched her jaw. "Do not underestimate me, Sakura. I'm full of surprises." She gave a cynical smile.

"I know you, Hikaru. I don't think I'll be surprised with anything you do." Sakura bit back.

----

Syaoran sat on the couch rigidly as the flitting images in the TV passed. Nothing seemed to enter his mind but Hikaru's words. "I'm going to fire her, Syaoran!" and the last one she said, "I still love you…" He certainly didn't want Sakura to lose her job…and Hikaru still held feelings for him. Would she really fire Sakura?? She considered it as her biggest accomplishment yet…and he couldn't take that away from her. But he also didn't want to date this woman and waste a beautiful night on her. Sakura walked out of her room and into the living room where Syaoran was. She smiled and stood in front of him. His stare was still blank and looking through her. Raising an eyebrow at the weird look he wore, she waved her hand in front of his face. Suddenly his eyes focused on her hand and he leaned, pecking it quickly.

She giggled. "What's up with you?" She inquired.

"Hmm?" He decided to lie. "Oh uh nothing. Just have a lot on my mind." He said and stood up, holding her hand.

"I hope it's nothing bad." She smiled. "Is it about work?"

"Uh yeah, actually. It's not serious or anything." He replied.

"Sure?" Sakura looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. She got nothing.

"I'm sure." He looked back at her doubtful eyes. "I'm sure." He repeated and kissed her on the lips.


	21. Twenty Six Years

**Chapter 21: Twenty-Six Years**

It was Sunday and the whole apartment seemed to be so quiet. The sun had been out for already 4 hours, and yet no one came out of his/her rooms. Alarm clocks beeped, continued with heavy smacks. Sakura groaned and sat up, blinking her eyes rapidly to focus on the bright light. Syaoran turned over on his bed and stuck the pillow on top of his head to keep out the noisy alarm. Eriol yawned and rubbed his eyes. Tomoyo stood up and neatly made her bed with exhaustion.

By that afternoon, Sakura glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 15 past 4, meaning she had 15 minutes left before she was allowed to go. She looked at the computer in front of her and exited all the programs. She pressed a button below to turn off the CPU and Monitor. Papers and documents were lying everywhere, enough to cause her some grief. While looking at the numbers and words, she remembered Syaoran's upcoming birthday and how she was going to surprise him with a gift of her own: playing his favourite song in the guitar. 'I still have 3 weeks…that's good.' She smiled.

----

During the afternoon, Tomoyo and Sakura locked themselves in Sakura's room. Tomoyo held Syaoran's FFIX CD in her hand, seeing as she had stolen it from him. Sakura was tuning the guitar and occasionally strumming it. In front of her were a piece of paper, a book underneath, and a pencil.

"I found it!" Tomoyo stated triumphantly.

"How??"

"Oh I just asked to look at his CDs. That man is quite dense."

Sakura giggled.

Tomoyo sat beside the girl, bouncing the bed, causing the paper to fly her away. "Oops. Sorry." Tomoyo smiled sheepishly and caught the paper in her hand. She placed it neatly in front of Sakura. "Let's do this."

"Ok." She waited until Tomoyo put the CD in the radio before she started strumming the guitar.

The melody started and Sakura stopped the strum by pressing her palm on all 6 strings. Tomoyo turned on the volume loud enough for them to hear, but quiet enough not to disturb the men. There were a couple more melodic rhythms and then Emiko Shiratori started singing. The words were clear, and both women couldn't help but sigh wistfully at the beautiful hymning poetry.

_(English Version)_

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark, for traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain, melodies of life, love's lost refrain…_

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why, we met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud till they unfold_

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine, adding up the layers of harmony…_

_And so it goes, on and on, melodies of life…to the sky beyond the flying birds…forever and beyond_

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies, gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky_

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings…leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me? _

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine, adding up the layers of harmony…_

_And so it goes, on and on, melodies of life…to the sky beyond the flying birds…forever and beyond_

_If I should leave this lonely world behind, your voice will still remember our melody_

_Now I know we'll carry on, melodies of life… come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember…_

"That was beautiful…" Tomoyo whispered, wiping her eyes at the corners. "It made me cry!"

Sakura smiled faintly. "It was sad, wasn't it?"

"I think Syaoran really picked a very good song to be his favourite."

"I know." She murmured.

Tomoyo paused to just let the words sink in for a couple minutes, and then cleared her throat. "Ok. We've got to start doing this or we'll never be finished in time for his birthday. We've only got six days left, you know."

"I know, I know." Sakura moved closer to Tomoyo. "We've got to keep repeating it, but they're bound to hear it if we do."

"Yeah." Tomoyo nodded. "So what's your suggestion?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Think you can find a pair of earphones in 2 minutes?"

"I've got one in my drawer. Hold." Tomoyo jogged out of the room, carefully shutting it, and ran to her own room, picking up the set.

--

Two hours had passed since Tomoyo and Sakura noted and listened to all the beats and rhythms. It was hard work, but they still did it within record time. Sakura was an amazing chord-finder. When she listened to a certain piece from the movie, she quickly knew which chord best sounded like the beat from that certain piece. Tomoyo was a very big help, being the one who did the rewinds, fast-forwards, pauses, plays, and stops.

Tomoyo took out the CD from the changer and placed it in the case. "We worked really hard for this. He better love it."

"Yeah I know." Sakura smiled. "But I don't think he'll complain. He's not that mean."

She laughed. "I guess not."

"Don't worry Tomoyo. When I present this gift to him, I'll say that this is from both of us." Sakura assured.

Tomoyo shook her head rapidly. "I don't want you to mention me. You have to tell him that it's from you and…he's going to love it so much."

"Why…?"

She shrugged. "You did everything, honey. I just helped you out. You deserve all the gratitude."

Sakura blushed. "But I'd feel better…if I could say your name…"

"Maybe in the card." Tomoyo smiled.

"Ok."

----

Everyday for the remaining days until Syaoran's birthday, Sakura locked herself in her room and told everyone that she was going to be busy. She took her guitar and the piece of paper that was her composition. Every night, she would do better than the one before. She felt the music within her soul, as she sang the lyrics along. Sakura knew that on Syaoran's birthday, she would have to present it to him and sing in front of all 3 of them. Her voice wasn't as pretty as before, but she knew she was going to do her best.

Two days before Syaoran's birthday, Sakura closed the door behind her, assuming she had already locked it. She walked over to the guitar to pick it up when the door opened. She whirled around in shock and only met the warm amber eyes. He walked over to her and sent her that inquisitive look. She smiled weakly and touched his chest with both hands.

"You scared me." She whispered.

He pulled away a little and locked the door behind him. "You keep coming in here for an hour and you don't tell us what you're doing." He replied. "I'm curious to know what you're doing in here."

She reddened. "I haven't done anything illegal." She broke into a softer smile.

He pulled her closer to him and locked his arms around her waist. "So you mind telling me?"

"Actually…yes I do." She wove her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. You just can't know."

He looked a little surprised. "Why not?"

"It's personal stuff." She mumbled and looked him in the eyes.

"I thought we shared everything between us. No secrets." He was staring into her intently.

She nodded. "And it's true. You've just got to trust me on this one, ok?"

He was trying to look for something in her eyes, but he didn't get anything. "I'll trust you, babe. But if you break it…"

"I'm not going to break it." She sighed and tiptoed and kissed his nose. "Anyway, can you leave? I've got to do something."

He nodded. "All right, fine." He let go of her and she him. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, wait." She said in a small voice and walked over to the front of him.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't get my kiss." She pouted sweetly.

He gave a low chuckle, wrapped his arms around her waist one more time, and bent down. "I didn't get mine either."

She giggled and they sealed their lips together.

It was a passionate kiss. Syaoran was pressing her against him and she let him. Her hands touched his soft hair and she gave out a small moan. He broke off the kiss, trailing kisses down her neck and back up to her jaw. They once again kissed, with lips savouring each other's. Sakura felt his hand behind her neck push her head forward. He made a small groan deep in his throat and she sighed dreamily. Once they pulled away from each other, Syaoran pecked her one more time on the lips.

"That was refreshing." He commented. His lips were slightly swollen.

Her lips were pink and puffy. "Wasn't it?" She giggled and embraced him, burying her face in his shirt.

He kissed her forehead. "All right I'm gonna go."

She nodded and smiled up at him. "Bye."

"Bye babe." He winked and left the room.

----

Syaoran walked up his building tiredly. He felt that it was so unfair that on his birthday, he had to work twice as hard at work. His muscles ached, but he still held up pretty well. Sakura didn't go to work that day and he had a feeling it was because of his birthday. He hadn't seen Eriol and Tomoyo the whole day, assuming they went to work earlier. He walked out of the elevator and to the door just a few metres away from him.

Once he got there, he thrust a key in the lock and rotated it, opening the door. He looked in and saw nothing. The whole place seemed so quiet. From the doorstep, he could see Eriol's and his room, the kitchen, the dining table, and the bedroom. He was confused. Was he going to spend his birthday all alone?? He knew Sakura wouldn't do that to him. But how was he so sure, though? He put his bag inside his room and took off the jacket.

He walked in the small hallway separating the kitchen and bedrooms. As he entered the living room, shouts filled the place. His eyes widened at seeing so many people. Eriol was standing behind the couch, laughing and saying happy birthday. He glanced around and saw a couple of people from work that left early. He also noticed that Tomoyo was still wrapping gifts from one spot in the floor. She was turning her back, but waved to smile at him. His eyes looked around for any sign of an auburn-haired woman and she was out there in the large balcony, barbecuing on an autumn day. She didn't hear anything from outside.

"Happy birthday!!"

"Whoo! How does it feel, man?? Twenty-six!!"

"Happy birthday, dude!"

"Syaoran, you dumbass, you didn't even tell me it was your birthday!!"

He waved at everyone. "Thanks guys."

In the coffee table were all the foods. He was relieved that the table was big enough to fit all the food. On one side were brightly coloured boxes and on another side were balloons that had 'twenty-six years' imprinted on it. He thanked Tomoyo personally when he passed by her, and sent a grin at his best friend, who was smiling happily. Everyone started partying, so he excused himself and went out in the balcony where the cherry blossom was flipping burgers and steak.

He opened it and stepped out.

"It's not done yet, Tomoyo." She replied. "In a while."

"I'm not Tomoyo." He slid his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her lightly on the neck.

"Oh my gosh!!" She yelled and turned around, grinning at him. "Happy birthday!!!"

He laughed and kissed her lightly. "Thank you babe."

"How do you feel??" She asked in an excited voice. "You're 26!"

"It's not that big a deal." He said warmly, pulling her away from the meats. "But thanks…for everything. I know Eriol and Tomoyo didn't plan this…they didn't even know anyone from my work."

She flushed. "I know you're tired…and I want to make this special. But I didn't really do much." She confessed shyly. "Tomoyo prepared this and my job was to cook it."

His face inched closer to her. "Thank you." He whispered in a very grateful tone.

She smiled. "You're welcome."

He kissed her devotedly.

----

Once everyone had left, Tomoyo and Eriol brought out their gifts. Syaoran was not to open any of his gifts from the three until the rest left. Eriol sat on the recliner, Sakura on one side of Syaoran and Tomoyo on the other side. Eriol took his out first. Syaoran surveyed it and saw that it was the size of a novel, but it was thick. He sent Eriol an inquiring look and he got back a shrug. Syaoran shrugged back and slowly tore up the wrapper. Then what he saw completely stunned him.

It was a photo album. He looked at the first picture in and saw a younger version of himself running and a young navy-haired boy chasing after him. He gave a low chuckle as he surveyed the other pictures. Eriol had collected all the pictures they had together and pictures of his own family back in Hong Kong. Syaoran was immensely thankful that his best friend found the time to just put these things together for him.

He stopped and closed it, putting it on the table. "Thanks man…" He said in a low voice full of emotion.

Eriol grinned. "You deserve it."

Syaoran nodded. "It's amazing."

"Yeah I know." Eriol teased.

"Ok now open mine!" Tomoyo cheerfully said.

"All right." He took another gift in his hands and examined it.

Inside the box was a hard-covered book with a title, "Sarcasm, My Best Friend". It was a book full of sarcastic jokes. That got a laugh out of him. Tomoyo was surprised that he was finally laughing and smiling, but she didn't show it. Eriol and Sakura joined in as they saw the book. It was black and white, meshing together. Syaoran turned sideways and gave Tomoyo a brief hug, thanking her. She smiled, showing her teeth, and hugged him back, saying that it was nothing.

"Where's your present?" He teased and pulled her close.

She wiggled out of his arms and giggled. "I'll be right back."

His eyes frowned. "What?"

"Your present!" She smiled and jogged out of the room.

Tomoyo was secretly smiling to herself.

"You know something we don't, honey?" Eriol asked suspiciously.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She grinned innocently and shrugged her small shoulders.

Sakura came back to the living room with the guitar in one hand and a paper in the other. Syaoran's eyes widened at this. She smiled shyly at them and positioned herself in front of the TV, facing all of them and her back facing the TV. "This is my birthday present to you." She said. Tomoyo cheered. Sakura was turning red by the second, but she knew she could do this. Syaoran deserved the best and she was definitely going to give him the best.

She strummed the guitar perfectly and started singing 'Melodies of Life'. Syaoran's eyes widened when found out what she was singing. His heart was thudding deep inside him and he could feel it from his chest. His stomach filled with butterflies when he heard her voice. He gulped a little when he recognized the beautiful lyrics. He kept staring at her, but there was no doubt in his mind that he was actually in love with her. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her eyes were so green. He listened intently for the whole thing. No matter how much he loved that song, he loved it even more when it came out of her voice.

Once she finished, he stood up and made his way across to her. "Do you like it?" She whispered.

He caressed her cheek and kissed her right on the lips in front of the couple.

"So I guess you do…" She murmured and looked up at him.

"You don't know how much that meant to me." He whispered in a deep voice.

"I'm just glad you're happy." She said affectionately.

"It was amazing." He replied and kissed her again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

----

Late that night, Sakura stayed in Syaoran's bedroom. He wanted to have her sleep in his bed, and just cuddle the rest of the night. She quickly obliged, feeling the need to be with him. They were already on the bed and Syaoran just kept on kissing her. She kissed him back whole-heartedly. Once they stopped, he looked deep into her eyes. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding so hard and she smiled at him to ease the nervousness.

"I love you." He whispered.

She trembled from the confession. Looking into his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth.

The silence scared him. "Say something," he urged, fearing what she would say.

Unshed tears found their way down her cheeks. "I love you."

A breath of relief released out of his mouth. He smiled down at her and kissed her once again.


	22. Halloween Night Part 1: Preparations

**Chapter 22: Halloween Night Part 1: Preparations**

Sakura glanced at two documents Hikaru threw at her. Staring at one with a fixed glare, she hurriedly typed the words. While she continued, Hikaru made her way to Sakura's cubicle once more, this time with a sardonic smile plastered on her face. Sakura looked up, flustered from all the work, and met Hikaru's mischievous eyes. Hikaru leaned forward and narrowed her eyes.

"There's a party tonight. A costume party if you will," Hikaru sniffed. "I was ordered by my superiors to tell everyone here."

"Then why did you come to me first?" Sakura inquired, letting go of the document.

"Simple. I want Syaoran to be there."

"What if I don't want to go?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Hikaru sneered again. "Sorry, 'Kura, its mandatory." She hesitated. "And you need to bring at least 3 guests with you."

"Why should I believe you?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

She put her hands up in defence. "Ask my boss if you want. He'll tell you the same thing. Here's the invitation." She threw a white card at Sakura, then walked over to the cubicle across from Sakura's and repeated the same thing.

Sakura glowered in anger. 'I have to go?? And I have to bring them with me??' She was tired of it all, and she knew the night would be horrible.

By the time it was time to go home, Syaoran picked Sakura up. They were outside, walking to the car, and Syaoran held her hand, grasping it protectively. She was holding the strap of her shoulder bag as Syaoran opened the umbrella, covering both of them. Grabbing the pole of the umbrella with his left hand, he let go of her hand and threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She was grateful for the warmth and they walked quickly to the car. Syaoran opened her door first.

When he got on, he hurriedly put the key in and turned on the heater. "Oh thank you," Sakura was pink as soon as the heat encircled them. "I'm so cold…" She shivered.

Syaoran breathed and took her clammy hands. "You want my jacket?" He offered, rubbing them with his own.

She laughed. "Don't be silly, you're going to get cold!"

"It doesn't matter," he argued, staring at her. "You're really cold, and I love you, so…" he shrugged.

Sakura turned very red at his shy statement. Holding his hands in hers, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. Within moments, they pulled apart slowly. Sakura was giggling and Syaoran laughed.

"I think we need to go," Sakura suggested, putting on her seatbelt.

"You're right," Syaoran put his as well, and started driving. "It's just that…I just…sometimes I want to kiss the life out of you."

Feeling instantly hot inside, she stared at him with a 'high-school-crush' look in her eyes. "I love you, Syaoran," she blurted.

He glanced at her a moment. "I know you do, Sakura."

"I really do," she whispered. "I don't want to lose you." Her voice was so quiet by then, he could barely hear. "And…and I've never loved anyone before you, so…I don't know how it feels to lose…someone special…" Involuntarily, her heart started pounding faster.

"You're not going to lose me," he replied back, relaxing on the seat, "and I promise…until the day I die, you're not going to feel the pain of losing someone, ok?"

"I-I know, but…whenever I think of Hikaru, I'll always picture you two kissing and…you forgetting me, an-and you won't love me anymore," she blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to get rid of the developing tears.

He looked at her in surprise and saw the slight trail of tears. "Sakura?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"What?" She wiped at them immediately.

"I love you. I don't know how many times I have to say that, but I'll say it as many times as possible until you believe me," He stretched his arm and caressed her cheek, wiping away the residual tears. "I'm not going to forget you, I'm not going to kiss her, and I'm in love with you for who knows how long, all right?"

Sakura closed her eyes and moved her face so she kissed his palm. "I'm so stupid, I know. I'm just telling you my fears. I do listen to you, and I know you love me. I just can't help thinking about those things, you know."

He nodded, looking at her. "Nobody knows when any relationship is going to end. We take it from here and now…and there's no guarantee, but if we have trust in each other, then we'll be fine," he replied. "Trust me, baby." He whispered, teasing slightly.

She giggled quietly. "I trust you, Li."

"Then forget Hikaru."

She nodded against his hand. How weird…it was usually the girl telling the guy to forget another girl. Sakura smiled in her thoughts. 'He really loves me.'

----

The rain was still pouring hard and splattering on the window. Syaoran was lying on Sakura's bed, hands both underneath his head. She was sitting on the other side of the bed Indian-style, playing with the edge of the pillows. He moved one hand and touched her fidgeting fingers. Looking up at him apologetically, she stopped and sighed, lying down beside him. She rested her head on his chest, cuddling up to him, while he wrapped an arm around her waist and touched her cheek with his other hand.

"I don't want to go to this stupid party," Sakura moaned, "I'm practically expecting something bad to happen there!"

"Bad as in?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Bad as in Hikaru bad," she muttered, looking up at him. "Do you think she's going to do some sort of prank?"

"We're too old for this crap," Syaoran replied exasperatedly, looking away. "And she's still immature."

"I-I know Hikaru's evil…basically a bitch, but I know she's doing this for a reason."

"That reason being what, to make a fool out of herself?"

"She's still in love with you, Syaoran. And she'll do anything to get you back," Sakura informed, resting her head back on his chest. "I know you won't go back to her and I know you love me, but what if…what if she were to do something to me so she can have you?"

"If she ever took you away from me, I'd kill her with my hands," Syaoran threatened, an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

"Syaoran…" Sakura started, frowning.

"Seriously! Man, you are right, she is a bitch, and she'll never be anything else!" He protested.

Sakura sat up, looking right at him. "Don't be serious!"

"What?" He relaxed lightly, his eyes losing the anger. "If she does anything to you…God knows what I'll do to her," he muttered.

No matter how scary his words were, it still made her heart pound heavy thinking that she finally had a man to protect her from anything.

--

"Aw, why do we have to go??" Eriol whined, scratching the back of his head. "And with a costume too??"

Tomoyo smacked him on the arm. "Hey! We're doing this, so stop whining!"

"I liked you a lot better when you're not mad," he said stubbornly, taking the costume Tomoyo handed him.

"Yes I know you do, honey," Tomoyo replied sweetly, holding the other three. "Now don't let Sakura hear you or she'll start feeling guilty for inviting us!"

"She should feel guilty! I don't want to go to a party, not on Halloween!"

"Then what do you want to do, just stay in here and do nothing??" Tomoyo snapped.

"I've got the TV and computer, don't I??" He said back, glaring at the mirror. "And what the hell is this?? I'm not gonna wear this!"

"You will!" Tomoyo commanded. "I made that costume, so you better watch your words, pal!"

Eriol sweatdropped. "Ah…all right."

--

Soon, everyone wore his or her tailored costumes, made by the prominent Tomoyo. Sakura wore a silvery-white dress hugging her body, showing her sexy curves, with sparkles everywhere. Her attire came with a pair of feathery white wings and a light yellow halo. She presented a beautiful angel. Syaoran wore a black outfit with sharp edges, making him a knight. He had on fake armour and silver straps along his chest. He looked very handsome indeed. Tomoyo made him gel his whole hair up into spikes, which gave him that really dangerous look. Tomoyo made herself a lavender-periwinkle gown, which grew bigger at the stomach and on, but instead of sparkles, she used a kind of cloth that made it shine when the light hit it. Tomoyo inserted pink and light purple make-up on her face and glitter on her body. She added on the homemade gold crown and placed them on top of her freshly adorned hairstyle, changing her whole look into a princess. Eriol wore matching attire with Syaoran, but his was a prince. He had on a silver crown with a sapphire jewel embedded in the middle [Tomoyo got it from an old jewellery box she owned]. He wore a tuxedo, with red and black contrasting. At the front showed a red bowtie and perfectly white dress shirt. His hair was gelled down, opposite of Syaoran's, with bangs sharp and top of the hair being flat.

"Don't we look good!" Tomoyo grinned proudly, completely amazed with the way the costumes turned out to be. "Sakura looks so beautiful!!"

"Thank you, Tomoyo. You're beautiful yourself," she smiled, glancing at Syaoran.

He was out of words, "uh," his eyes still large at the sight of her.

"He means to say he thinks you're beautiful, Sakura," Eriol put in.

Syaoran glared at him and pulled Sakura to his room. Closing the door behind him, he enclosed his arms around her small waist, pulling her intimately to him. She willingly let him hold her in his arms, enjoying the feeling of protection, safety, and tenderness. He looked down at her tenderly, his eyes gazing from her eyes to her lips, completely focused on her and her only. She trembled under his gaze, her heart pounding intensely, and nerves breaking her tender bones.

"I couldn't find the words to tell you how beautiful you are," he whispered softly, lowering his head. "Not until now…"

She blushed immensely. 'He didn't say 'look', he said 'are'.' "Thank you, my knight in shining armour," she teased, smiling up at him. "I think you're very handsome…"

He ignored the compliment, still wrapped up in her. "You…y-you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen my whole life, and you…you look even more beautiful than you've ever looked," he continued to shower her with compliments.

"Stop it…" she murmured modestly, tightening her hold on him. "I…" He put a long finger on top of her pink lips.

"Shh," he instructed. Then descending upon her lips was his. The kiss was glorious and very sweet. No extra feeling was inserted in the kiss, other than pure affection. When they pulled away, Sakura embraced him with her might.

"I love you, Syaoran Li, and I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I do you."

His heart continued to pound its hardest, grateful for her words. Nothing could make him happier than her loving him. Syaoran always thought no one could ever love him, and Sakura proved that somebody could love him, and even go beyond that.


	23. Halloween Night Part 2: Understanding

**Chapter 23: Halloween Night Part 2: Understanding**

The four arrived at the party in the hotel Sakura was given orders to. Sakura looked around for people she was familiar with and saw about only 5 of them. 'I guess some people brought more than 3 guests…' she reasoned. Holding Syaoran's hand, they made their way to a free table. Once they were able to sit down, Eriol sighed happily and Tomoyo quickly stared at the large buffet in one side of the hotel.

"WOW!!" She yelled through the loud noise. "Look at the food!!" She was practically drooling at the sight of the four tables filled with the aromatic cuisines.

Eriol laughed, "I don't think we can eat yet, honey," he looked back at Sakura. "Can we?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, I can't even find my boss!"

"Why are you looking for her??" Syaoran asked, annoyed at the mention of Hikaru. "It's bad enough we're in this friggin' party. Now we have to actually talk to Niijimata??"

Sakura replied with a guiltily look. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you wouldn't have come if I told you," she said, "and besides nothing big is going to happen!" 'Hopefully…'

He glanced at Sakura's pleading eyes for a few minutes and finally agreed. "Fine, go look for her. But don't get lost," he replied, staring straight into her eyes, making sure she got the message.

"Ok, I promise," Sakura giggled and pecked Syaoran on the lips. "Be back in a few minutes."

"No. Be back in a second," he caught her lips again and kissed her longer than 3 seconds.

She pulled away slowly, nodding. "I promise!" Sakura then stood up and made her way out of the huge throng of dancing people.

Syaoran stared at the people dancing and back at the couple. They were only the ones sitting down and everyone else having a great time, dancing around. Syaoran knew Tomoyo wouldn't be able to dance unless it was a slow dance. For sure Eriol would dance with Tomoyo at that, and Syaoran knew he was going to dance with Sakura on those ones. But during these fast-paced dances, there really wasn't anything they could do. Looking glum, he took a sip of the already-prepared red wine and laid back on his chair.

"Sit up straight, boy!" Tomoyo commanded. "You're a knight, not a hobo!"

That got a laugh out of Eriol. Syaoran glared. "But why do I have to? I'm not exactly a real knight, Tomoyo."

"But this is a Halloween party and you have to act what you wear!" She said enthusiastically. "See I'm a princess and can you see my posture? I could be perfect as a princess!" Her amethyst eyes glittered. Syaoran nodded aimlessly, his eyes traveling around, searching for Sakura. It had already been 3 minutes and she wasn't back yet!

A hand paused at his shoulder. Surprised at the touch, he looked up in hopes of it being Sakura, but met the one he least wanted to see. Groaning inwardly, he stood up and pushed her hand away from his, challenging her stare. Eriol tensed in his seat at the sight of her, yet Tomoyo wasn't affected by any of this. She was completely unaware of what was happening.

"Let's talk somewhere else," he said in a lowered voice.

She nodded. "Follow me."

Syaoran turned back to his friends. "When Sakura comes back, don't tell her anything. Just say that I went to the washroom."

Eriol nodded, still glaring at Hikaru's back. When Syaoran turned, Eriol grabbed his hand, turning him around once more. "Be careful, man." Eriol replied.

Syaoran gave a short smirk at Eriol. "Thanks, but I will be."

As soon as the two were in a room alone, Hikaru sat on a seat, staring up at Syaoran with desire, frustration, confusion, and a lot more emotions. Syaoran knew what he was feeling and he wanted to finish their conversation. Although he didn't have feelings for her, he knew deep inside him that he did before, and…maybe it was because of that that he wanted to say goodbye to her. Properly.

"So what do you want to tell me?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Hikaru sighed wistfully. "Why did you say goodbye after you kissed me?" She asked abruptly.

"I never meant to stay, Hikaru."

"Then why did you kiss me?? Why couldn't you have just said goodbye coldly like always, and not leave me with the impression that you had feelings for me??" Her anger dissipated and desperation overflowed in her heart.

That got him started. "I don't know, all right? I was confused!" He stared out the window. "How the hell was I supposed to know my feelings?? I never felt anything like that before, and I didn't know how to deal with it! Look, I did have feelings for you, but that was it. Now…I've grown up and I know more about emotions than I did when I met you."

"Are you saying that if you knew…emotions as well as you do now…that we would've had a chance together??" Her voice broke at the end of the question.

"Who knows?" He muttered, looking directly at her. "The thing is, Hikaru, it's the past. It's been at least 8 years ever since we last saw each other, and yet you still have feelings for me. That's not…love…if the other person doesn't love you back." Syaoran was desperately wanted her to understand.

"How would you know?" Her sobs lessened and finally stopped. Her voice became harsh and cold. "How would you know how I felt?? Yes, I did wait 8 long, goddamn years for you, and yes I do sound like a bitch right now, but you don't know the pain I'm going through just looking at you and Sakura!! She hasn't known you that long and yet she holds your heart!! I've known you for 8 years and what do I get?? A mere slap on the face??" Her tears flowed down her cheeks and she paid no heed to it. "I know love is painful, but I never thought it would be this painful! I regret falling in love with you, but I have! I have, and I can't just stop! It's not that easy!!"

He suddenly felt guilt wash over him. "Hikaru…" He started, but no words followed.

She broke down and she cried heavily, every sob bit at him. "I know you and Sakura think I'm the devil…hell I think your friends think that too. But you guys don't know my side of this story." Syaoran offered her a box of tissues he found on one table. She grabbed it and took some, dabbing it at her eyes. "I am stupid for still going after you, but…no man's ever taken my heart like you have mine. And I know that we barely know each other…but there's just this thing about you that makes me feel…"

He knelt down in front of her, lifting her chin up with his hand. "That's the problem. You're not letting yourself open to other guys because you're stuck with the idea of me the only person making you feel something. No one can feel something for just one person. I felt something for you. But you're not the one for me," he said, looking into her eyes, "and I feel something for Sakura. I…I know she's the one for me, but…who really knows?"

Hikaru hiccupped, her eyes focusing on Syaoran's. "W-what are you saying?"

"I'm not exactly the person to go to for love advice, but from my experience, I think you just have to stop comparing other guys to me. I'm not yours…I was never yours to begin with. To move on, you just got to focus on your feelings and not mine, because…" he paused to find the right words. "Hikaru, I don't mean to make this sound harsh or cold, but I'll never…I'll never go back to you. I've got Sakura now. She's the one for me…and I'm so sure of it. You've got to move on and think of your own heart, because I'll never be yours to take."

Her eyes trembled and tears clouded in them once again. "I know!" She cried. "I know this, ok?? I've seen it! But I've been so stuck on the idea of you and me being together that I dismissed yours and Sakura's feelings all together…and I'm ashamed…so ashamed."

Syaoran felt bad for her, and nothing else. He opened his arms for her and embraced her, letting her cry on his shoulder. This was the only thing he could do for Hikaru, and he was going to make sure it was the last thing he would do. After minutes of sobs and cries, she finally stopped and pulled away herself. Sitting back down on the seat, she smiled weakly at him, blinking away the remainder of her sadness.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in a raspy voice.

He gave a nod, and stood up. "That threat you made me…are you still going to do it?" He asked automatically.

Hikaru shook her head rapidly. "I promise, I won't hurt Sakura."

"Good." He sighed and looked out the blinds of the room. "So…what happens now?"

"I don't know, really." She stood up as well and straightened her clothes. "I guess…I guess I'll just quit this job. I've always got that other job back in Hong Kong," she smiled wanly.

"Yeah…"

"And thank you for…giving me a chance to tell you my side. I'm glad we talked this out."

He gave a small smile.

Hikaru clasped her hands together. "And tell Sakura sorry. I never meant to hurt her. I just wanted to know…many things. I've been cold, and I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Syaoran replied. "I don't like it when people apologize a million times. I get what you're trying to say," he walked over to Hikaru. "So you're all right?"

She looked up at him. "I…I'll be fine…I don't know when…but I think I'll be fine."

"Ok."

They stared at each other for a minute. "Goodbye Hikaru." Syaoran said in a lowered voice. Inside, he felt saddened at the words.

She took a deep breath and wiped away the rest of the tears. "Goodbye Syaoran." A moment passed, and she gave him a smile before leaving the room.

Syaoran stared after her, his hands thrust into his pockets, the memory of her smile imprinted in his mind. 'At least she wasn't crying like before,' he then felt his heart lose the sadness.

--

Syaoran entered the ballroom and there she was, shining with her angelic features. She was laughing cheerfully, her eyes dancing in pure happiness. Syaoran's heart sped up once again, and he more than willingly opened his whole body to it. Then she turned her head, staring straight at him with surprise. Her eyes warmed, her cheeks turned bright pink, and a huge smile appeared on her face. He walked slowly, and she couldn't stand it. Sakura stood up from her seat and walked quickly to him, a glorious feeling covering her whole body. Just the sight of him made her feel completely whole.

They met in the middle of the dance floor. "Would you like to dance, my love?" Syaoran whispered in a deep voice.

Her heart jumped at the romantic nickname. My love… "It would be my pleasure."

The music suddenly became slow, and everyone turned romantic. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her very close, leaving no space between them. Sakura snaked her arms around his neck, looking up at him with huge, emerald eyes. "Where'd you go?" She whispered, a smile still on her face.

"Does it matter?" He traced her cheek with one hand.

"Actually…no." Sakura admitted. "You're here now, and that's all that matters."

He nodded in approval and pulled her even close. She rested her head on his shoulder as he put his chin on the top of her head. They swayed to the music contentedly, in each other's arms. Moments went by.

"Hikaru says sorry." Syaoran whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him slowly. "She did?" Her hold on Syaoran was still tight, yet comfortable.

"She and I talked. She's finally let go of me." He held her cheek once again. "I made her understand that you're the only one for me. She finally got it…and I think she's resigning tonight."

Sakura's eyes lit slightly. "Is she okay?"

Syaoran chuckled. "In spite of the pain she put you through, you've still got the heart to feel sympathy for her."

Sakura reddened. Syaoran kissed her lips softly and tenderly, not wanting to let go.

Pulling away, Syaoran answered her. "But yeah, she said she'll be ok." He leaned down. "Now…let's focus on us."

"What about us?" Sakura grinned teasingly.

"Do you love me and me only?" Syaoran asked, just as good-humoredly.

"I promise to love you and you only until the day I die." Sakura nodded. "Or if we break up."

That got a real laugh out of Syaoran. "All right. Then I promise to love you and you only until the day I die."

"Or?" Sakura looked up at him, still resting her head on his shoulder.

"There's no or." He whispered in her ear.

"What about if we break up?" She whispered back in his ear.

"I'll still love you." Syaoran answered.

That was all she needed to hear.


	24. Eriol's Family

**Chapter 24: Eriol's Family**

Tomoyo was on the couch, watching the soap opera that she had been watching frequently. There was a woman pleading her hardest to this middle-aged man who was just staring at her with disgust. A sigh escaped out of Tomoyo's mouth. Soaps sure were cliché. It was like every single idea poured into a soap opera was entirely the same as another soap. Directors these days weren't very original. When the commercial started, she sat up and grabbed the bowl of chocolate bars on the middle of the coffee table. Bringing it with her, she was about to open one when a strong hand wrapped around hers.

Looking up in surprise, she met the eyes of her fiancé. "What??" She complained.

"It's not healthy for you to keep eating chocolates, Tom," Eriol replied, trying to pull away the chocolate bar.

"I haven't even eaten a chocolate-" Tomoyo started, but was cut off.

He displayed a shocked face. "Excuse me??"

"-This hour!" She finished lamely.

That got a laugh out of him. Sitting beside her, he took the bowl out of her hands and put it back on the table. "You don't even have a glass of water with you," he shook his head in a playful tease, "you're going to give our baby diabetes, or worse you're going to give yourself diabetes!"

She pouted heavily, throwing the bar down on the bowl. "Eriol, you can be so mean, you know that??" She rested her chin on her hands, glaring at the TV.

He laughed once again and pulled her closer to him. "Come on Tom, I just want you to be healthy…I don't want a dead wife or mother."

She relaxed and looked back at him. "Are you sure that's the only thing?? Are you sure you're not just being mean??" She squinted her eyes.

"When have I ever been mean to you?" He asked back, cradling her face with his hand. "I've done nothing but love you ever since the day I saw you," he argued softly.

"Oh right." She admitted bashfully, turning pink. "Well, sorry then." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, but he turned his face anyway and caught her lips purposely.

Tomoyo was about to pull away, but the feeling of his lips in contact with hers gave back some of those old heavy feelings she had for him when they were in love for the first time. Closing her eyes and allowing herself to be kissed, she gave back her own kisses, letting her emotions out. Eriol groaned slightly, loving the woman who he proposed to, made love to, and was the mother of his baby. It was like these moments that made Eriol, beyond a shadow of a doubt, sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She was the only woman in his whole life that made him feel.

When Eriol remembered the baby and the need to breathe, he pulled away, giving small space for her. Tomoyo caught her breath, opening her eyes softly. "Why'd you pull away?" She asked slowly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I regret doing it, believe me," he managed to grin, "but the baby needs to breathe."

She gasped at the mention of her baby. "That's true! Oh Eriol, you shouldn't do that to me anymore!"

Eriol sighed. "You can't ask me to do that, Tom."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because I'm giving up enough already for this baby. You can't ask me to give up kissing you. It's just not right," he wore a crooked smile. "I rarely ever get to feel in love again, because you're preoccupied with the baby, and I've got work. So these are probably the only times we can actually feel in love."

"But you gave me this baby," Tomoyo interjected, pointing at him like a child.

He laughed. "I know I did, and I'm going to love this baby forever, but I'm not going to stop loving you. I'll always love you, Tomoyo. There are just times when…I need to…love you fully."

Now she understood what he was saying. "Ohh…" She turned bright red. "You mean…now that I'm pregnant, we can't…make love…so you feel like…we're not as close as we should be…and that's why you don't want me to ask you to stop kissing me like that."

Eriol felt no modesty at the confession. "That's right."

"Oh Eriol…" Tomoyo dropped all other feelings and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He automatically embraced her; trailing light kisses on her neck. "You don't have to be sorry. Just don't ask me that, ok?"

She nodded in his embrace. "You can kiss me all you want, Eriol."

"Good," he chuckled.

When they pulled away, Tomoyo brushed his blue bangs lightly. "I love you so much." She smiled brightly.

"You don't know how much I love you," Eriol began, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, live my life with you, have a family with you…all the things I've wanted ever since I was old enough to understand the meaning of family. That's why I asked you to marry me."

She nodded, looking into his eyes intently. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old with you, be the mother of your children, and that's why I said yes."

"I don't even know why we're saying this to each other. We already know this in our hearts."

"Maybe because sometimes we just need to remind ourselves so we don't forget that sometimes adrift love between us." Tomoyo mumbled.

Eriol softly touched her lips with his and closed his eyes, wanting to kiss her once again. A few moments passed and they continued to kiss passionately, letting out all the love they felt, which was greater than any other kind of love possible. Tomoyo bit at his lip softly when they were kissing unknowingly. She giggled slightly and dropped her head on his shoulder, shaking her head in happiness. Eriol laughed, smelling the scent of her hair.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked quietly. "Can I ask you a question?" She kept her head on his shoulder.

"Go ahead," he said tenderly.

"Will you tell me about your…family?" She was afraid of how he'd react, but she wanted to know. She needed to know.

He stiffened at the mention of his family. "Y-you want to know…about my…family?" His voice seemed strangely gruff.

She pulled away, looking up at him. "Like you said, we're marrying each other pretty soon. Won't you tell me about them?"

He dropped his gaze and focused on the carpet. His hold on Tomoyo dropped as well. Nothing came out of his lips.

Tomoyo felt unsure now. "I-I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You don't have to tell me about them." Looking guilty, she sat beside him, staring straight.

"No," he interjected. "You're right. I need to tell you."

She turned and stared at him longingly. Eriol made no motion to face her. His head was bowed down and his arms relaxed on his thighs.

"I don't know where to start," he confessed dejectedly. He looked up and watched Tomoyo's shivering eyes.

"You'll find the words," she whispered encouragingly.

He nodded and looked away once more. Closing his eyes, the words came out of him almost immediately, as if desperately wanting to be released. "It was my first year in college, and I only started class…about 3 months in. I didn't live with my parents anymore…so I stayed in the dorm with my roommate, Syaoran." Tomoyo continued to listen.

Eighteen-year-old Eriol read the thick book given to him by his English Lit teacher. No matter how focused he was on the book and the words displayed on it, nothing seemed to pass through his eyes and into his brain. It was like something had happened that day that made Eriol completely devoid of any assignment. Frustrated, he closed the book and rested back down on his bed, trying to think of some bad event that could've happened that day that made him feel so…so hollow inside. There was that creeping feeling just at the pit of his stomach and there was no way of knowing what had made it.

Just as he was about to slip into his own thoughts, the door opened slowly, revealing Syaoran. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes held sadness. Eriol was alarmed at this and he immediately sat up. Staring at Syaoran as the boy entered the room, sitting on his own bed, he then noticed two people right behind him. It was the principal and a policeman.

"What's going on?" Eriol asked, confused. "Syaoran, you okay?"

"Mr. Hiiragizawa…something has happened earlier today. We've only found out minutes ago, and we searched for you everywhere." The principal explained.

"What happened?" He asked, frowning at what the old man had said. 'Oh no. I knew something bad happened. What could it be??' "Syaoran?" He returned his focus at him.

"Sir, I'll tell Eriol if…if you guys don't mind," Syaoran muttered.

"As you wish. We'll be in my office if you ever need to know anything…anything at all." The principal excused himself with the police and left the room.

Syaoran gave out a small sigh and looked up at Eriol's concerned face. "Man…"

"What's up, Syaoran? What's going on here?"

He looked for some way to explain it in a gentle way. "Ok…just listen to me, all right? Don't interrupt, because I gotta explain to you the whole thing." Syaoran started.

"Uh, all right," Eriol was confused at what he was agreeing to.

"Ok well, uh…yesterday, your parents…they were on a plane to go to Europe, right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah…" He hesitated to answer. Eriol felt his heart jerk at the mention of his parents.

Syaoran swallowed, not looking at his friend. "The flight was from Hong Kong to London. There was something wrong with the plane."

'Oh no.' His heart dropped to his feet, nerves breaking down. He felt his blood turn completely cold at the words.

"They were supposed to arrive in London three hours ago, but…they didn't get there." He paused.

Eriol couldn't take it any more. Tears built up in his eyes. He knew it…it was coming. He was afraid. So afraid.

"When the plane was about to…land…something happened."

'No.' He continued denying it in his heart, but his mind just took it all in. As if shutting out the words, he covered his ears, but Syaoran held Eriol's arms and said the words slowly and carefully.

"The principal just got a call 30 minutes ago from the airport they left in."

'No.' Eriol's face went blank and his eyes unfocused.

"The-the pilot lost control of the…the engine, and I don't know what went wrong. B-but the plane skidded and…burst into flames." Syaoran watched Eriol worriedly. "The plane…just…" Syaoran stopped, feeling complete agony inside. "Nobody survived, man."

His nightmare had just turned real. Eriol's mind completely shut. Nothing entered, except for the certain words that bit at him. His world had just shut down.

…Supposed to arrive…10 hours ago…didn't get there…happened…lost control…plane skidded…flames…nobody survived…

Then, the tears dropped. The teardrops fell. One…by…one. Eriol's face continued to show nothing. His whole body was rigid. Syaoran could no longer watch his best friend. Looking away, Syaoran kept the tears inside. When finally Eriol was able to understand every single word Syaoran had spoken, he blinked rapidly, amounts of tears falling at the same time. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. His breathing became shallow and his eyes wouldn't stop crying. He sniffed, keeping his jaws tight. Looking out the window, Eriol stared at the blackening clouds.

"When did this happen?" He whispered quietly, his voice breaking immensely.

Syaoran glanced up. "Three hours ago."

"Oh god…" Eriol whimpered, shutting his eyes. "No way…"

Syaoran got up from his bed and walked over to Eriol's crouched body. "I'm so sorry, man."

"No frickin' way!!" Eriol yelled, pushing Syaoran away. "No, they're not dead!!"

He kept quiet.

"NO I WON'T BELIEVE IT!! IT'S A LIE!" He screamed, the anger growing. "NO!"

Syaoran stared helplessly at the side, his heart breaking with Eriol.

"Don't lie to me, man!!"

"I'm not lying," Syaoran replied desperately. "Why would I lie about this?"

Seconds passed, and the anger dissipated. Nobody survived. His heart felt like it had just been stabbed countless of times with a sharp-edged knife. Nobody survived.

"No…" his voice grew smaller as he sobbed his heart out. "They're not dead…they can't be…"

Silence met the very tense room. Minutes went by quickly.

"I'm sorry, man." Syaoran repeated, sitting beside Eriol.

Eriol kept crying, no sound coming out of his lips. Syaoran let him cry on his shoulder, the only thing he could offer then. Eriol no longer tried to hide the anger, the sadness, and the pain. He just let it all out. To the one person he had left in the world.


	25. Winter Season and the Eve of Christmas

**Chapter 25: Winter Season & Eve of Christmas**

--Winter Season--

The soon-to-be winter nights were so cold, with harsh wind blowing constantly. The good things about it, though, were the spectacularly beautiful lights throughout the city. It was clear that winter had arrived; everyone had worn heavy coats and turtleneck sweaters, stores were already starting to sell Christmas decors, and snow continually fell from the sky, making the city look like a picturesque winter wonderland. Work was still there, though. Nothing was going to change that, much to the roommates' dismay.

--

After what happened in Halloween, a lot of things changed. Hikaru had indeed quit her job as manager of their office. Sakura just didn't know who would be replacing her. No matter how cruel Hikaru was to her, she had always thought in the back of her mind, that Hikaru had a reason behind it all. And when Syaoran explained to her in full detail of their conversation, Sakura was able to understand. Hikaru loved Syaoran so much, and she felt that it was unfair for her to have loved him for 8 long years, and yet he didn't love her back. Sakura, on the other hand, knew him for a few years less, and yet he was in love with her. What Sakura got from Syaoran's words was that Hikaru realized love wasn't based on how long you knew someone…it was on how much they made you feel.

Standing up from her desk, she walked over to the boss's office to see who the new boss was. Knocking on the door, she was answered with the same man who told her months ago that there was a high chance of her getting laid off. Completely taken aback, she entered the office uncertainty.

"Hi, sir…you-you're back," she was hesitant.

"Indeed I am, Miss Kinomoto," he showed a weary smile, "how has it been in the past few months, eh?"

"It-it's been different." She admitted nervously.

He chuckled. "I heard about Niijimata and her change of ways," he reasoned, "and you must be wondering what I'm doing back."

Nodding helplessly, Sakura stayed quiet.

"Well, first of all, I'd like to say that you have nothing to worry about. You're not going to be laid off. It was sort of like a punishment for me to have been laid off like that. I…lost this job from my lack of understanding and communicating with the people below me, like you. I apologize for the rudeness I have put on you and your fellow co-workers before."

She was surprised at his apology, but nonetheless accepted it. "It's okay, sir," she smiled slowly.

He grinned. "Ah…then what is it that you want?"

Sakura shrugged. "I was just wondering who the new boss was going to be, but I'm glad it's you," she confessed.

"I'm glad to be back," he agreed.

----

Syaoran and Sakura drove home safely. The roads were slippery from melted snow and the severe snowfall made it hard to see through the front window. As soon as the two got home, they were met by sweet-smelling hot chocolate. Sakura sniffed and smiled and was glad to be home. Syaoran showed a little smile when he saw her reaction at the smell, but felt the same. The air was so aromatic. He took off his jacket and helped Sakura with hers. She mumbled a little thanks and rushed in the kitchen to see four hot chocolate mugs with three marshmallows in each.

"Mmm!" She squealed. "Tomoyo, thank you!"

Tomoyo stood up from the couch and walked her way to the kitchen. "You're not supposed to drink it yet!" She scolded good-humouredly. "We have to wait until Eriol comes back."

"Why? Where is he?" Sakura asked, smelling the fragrance.

"He went to buy some stuff." Tomoyo glanced at Sakura's outfit. "I think you should change."

"I think you're right." She smiled and made her way to her room.

----

Late that night, Sakura crept into Syaoran's room. He was lying on his bed with both hands under his head and elbows sticking out. His eyes were focused on the window beside him, staring out at the cold wet night. She knocked quietly and he glanced towards her. She walked in and closed the door behind her. He moved closer to the window and gave space to the woman tiptoeing her way to him.

"Hi." She whispered shyly and buried herself under his warm blanket.

"Hey." He whispered back and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to be with you," she replied quietly.

His insides turned into mush, and automatically, his arms tightened around her waist. Looking down at the beauty he held in his arms, he kissed the top of her head. "What happened today at work?"

Sakura smiled. "My new boss is actually my old boss…and he apologized for being rude before. He said he was laid off because of his lack of understanding and communication with his co-workers."

Syaoran hid a smirk. "At least he apologized."

"Yeah," she mumbled. "But I can't help thinking of Hikaru. If…if she was just able to let go of you from the beginning, I think she and I could've been really good friends."

"It's all ifs, 'Kura," he pointed out, "and you can't change the past. And besides, you've got me, Eriol, and Tomoyo to be looking for more best friends."

She shifted in his arms and looked up at him. "I'm not looking for any more best friends. I just like having a lot of friends, you know," she reached and brushed his bangs. "I didn't exactly like the feeling of hurting her, even though she hurt me. I mean…you felt guilty too, didn't you?"

He nodded lazily, knowing where Sakura was coming from. Instead of saying anything back, he grabbed her hand and kissed it delicately. She giggled, feeling butterflies inside her stomach.

She looked into his amber eyes, and he in her emeralds. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. Both heads inched forward and lips meshed together in a sweet kiss. The feeling of love was clear between them. Syaoran moved in a way that Sakura was under him, and they were kissing like the end of the world was coming. In Sakura's mind, she thought of how lucky in her life. In Syaoran's, he couldn't help but feel the desire to spend the night with her in a way only married couples were intended to do.

"Sakura…" He murmured when he took a breath.

"Mmm…" She whispered. "What is it?"

"I want you to sleep with me…just for tonight."

Her eyes widened and he pulled away to look at her. "What?"

"Sleep with me. I want to make love to you," he murmured, "please."

Her eyes shook and her fingers trembled. "Y-you want me to spend the night with you…?"

He looked into her eyes intensely.

Contented tears sprung in her emeralds once again, but she blinked rapidly and they went away. She nodded happily. "Okay."

He dipped his head down and passionately captured her lips into his once again.

----

Tomoyo got a small ladder from the basement of the apartment. Since her three roommates were sleeping soundly, she couldn't get the help she needed. Christmas was just around the corner, only 3 weeks away, and she decided to fix the house before anyone else could. Tomoyo was the official decorator of their apartment, so she had to get the Christmas boxes shoved deep inside a high cupboard. Her stomach was only slightly bulging, having been pregnant for 3 and ½ months. She started to climb the unbalanced ladder, afraid for her own safety, but since her no-good of a fiancé was sleeping soundly, she had no one else to turn to.

At first, she was going to ask Syaoran for help, but when she opened his door, she saw Sakura sleeping there with him, with a big white blanket covering both their bodies. Her suspicions were right. They had slept together. Tomoyo at first thought it wasn't right for a couple to make love when they only dated for a while. She felt that it was wrong, but her and Eriol had done it too. She remembered the reasons they did it and knew then why Syaoran and Sakura did it. Love was the biggest reason there was, not lust.

So she stepped onto the highest stage and clutched the knobs of the cupboard. She gave a pull and finally the doors opened. Dust came out, covering her eyesight. She coughed loudly and flailed her arms in front of her, trying to push away the dust. Her balance started to quiver and she was afraid to fall. "Aah!!!" Suddenly, one door from behind opened, and Eriol came out. His eyes filled with fear. "Tomoyo!" He yelled, and he immediately wrapped his arms around the pregnant woman's waist, not allowing her to tumble down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing??" He asked angrily, fear overcoming his senses.

She continued to cough. "I was just (cough) trying to get (cough) all the Christmas decorations!" She defended.

He slid one arm under her thighs and the other under her back.

"W-whoa! What (cough) are you doing now??" She asked as soon as he lifted her from the ladder towards the couch in the living room.

"You're a pregnant woman, Tomoyo! You're not supposed to be on your feet on a damn ladder!!" He dropped her on the couch, and started pacing back and forth, angry with her.

She glared at him as soon as her coughing fit stopped. "Well, you were too busy sleeping your head off to care!"

He matched her glare, but felt so mad and angry with himself. He knew it was his fault that she almost fell, and the guilt buried his heart deep inside. Then he understood what Syaoran had felt when Sakura got lost, and Syaoran kept rambling on about failing her. Eriol himself felt like he failed the woman of his dreams. Forgetting their fight, he strode over to her and embraced her in a loving hug. He kissed her neck lightly and looked into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him as well, feeling the need to be held. Both then came to their senses.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I didn't mean to do it…"

"Tomoyo…please don't do that again. I was scared as hell when I saw you." He muttered. "I love you baby. I'm sorry."

"I was scared, Eriol. Thank you for saving me."

"That's my job, honey." He whispered and pulled away to look at her. He wiped her tears away. "Stop crying. It'll be ok…"

She nodded and they kissed sweetly.

----

That afternoon, Syaoran and Sakura heard what happened. Worry completely shone in all their faces, but Tomoyo assured them that she was fine. They asked about the baby, and he or she too was fine. The men did their jobs and got the boxes out of the cupboard, spreading them around the living room. Sakura tried to convince Tomoyo to just rest and relax on the bed, but she didn't. She shook her head vigorously, telling them that she was the decorator and no one else, but she still allowed them to help.

Eriol and Syaoran were to get the rather large plastic Christmas tree on its legs and to spread the branches apart. Sakura was to untangle the 150 Christmas lights, straighten out the gold garlands, and take out the silver trimmings. Tomoyo had the job of collecting all balls, bells, and other decors. The Angel doll was standing in a clear box holding a star in her hand. One box that didn't get touched yet was opened by Tomoyo, and inside were the wreath, mistletoes, Christmas stockings, and wrapping paper.

"I can't wait for Christmas!!" Tomoyo squealed, clutching onto her own Christmas stocking, the one her mom made for her.

"We can't either." Sakura chirped in. She just finished disentangling the lights. "It's going to be so wonderful!!"

"You know what sucks about Christmas?" Eriol muttered as he placed the top third of the tree on the pole. "Me and Syaoran have to wait for your shopping and hold your bags."

"Damn right." Syaoran muttered back. "It's like a rule or something that guys have to hold the girls' stuff."

The girls laughed. "But here's the ironic thing! The things you're holding are actually your gifts." Tomoyo stated.

"Oh really?" Their eyebrows perked up.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Can we get this done before we think about the shopping, please?"

Eriol and Syaoran nodded helplessly and continued doing what they were doing. Tomoyo giggled. "This'll be the best Christmas yet!"

-- Eve of Christmas --

One Saturday night, the four left the apartment and drove around the city, looking at the beautiful lights surrounding the spectacular malls. The roads were slick, but Syaoran, being the skilled driver that he was, handled it perfectly. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were looking at the snowflakes dropping on their windows. They were beautiful, being so differently designed. The winter season sure was special…well at least to them.

"So where do you wanna go?" Syaoran asked from the driver's seat.

Sakura turned around to face the two in the back. "You call it."

"Just go around the city for an hour and then we'll go back." Eriol suggested.

"Yeah." The women agreed.

"Will do." Syaoran replied.

The drive was long, but wonderful. When they rounded a national park, they saw beautiful colourful lights accented on a large pine tree. Passing by the malls, they window-shopped and looked at the nice sculptures and not so nice sculptures. In almost every shop, there was a Christmas tree full of decorations. There were some, though, that didn't celebrate Christmas and had absolutely no ornaments whatsoever, but that was quite all right.

As Syaoran drove back to the basement of their building, Eriol and Tomoyo hid a small yawn. Sakura was already sleeping soundly on her side, with both hands beneath her cheek resting on the side of the window. When he parked it, the couple in the back waited patiently by the door, trying very hard to have eyes open. Syaoran went around the car and took Sakura in his arms. They got to the room and Syaoran walked to Sakura's room first. He laid her down on the bed and knelt down.

"Goodnight, babe." He whispered and kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

She turned and faced him with eyes closed. "Goodnight, Syaoran…" She murmured, her hand reaching out to him.

He kissed it lightly and stood up and left the room.

----

There were only seven days left until Christmas Day and neither Sakura nor Tomoyo could keep their excitement inside. Early morning, they woke up singing at the top of their voices some holiday song as if that would bring Christmas closer. Syaoran and Eriol had to endure scratchy, dry voices at the early hours of dawn. The results would be pillows over heads and blankets thrown around them.

Tomoyo was unbelievably giddy for a pregnant woman. She wasn't suffering moody swings like some, and she didn't go through the usual morning sickness. It was only one morning when she greatly threw up in the toilet. Her and Sakura's cheerfulness strongly brightened the usual dull apartment. With the Christmas decorations on, it really seemed like Christmas in their small, yet cozy home.

It was an added bonus, too, that the men weren't so cold. Ordinarily, Syaoran would isolate himself and act cold until the holiday passed, but this time, his spirits were bright, and it was all thanks to Sakura.

Eriol and Syaoran were watching a special Christmas show while Tomoyo and Sakura wrapped the gifts expertly in Tomoyo's room. Of course they hadn't bought themselves gifts, but they made sure that the men bought the gifts for them. Sakura was tying a green bow around a rectangular box covered with a green and red wrapper. Once she finished, she put the gift by one corner.

"How many gifts did we buy??" Tomoyo asked, wiping a drop of sweat from her forehead. "It feels like we've been doing this for 2 hours!"

"It's only been 30 minutes, Tom." Sakura said, smiling. "I think you should stop. You're getting tired so easily because of that little blubber you're carrying." She teased.

Tomoyo huffed. "I know, but you don't have to dig it in." She put the scissors and wrapper down and tried to breathe.

"Honey, maybe you should go get some water. I'll finish the rest." She smiled reassuringly. "And when you're done that, go and rest by Eriol, ok? You've got to take care of baby, you know."

"Yeah I know." She stood up with Sakura's help. "Ok I'm taking your advice." She blinked her eyes for a minute. "Hey…"

"What?"

Tomoyo hesitated. "Never mind." She shook her head.

"You sure?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Tomoyo broke into a smile. "Thanks Sak."

"No problem."

--

Tomoyo got the water as ordered and sat herself between the two men. She leaned her back and placed her feet on top of the middle table. She gave a small happy sigh and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of relaxation. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, confused at what she was doing, while Eriol grinned at his wife-to-be. Syaoran looked back at the TV and switched the channel to a cartoon show. The scene currently going on was a man gripping his pregnant wife's hand.

"Guys, look at this." Syaoran interrupted.

Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked at the screen. Ten minutes passed and then the delivered baby was passed onto the father's waiting arms. Eriol's eyes were reddening, feeling tears brush his eyelashes.

"Oh my gosh…" She whispered silently, touching her trembling lips. "That's so sweet…"

Syaoran hid a smile. "So…do I have to ask?"

The two turned their faces at him. "We don't know yet." Eriol replied. "The doctor said that when she's at least 5 or 6 months' pregnant, and then we'll know."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm kind of confused…"

"Syaoran was just asking about the gender of the baby." Eriol reasoned.

"Right." Syaoran agreed. "But would you guys rather have a girl than a boy?"

"Boy." Eriol stated.

"Girl." Tomoyo said the same time Eriol answered.

"What??" The two looked at each other.

"No! We're going to have a girl!" Tomoyo interjected.

"But Tomoyo, a boy is a lot better than a girl…think of the financial budget!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll go see what Sakura's doing…" Neither was paying attention.

--

"What's up?" He asked as soon as he got the door open. He peered in and saw the auburn-haired woman placing masking tape on one corner of a box.

"I am wrapping these gifts." She said a matter-of-factly. "Which are actually for you guys, so you've got to leave."

"Sorry, can't. The couple's fighting about which gender of the baby they want." He tossed himself on Tomoyo's well-made bed.

Sakura glared at what he did. "Syaoran…that's not very nice. It's Tomoyo's bed."

"Yes I think I'm aware of that." He joked and placed his hands under his head. "Tomoyo won't mind."

"Oh yeah." She replied dryly.

As soon as Sakura finished, she put the already-wrapped boxes in a big plastic bag. There were 4 more other things that needed wrapping, and those were for their friends from outside. Each of them bought 1 gift for the whole staff of their work and 1 gift for their boss. Syaoran, Eriol, and Sakura had 3 gifts each and Tomoyo had 5 gifts. There were many other gifts for their families. Since she was pregnant, it was only right to get her 2 extra presents for the baby.

"So what'd you get me?" Sakura asked teasingly. "Is it a…oh a beautiful, extravagant, diamond with emeralds necklace?"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at her. "You think I got enough money to buy you something that elaborate?"

"I'm only kidding." She smiled and took a heavy book and placed it on top of the wrapping paper.

"I got you something really nice." He stated. "I think you'd like it."

"I'm sure I will." She grinned at him.

"Yep."

Syaoran looked out the opened window. It was already cold and he didn't understand why Tomoyo wanted the cool wind outside. He got up from his position on the bed and shut the window tightly. He rearranged the slightly messy bed and sat behind Sakura, gripping her hips with both hands. He sent kisses in the back of her neck causing small giggles erupting from her.

"Stop…" She giggled.

He kissed her one last time and moved away.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Since when'd you have to ask for permission?" He teased.

She elbowed him playfully. "If something happened to me…would you do anything for me?"

He stared at her incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just asking." She answered lightly. "Just that…if something did happen to me-"

"Nothing's gonna happen to you." He interrupted.

"No I know, but if something did, would you do anything for me?"

He looked at her in a very confused way. "I would."

"Good." She kissed him on the cheek. "I just wanted to ask. That's all."

"Sakura…" He didn't trust her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" She assured. "It's just that…I want a guarantee."

"What would you want me to do?" He asked her in a sort-of scared way.

"To give me a smile. A real smile." She said, smiling. "I'm glad that you smile now, but when you do…it's tiny."

He looked down. "Well…"

"No it's ok with me! Just that…if ever I don't see you again or you don't see me again, I want your brightest smile to be in my memory."

"We'll always see each other, Sakura. Nothing's gonna happen to us." He said with furrowed brows.

"But you don't know that for sure." She reminded. "Don't get too upset about it. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She turned her body around and hugged him tightly. "Please stop worrying. I'm not keeping anything from you." She giggled. "I'm not sick or anything."

"Ok." He breathed calmly. "I love you, 'Kura."

"I love you too."

-----

It was the 24th of December and the city was filled with Christmas spirit. Every house on their block was amazingly bright and so full of colours. Some trees in parks were decorated with multi-colour Christmas lights. Even the snow fell so gracefully, making the metropolis look like a winter wonderland. Outside neighbours' houses were carollers, singing joyous songs with enthusiasm. Bells were rung and stars shone from every top of a Christmas tree.

In the four's apartment, green was more common than any other colour. Mistletoes hung on every corridor of the room. The wreath, wonderfully made, was suspended on their doorbell. The Christmas tree stood at 8ft and was filled with gorgeous ornaments, coloured silver and gold, with sparkles. Silver trimmings, gold garnishes, hundreds of rainbow lights, red and green and blue balls, and very many other ornaments were presented along with the tree. Colourful gift-wraps glimmered as the light hit them.

Sakura and Tomoyo prepared a huge dinner for their families visiting. There were different kinds of delicacies on the table, first with the American delicacy of a turkey and a chicken, second with the Japanese delicacy of sushi, and there were many others, such as grilled fish, pizza, wonton, and the Japanese Christmas cake. Plastic plates were found on one side of the table, along with the utensils and plastic cups. Syaoran and Eriol brought up many pop cans from the car, and it had already piled up in the fridge. Most were put in the cooler in the basement.

"Oh my gosh…this is so amazing…" Sakura whispered. "I can't wait to see dad and Touya!"

Tomoyo grinned. "Me too. I can't wait for my mom to come here and tell me how proud she is of me!"

Eriol and Syaoran gave them confused looks. Of course the men hadn't wanted their families to come over.

"The only mistake you made in this holiday was inviting my sisters." Syaoran muttered. "I mean it's all right for mom, but come on…the four of them??"

Sakura and Tomoyo scoffed. "You are the worst brother in the world."

"Actually, that's not true. Touya is." Sakura pointed out.

"Right, right." Tomoyo murmured.

Eriol stayed quiet. "Just be happy they're coming," he replied morosely.

Sakura gasped. "Oh my gosh, Eriol, I'm so sorry!"

"No it's ok," he smiled sadly, "I know you didn't mean to offend me or anything."

"I'm sorry," Tomoyo whispered at his side.

He glanced down at her and encircled his arms around her waist. "It's ok, Tom."

"Don't worry, man." Syaoran said and put an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "We're your family. You got us."

Eriol's smile brightened and he looked at Syaoran with gratitude. "Thanks man."

----

Later that evening, all the family guests piled up in the house. First arriving were Sakura's family with Tomoyo's, because they lived closer than the other. Touya and Fujitaka made their way inside the warm home. Sakura hugged them, tears almost rushing down her cheeks. Happiness was very clear in her eyes as she saw the family she hadn't seen for almost 2 years. Tomoyo hugged her mother with gladness. As soon as Sonomi saw the slight bulge on her daughter's stomach, she immediately touched it and closed her eyes, feeling her granddaughter/son for the first time.

"How are you, Tomoyo? It seems like it's been so long since I've seen you!" Sonomi held Tomoyo's hands.

"I know, mom!" Tomoyo laughed. "But I'm so happy you're here!"

"So am I." She smiled.

"You're going to have a grandchild and a son-in-law. How do you feel?" Tomoyo asked shyly.

"I'm very proud of you, honey. You've gotten this far without me." She meant with all her heart.

Tomoyo smiled as tears threatened to fall. "Thank you mom."

They hugged once more.

Eriol cleared his throat, and Tomoyo then realized she hadn't introduced him yet.

"Oh yeah. Mom, I'd like you to meet him." Tomoyo said knowingly.

"Ohh, where is he?" Sonomi asked with excitement.

"This is the father of my baby…and my fiancé." Tomoyo held Eriol's hand.

"How are you, Ms. Daidouji?" Eriol smiled genuinely and kissed her hand. "My name's Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Sonomi blushed from the action. "Well…I think you've picked a very remarkable young man, Tomoyo." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Eriol."

"You too ma'am."

"Didn't I?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Sakura, how are you??" Fujitaka asked. "I've missed you, baby girl."

"Daddy, I've missed you too." Sakura hugged him tightly.

"What about me, kaijuu?" Touya teased lightly.   
Sakura pulled away and jumped at the taller man. "I missed you a lot too, Touya! I don't know why!"

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "What have you been up to?"

"Well…I want you guys to meet my boyfriend…" She smiled hesitantly.

"You have a boyfriend?" Both men asked with eyes widening at the second.

"Um…yeah." Sakura quickly pulled Syaoran over to them.

He stood calmly with dignity and offered to shake their hands. "How're you doing? I'm Syaoran Li."

Touya glared and crossed his arms. "Syaoran Li?" He turned to Sakura. "I don't trust this guy, kaijuu. He sounds like a bastard."

Syaoran's eyes hardened.

"Don't mind my son. He's a little overprotective of our baby girl." Fujitaka smiled warmly. "I'm Fujitaka Kinomoto. It's nice to meet you, Syaoran."

Syaoran looked back at the older man. "Good to meet you too, sir."

"Touya, shake this man's hand. Now." Fujitaka ordered.

He snorted and shook Syaoran's hand stubbornly. "There. Now can we get in? It's cramped in here."

"Right, right." Sakura smiled nervously and let them all in.

As the families talked in the living room, Syaoran waited with dread. Eriol was sitting right with him, feeling just as nervous. Yelan Li was not just Syaoran's mother; she was, in a way, Eriol's as well. And the four loud women added to their anxiety. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and giggles erupted from outside. The only thing Syaoran could do was growl under his breath. Eriol stood up and pulled Syaoran with him to the door to greet the family. Syaoran opened it lazily. As soon as the wooden door widened, the flock of women hugged him and Eriol fiercely they almost lost their breaths. "Aah!" The two men yelped in surprise. When Syaoran got his composure back, he pulled away from his mother's arms and closed the door behind them. Eriol got out weakly and stood right beside Syaoran.

"How are you…mom?" Syaoran found a small smirk under all that unease.

"Auntie Yelan, how are you?" Eriol echoed.

"Very well, young lads." She smiled. "How have you been?"

"Great." They both muttered, wearing totally fake smiles.

"Oh my gosh, don't they look so adorably handsome??" The women gushed.

"No wonder Eriol got someone pregnant! No woman can resist that boy's looks!"

Eriol gulped as he heard that. Syaoran smirked.

"Doesn't Syaoran have a girlfriend too?? Oh my! We have to find her!! We have to get pictures!!"

Syaoran's eyes widened at this and he quickly moved in front of his sisters. "There's no need to do that." He replied, trying to stop them.

"Syaoran, can we move to the living room? It's rather overcrowded here." Yelan mentioned.

"Uh yeah of course. Eriol, show them the way." Syaoran said.

"Right." He smiled at the women. "Let's go ladies."

Syaoran pulled back his sisters. "Don't try finding my girlfriend."

"Uh no thank you." Feimei grinned.

He sighed and dropped his head. He knew he could never win against them. "All right fine, but don't touch the pregnant woman. She's got a baby inside and if you trample her, Eriol's grilling your asses."

"We're not going to trample her!" Sheifa said exasperatedly. "Now let us go!"

He gave them one last glare and let them go.

--

Soon, everyone knew each other. All the adults spoke to each other and got to know one another a little bit better. Syaoran's sisters had actually spent 15 minutes gushing over Sakura and Tomoyo, causing the men to get a little edgy, but after that, they tracked down the 'hottie' standing in the balcony and just basically stalked him, praising him of how good-looking he was. Of course, Touya couldn't get enough of it, but then it just got so annoying. His ears burned from the loudness of their voices. It was pretty wild, but very fun.

"Yukito's coming over later." Touya informed them as he passed by with four women trailing after.

Sakura was giggling the whole time. Eriol kept worrying about Tomoyo, but she assured him that she was fine. Syaoran couldn't get enough as he saw the woman he loved get along well with his family. He carefully held her close. "So how're you doing tonight?" He asked.

She smiled and blushed. "I'm doing great." She replied. "How about you?"

"All right." He kissed her on the cheek. "Don't you get annoyed by my sisters?"

She shook her head. "I love them! They're very beautiful and wonderful!"

"Yeah right."

"They are." Sakura laughed. "How about my brother?"

He snorted. "When he starts liking me, then I'll start liking him."   
Sakura kissed Syaoran on the lips. "Touya's a stubborn guy. Much like yourself, actually."

Syaoran turned red a little. "Yeah well. Guys will be guys."

--

At about 9pm, Yukito arrived with Meilin as they shared the same cab. They had gotten to know each other along the way and that was good. Syaoran hugged his cousin and Sakura hugged her long-ago crush. It was a nice reunion. The Li women started flirting with Yukito as well, making Touya feel slightly better. Then Tomoyo announced that the feast was about to begin. Everyone gathered around the table and made a small greeting for the birth of Christ.

Eriol and Syaoran carved the turkey and soon everyone dug in. The adults were seated on the table while Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, and Meilin ate their dinner in the living room. Sakura sat herself really close to Syaoran while Meilin sat on the other side. Tomoyo and Eriol sat together on the loveseat. Tomoyo seemed to eat a lot more than the others, but they knew the reason why. On TV was a Christmas special, the Grinch. It was hilarious and had pure Christmas fun.

At the stroke of midnight, everyone assembled in the living room. Yelan, Sonomi, and Fujitaka sat on the loveseat, the four sisters, Yukito, and Touya gathered themselves on the large couch, and the five youngest ones sat on the living room floor. The relatives put their own gifts in the huge pile, so Sakura gave out the gifts and everyone opened their own. After Syaoran finished his, he put them in a corner and watched Sakura's face as she opened his gift.

Everyone minded their own business, so no one paid attention to them. Syaoran moved closer to her as she unwrapped the silver blue box. When she opened it, she made a gasp. His heart jumped and he set his jaws straight as he looked at her. He still couldn't believe that anyone could be that beautiful. Suddenly her jade eyes met his and they were slightly wet. He gave a hopeful look and she nodded, holding the box tightly in her hand. She jumped at him in delight.

"I thought you knew I was joking…" She whispered in his ear.

"I knew it. I just wasn't joking." He whispered back, holding her tightly to him.

"B-but Syaoran…how did you afford this?" Her eyes were so bright and fearful.

He sent her a smile that brought shivers down her spine. "Don't worry about it…so…do you like it?"

"Of course I do! I love it so much!" She hugged him again and caught his lips in hers. "I love you…thank you."

"No problem." He took the emerald-diamond necklace and put it around her slender neck. He kissed the nape of her neck lightly as he let go of her.

She giggled and cuddled up to him. "Look at everyone…they're so happy."

"And we're happy." He replied, pecking her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas." He replied back, kissing her once again.


	26. Realizations

**Chapter 26: Realizations**

Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura went to the nearby hospital for Tomoyo's check-up. The streets were still cold and filled with snow, but as the holidays passed by, it didn't seem like winter at all. Every month Tomoyo had to go to the doctor and on that February month, Syaoran and Sakura decided to come along and watch. They were going to try to see what the sex of the baby was. Once they got there, Tomoyo was ordered to change into a hospital gown and to lie down on the bed.

"This is exciting." Sakura whispered, stroking Tomoyo's hair.

"I know." Tomoyo smiled brightly. "I can't wait to know…"

Eriol and Syaoran stayed on the bench by the wall. "How are youfeeling?" Syaoran asked, glancing at him.

"Pretty nervous." He admitted. "But I bet you'll be even more nervous when you get your own kid."

Syaoran gave a small snort. "Anyway…what about the kid? You prefer one gender over the other?"

"You'd think I would…but just as long as my baby's healthy and fine…it's all right with me."

"That's right." Syaoran slapped him on the back. "That's what a good father is."

He nodded. "I've already got names for them."

"Really?"

"Yep. If it's a guy, we're calling him Syaoran."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Uh? What?"

"Yeah man. You're like the brother I never had, and I really appreciate it." Eriol grinned. "Tomoyo and I talked about it and she said that it's all right. Just as long as if it's a girl, her name's gotta be Sakura."

"You're naming your kids after us??" Syaoran asked bewilderedly.

"Don't worry, Syao. We don't want anything back. You guys got cool names."

"Wow, Eriol, didn't know you thought of me as highly as you do." Syaoran admitted. "Thanks man."

"No problem."

The doctor came in about 10 minutes later. She opened the small opening of the gown by the stomach. Placing some sort of jelly on the slight bulge, she smiled at everyone, greeting them. Eriol and Syaoran stood up immediately and went over to Tomoyo's side. The baby monitor was positioned in place by one of the nurses. Soon, the doctor got the ultrasound of the fetus living inside Tomoyo. Eriol took her hand nervously while Syaoran and Sakura held each other romantically.

"Now, you've only been pregnant since September, giving the baby at least 20 weeks to show us its gender." The doctor smiled warmly. "I think we can find out…but this isn't 100% right."

Tomoyo nodded eagerly. "Just please let us know."

"Ok." She pushed the machine around her stomach and finally it settled.

There was a picture on the monitor of a baby moving and the sound of the heartbeat was clear as a sunny day. The baby's face was a little unclear, but the doctor could see the gender. She smiled once again and faced the keen couple. Then she announced it. Both of them laughed with glee and Syaoran and Sakura gasped with excitement. They were going to have a baby boy! Syaoran felt a slight red appearing on his cheeks, knowing that his godson was going to be holding his name.

"Oh my gosh…" Sakura whispered in delight, holding Syaoran's arm. "Isn't it wonderful, Syaoran?"

He made a small swallow. "Yeah…it is."

She smiled happily. "This is probably one of the best moments we'll ever get to experience in our life."

"I agree."

"And look how happy they are…" Sakura giggled to herself. Eriol and Tomoyo were smiling into each other's eyes, kissing sweetly. "It's so amazing … bringing a life into this world."

He looked down at her with adoration. "Someday, Sakura, we'll have our own." He kissed her on the cheek. "But it is amazing."

She turned and buried her face on the nape of his neck. "This baby's going to be named Syaoran, isn't it?"

He gave a low chuckle. "Yeah…it is."

She laughed. "That's amazing! You're going to be his godfather, you know."

"It's gonna be cool."

"I'm sure it will be." Sakura smiled.

----

The next few weeks seemed to pass by in a blur. Tomoyo and Sakura always talked every night of the wedding plans. Syaoran and Eriol went around malls to find good outfits for the little unborn boy because of the women's orders. Eriol and Tomoyo started planning on finding a house where they could live as soon as they were married and had the baby. Sakura and Syaoran didn't approve at first, but they knew what had to happen. They were going to be married and had to lead separate lives.

One night, Sakura just cried her eyes out in her room, burying her face in a pillow. Syaoran closed the door behind him and walked over to her slowly. "Sakura?" He asked quietly, stroking her soft hair. "What's the matter?"

"Leave me alone, please…" She mumbled. "I just want to be alone…"

"No. Tell me what's wrong." He replied firmly. "Come on babe. What's bothering you?"

She sniffed and turned her head to look at him sideways.

His eyes softened at her tears and he wiped them away, wrapping his huge hands on her cheeks. "What is it?" His heart broke at the sight.

She sobbed and pulled him closer. He lied down beside her and hugged her tightly. She rested her head on his chest. "Tomoyo can't leave, Syaoran!" She cried. "She can't leave me! We've been roommates for so long!"

Then he knew what was the problem. Sakura was afraid of losing her best friend. "You're not going to lose her, Sakura…she's always going to be your best friend, no matter what happens." He whispered in her ear soothingly.

She shook her head. "B-but Eriol's…already planning…and f-finding a house! T-Tomoyo's leaving…"

Syaoran kissed her forehead lovingly. "They have a life together now, babe. They're going to get married…they're going to have a kid. Did you expect the kid to grow here? In a four-room apartment?"

She looked up at him with trembling eyes. "N-no." She was gasping in small breaths.

"See?" He briefly captured her lips in his. He just couldn't resist. They were full and pouty and pink, and he caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. "But you're not going to lose her. She'll always be there…she's just…moving away. Tomoyo's gonna be a mother, Sakura. She's going to be a mom and a wife." He looked into her eyes firmly. "Do you understand? She doesn't need you to cry right now. She needs you to be a best friend and help her out."

Sakura lowered her eyes and buried her face on his chest. "I'm sorry…"

He gave a small laugh. "About what?"

"Breaking down like this…"

"No problem, baby. I love holding you." He murmured.

She gave out a small giggle. "And I love you."

He kissed her on the lips once again, this time longer.

----

Syaoran sat on a bench and buried his face in his hands. He was so sleepy…and Eriol decided to bring him into the mall. Sometimes the soon-to-be father really got on his nerves, but Syaoran knew how anxious Eriol was feeling, preparing to be a husband and father, and finding a new place to live in. So he decided to just be there for his friend, because that was the most honourable thing to do.

"Come on man! There's this store I want to go to. I was looking at the newspaper and there's this advertisement of new baby clothes." Eriol persuaded.

Syaoran stood up and growled. "How many times are we gonna look for clothes, Eriol?? It's been like a month already!"

"Whatever. We can never be too prepared!" He grinned.

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"You hungry? I'll pay." Eriol suggested.

His face brightened. "Yeah all right." He smirked. "I'll get the most expensive food here."

Eriol's face contorted. "R-really?" He squeaked out.

"Sure. _Dad." _Syaoran teased.

Eriol stopped in his tracks.

--

Tomoyo sighed one more time as she and Sakura sat on her and Eriol's bed, practicing some breathing exercises. Sakura knew Tomoyo felt frustrated, because honestly, she felt the same. But she kept reminding herself of the conversation she and Syaoran had about Tomoyo needing her as a guide and best friend. It only made her want to cry, because she remembered all the good times they shared and knowing that she and Eriol were moving. Ignoring her sad feelings at that point, Sakura read through a book as she told Tomoyo how to breathe when having contractions.

"Ok, so what did I just say?" Sakura asked knowingly.

Tomoyo pouted. "Um…stop breathing when you get contractions."

"Tomoyo!"

She groaned. "Did I get it wrong again??"

"You're not paying attention!" Sakura scolded.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm tired." Tomoyo muttered and lied on her back, positioning the pillow on her back as comfortable as possible. "And my tummy is growing faster than I would have thought. I feel like that blue girl in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory."

Sakura laughed out loud. "You are not fat, Tomoyo! It's just your tummy gaining weight, not you."

"Humph…well…Eriol's not exactly been the sweetest guy these past few weeks."

"What do you mean?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

She sighed again. "He's been so annoying! He keeps saying I'm so fat and unattractive! I've practically hit his head 30 times already. He deserved it! He's not being supportive. At all!" Tomoyo whined.

"Calm down, honey." Sakura giggled. "He's just teasing you. We all know he can't resist you."

"Tell that to him!" Tomoyo glared. "Once this burden is off of me, I so would like to seduce that four-eyes and just make him beg!"

"Don't forget that once this 'burden' is off of you, you'll be a _mom._" Sakura reminded.

Tomoyo stopped and her eyes didn't blink.

--

"Eriol?" Syaoran asked, puzzled. "Hiiragizawa? Uh…I wanna eat…and all you're doing is…standing in the middle of the mall…and staring at a plant. Could…uh…we go…already?"

"I-I never realized…" He trailed off.

"Realized what?" Syaoran asked again, this time concerned.

"T-that I would be a dad…"

"It just occurred to you?"

"I-I never realized…" Eriol blinked his eyes rapidly and stared at Syaoran with fear and love clear in his eyes.

Syaoran broke into a small smile and patted Eriol's back. "Congratulations, man."

Eriol took a deep breath and grinned. "I'm gonna be a dad. A dad…"

--

"Honey? Tomoyo? Could you please blink?? I'm freaking out here!" Sakura stared at her friend worriedly.

Tomoyo blinked. "Oh my god, Sakura!!"

"W-what? What is it??"

"I'm going to be a mom!!!" Tomoyo shrieked. "I can't believe this!!"

Sakura sweat-dropped. "You…didn't know this…before?"

"I-I didn't realize it until you said 'mom'! Oh my gosh!!" Tomoyo laughed and yelled. "I'm going to be a mom, Sakura!! A mom!!"

"Congratulations, Tomoyo!" Sakura laughed with her friend and they hugged tightly.

----

The four had dinner one evening, but all the lights were out because of a blackout. There were 5 candles standing in the middle of the dining table and they were eating leftovers from early that day. It was a good thing the food was still a little warm. The blackout started merely 2 hours ago. The four had to eat the rice cooked at lunch, which was kind of hard. And there were the other foods, which were at least tasty.

"Stupid blackout." Eriol muttered, straightening his glasses.

"Ditto." Syaoran replied and shoved in a spoonful of food in his mouth. "Friggin' storm."

"Relax, guys. The electricity's coming back in a little while." Tomoyo assured. "I'm not angry. You shouldn't be either."

"Mm-hmm." Sakura agreed quietly, but she hated blackouts so much. Touya told her long ago that that was when ghosts decided to come out and scare the hell out of people. She scooted closer to Syaoran and took a bite out of her pork.

Syaoran glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"She's just scared." Tomoyo replied calmly. "Blackouts and ghosts seemed to make a connection in her mind."

Sakura dropped her spoon on the plate and crossed her arms, pulling her up legs. "I-it's true. I am scared."

Syaoran let out a smirk. "You're a big scaredy-cat, you know that?" He teased, putting his spoon down, and brushing her chin with his forefinger.

She trembled and looked up at him. "You don't have to be mean." She pouted.

He laughed.

Eriol interrupted. "Tomoyo, let's go and give them some time alone?"

"Yeah because they're in love!" She spit out and left the dining table angrily.

"Huh?" Syaoran asked in confusion.

Eriol shrugged, seemingly not affected by it. "Mood swings." He stood up. "Tomoyo, don't be mad, sweetie!"

Syaoran looked back at the trembling Sakura. "Oh baby…" He joked again.

She punched him on the arm. "Stop it!"

"I'm kidding!" He took her spoon and filled with rice and meat. Syaoran moved the spoon close to her mouth and she opened willingly. "There you go…" He whispered, babying her.

She swallowed the food and looked up at him. "Why'd you do that?"

"I'm supposed to take care of you, remember?" He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I know you're scared, babe. I'm here."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you Syaoran…"

"You're welcome." He spoon-fed her again and gave her a glass of water.

"I'm done." She murmured and brought her drink to her lips. "Thank you."

He wove his arms underneath her and carried her to the sofa. "You still scared?" He whispered.

She shook her head, looking up at him with adoration. "I've got my angel here…" She smiled. "Watching over me…"

His lips caressed her lips lightly and he moved across her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Aishiteru."


	27. Tuxedos & Gowns

**Chapter 27: Tuxedos & Gowns**

_.:HI:._

_.:aki sakura:._

_.:akina:. It was a necklace, because if it were a ring, it would be a little cliché and I didn't want Syaoran to seem like he's proposing. They've just begun their relationship, so I thought the necklace was appropriate for it. Hope you thought so too!_

_.:Amazonian Anime Queen:._

_.:Angelheaven272003:._

_.:Anime-fangirl1:. _

_.:animelover1129:._

_.:Animelvr4evr:._

_.:AnimeObsessionFantasy:._

_.:anjuliet:._

_.:AnonymousT:._

_.:Avelyn Lauren:. First, no there isn't a relationship between Meilin and Yukito. However, writer's block does suck! I hope I get new ideas soon too…because I really don't want this story to end yet! And I know you don't want it to either! _

_.:blackdrkwolf:._

_.:Carmela-chan:. _

_.:Charity:. I love your name; it reminds me of this character from the soap opera, Passions! Anyway, the babies aren't coming anytime soon, since 9 months is a long time, right? But thanks for your encouraging words! _

_.:chelsey:._

_.:cherrixwolf:._

_.:Cherry Jade:. _

_.:cherryberry:._

_.:chibi cherry blossom:._

_.:ChiChi-san:. _

_.:crazy azn angel:._

_.:Cursed-Mind:. _

_.:DannyRaddcliffrocks:. Oh, you know that T-Tomoyo thing that you were talking about? That was totally on accident! I'm glad you saw a little pattern thing on it! I didn't even realize! _

_.:Darkangelkitty08:._

_.:DarkAnimeChick:._

_.:DarkJadedEyes:. _

_.:darlin':._

_.:dunkmoonX:._

_.:FieryWolf:._

_.:Garfunkelzsnugglebunny:. _

_.:golden-heart3000:._

_.:Hikaru Ayumi:._

_.:Histiric Mini:._

_.:hyperactive-frogchild:._

_.:Illusioner 1412:. _

_.:Inferna:._

_.:japanfan:. I don't know if I'm going to be writing it to the fullest, but if I get ideas sometime in the next week, I think I will be. Just hope for it!_

_.:Jess:._

_.:just-for-me-22:._

_.:kamehameha:._

_.:Karen:._

_.:kawaii syaoran lover:. Yeah, the Christmas chapter and the chapter number were coincidental! _

_.:keroberous:. I'm so sorry, but I can't read your story any time soon. I promise, though, that I'll read it once I'm no longer busy with homework! Thank you for your reviews -_

_.:khmerboi919:._

_.:Kikakai:. I think making Sakura pregnant would make things cuter b/c Tomoyo and her are pregnant together and all, but it's not something I can see myself go into. Syaoran and Sakura haven't been together as long as Tomoyo and Eriol have, and I don't think they're ready to have a child anytime soon! But thanks for the suggestion =D _

_.:Kyokyonekochan:._

_.:lifesmysteries18:._

_.:LighthawkKnight:._

_.:lil darkangel 88:._

_.:Lil' Fairy:._

_.:Loki-TheGrimScreamer:._

_.:lonely-dreamer:._

_.:MagicKnightNancy:. _

_.:maixwolfblossom:._

_.:Meilin Baby 13:. .:Midnight Crystal:. _

_.:missk:._

_.:Mystress Tate:. _

_.:NEOGALAXY:._

_.:Nisha:. _

_.:OtakuNoHime:._

_.:princez-nikki:. Yeah, you've told me, but I'm still just as glad that you're a fellow Filipino! _

_.:Psyciandra:. _

_.:rosie:._

_.:SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1:. .:SakuraandLiforever:. _

_.:Sakuraxhearts:._

_.:sally:._

_.:sarah:._

_.:ScarleT RoSe5:. _

_.:seiko123:._

_.:sesshou:._

_.:shire-saphire:._

_.:Silver Moon Megami:._

_.:silverymare:._

_.:somebuzzy:. I'll try to read it some time soon, but I'm so busy I haven't ready any stories lately! Sorry, but I promise I'll read it! _

_.:Starfire Star/SakuraSyaoranForever:. You guys are so sweet!! I'm sorry that your names aren't on bold, but thank you so much for your very funny and entertaining conversations/reviews. I loved them! _

_.:StarFyrez:._

_.:Starsakura:._

_.:SulliMike23:. _

_.:Sunny:. If you have Kazaa or some other program to download, you can download Melodies of Life through that, b/c that's where I got mine from. Um…I really don't know what else. Try those mp3 websites, I think it'll be there! Or a Japanese mp3 website place…really don't know! Sorry!_

_.:SyaoranzCherryBlossom:. You went back to the Philippines?? TT I'm so jealous! But thanks for asking. I'm doing really good, and hopefully you are too! How were the beaches? And the food? Lechon…drooling…yummy…lol! _

_.:Umi:. .:Vi3t BaBiI:. .:Yummei:. _

_.:Yuy's Angel:._

* * *

"I ask you for one thing and you can't even do that right!"

"How the hell would I know what to do?? You stand there, barking out orders at anyone you see!"

"Are you saying it's my fault?!"

"Damn right!"

Sakura let out a frustrated yell and glared angrily at Syaoran, who was leaning on the wall with arms crossed and a furious glare.

"Stop fighting guys!" Tomoyo interrupted, standing in between them. "It's not that big a deal!"

"What?! It's not a big deal??" Sakura shrieked. "Syaoran got the wrong band, Tomoyo! The wrong band!!"

Eriol sweat-dropped.

"Listen." Syaoran straightened up. He lowered his face down at Sakura and muttered. "At least I got a band. You didn't get any of the flowers she asked for."

"I have a perfectly good reason for that!" She challenged his stare.

"All right, stop, stop!" Tomoyo yelled. "You guys are supposed to be in love! Not in hate!"

"I don't hate him! I'm just pissed off!" Sakura backed away. "Ugh!" Then she turned and walked the other way.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked out of the small building.

"Buddy, wait!" Eriol called. He followed Syaoran outside. "So…what was that about?"

Syaoran shrugged.

"Seems like you guys are fighting."

"No duh."

Eriol reddened. "I mean it's your first blow-up right?"

"Uh…maybe our second." Syaoran muttered, glaring at the grass. "Remember Niijimata?"

"Ah." Eriol nodded. "So…what was it about this time?"

"Friggin' shit." He replied.

Eriol sweat-dropped. "As in?"

Syaoran sighed. "Tomoyo asked us to do something, right? Well Sakura started ordering everybody around! Even me! And I was supposed to find the band you guys wanted for the wedding, and Sakura kept yelling at me for saying that I got the wrong band. So I got pissed."

"Ah."

"She got the flowers wrong too! Friggin' band! Whatever." He stared out in front of him at the long field with a lone cherry blossom tree in the middle.

"Maybe you haven't realized it yet, Syaoran, but…women get their ways…no matter how we hate it."

Syaoran growled. "Well I'm not letting this woman get her way!"

Eriol sweat-dropped. Again. "B-but you gotta, man. Or…or you won't end up together."

"Are you telling me you gave up?" Syaoran raised a brow.

He hung his head. "Unfortunately."

"I'm not doing it." Syaoran replied stubbornly and went back in.

----

Tomoyo and Sakura went over to the bridal shop where four gowns were already laid out, waiting for the bride-to-be to wear. The shop was filled with extravagant gowns everywhere: on mannequins, on hangers, in shelves, etc. It was just a very _wow _place to be in. Sakura glanced through the beautiful wedding dresses and looked at them one by one, somewhere in the back of her mind, thinking that one day she would be marrying in one of these.

Then a sudden thought popped into her brain. Syaoran. Her eyes narrowed and she made her hand into a fist, thinking angrily. 'Jerk!'

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's soft voice called.

Sakura blinked and turned around, all the anger gone. "Ah…I forgot we were here!"

"But we just got here." Tomoyo raised a brow. "Ok…"

Sakura muttered. "It's all Syaoran's fault. It's all his fault."

"Ok well…can you kindly forget about Syaoran right now…and um…CONCENTRATE ON ME?!?!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sakura rushed over to her side. "I was just having a mental breakdown…hehe…"

"Whatever! Now let's go look for the gowns!" Tomoyo grabbed her arm and ran to the cashier.

--

"You coming?" Eriol asked, unclasping his seatbelt.

Syaoran glared at the steering wheel. "The girls are on the other side, right?"

Eriol nodded.

"Then no."

He sighed. "Come on Syaoran! I know you're dying to see Sakura!"

"Shut up." Syaoran muttered.

"Do you have _that _much pride to not apologize??"

"It's not pride!" He argued. "I'm not gonna stoop so low to say sorry for something that was her fault!"

Eriol exhaled deeply. "Well…all right man. Anyways I gotta go. I'm the groom…and they said I gotta go try my tux."

"Friggin'…" Syaoran muttered and released his seatbelt as well. "Fine I'm coming."

Eriol grinned. "Let's go."

--

"Can I try some gowns too?" Sakura asked shyly at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shrugged. "Do anything you want." She had put on a long white dress with no straps. Her big belly was pretty obvious by now, but she didn't care if she looked fat. 'This is my baby…' Tomoyo thought warmly. 'No way am I gonna care if I look fat anymore.'

"Um miss?" The clerk asked, looking at Tomoyo directly. "Are you done with that dress?"

Tomoyo blinked. 'Was I thinking too much?' "Uh yes I am! I'll get out of it now." Tomoyo smiled weakly and walked to the changing rooms with Sakura holding her own. "Whoa." Tomoyo stopped and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"What?" Sakura asked in puzzlement.

"Why are you trying out wedding gowns?" Tomoyo asked, glaring.

"I asked you if I could and you said yes." Sakura replied, narrowing her eyes.

"No you didn't!" Tomoyo argued.

"Yes I did!"

"Prove it then! When did you?"

"Just now!"

"Yes I heard." The clerk interjected.

"Shh! You don't have a part in this!" Tomoyo scolded.

"Well she heard you say it was fine." Sakura replied.

Tomoyo stopped for a moment. 'Ok maybe I have been thinking too much.' She sighed. "Fine, fine."

"Thank you!" Sakura chirped and ran to a stall before her.

"If you weren't my best friend…" Tomoyo muttered.

"But I am!" Sakura giggled.

--

Syaoran glared at the mirror in front of him. Eriol was spinning around, checking the back of the tux and the pants. Syaoran had put on one tuxedo the man gave him, which was all black, except for the shirt inside, and just looked at himself in the mirror. He had no plan of turning around and seeing if there was anything wrong. As he looked at his reflection, his mind suddenly went to Sakura.

'Man…who does she think she is? Yelling at me like that??' He buried his hands in the pockets of the pants. 'But dammit, why can't she just say sorry?! So goddamn stubborn!'

"Look who's talking." Eriol murmured to him.

He turned around and looked at Eriol wide-eyed. "You heard my thoughts??"

"Well you weren't particularly quiet about it!" He replied. "Ever realize that sometimes when you're thinking really hard, you're actually saying it out loud?"

Syaoran sighed heavily and hung his head. "I can't get my mind off her!! What's the matter with me?!"

"You're in love with her! What do you expect?" Eriol said amusingly. "Anyway, why don't you just go through that door and apologize?"

"I'm not you, Eriol." Syaoran muttered.

"Hey!" Eriol interjected.

"Oh what now? Isn't it a compliment? Or are you offended by it?" Syaoran taunted.

"Freakin' boy!" Eriol growled. "You're lucky this guy's fixing my pants! If he wasn't, I'll kick your ass out of here!"

"Oh yeah let's see that happen."

"You're so gonna get it, Syaoran!"

--

Sakura tried on a spaghetti-strapped dress with intricate designs on the back, showing a little bit of skin. Her neck was decorated with a silver necklace, which went with the dress. She let go of her ponytail and combed her hair, looking at herself in the mirror. Sakura never thought of herself as beautiful, much less pretty, but she had to admit, she looked really nice. Her eyes softened as she twirled the body-hugging gown covering her shoes. 'Syaoran…' She thought lovingly. 'Why can't we just make up? I don't like this feeling…of not being in good terms with him…'

Then she heard two deep voices through the wall, yelling at each other. Making out the muffled words, she heard words like _compliment, offended, freakin', pants, kick, _and _Syaoran. _Her eyes widened. She turned to Tomoyo, who was letting one of the clerks fix the hem of her gown and the veil.

"Do you hear that?" Sakura asked quietly. "I think Syaoran and Eriol are on the other side!"

"Yeah, Eriol's trying on his tux now." Tomoyo said carelessly.

"What?? Why didn't you tell me??"

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Tomoyo looked at her.

Sakura shook her head in disappointment.

"Gosh, Sakura, why don't you just go over there and say sorry to Syaoran?"

"I don't think so!" Sakura crossed her arms and frowned. "Like that'll ever happen."

"Whatever." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "I'm going to concentrate on me and me only." She smiled sweetly and returned her attention back to the mirror.

"Ok…fine." Sakura murmured.

"Wait a minute!" Tomoyo called. She turned around and faced Sakura.

"What?"

"Wow, 'Kura." Tomoyo whispered with delight.

"What? What is it?"

"You look so beautiful." She looked at Sakura's face. "You'll make a very beautiful bride."

Sakura turned pink and smiled back at Tomoyo. "You're even more beautiful."

Tomoyo giggled and turned back.

Sakura sighed. Tomoyo sure did have mood swings.

Not knowing what to do, Sakura decided to just take a peek and see Syaoran. 'It's harmless, right? It's not like…I'm going to go over there and say sorry! I-I just want to look at him. That's all…' She thought. 'I'm still mad at him, but…he's just too handsome!!' Sighing deep in her throat, she walked over to the door that separated them. Opening it carefully, making sure that no one saw her, she glanced through and saw Syaoran.

Her eyes widened. 'Oh my gosh…' She whispered. 'So handsome…' Her breath was caught in her throat as she stared at the man she so loved. His hair was wild, but gelled, his tux looked perfect on his body, and his eyes…glaring at the mirror, but so purely amber. Sakura felt her knees weaken at the sight and held the sweaty doorknob tightly. 'Why is it that whenever I see your face…all of my feelings go away…except for love?' She asked Syaoran in her mind. 'But I'm still mad at you.' She added quickly.

--

Syaoran glared at himself once again. After Eriol's so-called threat, nothing happened. The man dong his measurements didn't let him go, so Syaoran was off free. He didn't know what else to do. He continued to think of Sakura, though, and thinking of ways for them to make up. All the ideas he imagined were all possible, he thought. He took one look at the mirror one last time and headed to one of the stalls to change.

"Uh sir, you're not allowed to get out of those clothes yet." One clerk said to him.

He turned his attention at the man, who seemed scared for some reason. "Why not?" He asked, glaring.

"S-see, we have a collection of other tux's for you to try, b-but the groom decides if you can change or not."

"What?!" Syaoran asked, appalled. "Why the hell did you make that rule??"

"Shut it, Syaoran." Eriol taunted, grinning. "You're not allowed to change, buddy, so I suggest you find a good seat and wait until I find the right time for you to change."

"Damn you, man." Syaoran muttered.

Then the clerk who had just talked to him walked over to the door, separating the two shops, clasping the knob, slowly turning it.

--

Sakura giggled quietly to herself as she heard their conversation. Syaoran got his! She thought triumphantly. Looking adoringly at her man, she suddenly felt someone turning the knob. Nothing came out of her mouth as her eyes widened with fear. She knew what was going to happen. She tried to move away from the door, but it was too late. The man had already yanked the door open on his side. Letting out a small shriek, she lay splattered on the floor, with all men looking down at her.

Syaoran's eyes widened at seeing her. "Sakura?" He asked in surprise.

'Oh no…this has got to be the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me!!' She thought angrily. "Yes, it's me." She mumbled.

Suddenly, all the men started laughing, even Eriol. "What a dolt!" One clerk snickered.

A minute passed. Sakura was trembling with embarrassment. Syaoran regained from surprise.

"Shut up!" Syaoran ordered and everyone stopped laughing. He walked over to the auburn-haired beauty and knelt down, offering his hands. "You all right?"

She looked up at him in surprise, with cheeks so cherry pink. "Y-you're talking to me."

He smirked. "I guess I am." He took her hands and brought her up with him. "You all right?" He repeated.

She continued to stare up at him. "I-I'm fine." Her heart was pounding so heavily. "Thank you." She murmured.

He was looking down at her in such a romantic way, surveying her face and body, so her cheeks started getting fiery red. His eyes softened and his hands travelled down her cheeks to her waist. "You're beautiful."

She immediately buried her face on his chest. "Gosh I'm so embarrassed." She mumbled.

He held her very close to him and hugged her tighter. "Don't worry. It was a one-minute accident." He kissed her hair.

She pulled away and looked up at him again, clutching on to his tux. Her eyes trembled. "Syaoran…please…"

He was confused at what she was begging for.

"I know it was my fault…but please…" She whispered again, holding his gaze.

Then suddenly, it seemed as if a light struck him. He lowered his head towards hers. "I'm sorry babe. It was my fault and I shouldn't have been an asshole." 'Somehow I never thought this would be how we'd make up.' He thought sneakily.

She giggled and small tears made their way down her creamy cheeks. He ignored the teardrops and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Eriol watched the two from his side of the room, feeling glad his friend had actually stooped so low and apologized. That just meant he was truly in love with the girl.

--

Tomoyo glanced through the small crack and saw her husband-to-be and her best friends kissing. Her eyes travelled to Eriol's and small tears ran down her cheeks. Clutching on to the bridal gown she was wearing, she wiped them away hastily. 'I'm ready.' She whispered. 'I'm ready to marry him…' She sounded so unsure. Taking a deep breath. 'Marriage is such a big thing…but I love Eriol with all my heart…' She glanced at him again, his eyes never leaving the couple in front of them. 'I'm ready to marry him…' She repeated, as if it were a chant.

'Aren't I?'


	28. Ready or Not

**Chapter 28: Ready or Not**

Sakura glanced at the clock in her room. 20 to 7…which meant they were already 10 minutes late. Pacing back and forth in her bedroom, she couldn't stop thinking about what was happening. Tomoyo had panicked like crazy, crying her heart out…and Eriol couldn't stop wheezing from out of breath. The whole apartment was chaotic. Syaoran was comforting Eriol in the living room and Sakura was with Tomoyo in her bedroom.

**30 Minutes Earlier **

_"Tomoyo, what's gotten into you?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Are you okay?" _

_Tomoyo glanced at her with frightened eyes. "Oh my god, Sakura, you don't know how I'm feeling right now. I'm not okay! I'm not fine! I'm not all right!" _

_"Then what's wrong??" _

_"I-I don't know!!" Tomoyo replied, breathing in and out. "I just-I just…I'm not sure!" _

_"Ok, well what do you think happened??" _

_Tomoyo bit her bottom lip. "I'm scared to say…" She said softly, small tears leaking out of her amethyst eyes. _

_Sakura's eyes widened at the teardrops and hugged her friend almost immediately. "Honey…what is it?" She asked again quietly. _

_"Sakura…" Tomoyo held onto Sakura's arm tightly. "I-I…" Her shoulders shook as Sakura heard her sobs. _

_"It's ok Tom…" Sakura whispered in her ear. _

_Tomoyo let her cries lessen a little and then she pulled away, looking into her best friend's eyes. "I…I don't think I'm ready…" _

_"Ready for what?" Sakura asked. _

_"F-for…" Tomoyo hesitated. "I-I don't think I'm ready to marry Eriol."_

_Sakura's eyes widened, her heart skipped beats. Her breath clogged up her throat and her arms had stiffened. Her thoughts got jumbled, and she couldn't think straight. Tomoyo was crying once again, sobbing in her hands. Nothing seemed to make sense. Then suddenly there was a small jerk from the door. Sakura lost her train of thoughts and spun her head around to see who made the noise. And she faced Eriol's stricken face with Syaoran's worried one. 'Oh no…' She thought, broken-hearted for the two. Sakura turned back and saw Tomoyo's bloodshot eyes staring back at her in dread at the realization that her fiancé had heard._

_--_

_"Oh my god." Eriol muttered as he settled himself on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "Why the hell is this happening now??" He moaned. _

_Syaoran still couldn't get that phrase out of his head. _

_"I never realized it…I always thought…" Eriol shook his head and buried his temples. "Goddamnit!! Why didn't I see the doubt in her eyes??" _

_"Maybe she just realized it now." Syaoran offered quietly, still stunned. _

_Eriol sighed and looked at his shoes. He gave a dry chuckle. "Nine months ago I would've said thank goodness that Tomoyo wants to break off the wedding…"_

_Syaoran remembered that talk they had about Eriol being not ready yet. _

_"And now…" He fell back and frowned at the ceiling. "Syaoran…I was ready to spend the rest of my life with Tomoyo…dammit, I am ready!!" _

_Syaoran crossed his arms in front of his chest and studied Eriol sadly. "I'm really sorry man." _

_"Yeah well…there's nothing we can do about it, right?" _

_"Give her some space. Maybe she's just gotta think." _

_"Probably." Eriol muttered and glanced lazily at Syaoran. "Lucky you didn't pop the question." _

_Syaoran gave a small smile. "At least you did." _

_"What?" He asked, confused. _

_"At least now you know how it feels…well knew how it felt…to be engaged…to just look forward to spending eternity with a woman." Syaoran sighed. "I'm sorry you're going through this now, buddy, but honestly I think you're lucky that at least you and Tomoyo were engaged for a while. Think of it as a blessing instead of a regret, man." _

_Eriol's downcast eyes softened. "You're right…it just sucks…to hear the person you love…the person you gave your heart to…just say she's not ready to stay with you forever…that she doesn't feel the same way you do…" _

_"Aw come on Eriol, I know you know that's not true. You guys are having a baby together! A baby! Of course she feels the same way you do! She's in love with you, man. That's pretty obvious! Just right now she's confused. That's all." _

_"Well, once she's not confused, our relationship will start falling apart." _

_"How do you figure?" _

_His anger came back at his friend's stupidity. "How the hell am I supposed to act around her knowing that she doesn't want to be my wife??" Eriol snapped._

_"And how the hell do you know that she doesn't want to be your wife?" Syaoran argued back, pointing out the truth. "She does want to be your wife! Probably just not now!" _

_"Oh, yeah like you believe that!" Eriol glared. "After Syao's born, how the hell are we gonna be parents?! I'll keep thinking in the back of my head that this isn't how it's supposed to be!" _

_"Eriol, just calm down! Damn, man! You didn't even hear her side of the story!" _

_A minute passed by them. Then two. Then five. _

_"Friggin' shit." Eriol mocked him, showing a wry smile. _

_Syaoran gave a small laugh. _

_Eriol shrugged. "I know you're right Syaoran. I'm feeling crazy right now…and I don't like it." _

_"Yeah I know." _

_--_

_"Tomoyo…Tomoyo, it's ok…" Sakura whispered, stroking her back. "Shh…stop crying now…" _

_Tomoyo's body heaved with sobs. "I-I can't, S-Sakura! Eriol h-heard it!" Her words mixed with small gasps._

_"I don't understand why that is bothering you. So he heard." Sakura murmured. "Isn't that what you wanted?" _

_"N-no!" _

_"Then what did you want to accomplish, Tomoyo, by telling me this?" _

_"F-for you to h-help me…p-put my feelings t-together!" _

_"Tomoyo I can't do that." _

_"Yes y-you can!" Tomoyo raised her eyes and looked into Sakura's eyes. "Y-you're my best f-friend, Sakura! Y-you know me better t-than anyone! E-even Eriol!"_

**Present**

Syaoran sighed quietly and got up to get Eriol some water. He felt really bad for his best friend. Sure relationships weren't perfect, and sure he didn't expect Tomoyo and Eriol to get through this without fights, but it was such a shock knowing that one of them wasn't ready. How many days had they planned it? How many days?? Syaoran closed his eyes for one moment and then opened the fridge, taking the pitcher out. Tomoyo was always so excited, with that bright face on and her eyes sparkling, like Sakura. Now…right when the wedding rehearsal's supposed to happen, she backs out? It was so confusing.

He walked back to the living room where Eriol was and passed him the water. "Here. You look like you need it," he said.

"Thanks," murmured Eriol.

Silence passed within minutes. Syaoran couldn't think of any more to say and Eriol just wanted to think it over. A few more minutes passed and then Eriol stood up. He put the half-empty glass on the coffee table. Syaoran stood up as well, a little confused by his friend's actions.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." He said in a soft voice. "If…if Tom…no if anyone needs me, I'll be coming back in an hour or something."

Syaoran nodded helplessly. "You want me to go with you…?"

"No, no," Eriol interrupted in a tired voice, "I need to think about some…stuff."

"Yeah all right," Syaoran replied.

Eriol walked over to his friend and touched Syaoran's shoulder sadly. A frown creased his face. "Thanks for the support, man."

"No problem." Syaoran watched Eriol worriedly.

He nodded and walked out of the apartment. A mere click echoed the whole place.

--

Tomoyo glanced up from hearing the door shut. Sakura glanced at her friend. "What? What is it?"

She shook her head. "I-I think someone left," Tomoyo replied.

"Oh," said Sakura. "You want me to check if that was Eriol?"

"No." Tomoyo turned her head around and buried her face on a pillow. "Guess it's too late now, huh?"

"Too late for what?" Sakura followed Tomoyo on the bed.

"To apologize…to take back all the things I said…"

"Did you mean what you said, Tomoyo?" She asked carefully, lying beside her friend, staring up at the ceiling.

A weary sigh came out of Tomoyo's lips. "I don't know. I'm confused."

"You sound pretty tired, you know," Sakura noted, "maybe you just need some sleep. Then you can wake up without a weak mind," she suggested.

Tomoyo shook her head. "I can't sleep. Not now. Not when my relationship with Eriol is about to fall apart."

"Hold on," Sakura murmured and went out of the room.

A few seconds later, she came back and squatted in front of her friend. "Eriol left, so there's no reason for you to just sulk in here. Either you get some sleep or you look for him and talk this thing over."

Tomoyo stared straight into Sakura's eyes, her own trembling. "T-talk to Eriol?"

"Yes. Surely you didn't think you'd just leave it unsolved?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"B-but…he's going to be so mad…" Tomoyo's lips trembled as well. "Sakura, I-I can't, h-he'll hit me, and get mad at me, and-"

"Has he ever done that to you in the past?" She interrupted.

Tomoyo lowered her gaze. "N-no…"

"Then what has he done to convince you that he's going to do that?"

She kept silent.

"That's what I thought." Sakura whispered. "Look Tomoyo…do you still love Eriol?"

Tomoyo gasped and looked up again. "Of course I do! I'm never going to stop loving him, Sakura!"

"Then there's your answer," she smiled softly. "You still love each other. Your relationship's not over."

"A-are you sure?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Why don't you go find out for yourself…and look for him?" Sakura suggested.

Tomoyo hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Ok."

"Ok. Good luck, honey."

"Thanks 'Kura." Tomoyo murmured and got a jacket. She ran out of the apartment and looked for him.

--

Syaoran stood up again from his seat and knocked softly on Tomoyo's door. He was answered by an angelic voice. He lightly opened the door and glanced in at the love of his life. She was hunched forward, shoulders shaking, and painful sobs out of her mouth. He walked over to her immediately and turned her around so she rested her head on his shoulder. He held her closely and tightly, as if protecting her from the immorality in the world.

"I-I feel so bad for them, Syaoran!" She cried. "I can't imagine what Tomoyo's feeling right now!"

"I know…I know," he managed to reply. He had absolutely no idea what else to say at a time like this.

"Just hold me, Syaoran," her plead was quiet, yet so serious.

He pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and kissed her hair, rubbing her back with support.

"I love you, Syaoran. Don't forget that…"

"I love you too Sakura," he whispered in her ear.

She continued to cry.

--

Tomoyo's tears dried quickly and stuck to her pale cheeks. She was walking quickly, looking for him everywhere, but he was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't have gotten far! He left at least 10 minutes before she left as well. Tomoyo held her hand by her heart, clutching onto her handkerchief, knowing that if she would talk to Eriol, she would cry a waterfall. Her purple-coloured hair swung about in different places and stuck to her face, but she didn't care. All she was intent on doing was finding him.

Suddenly a flash of blue caught her eyes. His hair. His navy blue hair! Tomoyo praised inside and ran as quickly as possible over to him. "Eriol! Eriol!" Tomoyo cried.

He didn't look back.

A little more desperate and angry now, she yelled his name. "Eriol Hiiragizawa!!!"

The blue-haired man turned around in surprise and narrowed his eyes at the body running at him full speed. "Tomoyo…?" He asked himself in surprise. 'The baby…' he thought in a flash of alarm.

"Eriol!!" She cried and flung herself at him, almost jumping into his arms.

He held onto her as she fell on him and hugged her tightly, carefully holding her, but she didn't care. She needed to hold him. To feel him in her arms again. He rested his cheek on the top of her head, closing his eyes, and enjoying the moment…possibly the last moment they would have together. Tomoyo kissed his throat softly and a gasp made its way out of his mouth. She still held onto him, not letting him go. Then his hands…his big hands, rested on her arm and carefully pushed her away from him.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol whispered.

"No Eriol…please let me hold you," she begged.

He shook his head, wrapping his hands around her cheeks. "We need to talk," he started and wiped away her tears.

Her lips were trembling, but she nodded anyway. "Ok."

Eriol knelt down. "Hi baby…" He smiled. He kissed the big bump on her stomach. "It's your daddy…"

Tomoyo was right. She _was _crying a waterfall of tears.

Standing up, he wiped them away again. "Come on," he hesitated to hold her hand, but grabbed it anyways. 'I love this woman and I won't let go of her that easily…if she wants to leave me, I'll let her …but I need an explanation first.'

--

The white snow fell from the bright white clouds up above, showering them with the most beautiful snowflakes.

"Let me explain," Tomoyo said, looking straight into Eriol's blue eyes.

He nodded. "Go ahead."

"Ok." She took a small breath. "When…I saw you in the shop…wearing that tuxedo, I-I-I don't know what happened. I-I think my mind just went crazy, because I started," she hesitated, "I started feeling weird, like I was doubting myself, and this whole marriage. I thought you looked so handsome…"

Eriol stared down at their intertwined hands, feeling the sudden lump in his throat grow bigger.

"And I couldn't believe that I was marrying you…this man who I always dreamed of…this man who's so out of reach. I felt my heart just close, a-and I doubted our engagement. I-I-I really did. I started freaking out and I couldn't-couldn't believe that this was happening to me! After we went home, I couldn't think at all. I just-I just needed to talk to someone about whatever I was feeling! S-so when Sakura and I went in the room, I burst out everything I was feeling. Then and there," Tomoyo explained thoroughly, "and I, believe me, I really didn't want you to know! I didn't mean for you to find out! I-I wanted to-to think it over and have Sakura help me out! Because I am in love with you, Eriol, and I will always love you, you know that! At that moment, I was just so confused, like my mind was overloaded with doubts and thoughts! And when I found out that you heard, it stressed me even more. I felt like I couldn't breathe!"

What was she saying then? That she didn't want to marry him?? That she's so confused she wants to break up?? He nodded, urging her to continue. Eriol didn't know what to think…or say.

"So when you left, Sakura talked to me. She helped me understand some things. I really needed to tell you what I was thinking, because I don't want our relationship to end because of what I said. I don't want us to not get married…I don't want us to…to not be a family. I love you so much, Eriol, and…I'm sorry," her bottom lip trembled. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. That I made you feel so doubtful…I didn't mean to hurt you." She sobbed.   
Eriol forgot all his jumbled thoughts. "No, no, you didn't do anything wrong, baby. You didn't, Tomoyo, you didn't. I'm ok, see?" He kissed her tears slowly. "Don't apologize…"

"Oh Eriol…" She fell into his arms and she sobbed into his jacket.

"Shh, it's ok…" His heart constricted immensely. 'I'm so confused,' he thought in pain.

She shook her head, crying. "I do want to marry you, Eriol! I am ready! I only said I wasn't ready because I didn't want to face the fact that I got my dream! All my life I never reached my dreams! I never held onto something so permanently and now that I am holding onto you, it was hard to understand. I want to live my life with you forever, Eriol! I want to be your wife…your one and only. I'm sorry I said I wasn't ready, because I am…"

His heavily pounding heart calmed slowly by her words. He felt unimaginable happiness when she said those things. Careful not to hurt the baby, he held her tightly in his arms, loving her…cherishing her. "I love you, Tom, I love you," he said over and over again.

Once she felt better, she looked up at him with utmost love and respect. "I love you Eriol."

"I love you too Tomoyo." He grinned warmly and captured her lips in his.

It was the greatest kiss the two had ever experienced. Eriol tasted her lips sensually, losing his mind and thoughts into the moment. Oh God…how long had it been since they kissed like that?? Tomoyo pushed herself further into it, kissing Eriol like it was the end of the world. Within moments, the kiss deepened. More desperate touches and feelings were poured into the kiss. Then when they needed to breathe, they broke apart. Eriol touched Tomoyo's cheek with his thumb tenderly.

"Give me back the ring," he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened. "What?" The ring? Why would he want it back? Tomoyo's heart quickened.

"Give me the ring," he repeated.

"Why??" Her eyes trembled. "I-I thought-"

"Just give it to me," he urged.

Looking down at the beautiful amethyst rock, her quavering fingers took the ring and handed it to him. "E-Eriol…"

"Thanks." He held the ring possessively.

"Eriol, no…" Before she could say anything, he pressed his forefinger on her soft lips.

"Tomoyo…" he started and dropped down on his knee.

Her already-widened eyes enlarged. 'Oh my gosh…' Her quivering hand covered her opened mouth.

"I love you with my whole heart. I cherish you with my entire being. I promise to care for you, to love you, forever…I realize now that we can get through anything together, because the love we share…is unlike anything both of us has ever experienced."

Her eyes smiled with joyfulness and she nodded expectantly.

"Honey," Eriol started, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" He asked, looking into the depths of her eyes.

She burst into happy tears and hugged him tightly. "Of course I will!!"

His warm laughter surrounded the park. "Give me your hand," he said softly.

She sat back down and brought her left hand to him.

He slid it in her ring finger and kissed the rock lovingly. "You're mine, Daidouji."

"I'm yours, Hiiragizawa." She giggled and kissed him once again.

Eriol bent down on his knees again and touched the mound on Tomoyo's front. "Are you happy your mommy and daddy are getting married, Syaoran?" He asked softly.

Suddenly he felt a kick on the stomach. Tomoyo's eyes lit up and Eriol gasped in surprise. "He heard us, Tom!"

"He did, Eriol!!" Tomoyo laughed merrily.

Eriol laughed blissfully and wrapped his arms around his fiancée.


	29. The Wedding

**Chapter 29: The Wedding**

Sakura watched the soon-to-be-husband-and-wife sitting on the loveseat adorably. They were holding each other so tightly, as if the world was going to end if they let go. She was still surprised at the sudden turn of events. A mere confusion in thoughts made nights so unbearable. Although she felt horrible for Eriol and Tomoyo, she had a known feeling inside her that Tomoyo did want to marry him. She just had to find the real reason. But now, the wedding was back in order, it was going to happen in 3 weeks, originally, in a week.

She stood up from her seat on the couch and walked to Syaoran's room where he was sleeping contentedly. She pushed him a little to one side and rested right beside him, wrapping her arms around his warm torso. Syaoran didn't wake up, though, keeping his breathing normal, and eyes closed, as if he was in a dreamland. Sakura stared at him with affection and gently touched his bangs. Moving forward, she attempted to kiss him on the cheek when he suddenly turned his head. At this, their lips made contact.

Sakura's eyes widened a little bit, but Syaoran's eyes didn't seem to open. She broke into a smile and kissed Syaoran slightly deeper than before. Oddly, he returned it, his arms wrapping unconsciously around her. Giggling inside, Sakura moved so she was on top of him and kissed him as passionately as she could. Giving out a low moan, she explored his wondrous mouth, getting a groan out of him. After a few minutes of unstable breaths, she moved away and planted her hands on top of his chest, smiling at him.

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked up at her with a crooked smile. "Nice way to wake me up," he remarked, pulling her close.

She giggled and played with his hair. "I was just going to kiss you on the cheek, but you moved your head!"

"So you're saying I initiated that kiss?" His eyebrows rose up.

"Why of course, Li." Sakura bent down and moved closer and closer to him, and when her lips were just 4 millimetres away from his, she stuck out her tongue.

He laughed and completely rotated them together, making him be on top of her. "If I weren't in love with you, I'd get out of here right now for doing that."

"Doing what?" She asked innocently, carefully touching the hair behind his head with her hands.

"I don't know…maybe doing this?" He murmured and lowered his face a few cm away from hers. "Or maybe this?" He automatically wrapped an arm under her and pulled her close to him, catching her lips in the process.

Once again the two were in a heated kiss. Just as fireworks started exploding in both their minds, there was a knock on the door. Syaoran groaned inwardly, but continued to kiss Sakura. Sakura gave Syaoran a soft kiss and pulled away, making him do the same thing.

"Aw, Sakura…" Syaoran muttered in a frowned voice.   
She patted his cheek lovingly and gathered the blanket on the bottom of the bed around her waist and down. "Come in."

"You sure?" Eriol's teasing voice passed through the wooden door. "Cause we really don't want to see anything _naughty_!"

Sakura turned beet red while Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You're gonna be a dad and you're still immature!" He commented.

Eriol laughed and opened the door, revealing Tomoyo and him. "Hey guys."

"What's up?" Sakura smiled and made room for Tomoyo to sit with her.

"Thanks," Tomoyo smiled back and sat down, making sure she felt perfectly fine.

"So why are we all here?" Syaoran questioned, gazing at the other three around him.

"I think we should eat dinner at that restaurant down 9th Ave," Eriol replied, "you know, since we missed the rehearsal dinner, we might as well make up for it by doing this."

"Oh that's a great idea!" Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah!" Tomoyo giggled.

"So what you're saying is, you're paying for the dinner?" Syaoran asked. "Cause it was your fault we missed the rehearsal dinner, and _you_ are the ones getting married," he mentioned.

Eriol's eyes sparkled with mischief and he grabbed a pillow, swinging it at Syaoran. "You dumbass! We're the ones getting married, you know! I think you should pay!"

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. Syaoran sighed. "All right, fine, but let me tell you, when I go broke, I'll be blaming you."

Eriol laughed, "fine with me!"

--

As soon as they got to the restaurant, both Sakura and Tomoyo headed to the washrooms. Syaoran and Eriol ended up standing and waiting with the maître d' for their table. Ten minutes passed and both women came back looking fresher than ever. Syaoran grasped Sakura's waist in affection and kissed her lightly on the lips. Eriol wrapped an arm around Tomoyo and looked deep into her eyes, seeing the love he had always seen.

"Sirs, Madams, your table is ready," the attendant interrupted.

Eriol and Syaoran both looked up and took the hands of their beloveds, following the man walk down the path to a nice, glamorous table.

"Ooh." Sakura whispered. "It's so gorgeous here."

"I know!" Tomoyo gushed. "I feel rich!" She sighed, "It's a heavenly feeling."

Sakura agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah it is." She breathed happily.

The guys rolled their eyes at each other knowingly.

----

During one night, Tomoyo and Sakura were going over the wedding plans, making sure everything was going fine. Three more days left and the two would be married. Sakura was practically shaking in anticipation. Tomoyo was all over the place, even though she was pregnant. Surprisingly, Eriol didn't feel any doubts or nervousness. All he felt was excitement and the thrill of having a wife. Since he was the one cooking their dinner, Syaoran ended up having to follow the girls and do what they ordered him to do. It was a really…new feeling for him, looking after the girls of the residence.

When Eriol finished cooking the food, he called them. "Dinner's ready! Let's eat!" He announced.

"A second!" Tomoyo replied, muffled.

Syaoran appeared on the dinner table quickly, staying at his chair stiffly.

"Syaoran…?" Eriol asked, raising an eyebrow.

He ignored the questioned look on Eriol's face. "Give me the food now or I'll never be able to eat tonight!!" He practically begged.

"Syaoran, we're not done yet!!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh crap…" His face fell. Syaoran stood up and lazily walked back into the room.

Eriol sweatdropped. "What…is going on…?" Completely confused, Eriol brought the food on the dining table.

--

"What?" Syaoran asked cautiously, opening the door.

"You've got to get the box up there," Sakura pointed. "See it?"

"No I don't," he replied shortly, wanting to turn around.

"No, no, no, no!" Tomoyo grabbed his arm and pulled him in the room. "We're not tall enough to reach it, so you've got to go get it."

"Tell me why you need it first," he challenged, crossing his arms, and frowning at the girls.

Sakura challenged his stare. "Because we need it."

"I need a better reason than that, baby," he teased, smirking slyly.

Her heart jumped. "Because we need it!" She repeated, insisting it.

"A good reason is all I want," Syaoran continued.

"Do we really need a reason??" She asked, muttering.

Tomoyo broke in. "Look, there are just some important stuff in that box and we need it! Now!"

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. "What is the important stuff?" He pushed.

"Argh! You're giving me a headache, man!" Tomoyo tightened her fist and walked out of the dining room.

"Syaoran, just get it, please!" Sakura frowned up at him, confused at his actions. "We really need it-"

He broke into a small smile and grabbed her waist before she could finish her sentence. Lowering his face down on hers, he kissed her nose lightly. "I just wanted Tomoyo out of the room," he admitted with a husky voice. "I never got any time with you alone today."

She reddened and put her arms around his neck. "Was that my fault?" She whispered, staring up at him. "Besides…it's Tomoyo and Eriol's day, not ours."

"That's in three days," he argued lightly. He stared down at her eyes absorbedly. "You're still so beautiful, 'Kura. Why's that?"

She shrugged modestly. "It's probably because we're still young," she joked.

He chuckled, cutting the mere inches of space between them. "You'll always be beautiful." He kissed her lips softly then passionately.

"Mmm…" Sakura whispered softly. Syaoran groaned inside his throat as the kiss turned very heated.

Suddenly the door opened and came in were Tomoyo and Eriol.

Syaoran felt a glare coming on, directed at the two, and then remembered the box. Letting go of Sakura's lips, he looked up at the couple, a small glare on his face. Sakura caught her breath and kept her head on Syaoran's chest. Eriol glanced at the lovebirds in surprise and back at Tomoyo, who was practically like a red balloon about to explode. Sakura looked back up and glanced at the two.

"Hi," Sakura smiled bashfully.

"I'm not even going to ask," Eriol grinned naughtily and elbowed Syaoran on the arm.

"Just get the box!" Tomoyo said impatiently.

"What is up with her…?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

"Mood swings, remember?"

"Excuse me," Eriol pushed the couple gently and slowly looked up at the box. Suddenly, a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "Huh. How the hell am I supposed to reach that??"

"What? Let me see," Syaoran thought the box was just his reach. "What box did you girls want again?"

"The blue one right there," Sakura pointed.

"Do you think we're giants or something??" Eriol asked, glaring at the box. "How far is it up? Like two metres?"

"Just about, yeah," Syaoran turned back around and faced the girls. "I have an idea."

"Fine! Let's use it!" Tomoyo said hurriedly.

Glancing at her questioningly, Syaoran shook his head and continued. "Sakura, I'll carry you up my shoulders and you get it, all right?"

Her eyes widened. "What??"

"It's the only way," he replied impishly.

"What a liar! He just wants to hold you up," Eriol laughed.

"Shut up, man," Syaoran shook his head. "Anyway, come on. I won't let you fall!"

"N-no!" She replied in a fearful voice. "I'm afraid of heights."

"First it's ghosts and now heights??" Eriol asked in surprise. "I never thought you were a big sca-"

"Honey?" Tomoyo interrupted.

"Yes baby?" He looked back at his fiancée.

"Be quiet," she said shortly and faced Sakura. "Sakura, there's nothing to be scared of, ok? Syaoran's not going to let you fall," Tomoyo smiled gently, "and don't forget. We need that box."

"We?" Eriol raised an eyebrow. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Um…" Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "You promise I won't fall?"

He sighed softly. "If you love someone, you do whatever you can to keep him or her safe, right?" He asked.

She nodded slowly.

"So stop worrying and let me hold you."

Sakura turned pink at this and hugged him immediately. "I trust you, Li." She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, babe," he kissed the top of her head.

"Hurry up, would you??" Tomoyo had her hands on her hips, her foot tapping the floor.

Eriol grabbed her waist. "They're just in love, like we are."

She sighed and looked up at him. "But I need my box," she whined lightly.

Eriol laughed. "All right, all right. Come on guys."

"I agree. Let's go." Syaoran looked straight down at Sakura. "I'll bend down and you sit on my shoulders, all right?"

"Won't I hurt you?" She asked softly.

"You won't. Just go up."

She nodded reluctantly and did as she was told. Syaoran stood up carefully, his hands on her legs.

"How strong are you, man??" Eriol asked, dazed at how he was perfectly fine, carrying the woman.

"Not sure," he replied, grinning timidly. "Go get it, Sakura."

She nodded and reached for the box. As soon as she got it, she threw it down on the bed. "Yay!"

Syaoran squeezed her legs and bent down. She got off him and stood beside Tomoyo. Syaoran stood up and massaged his shoulders a bit. "I admit I'm strong, but I think you cramped my shoulder muscles."

Sakura looked back up at Syaoran. "I'm sorry, honey, but that was your idea." She patted him on the chest lightly. "Ok so now that we don't need you guys anymore-"

"You might as well go," Tomoyo finished. "Thank you for doing that, but go away."

Syaoran's head fell. "Might as well." He glanced up and put an arm around Eriol's shoulders. "How 'bout you serve me that dinner now?"

"Yeah let's eat," Eriol grinned. "Bye ladies."

Neither paid attention to the men. "Open the box!" Tomoyo giggled.

Inside were the baby pictures of all the roommates, which were obtained by Sakura, who asked the parents for it. The box also had the "something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue" stuff that Tomoyo needed desperately. Although neither believed in all that luck that stuff did, it was good old tradition that made them have it. As soon as the two got the things out of the gray box, Tomoyo and Sakura started putting the baby pictures in separate albums. In Tomoyo's life, having an album full of baby pictures was really important, and to her, one of the first steps of marriage.

----

Eriol touched the sides of his tux in an attempt to calm his nerves. Looking up at the mirror, he stared at the reflection of his eyes. They showed excitement and nervousness, which wasn't there before. Knocking on the door, Syaoran opened it and entered the small room, glancing around. When his eyes finally reached Eriol's, he smirked lightly.

"How you feeling, buddy?" He asked, hands at both pockets.

Eriol smiled weakly. "I'm holding up," he admitted bashfully.

"You're looking good, so you don't need to get worried," Syaoran offered. "Tomoyo and Sakura aren't here yet. They're coming."

He nodded carelessly. "I can't believe I'm getting married in an hour," he whispered.

Syaoran patted his friend's shoulder. "Are you worried…? Or just excited?"

"To be honest, man, I don't really know. But I'm sure I'm not scared. I don't have any doubts," he responded. "A week ago I felt completely stress-free, like everything would be okay, but now that the wedding is **actually** going to happen, I feel weird inside."

Syaoran nodded, not bothering to give his own opinions. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. All Eriol needed was a listening ear. Syaoran was prepared to do that. As soon as Eriol focused back his attention to the mirror, Syaoran walked over to the window and glanced outside where a white limo had just arrived. Although the temptation to see Tomoyo and Sakura was great, he wrenched his eyes away from the stained glass window and walked back to Eriol. There would be time until he saw his woman walking to the altar.

--

Tomoyo wore simple clothes, because she knew that the doors of both groom and bride had windows facing north, where the limo was supposed to arrive. Sakura was right behind her, along with some of the bridesmaids, who were basically Tomoyo's workmates and old friends. The 5 women went to the bride's room first, which had the dresses and shoes already set, and the bouquets, clearly put on the marbled table. As maid-of-honour, Sakura was in charge of having everything under control while Tomoyo just focused on her dress and her appearance and her wedding.

"All right girls, this is how we're going to do it," Sakura started. "Tomoyo and I will use this room to dress while you three use the other room to our left. Um, there are…" Sakura closed her eyes and tried to remember how many stalls there were. "I think 4 vacant stalls, so you can change there, all of you. After you're done, use this," she walked over to a door that led straight through the changing room of the other girls, "to get through here, and then we'll just get the women to fix up our hairs and stuff. Sound like a good plan?"

"Yeah," they agreed.

Tomoyo was staring at the dresses at one corner of the room, hung so delicately. It all seemed so real. 'I'm going to be wearing those things…and…become Mrs. Hiiragizawa…I never thought…I'd always…' Shaking her head from the train of thoughts, happy tears appeared in her eyes. 'I'm going to be married to Eriol!!' She shrieked inside her. 'Yay!! I've waited my whole life to find my dream man and…and I'll be marrying him in an hour…' A small giggle erupted her. "Girls I'm going to be married!!"

The four looked at her and laughed as well, clapping their hands joyfully. "You are, you are!" Sakura cheered and hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

"So are we!!" The bridesmaids gushed. "But we're going to get changed now," they laughed and left the room with their clothes.

Sakura took her dress and gave the gown to Tomoyo, who was dabbing at her eyes. "I can't believe it either," she murmured, her eyes so bright with happiness.

Tomoyo smiled. "I'm not afraid anymore. This past week, I've been so hectic and so doubtful, but…they're all nervous emotions, you know? I only realized until now that I'm so ready to be his wife. I'm carrying his child, I'm going to be its mother, and we're going to have a family together!" She laughed happily. "And it's only a matter of time until we're actually going to be wedded and finally be a family…"

Sakura's eyes warmed and she immediately hugged her friend once again. "As much as this talk has made me so happy, it makes me think of all the things that'll happen to us, and I don't want to be sad right now. I want to be happy and I want to see you in your dress, so let's change!" Sakura grinned.

"Ok!" Tomoyo giggled and the two ran for the stalls.

----

Sensing Eriol's nervousness, Syaoran patted Eriol on the back. "You're gonna be fine, man." He assured, watching the back of the church, awaiting the women's presence. Eriol smiled weakly in response and faced the back as well, his heart pounding in its socket with thundering booms. Soon, the soft sounds of the piano with the violin breezed by everyone's ears as the flower girls began to make their way.

Eriol's eyes glanced the whole cathedral, finding Syaoran's mom and sisters, Sakura's dad and brother, and many others he knew. The ache of not having his family burned inside him. Blinking his eyes quickly to wash away the tears, he stared straight, hands firmly together in front of him; he stared straight at his future. Meanwhile, Syaoran watched the two girls, Tomoyo's friend's daughters, pass through, and showering flower petals on the pathway. Then the bridesmaids walked slowly through with their escorts.

The last person before the bride was the maid-of-honour, and this was where Syaoran stood rigid, waiting with excitement. Passing through the doors and walking on the path, there stood Sakura, wearing a gorgeous lavender dress without any straps. Her hair was pulled up with thin bangs accenting her face. The make-up was just right, lavender gloss over her pink lips and small blush to tinge her cheeks. She was beautiful…and Syaoran couldn't breathe. He was starting to visualize himself as the man standing in Eriol's spot, waiting helplessly for his bride, and his woman walking closer and closer, looking like the most beautiful angel ever created. His heart raced rapidly, and no smile adorned his face; his eyes showed it all. Sakura passed by them, sending him and Eriol the most glorious smile as she took her place on the opposite side of where Syaoran stood up.

"Hi," she mouthed and smiled, waving slightly at him.

He couldn't help but smile back. "Hey," he mouthed and winked at her. "Beautiful." He added.

Her already pink cheeks darkened. "Thanks."

Suddenly the piano and violin changed the music. The traditional wedding music began to play softly, then more passionately, and every person in the church stood up, awaiting the bride's presence. Syaoran and Sakura turned their attention at the back of the church where Tomoyo was supposed to go through. Eriol felt his body surprisingly relax at the beautiful music. Taking small deep breaths, he waited with ease, and yet his heart pounded excitedly.

Tomoyo walked through the doors and ever so slowly; she walked on the red carpet, with her mom holding her arm. Of course, it was supposed to be the father, but Tomoyo had lost her father long ago. It didn't matter anyways; her mother was there and that was all she wanted. The first thing Tomoyo looked at was Eriol. He was standing a good 6 metres away from her, and yet her eyes remained focused on his. Amethyst met navy and they were the only two people in that place. As soon as she reached the altar, she broke off their gaze and hugged her mother, who was crying with happy tears.

"You take care of her, ok?" Sonomi whispered to Eriol, hugging him too.

"I will, don't worry." Eriol smiled as Sonomi let go of him. He offered his arm to Tomoyo.

"I love you, mom." Tomoyo whispered and took Eriol's arm.   
Sonomi sat on the chair awaiting her and watched as the two walked up the few steps to the front of the church.

Tomoyo and Eriol stared at each other as the priest spoke. Eriol fought the urge of grabbing that veil and kissing the life out of Tomoyo. 'So beautiful,' he thought, swallowing his nervousness. Her eyes were brightly shining while her lips looked so seductive and glossy. He glanced down at the growing stomach, which carried his baby. Nothing came through his head, but he said what he needed. Even as he read his own vows, his only attention went to Tomoyo and nothing else. His impatience caused him a great deal of pain. He wanted to kiss her so much and he wanted her to be his wife, and yet time seemed to move so slowly!

Tomoyo felt her heart pound with gladness as Eriol recited his vows. It was full of sweetness and romance; everything she had ever dreamed of. Her future was right here standing in front of her and as soon as she realized it, tears emerged out of her eyes and slowly trickled down her cheeks. She was going to be Mrs. Eriol Hiiragizawa, the one thing she waited for her entire life. Tomoyo felt little Syaoran kick with happiness inside her and she almost wanted to jump with glee herself. As she spoke her own vow, she brushed away the light tears and stared straight at Eriol. She had a feeling nothing was getting into his head, because his eyes were always focused on her, never leaving her face, and he even seemed stunned when it came to the rings.

"Repeat after me, Eriol," the priest instructed. "Tomoyo, I give you this ring…"

"Tomoyo," he paused and smiled at her, "I give you this ring…"

"…As a symbol of our vows…"

"As a symbol of our vows," he repeated.

"…And with all that I am…"

"And with all that I am," Eriol slowly slipped the ring on Tomoyo's slender finger.

"…And all that I have…"

"And all that I have,"

"I honour you." The priest continued.

"I honour you."

"In the name of the Father and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,"

"In the name of the Father and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Eriol looked into Tomoyo's eyes, still clutching her hand.

"…With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." He grinned as he finished.

Tomoyo giggled slightly as she wiped away her tears again with her free hand.

"Now Tomoyo, repeat after me," the priest said.

She nodded and took the ring Sakura passed to her.

"Eriol, I give you this ring…"

Tomoyo smiled and looked into his eyes first. "Eriol, I give you this ring…"

"As a symbol of our vows…"

"As a symbol of our vows," she spoke softly.

"And with all that I am," he persisted.

"And with all that I am,"

"And all that I have…"

She took the ring and started to slip it into his finger. "And all that I have…"

"I honour you," the priest paused.

"I honour you." She repeated and stuck the ring at the end of his finger, still touching it fondly.

"In the name of the Father and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," he started once again.

"In the name of the Father and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," she replicated.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He finished.

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, tears shimmering in her eyes and a teardrop appeared on his eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed." Her voice was ever so soft, but that didn't stop Eriol from bending down to kiss her. "Wait, wait!" She protested, almost laughing. "It's not time yet!"

A groan emitted from his throat and everyone heard it in the church. Syaoran shook his head as a smile grazed his face. Sakura giggled and looked bashfully at Syaoran. They smiled at each other and waited for the priest to continue.

The priest smiled and continued. "In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder!" Creases appeared on both sides of the priest's eyes as he grinned. "Eriol, you may kiss your bride!"

"Thank you!" Eriol laughed and looked down at his one and only. Tomoyo blushed under his gaze and laughed. Eriol put his arms around his wife's waist slowly and wrapped them delicately around her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too honey!" She grinned and pulled her veil up. As soon as the cloth was out of the way, Eriol bent his head down and caught her lips in the most passionate way and gave all his love in that kiss.

Sakura blushed and giggled. Syaoran smiled, amused at the sight. He knew that was what Eriol had been waiting for the whole ceremony. Everyone clapped and cheered as the two finally broke away from each other. However, Eriol couldn't stop staring at her. He couldn't believe Tomoyo was actually his wife! Bending down, he snaked an arm under her legs and another under her back. She let out a squeak and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two walked down the carpet happily and headed to the limo waiting patiently outside. As soon as Eriol put Tomoyo inside, he turned and waved to everyone.

"Thanks everybody! We'll see you in the reception centre!" He went in and sat beside his beloved, kissing her breath away.


	30. Parting From Each Other

**Chapter 30: Parting From Each Other**

_.:le:._

_.:aki sakura:._

_.:Anime-fangirl1:._

_.:animelover1129:._

_.:AnimeObsessionFantasy:._

_.:anjuliet:._

_.:Avelyn Lauren:. I think you misread what I wrote at the end…I didn't mean that I was going to write a chapter on the reception, so I'm really sorry! I know you looked forward to it, but I figured this story has to go on, and if I stall, it'll take too much of my time before it ends. Hope it's okay with you!_

_.:AyaChan714:. Don't worry about my writing! I think anyone can write well as long as they work on it. I've written for years, and it's only now that a lot of people like my writing. It's just a matter of practice _

_.:babybluestarangel:._

_.:BlAcKDrKWolF:._

_.:Carmela-chan:._

_.:Cherrie-fan:._

_.:cherrixwolf:._

_.:Cherry Jade:._

_.:ChiChi-san:._

_.:confusedlilpnay:._

_.:crazy azn angel:._

_.:Di:._

_.:dunkmoonX:._

_.:Garfunkelzsnugglebunny:._

_.:Hikaru Ayumi:. Wow, I'm really sorry that you didn't enjoy my story, but if you didn't like it, why bother reading it? I think that your opinion is your own, and I respect it, but haven't you heard of the saying, "if you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all?" I'm more than welcome to accept constructive criticism, but not flames. Sorry._

_.:hikaru-wings:._

_.:Illusioner 1412:._

_.:Inu13/SakuraSyaoran:. You have hilarious conversations! I read them and I just laugh out loud =D Thanks for entertaining me! You like Marmalade Boy? I haven't seen any episodes, but the drawings are just really nice. Is it a romance anime? _

_.:japanfan:._

_.:JenniferHall84:._

_.:just-for-me-22:._

_.:Karen:._

_.:kawaii syaoran luver:._

_.:Kikakai:. Have patience, girl! Yes, I have put TE together, but Just think about it: if SS get married now, there won't be any story to tell, right? But I promise, the next few chapters will focus on them._

_.:lilgtazn35:. I'm glad you didn't fail math! Happy to make you happy! =D_

_.:maixwolfblossom:._

_.:missk:._

_.:Nari Dragon-girl:._

_.:Natalie:._

_.:princez-nikki:. Your review for Ch. 28 confused me a little. I didn't know what you meant when you said it got boring, but you were just joking, and then it's all right, you guess? Not entirely sure what you were trying to say, but if you didn't like it, I apologize! _

_.:Psyciandra:._

_.:Ss-Miny-Otaku-Lover:._

_.:SakuraandLiForever:._

_.:SakuraSyaoranForever/Starfire Star:._

_.:Sakuraxhearts:._

_.:sally:._

_.:ScarleT RoSe5:._

_.:seiko123:._

_.:sherina:._

_.:Sofia:._

_.:Stargazer:. _

_.:SulliMike23:._

_.:SyaoranzCherryBlossom:._

_.:synchrogirl:._

_.:Tanuki (jo-chan:._

_.:tomoyochan-kawaii:._

_.:Umi:._

_.:winter-wildcat:._

_.:Yummei:._

* * *

Tomoyo took out all the clothes she had inside her drawers. Opening the huge suitcase, she practically threw the clothes into it, upset and depressed at what was happening. Sure, she was supposed to be happy, but leaving the place she spent her years after college…it was just a sad thought. And the fact that she was leaving her best friend broke her heart. Tomoyo kept the tears inside as she swallowed and continued to grab her clothes. Sakura was in the living room, separating her items from Tomoyo and Eriol's, and tried to think of other things. Eriol was emptying out the bookshelves and such that he used in his own room with Syaoran's help.

Syaoran stood up from the carpeted ground and dusted himself off. "I'm done," he muttered.

Eriol nodded in understanding and stood up as well. "Wanna go grab something to eat? I don't think Tomoyo or Sakura cooked anything."

"Yeah, let's go." They both exited the room, and separated, one heading to the living room, and the other to another room.

Sakura took out a dark blue book that was slightly thick, but the pages were old. Opening it carefully, she recognized her own writing. She glanced at the date and saw that it was written about 10 years ago when she and Tomoyo were only 14 years old, and they made the idea of writing in a notebook just for the two of them and they would pass it back and forth, writing letters worth a page to each other. Sakura felt her heart lurch at the memory. _"When we're 22 years old, we're going to live together and keep this with us so that we won't have to decide who gets to keep it!"_ Tomoyo's bright voice rang in her ears. She read a paragraph of her own delicate writing.

"Sakura?" Syaoran's deep voice interrupted her reading.

Startled, she jumped and turned to face him. Sending him a wan smile, she returned her attention to the book. "You and Eriol are done?"

"Yeah. We decided to go out for lunch. Are you done?" He walked over and knelt down beside her.

She nodded. "Just…thinking…that's all." Sakura glanced at him and felt her eyes tremble at the softness his held. "Tomoyo's leaving." He understood how she was feeling.

He touched her cheek tenderly, and she leaned against it, closing her eyes to keep the tears in. Syaoran continued to watch her, and soon, she started to cry. He let go of her cheek and wrapped his arms around her eagerly. She fell against his chest, sobbing quietly, letting out her sadness. Syaoran felt the same, for he was also, in a way, losing his best friend. Minutes passed. Sakura closed her eyes and rested on him with comfort. Syaoran realized that Sakura had started to fall asleep in his arms. Tempted to continue holding her, he remembered that he was still hungry, and it was definitely not the time to take a nap.

"Sakura?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" She whispered back, turning her face so she faced his neck.

"We're going out to eat lunch, and when we get back, you can sleep, all right?" He looked down at her lovingly, stroking back her auburn hair.

She frowned and slowly opened her eyes. "I wasn't sleeping," she mumbled. "Just thinking."

He hid a smile and kissed her cheek sweetly. "Come on."

She nodded, but didn't move.

Syaoran looked back at her. "What?"

"Can you…can you ask Tomoyo to come here for a second?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He nodded. "Hold on."

Syaoran walked out of the living room and towards Tomoyo and Eriol's room. Before he was about to knock on the door, he heard muffled sobs. He knew it was Tomoyo then. Understanding what had been happening, Syaoran realized the deep friendship she and Sakura shared. Although women _were _emotional, he felt sadness envelop him as well, for the third or fourth time, feeling that pang of frustration, knowing _his _best friend was leaving him too. Forgetting that momentarily, he knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Eriol opened it with a sad look. It seemed like such a melancholy day.

"Sakura wants to talk to Tomoyo before we go out to eat," Syaoran said in a quiet voice to Eriol.

Eriol nodded in reply and walked over to Tomoyo. Leaning down on her, Syaoran could only assume he was repeating what Syaoran had told him moments ago. Tomoyo stood up and covered her eyes from Syaoran. She passed him and walked into the living room. Eriol and Syaoran stayed by the door of the room and waited patiently for the heart wrenching sobs. Within 5 seconds' time, they heard their lovers' cries. The men looked down with hearts pounding and realization hitting like bricks.

"I don't know why we're worrying about this now." Syaoran started in a strained voice. "I mean…you're not leaving until later tonight, right?"

Eriol nodded. "The truck isn't coming until 6."

"Yeah, so…we…" Syaoran found it difficult to find the words he was trying to tell Eriol. "I don't get…why they're crying…now…"

"They're women. What else can you expect?" Eriol replied.

Syaoran glanced at his friend. He waited a moment and spoke. "How long…have we known each other?"

They shared a meaningful look. A few minutes passed.

"Showlan," Eriol let a sad smile reach his face.

Syaoran felt his chest tighten. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Errol."

When they were little kids and had met for the first time, they had called each other by those names. Eriol chuckled softly, remembering the memories of their great friendship. Not once did Syaoran break a smile, but often, his eyes were bright, reflecting the smile that would never show upon his face until Sakura came. At the same time, Syaoran remembered everything Eriol had done for him, all the things any best friend would do. Before he could even think about it, Syaoran embraced Eriol in a bear hug. Eriol returned it wholeheartedly.

----

Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the couch and waited for the truck. The living room was basically filled with boxes and suitcases. Syaoran and Eriol were cleaning up the remainders of the two leftover rooms. The sun was already setting while the gloomy apartment room filled with the last rays of sunlight. Tomoyo couldn't speak a word, but tried to control her tears for her baby. Sakura had no more tears left in her, but her sorrow was digging deep inside her heart. Minutes ticked by so fast.

"At least it's good for the baby, right?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, who was right beside her with a tissue box in one hand. "You guys can live…in a big…beautiful house…"

Tomoyo smiled.

"How long is the drive going to be?" She asked.

"About 15 minutes I guess. We don't live that far…" Tomoyo said quietly.

Sakura smiled at her friend and bent down, kissing Tomoyo's stomach. "Little Syaoran, you're going to have a great house and the best parents in the world." She whispered.

Tomoyo's tears strengthened.

"I promise I'll visit you every single day. I'll be the best aunt ever…"

Tomoyo touched Sakura's shoulder. She looked up at her. "Sakura, you promise me too."

Sakura broke into a tearful smile. "I promise I'll visit you every single day. I'll be the best…best friend…" her voice broke. "I'll be there for you forever, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo hugged her best friend tightly, crying on her shoulder. "I'm being too emotional!!" She wailed.

Sakura laughed and rubbed her back. "It's okay."

----

It was 1:00 in the morning the next day, and both Syaoran and Sakura were lying on the couch, her on top of him. A blanket was draped over both of them while Syaoran clutched her in his arms tightly. She rested her head on the nape of his neck, her breath tickling him. Hours passed by, and as soon as the light rays of sunlight appeared through the balcony glass doors, Syaoran's eyes opened slowly. He suppressed a yawn at the weight he was carrying.

Glancing down, he saw Sakura's bright halo shadowed on her beautiful auburn hair. He bent down and kissed her hair lightly. He thought about what had happened the day before, and how the place seemed so empty. The place was slightly in disarray, but Syaoran could just envision the two vacant rooms. Sakura stirred and shifted slightly in his arms. He felt her legs already entangled with his, trying to stretch out.

"Morning," he murmured as soon as sleepy emerald eyes faced him.

"Hmm?" She asked tiredly. After yawning, she laid her head back down. "I feel blue."

"I know you do," he replied.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura lifted her head up once again and propped her arms on his chest, resting her chin on them. "I feel like a big part of me is missing right now."

Syaoran pulled back a bit of her hair and gazed deep into her eyes. "That was some wedding, huh?"

Sakura's eyes widened a little at the change of subject, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah. Tomoyo was beautiful…not to mention Eriol! Very handsome."

"How 'bout me?" Syaoran teased with mock hurt in his voice.

Sakura giggled a little. "What about you? You weren't the one getting married, were you?"

Syaoran held her hips and squeezed them. She squealed. "But I'm going to be your husband someday…so what'd you think of me?" He continued to ask.

She turned heavy pink at the husband part and kissed him quickly. "I thought you were very handsome, Syaoran!"

"That's what I'm talking about," he pushed Sakura downwards.

"Aah! What are you doing??" She protested as she felt herself turning.

As soon as Syaoran got far enough, he pulled her underneath him so their positions had changed. He smiled at her.

Sakura gripped him tightly. "So that was your plan?? You scared me!!"

"Yeah I know, but it was worth it," he lowered his face so they were only centimetres apart.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked in a quiet, soft voice.

His gaze flickered back and forth from her eyes to her lips. "Yeah?" He replied in the same tone.

"How did I look at the wedding?" She murmured shyly.

Syaoran felt like laughing. She was interrupting the almost-kiss with a question like that. He chuckled. "You looked so beautiful, Sakura…but to be honest with you…you're the most beautiful when you're simple…you're not wearing any make-up…" he whispered, "or anything for that matter." There was no hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Syaoran!" She smiled and held him tightly. "Kiss me."

He looked into her eyes once more, and dove in for the long-awaited kiss.

----

It was 10:00am, and the four had already planned to meet somewhere for lunch. At the new house, Tomoyo walked around the new house with sadness, anticipation, and excitement. Eriol was checking every room to see if nothing was wrong. Noting a few walls to be repainted and a couple curtains to get washed, he walked out of the large master bedroom and went in the living room where Tomoyo was.

Romantically weaving his arms around her waist, he touched the bulging stomach and felt the baby kick. Tomoyo relaxed in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. He turned her around and they faced each other with contented silence. Eriol kissed her full lips almost hungrily, but kept it sweet and light.

"We've got so much stuff to do…" Tomoyo complained, sitting on one of the set-up couches. "And I've got back pain!"

Eriol grinned. "Syaoran and Sakura are coming over after lunch, and the three of us are going to clean up this house, all right?"

"So I don't have to do anything?" Tomoyo asked in a hopeful voice.

He laughed out loud. "No, you don't have to do anything," he replied in a good-humoured voice.

She grinned and swung her legs over on the couch. "So since we have 2 hours before we'll meet the two, how 'bout letting me sleep a bit?"

"Good idea," Eriol bent down and hooked his arms underneath her. She started to protest, flailing her arms about. "The bed's the best place to sleep in, Mrs. Hiiragizawa."   
She giggled. "I love being called that!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Carrying her to their room bridal-style, Eriol carefully laid her on the comfy bed, putting the covers over her. Tomoyo smiled up at him, and slowly her eyes began to close. Eriol felt his heart relax with content and happiness. His dreams were coming true. He had a wife…and a son coming…he had a house…he had a family…once again. Eriol leaned on their door and watched Tomoyo's stomach rise and fall, her breath coming in a slow, calm rhythm. He smiled and opening the door, determined to start working on their precious house.


	31. Conflicts and Doubts

**Chapter 31: Conflicts And Doubts**

Months had passed since Tomoyo and Eriol moved out of the apartment, and Syaoran and Sakura had at least been able to get used to having just the two of them in the 4-bedroom suite. Every few days or so, the four would continue to meet and eat lunch or dinner, catching up on work. Syaoran started planning on finding a place with a single room for the both of them. Sakura hadn't known this, but Syaoran was already thinking about the time and the money and everything else.

One night, hours after Syaoran picked Sakura up from work, the two sat down in the living room. The spring rain tapped on the windows outside as the smooth black sky, decorated with shimmering stars, appeared, replacing the pink and purple tones of the sky. However, the silence between them was not comfortable, nor was it sweet. Tension grew between the two lovers; it was two weeks after Sakura's birthday on April. Syaoran decided to tell Sakura about his plans and how he had already found a great apartment a city away from where they originally lived. Hoping for an excited and pleased reaction, Syaoran felt utterly crushed when Sakura looked down, her eyes holding a little more than sadness. They exchanged words for more than an hour, but never got to the end of it.

"I think we still need to talk about this," Sakura began quietly, her face full of regret.

Syaoran's hardened eyes stared straight at the blank TV. "Why? I thought we already had this settled. I told you and you don't want to do it."

"But Syaoran, listen to me for a second," she pleaded.

"Is it because you're starting to doubt our relationship? That you don't love me anymore?" His voice held pain, but still sounded cold.

"How can you say that??" She replied angrily, her fists tightening and her eyes starting to shed tears. "Of course I love you! I've never loved anyone as much as I love you!"

"Then why the hell would you say no??" He interrupted, unable to meet her intent gaze.

"Because…" She whispered desperately, but found no other words to say.

"Fck this, I'm out of here," he muttered and stood up, walking out of the living room. __

Wiping her tears away with her sleeve, Sakura stood up as well and followed him. "No we've got to talk…!" She sniffed.

Syaoran turned around. "About what??" He hissed.

"You just…you just sprung it on me! You-you have to understand…why I feel like this." She pleaded through her eyes.

He didn't look at her. He couldn't. If he saw those glassy emerald eyes…he knew he'd break. "Just…just give me a few hours." He turned around again and exited the apartment room. Sakura heard the door click shut. Sobbing continually, she ran to her room and locked the door. She leaned on it and cried the night through.

----

Eriol drank a hot cup of coffee that Tomoyo had just placed on the table for him. The bleak morning was beginning to turn bright as the sun started to appear between gray clouds. Tomoyo grabbed a plate from a cupboard and went back to the stove, where sizzling bacon was cooked in one pan, and two fried eggs in another. Eriol stared straight in front of him and sighed.

"I still don't get why you're here this early in the morning," he said lightly.

Syaoran raked a hand through his hair. "It's been a bad week for me," he replied.

"Care to elaborate?" Tomoyo asked from the kitchen.

"Frankly, no," he muttered back, "but I know I have to."

Tomoyo bit back a smirk. Eriol looked at him concernedly. "Did something happen between you and Sakura?"

"Well…" Syaoran averted his gaze from Eriol's.

"Oh no. What did you do?" Tomoyo put the plate she was holding in her hand down, and turned around to face Syaoran. "Did you hurt her? If you did, I am so-"

"Honey, just keep cooking, will you? I think this is between us guys," Eriol interrupted.

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she turned her attention to Eriol. "Excuse me? Keep cooking?? Between you guys?!"

Syaoran tightened his jaws as a growl escaped his throat. "Look, I can't exactly talk about this if you're here." He glared at Tomoyo and buried his face in his hands.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Because you're Sakura's best friend! What other freakin' excuse could there be??" He burst out.

"Syaoran…just calm down. Tomoyo's worried, is all," Eriol argued.

"If I find out that you did something…that hurt Sakura…you're dead. Do you hear me?" Tomoyo answered in gritted teeth.

Syaoran stood up in just as much anger and faced Tomoyo. "I didn't do anything to her. _She_ hurt me." He replied.

"What??" Tomoyo's anger faded almost immediately. "What are you talking about?"

"If you'd just let me explain, I'd tell you!" Syaoran sat back down.

"The stage is all yours." Eriol interrupted their bicker.

Syaoran sighed and faced the concerned couple. "Last night…I told Sakura I wanted us to move out of the apartment and get a place where…it's just for us."

Both pairs of eyes widened at the answer. "And?" Tomoyo asked, holding her breath. She just knew then what had happened.

"Are you two stupid or what?? Would I be here if she said she's happy about it??" Syaoran retorted.

Eriol stared at Syaoran sympathetically. "Ok…well…did you at least talk about it?"

"No! What's there to talk about? I planned this for God knows how long and she doesn't even appreciate it. How the hell could I talk to her now??"

"So what you're meaning to say is…you want to break up with her," Tomoyo concluded.

"That's the thing! I love her so goddamn much that I can't just let her go! But I'm so fcking upset about this stupid thing that I don't want to see or talk to her!"

Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo smiled.

"What?" He stared gloomily at them. They didn't answer. "What??" He replied more firmly.

Eriol shrugged. "Seems like another fight to me. And your ego's just going over your head again, man."

"Oh what the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember that fight you guys had with the wedding reception thing?" He reminisced. "You ended up apologizing at the end, 'cause you loved her too much you'd do anything for her."

"This is different," Syaoran argued. "I know I could apologize to her, but for what?? I didn't do anything!"

"Are you hearing yourself here?? What do you mean, you didn't do anything??" Tomoyo asked. "Who didn't even bother to give Sakura a chance to explain her side of the story? Who left the house and Sakura alone throughout a night??"

Syaoran's face changed at the realization.

"Yeah. So…the best thing you can do right now is…go back to your house." Eriol instructed.

"Then apologize to her and give her a chance to tell you why she said no." Tomoyo said as well.

"And then you can argue about whether you should move to that place or not," he concluded.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo slapped his arm.

"What?" He complained.

"Don't argue. Just…talk."

Syaoran breathed deeply and tried to calm himself. "Man, I've never been in this position before."

"Been in what position?" Eriol asked interestedly.

"Loved someone so much my mind goes crazy not being able to see her face…" Syaoran got up.

Tomoyo smiled. "Syaoran, say hi for us."

He glanced at Eriol. "Thanks for the advice. I knew I could count on you guys." He looked at Tomoyo. "Pick up the phone and say hi yourself." Then he left the place.

"Syaoran's back, all right," Tomoyo grinned.

Eriol laughed. "I think we'd make really good parents, honey. We just taught Syaoran a lesson."

Tomoyo giggled. "Eat your breakfast."

----

Sakura prepared the table with pancakes, hotdogs, and omelettes. There were two cups of hot tea and two plates, with two pairs of utensils. She sat down on her place, eyes puffy and red, hair dishevelled. She gazed longingly at Syaoran's place in front of her and reached out, missing him already. Why had he never come back that night? He couldn't have been so mad that he'd cheat on her, would he? Sakura didn't even bother thinking about those things. When…well, if…he did come back…she… Sakura felt her eyes sting…he just had to come back! They had never been away from each other this long.

Sakura heard the door unlock. Her heart pumped hard and her blood froze at the sound. She stood up so slowly, her nerves sparking wherever she went. She held her breath and kept her hand at her stomach, trying to calm down her anticipation. Oh how she missed him. The door opened, the creak followed it, and then the quiet click. Syaoran stepped in and kicked off his shoes. Turning left to enter the kitchen, he stopped at the sight of her. His heart pounded as well, his breath caught in his throat. He missed her so much. Just looking at her tear-stained pink face made his insides go mushy.

"Syaoran?" She asked in a very quiet, heartbreaking voice.

"Sakura…" He whispered.

"Syaoran!!" She sobbed and ran to him. She kept the tears in so strongly, but felt little droplets appear on her cheeks. She jumped on him and he so eagerly held her in his arms possessively.

His arms automatically snaked around her waist. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

She shook her head and stared into his amber eyes. "You came back."

"Of course I came back," he replied, finding happiness and relief in her watery eyes. "You didn't think I would?"   
Sakura turned pinker and pecked his nose. "No…"

"Sakura, how stupid are you? I love you so much…just 'cause we fight doesn't mean I'd leave you." He stared back into her emerald eyes. He stroked her cheek lovingly.

She slowly smiled. "Are you sure-" Syaoran caught her lips in a passionate kiss before she could even finish.

----

Syaoran lied back on his bed, arms crossed under his head. Sakura was sitting Indian-style, staring at him tenderly. They were talking about the new apartment and what they thought about it. Syaoran listened to Sakura patiently as she talked about her history of never staying in one place, always moving around, and the place they lived in at that moment being the only place she ever lived in for more than 3 months, except for the dorm. She spoke about the memories they've made in that place, how she treasured it so, and the fact that that was where their relationship began. Syaoran explained to her as well why he wanted to get a new place. Paying for a 4-bedroom apartment wasn't exactly easy, and having a place private and away from Eriol and Tomoyo would make it seem more like they were married.

"Tomoyo and Eriol moved away from us, and I know how much it hurt you when they did…but they have a family now, you know?" Syaoran asked, looking up at her.

She nodded in understanding. "I know."

"So…what's gonna happen now?" He asked, sitting back up.

Sakura climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled brightly. "We move."

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked once again, pulling her closer. "Sakura, you can think about this-" She put a finger on his lips.

"I've thought about it, and I want us to live together…and begin…sort of our…practice marriage life," she answered. "And I want to make you happy, but not just that. I really am happy about this. Honest," she smiled, her eyes sparkling.

Syaoran let out a relieved breath. "Good, 'cause I really want to move out of here," he let out a small smile.

Her finger traced his lips for the tiny smile he showed her. Then she bent down slowly, kissed him softly, gently, and then deepening it by the second. "I love you."


	32. A Surprise Visit

**Chapter 32: A Surprise Visit**

It's my birthday today, April 28, 2004!! That's why I decided to update! This chapter is dedicated to our fellow ff.net writer, **moondocc! Happy 14th Birthday!** Enjoy!

* * *

**Last chapter summary: **Syaoran and Sakura had a blow-up about moving. Syaoran went to Eriol for advice, and ended up apologizing to Sakura. However, Sakura had already decided that Syaoran's idea of moving to a new home was a good idea.

Syaoran groaned as he stretched his arms out and stood up from his seat. Shutting off his computer, he grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and put it on. Holding his bag, he glanced at the office and saw only a few people left. When he passed the secretary, they exchanged a few insults and Syaoran entered the elevator. As soon as he got into his car, he heard his cell phone ring. Taking out the anti-theft device, he snatched his cell phone from his pocket and opening it.

"Syaoran." He muttered, starting the car.

_"Hi honey, it's me,"_ the voice he least expected to hear answered.

"Mom??" He asked in a surprised voice.

"Surprised?" 

"You could hear it, huh?" Syaoran drove the car expertly out of the basement parking lot.

_"I'm your mother. I know these things,"_ she chuckled. _"How are you?"_

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm doing fantastic."

He waited for more explanation, but didn't get it. Sighing deeply, he started. "So why'd you call?"

"I'm going on a trip around the world, and I decided to go to Japan first."

Hiding his shock and a little discomfort, he shifted in his seat. "Yeah?"

_"Yeah,"_ she giggled. _"Now, honey, I'm going on a cruise, so you have to meet me in the port of your city." _

"We don't have a port," he muttered sarcastically.

She ignored it. _"Just come and get me. I'll be staying for no more than four days or so." _

Syaoran stared at the car in front of him, visioning his mother talking on the other line. Biting his tongue, he fought the urge to crash into the car. "Fine."

"I hear the four of you have separated."

"Where'd you hear that from?" He blurted out in disbelief.

_"From Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. They say their daughters called them weeks ago and updated them on things_." Her voice had a hint of wry amusement._ "I then wondered why my son didn't call." _

"I was busy," he said as he got through traffic.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" 

Syaoran turned left and then right, heading towards Sakura's workplace. "I don't really care, mom."

_"Are you planning on marrying Sakura…since you're living with her now?" _

"I don't have time to talk about this right now. I gotta go, all right?"

_"Syaoran…" _

"See you in a few weeks." He clicked off the phone.

----

Sakura walked around the place they've lived in for about two weeks now. It was beautiful and simple, her ideal home. She entered the living room and out the balcony door. Resting her arms on the railing, she sighed blissfully, feeling the spring wind breeze by her. The trees were blossoming and filling with colourful flowers. Sakura breathed, closing her eyes in happiness. Everything was going so great. Syaoran and her hadn't fought since their small dispute weeks before. She was giving him her whole heart, trusting him completely and making herself vulnerable to him. Why? Because in her heart, Sakura knew that Syaoran was the one. She was ready to be his wife, the mother of his children, and to be there by his side always.

--

Syaoran, however, was lying on their bed, confused, unsure, and nervous about the arrival of his mother. He knew he loved Sakura, but he hadn't thought about committing his whole life to her…not when he hadn't told her everything about him. Syaoran constantly told himself that he was hiding his past from Sakura so that she wouldn't get hurt, but in truth, it was because he was afraid to lose her. He didn't want to get hurt… how selfish was that?

**--Flashback--**

_"Syaoran, you're 13 already. Now, when I was a kid, I learned how to drive when I was 11. It's real hard to support a family of 7 when I'm the only man who can drive, you know?" His dad looked down at him seriously, but with a hint of a smile. _

_Syaoran chuckled as he glanced out his window of the car. "Yeah right, dad. You're the strongest guy I know. You don't need my help." _

_"That's not true. I do need your help. Come on, you understand how I feel! Five women around the house yelling all the time about make up and all that! I need all the help I can get!" Syaoran's dad joked._

_He laughed and turned back to him. "All right, I'll help. What'd you want me to do?" _

_"You're going to learn how to drive," his dad said simply._

_"Drive?? Seriously??" Syaoran asked in excitement._

_"Yep. So let's start. Ready?" _

_Syaoran was all smiles. "Uh-huh." _

_Syaoran woke up in a hospital bed, his head burning and his body completely sore. He swallowed and groaned slightly as he adjusted himself on the bed. There was no one around, and he felt alone. Glancing up, he met the IV stand, glancing sideways, he saw a bunch of flowers and small presents, and glancing down, he saw a lot of bandages around his body. Where were they? His mom…his sisters…Eriol…where were they? His dad, what about him— Syaoran stopped. His dad. Where was his dad?? He clutched his head in pain. Then he blacked out_.

**--End Flashback--**

Syaoran shut his eyes tightly, trying hard to forget that vivid memory. It had been thirteen years since his conscience ganged up on him. He succeeded in keeping his past inside, never letting anyone close so they wouldn't know. He remembered after that accident that he spent at least 5 months rehabilitating from the bruises and fractures. He grew up thinking he killed his father, as a result becoming cold and unfeeling, and the communication between him and his family gone. Eriol had been the only one he confided in, but he never told him about his father's 'real' reason for dying…he was able to hide it from Eriol. He carried the unbearable guilt of being the one responsible for his father's death. Many nights passed on where Syaoran would lie on his bed and stare out the dark, cold nights and swallow his tears from recurring memories of his father.

As soon as he graduated, he left home almost immediately. However, as he grew older, he realized that he owed his family a lot for putting up with him throughout the years he shut himself from the world, and he began to communicate with them again. Once in a while, he would go visit back home, and he respected and cared for his family again. The past Christmas was a time where Syaoran expected his family to come, and he was afraid, but then again there were going to be people, so…they wouldn't say anything about it, right? No one would know his past. His mother and sisters wouldn't say anything in front of crowds. But now, it was his mother coming over…alone…to talk to Sakura. He knew it would come up, and the thought scared him. Thirteen years he succeeded in forgetting everything that revolved around that time in his life. He had a bad feeling deep inside him, though, that if he became close to someone that he ended up loving her, he knew that he'd end up breaking the barriers he began to build around his heart.

A soft knock on the door broke his thoughts. He opened his eyes and turned slowly to face Sakura smiling at him. "Hey."

He mustered up a warm look and rested back on the wall of the window. "Hey."

"You ok?" She walked to him.

He nodded. "Just thinking."

"About?" Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and stared straight up his amber eyes.

"Nothing important," he replied as he held her snugly.

"Ok…well, I was thinking too…" she began.

"Yeah?" He played with a strand of her hair.

Sakura hesitated as she bit her lip.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, dropping his hand and caressing her cheek.

"Your…your mom likes me, right?" She asked hopefully.

He was taken aback at this. "My mom? Why do you care what my mom thinks of you?"

"Well, we are dating and have been dating for a little while now. I think we're getting pretty serious… aren't we?" Sakura looked at him with intent.

"Yeah…so?" Syaoran was literally confused.

"Syaoran!" Sakura whined. "Your mom has to like me so that…" she trailed off.

"So that what?" He persisted. "Sakura, I'm not getting anything here."

"For a smart man, you're really dense when it comes to serious relationship situations," Sakura replied back.

"What are you getting at?" He interrupted.

"I…I just want to just sit down with your mom and get to know her better," she explained in a soft voice.

"You want to get to know my mom?" Syaoran echoed.

She nodded.

He sighed. "Well…she's coming over in a week…so…you can get to know her then," he said and let go of Sakura, heading back to the bed.

"She's coming over in a week?? When did you know about this?" Sakura asked, turning around to follow him.

"She called early this afternoon. I was going to tell you tonight anyway," he lied and went under the sheets. "She's got this…uh…trip around the world and her first stop is here."

"Really?" Sakura smiled happily. "I can't believe my luck! Aren't you happy, Syaoran?? Your mom's coming over for a visit!" Sakura lied down beside him.

"Yeah I'm really thrilled about it," he said sarcastically.

"What…" his reaction surprised her. "Syaoran, you're not happy your mom's coming over?"

He hesitated before answering. "I'm not exactly happy about it, but…it's happening anyway, so there's no point in complaining."

"I don't understand…why don't you want to see your mom again?" Sakura asked, this time she was utterly confused.

"I do want to see her! Just…not now." He hooked his arms under his head. "I get what you're saying, I know you're happy about it, and I'm not hurt by it or anything. For me, I don't think I'll enjoy it as much as you think I would."

Sakura frowned and sat upright. "So what are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I told you. There's nothing to do. She's going to come over whether I have a say in it or not," Syaoran muttered. "So let's just drop the subject and get some sleep, all right?"

"Syaoran…there's something bugging you…I just know it." Sakura said softly and scooted closer to him. "Tell me."

He glanced at her and shook his head. "There's nothing wrong."

"There is, I can see in your eyes," she continued and straddled his stomach. "Tell me…" Sakura said in a singsong voice.

Syaoran chuckled lowly and snaked his arms around her waist. "Just upset about my mom, that's all." He replied, pulling her closer.

Sakura hesitated, but finally gave up and rested on top of him. "Well…if you say so. I trust you, Li."

"Good, Kinomoto." Syaoran replied and moved his head forward to kiss her lips. She met his lips halfway and closed her eyes in bliss.

Syaoran tightened his hold on Sakura's waist and rolled, so she ended up being the one on the bottom. He attacked her lips like there was no tomorrow, so full of passion and hunger. Sakura allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue, as she did the same to him. Sakura whimpered enjoyably while Syaoran felt himself harden. He emitted a low groan as he kissed her even more fervently. Then he let go of her lips and trailed small kisses down her neck while Sakura breathed deeply. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"We're not here," Syaoran growled and captured her lips again.

Sakura giggled despite her slightly ragged breathing, kissed him back, and pulled away. "What if it's an important phone call?"

"There's nothing more important than you!" He replied back and bent down to kiss her lips again when she put her hand between his lips and hers.

"Syaoran…" Sakura smiled innocently. "Come on…"

"Dammit, Sakura, why are you making this hard for me??" He complained and rolled off of her.

She laughed out loud. "We've got all night! Just let me get it, ok?"

He sighed. "Whatever I say won't matter anyway." He muttered, but hooked his arms around her waist.

She grabbed the phone on her side and allowed Syaoran to hold her really close to him. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, may I speak to Syaoran?" 

"Can I ask who's calling?"

_"It's his mother." _The answer was in a stern and annoyed voice.

"Oh, y-yeah, he's right here," Sakura stammered and passed the phone immediately to Syaoran.

He sent her a questioned look and took the phone. "Yeah?"

_"Syaoran? Hi!"_ Suddenly, the voice turned high and sweet.

He growled. "Fanren, what the hell do you want??"

"Gosh, brother dear! You honestly have no manners…I'm older than you, you know. By a lot of years…you ought to call me onee-san!"

"You don't sound older than me!" He interrupted her and glared at the ceiling. "Why'd you call?? I was in the middle of something important!" Sakura blushed heavy red beside him.

She sighed. _"Sorry, little brother. Mother told me to call you because her trip's been suddenly changed. It turns out that her trip begins tonight, so she'll be getting there early in the morning. You have to pick her up at 5 or so am."_

"What?!?"

_"Yeah, so anyway, how's Sakura? Is she doing good? Are you guys getting married anytime soon??"_ Suddenly, the woman on the phone shrieked in happiness.

Syaoran swore as he threw the phone to Sakura. "Why the hell is she doing this to me?!" He yelled, and exited the room in frustration.

Sakura stared at him in concern, but answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Sorry Sakura! I was just joking around! It's me, Fanren!" _

"Fanren? Oh, Syaoran's sister??" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yeah! So how are you?" 

"I'm doing good, thanks. Can't say the same about Syaoran, though. What just happened?"

_"Oh, family business. Mother's coming over there tomorrow, and Syaoran needs to pick her up at 5 am. Her schedule's been changed, so she'll be arriving in your place earlier than expected,_" Fanren explained to Sakura.

"Oh ok," Sakura nodded in understanding. "All right, well I think I should talk to Syaoran. It was good to hear you from again," she smiled.

"You too! Anyway, yes, I'll call some other time, ok? Take care of yourself and Syaoran! Bye!"

"Bye!" Sakura replied with a cheerful greeting and put the phone down, walking to the living room.

He was sitting on the couch with a serious look on his handsome face. Sakura sat beside him and touched his arm. He still didn't look at her. Sakura didn't say anything and just let him stay quiet. Minutes later, he turned his attention to her, who was staring back at him with concern written all over her face. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to his lap, holding her intimately.

"Sorry I'm being a moody asshole," Syaoran said quietly.

"No, it's okay. Everybody goes through it," Sakura replied just as silent.

He nodded. "I just don't want to see my mom this soon…"

"Don't think about it. She'll be coming here within 10 hours. She'll be staying here, for what, 3, 4 days? And then she'll be gone. Don't stress yourself out. Just be happy you'll see her," she said softly. "I know I'd love it if I could see my mom again."

"I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered, kissing the nape of her neck.

"It's ok." She giggled at his kiss. "Now let's go back to the bedroom."

He nodded and carried Sakura up into his arms bridal-style.


	33. Syaoran's Past

**Chapter 33: Syaoran's Past**

Syaoran looked ahead of him, a strong, indifferent look reflected in his eyes.

"Hi mom," he said, sounding a little lazy and weary.

Yelan Li walked with natural poise towards her only son, and a bright smile adorned her face. "Syaoran," as the mother and son met, they hugged briefly and pulled away, studying each other. "How have you been?"

"Great," he replied considerately.

Sakura shifted beside him, a little nervous for that was her second time meeting his mother. "Hello, Mrs. Li. It's nice to see you again," she bowed.

"Sakura," Yelan's voice shifted over to hers. "How are you, darling?"

"I'm doing well," she smiled back. "How was the trip?"

"Dreadful!" She laughed and hooked her arm around Sakura's. "Now, let's go to your car. I assume…you do have a car?" She sent a questioning look to Syaoran, who merely nodded behind them. Nodding, she faced Sakura once again. "Syaoran can grab my suitcases. How about we get reacquainted?"

Sakura nodded eagerly and sent Syaoran an apologetic look as they walked to the parking lot.

Syaoran watched the two most important women in his life, and unconsciously swallowed the lump forming in his throat. At least one worry of his was gone; his mother and the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with got along very well. But then again, there was another concern linked to that. If they got closer in the 3 days Yelan would stay…she would be telling Sakura the past. The one thing he dreaded for the last few days. Hell, the last few years since he met her.

----

Eriol stared out the window, the rain trickling down the pane at ease. He had just received a call from Syaoran about Yelan arriving in their town, and honestly, Eriol's thoughts were jumbled. Maybe because Syaoran sounded too upset or worried that got him confused. Or maybe it was because he was worried for Sakura, and how the two would get along. But he knew it was the former rather than the latter. A pale hand travelled to his shoulder, gently turning him around.

Eriol sent a tired look towards his wife. "What are you doing up? It's only 6:30 in the morning," he murmured.

"I didn't find my husband in bed," she said teasingly, winding her arms around his waist. Her eyes travelled to the creases on his forehead. "What's the matter, Eriol?"

"As you know, Aunt Yelan's back," he started.

She nodded.

He gave a small sigh. "I'm just thinking why Syaoran sounded so miserable on the phone. I mean, he didn't sound like he was sad or depressed or anything. I mean that he sounded upset and really annoyed by her arrival. I'm happy that she's back, you know, but there's just something bugging him, I know it."

"Maybe it's because he's just worried how Sakura will get along with his mother now that it's only the three of them," Tomoyo reasoned.

"Could be," Eriol said doubtfully, "but I don't think that's it." He stared down at Tomoyo. "Is it just me or have the two fought a lot more than before?"

Tomoyo locked her eyes on him. "What are you saying?" She asked a little suspiciously.

"Nothing." He defended, "Just…just noticing something."

"Actually…" she interrupted. "Wait, come to think of it, yes…I have noticed it." Her eyes reflected concern. "What do you think is the matter with them?"

"I don't know…I've got to think about any possible things Syaoran could be feeling right now. Well, I think one reason he might be getting angry is because he's feeling the pressure of proposing to Sakura coming to a close, and that commitment scares the hell out of him," Eriol said intensely.

"But that doesn't fit with why he's so uncomfortable, as you say, with his mom here," Tomoyo added.

"Good point," he sat on the couch with her following. "If that's not it…it seems like he's afraid of something."

"Why are you so concerned for him? I think he can handle it himself," she said quietly.

"I know, but I have a gut feeling that whatever Syaoran's afraid of…I know about it," he muttered.

Tomoyo stroked his chest. "Do you think it's got something to do with his past? That's alw-"

He suddenly stood up. "Oh my god…" Eriol whispered at the mention of Syaoran's past. "His dad."

"Eriol?" Tomoyo frowned. "His dad? What about his dad?"

Eriol stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then walked to the window once again, staring out the sky. "When he was like 13 or something, his dad died in a car crash. I wasn't there, so I don't remember much about it. But all I can remember is after that crash, Syaoran changed completely. Before, he was a guy who laughed and smiled like normal kids, but then…he became so involved in his work and became the loner in school, never talking or anything. I was his only friend. His dad died, and I might not be right, but I think Syaoran feels guilty for it."

"Guilty? Why?" She was utterly confused.

Eriol's eyes continued to stare out the pale blue shade of sky.

"Eriol, answer me. Why would Syaoran feel guilty about his dad's death?"

"Syaoran never told me what really happened. All I remember is that when I came back from my trip in England, he wasn't the same…"

"…And he continued to grow up like that," Tomoyo finished softly.

Eriol nodded half-heartedly.

----

A day had passed, and Sakura, Syaoran, and Yelan were traveling around the tourist spots in their city. Once, Sakura was about to question Syaoran's father's absence in the Christmas party, and thought against it, believing that he was away in some sort of business trip. But then again, Syaoran had never mentioned his father ever since they became friends. Sakura shrugged it off, however, confusing herself as to why she was even bothering to think about his father. Not that she didn't care about the man, because she did.

During this time, Sakura and Yelan were having tea in the living room. Syaoran had decided to take a bath, letting his worries, stress, and everything else pass.

"Sakura dear?" Yelan asked with a look of light concern.

Sakura blinked her thoughts and returned her attention to Syaoran's mother. "Sorry, Mrs Li! I was just thinking..." she trailed off.

"That's all right," she smiled. "So how is life with my Syaoran? Has it been great? Horrible? How would you describe it?"

"Oh," that caught her. Sakura blushed and held her hands together as a smile showed on her face. "It's been wonderful," she murmured truthfully.

"Has it? That's good to hear. When Syaoran was a little boy, he was very hard to live with…always shutting doors on our faces, ignoring our questions, and really never saying a word…but I still love him despite that. He changed over the years, hasn't he?"

She nodded, but had a question of her own. "Why was he like that?" She asked curiously. "When the four of us lived together, he never really smiled. Or at least if he tried, they never reached to his eyes. Even now…I haven't actually seen him smile a real smile. Why is that, if you don't mind my asking?"

Yelan's eyes widened. "You mean he hasn't told you?"

Sakura looked at her with a puzzled look in her eyes. "Told me what?"

"About his father." She stared back at Sakura with the same puzzlement and surprise. "I figured he hasn't told you, since you didn't ask about his father this Christmas."

"His father?" Her heart pounded automatically. "No…Syaoran never mentioned anything to me about his father. Why? What happened to him, Mrs. Li?"

"Oh dear." She put the teacup down on the coaster, her hands shaking slightly. "He hasn't told you? Are you sure?"

"U-uh, I think so…"

"I don't believe it." She whispered to herself.

"Mrs. Li?" Sakura asked once again, staring at the woman's trembling hands.

She shook her head and sent a grim smile to the baffled Sakura. "I think you should talk with Syaoran about this. Let's talk about something else, hmm?"

"Oh, uh…sure." Ok. She was very confused. What had just happened? Was there something going on in the family she didn't know about?

----

Dinner that night became a little more tense than usual. Syaoran wasn't familiar with the happenings that afternoon. He ate the dinner Sakura prepared for 2 hours quietly, but glimpsed at the two for more than 10 times. He was never one to begin conversation in the dinner table. He always just expected Sakura to, and now that he was given the spotlight to begin the conversation, he definitely didn't want it. Syaoran sighed to himself and drink his water. During it, he glanced at his mother, who was eating the food with complete manners. He then focused on Sakura. She was looking worried and confused at her food. He had enough.

Syaoran put the glass down loudly. The women jumped in their seats and stared at him in surprise. "Ok." He said in an almost dangerous voice. "What happened this afternoon? Yesterday, you were talking to each other non-stop, and now, you're not even saying anything. What happened?" He sent glares at them both.

Sakura was about to take a sharp intake of breath, but decided to forget it and continued to eat. "Nothing happened."

"Yes, nothing happened," Yelan echoed, continuing to eat as well.

"I hate hearing that," he retorted at the both of them, causing them to stop eating and frowning back at him.

"You say it too, you know!" Sakura replied, pouting. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And besides, it's not like you'll tell me anyway!"

"Tell you what??" He stared hard at her, as if reading her mind. "Sakura…"

"I think I'll go to my room now, if you don't mind," Yelan stood up with her plate and glass. "Goodnight, you two."

They continued to stare at each other. Then the sound of a door closing shut echoed in the house, but they continued to stare, until Sakura broke it, standing up with her utensils and plate. "You're washing the dishes, so I'm cleaning up the table."

He stood up and stopped her, closing his hands on her wrists. "What's going on, Sakura? Tell me." He searched her eyes for something.

Sakura let the plates go as he let go of her hands, and looked into his eyes. "Just…never mind…"

"Tell me now." He demanded.

"What happened to your father?" She blurted out. Realizing now that she couldn't turn back, she held his gaze.

Syaoran froze as his eyes widened. "My father…"

"Yes. Why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

For a moment, he still seemed stunned, but then he swallowed and set his jaws. "He is none of your business." He turned around and started to walk out of the dining room, when he turned around again, remembering another thought. "How the hell did you start thinking about him??"

"Your mother mentioned him," Sakura replied, this time a little softer.

"My…mother." He said disbelievingly.

Sakura began to walk over to him. "Look…" She began quietly. "I'm not even mad at you, Syaoran. I'd just…I just want to know what happened…won't you tell me?"

He put up a hand to stop her in her tracks.

She stopped and watched him carefully. "Syaoran-"

"My father's got nothing to do with you. He's none of your business, so don't bring him up." He faced her with cool, dark eyes…similar to those eyes she saw in their first encounter.

"Look, I know I'm not a part of your family, but I do love you, and I want to know people in your life…your past…anything about you. So all I'm asking is for you to…" She sighed. "Syaoran, I'm not trying to pry into your business, but you never tell me anything about your life! How am I supposed to get to know you more when you keep shutting that part of your life from me??"

His stare lessened, but he still looked rigid. "I'm going to bed." He then turned around and walked away.

Sakura stared at his retreating back, feeling her heart break little by little.

----

The following day, Syaoran was cooped up in the bedroom, not even bothering to go to work. Of course, Sakura called in sick as well, but he didn't know that. Sakura chose to completely ignore him that night, both sleeping at their side of the bed rather stiffly. Early the next morning, Sakura woke up earlier than he did, called her work and said she'd be absent for two days or so, and continued to sleep on the couch. When Syaoran woke up, he walked to the bathroom, washed up, and returned to the bedroom, glad for the privacy.

That afternoon, the tension of the house was thicker than the previous. Syaoran and Sakura hadn't spoken to each other, neither one surrendering. Yelan had noticed this, and quite frankly, she was upset and tired of it. She had only spent 3 days in that once warm and loving home, and completely turned it around, bringing constant arguments and just plain apprehension. Of course, Yelan didn't know anything that happened in Syaoran's life, so she wasn't exactly the only one at fault. Syaoran should have told Sakura…well, he seemed pretty serious about her, wasn't he? Wasn't it his duty to tell her?? Now that they had been together for what…half a year or maybe even more?

Yelan stood up from her seat on the couch and entered the kitchen where Sakura was on the dining table, writing some sort of journal. "Dear?" Yelan asked softly.

Sakura glanced up from her in surprise, but managed to form a small smile.

"Did I interrupt you?"

"Oh, no, no, not at all," she gathered her things and stood up. "I was just…catching up on my journal."

Yelan nodded. "If you're not busy, could I have a chat with you right now?"

"Yeah, sure," Sakura murmured.

"Great. Let's go in the living room, shall we?"

Sakura followed the woman out of the kitchen, and then glanced cautiously at the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

Yelan noticed this. "He's still here."

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"…Though I haven't seen him the whole day."

"Oh ok," Sakura replied quietly and kept her hands together as she stared at her feet. "What did you want to talk to me about, Mrs. Li?"

Yelan watched her shift nervously. "You don't need to worry. Syaoran's always been one to hold a grudge."

"I know," she glanced up at Yelan with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I just don't want him to hold a grudge on _me_."

"I take it last night didn't go too well?"

She shook her head. "It went horrible."

"I figured as much," Yelan concluded. "I have a feeling Syaoran won't ever tell about you his father…so I will."

Sakura's eyes shot up to the woman in front of her. "You will?"

"I think it's time for me to relive the memories once more…and because I want to make your situation better. I hate being the reason why my son is upset and distressed."

"It's ok…"

"Yes, well…" Yelan shook that thought away. "Thirteen years have passed, but the memory of that day is still so clear in my mind…" She looked down at her hands to remember, and when she was ready, looked up at Sakura, and began.

"Hiroshi, Syaoran's father, and I were very much in love when we married. We had been together for about 2 years before he proposed to me, and he did it so romantically, I cried all night," Yelan chuckled lightly. "After we got married, I had Syaoran's sisters, who by the way, were such handfuls. Hiroshi loved them all equally and dearly, but I knew he wanted a son to carry on his name. After years of trying, I finally bore a child once again, and this time it was a boy. He was so happy, and so were the girls. They had a little brother, and they were old enough to take care of him too. When Syaoran was born, I never saw Hiroshi happier than he was when he held Syaoran in his arms. Ever since then, they shared a relationship stronger than that of a normal father and son. And back then, Syaoran was a gentle, cheerful boy, who smiled, but only gave it to those who deserved it. He always smiled for me, for his father, and for his sisters. I hold those memories dear to my heart."

Sakura smiled, but her lips were slightly quivering. Syaoran smiled a lot when he was a kid…she never knew. Her thoughts led to the fact that she didn't know a lot about him and his childhood, and that scared her.

"When Syaoran was 12 years old, Hiroshi and I were at our 40's already. Our daughters were in their 20s, but they still lived with us. As you can imagine, it was such a hectic home. For weeks, Hiroshi would talk to me about beginning to teach Syaoran to drive, because he believed that Syaoran was ready, that the boy was old enough, but… for some reason, Hiroshi was afraid. He…He was afraid that he would die soon, and that he needed to teach Syaoran many things a man needed to know to support a family. Of course, I never believed him. I thought he was crazy to believe such a thing. And remember, Syaoran was only 12 years old at the time. I couldn't imagine what Hiroshi was explaining to me! He expected a lot from the poor boy, but…the odd thing was… he didn't pressure him. Quite the opposite, really," Yelan said in a soft voice.

"Hiroshi was patient, teaching Syaoran step by step, and he waited for a few months more before he would begin teaching Syaoran how to drive. I could see from Syaoran's face that he wanted to learn everything, he wanted to become the man his father was, and so he would work hard everyday and make us proud. When Syaoran turned 13, Hiroshi began to teach him parts of a vehicle. I knew Hiroshi would be careful with Syaoran, so I let them continue on with their lessons." She took a deep breath. Unconsciously, Sakura herself held her breath, anticipating a fearful end to this story.

"A few months later, Hiroshi took Syaoran for a drive." Yelan stopped and looked down at her hands. They were cold and clammy, and Sakura realized the awful memories were beginning to flood back into Yelan's mind. "I'm sorry," Yelan murmured. "I haven't…I haven't been able to tell this story in a long time…"

"It's ok," Sakura assured. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No," Yelan smiled sadly. "I do…but just give me a moment."

Sakura nodded and looked down at her own hands. She didn't know what to expect…but from what she had heard before, whatever happened to Syaoran's dad had something to do with a car crash. Her throat clogged up, so she glanced away, willing the tears to go away.

"I'm ready," the woman whispered and raised her eyes once again. "It was a beautiful day…the sun was shining so brightly, the autumn breeze was just beginning to take its toll on the city…and the leaves were falling to the drying grass so gracefully. Even the little things I could remember. I was staring out the window when it happened." Those words stung both their hearts.

"Hiroshi and Syaoran practiced driving for about two weeks, and they would go out and drive in a secluded area for about an hour. Hiroshi allowed Syaoran to drive the empty roads, but that was it. That day, Syaoran urged his father to take him for a drive, believing that he was really ready. I had an aching feeling in my heart, but I couldn't do anything. Hiroshi believed in his son so much that he wouldn't listen to me. He pleaded with me to allow him and Syaoran to go to a drive and finally test Syaoran's skills. I couldn't bear to see him upset, so I let them go, but I made Hiroshi promise me to come back safe and sound. He gave me a lingering kiss and whispered in my ear…'I love you,' as if…as if he knew he wouldn't…wouldn't ever come back." Yelan felt her throat clog up, feeling tears surface her eyes, but she blinked them away, forcing herself to continue, to let it all out. "I…I ignored it…and continued to tell him to ease off pressure on Syaoran…and to tell the boy to just…be patient and…drive safe." Yelan paused. "I said goodbye to them at the garage door. The girls said goodbye as well. We…we watched them drive out…and they were both grinning at us in happiness. I…I…" She looked away, tears sparkling her eyes. "At that moment, in my heart…I felt…that that was the last time I would say goodbye to…to him."

Sakura's face had lowered, her eyes already shedding tears. She could only imagine how awful this was for the Li family. Yelan's shoulders were shaking, but there were no cries coming from her mouth. She was silently crying, but she continued to talk. Sakura's respect for the woman heightened because of her strength and bravery.

"They left early that day, so I got a call…at about 2 in the afternoon. They said an accident had happened, and that Syaoran and Hiroshi were involved in it. The girls and I rode quickly to the hospital, where the doctor told me."

_"Doctor, what happened?? Where is my husband??" Yelan cried, tears streaming down her face, her hair bedraggled. _

_"Mrs. Li, please sit down," the doctor urged in a solemn voice, holding her arms. _

_"No!" She shrugged his hands off and clutched at the doctor's clothes. "Please tell me what happened!!" _

_The doctor avoided her gaze and sighed heavily, lowering his hands. "Your husband and son were in an-"   
"I know that! That's what you told me in the phone! What else happened??" She almost shrieked. _

_"Your husband…he died seconds after the accident." _

_Yelan's body froze, her eyes unfocused, yet tears ran down her cheeks. Her voice was hoarse as she tried to speak, as a quivering hand travelled up to her mouth. She lost control of herself and fell on the floor, crying in pain. The doctor squatted and faced her, rubbing her back. She continued on for more than a few minutes, but when she quieted down, the doctor explained. _

"I thought it was Syaoran's fault that they got into an accident…that it was because Syaoran was driving the car, and so they swerved…or hit something…but he wasn't driving the car. Hiroshi was…they were heading to the area where they usually drive," Yelan whispered, recalling what the doctor had said to her.

An already-crying Sakura glanced at Yelan in confusion. If Syaoran hadn't been driving the car, why would he act as if he blamed himself for the accident?

"You see," she began, "weeks and days before this, Hiroshi had been suffering from headaches, but we both ignored it. We…we thought that it was because of stress from work, and all he needed was a lot of sleep. It turned out we were both wrong." She said gravely.

It was then she slowly realized what had happened. "Oh no…please don't tell me…"

"He had an aneurysm." Her voice broke. Sakura could hear the tears. "It was a time bomb waiting to happen, and…it chose to explode that day…a blood vessel…in his brain had diluted." Yelan stood up and faced her back from Sakura, unable to show the woman her weakened state. She held her arms and cried. "And what made it even worse was that Syaoran suffered from short-term memory loss, forgetting everything that happened when they were driving…" Yelan breathed. "I lost both men in my life that same day. When the doctor and I told him what happened…he believed it was his fault, that he had been the one driving, and that he killed his father, and from that day on, he wouldn't talk to anyone. He shut his heart out from the world, and he wouldn't let me explain what really happened. He still doesn't know…" Yelan whispered.

----

Syaoran stared at the black void in the sky. It reflected exactly how he felt inside. He knew he was out of line yelling at Sakura, but she wanted to know about his past…about what _he _did. He couldn't let her know. Or else she would hate him and shun him…and then…he would get hurt again. Syaoran closed his eyes, hoping she would never know, hoping he could still hold onto her without her knowing his past. He stood up from his lying position on the bed and went to the window, continuing his gaze at the sky.

'Are you there, Dad?' He thought dejectedly. 'I think I'm going to hell because I killed you…I swear I didn't mean to…I loved you Dad…so much…and I would never…' He tore his eyes from the sky and punched himself inwardly. What the hell was he thinking?? Why was he talking to nothing?? The pain in his heart wouldn't go away, though. Syaoran fought an inward battle, and ended up staring at the sky once again. 'I don't know what to do, Dad…I love her so much…but I can't tell her anything about my past or she'll hate me. I'm so selfish, aren't I?' He shut his eyes, pushing back the emotion threatening to spill over his eyes.

Someone knocked at the door. Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and jumped. He turned and saw nothing but darkness. He turned his back on the door once again and continued to stare outside. "It's open." He muttered loud enough for the person to hear. He heard a soft click, but nothing else. He didn't bother turning around. "What do you want?" He asked in a crisp, cold voice. He winced at his own voice. He didn't hear anything. Tempted to turn around and snap at the person, Syaoran tightened his fists and glared at the atmosphere. Suddenly, he felt slender arms wrapped around his waist, a warm body pressed to his. He swallowed at the inviting feeling and knew in his heart it was Sakura.

He lowered his head and held her arms. "Sakura?" He whispered in a pained voice.

"I'm so sorry, Syaoran!" She sobbed.

His eyes widened. She was crying?? He never thought he'd hurt her that much. "Oh my god…Sakura…please…" he didn't know what he was pleading, but he turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing hers to go around his neck. "Don't cry," he whispered in her ear, pulling her tightly. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you."

She shook her head on his chest, but avoided his eyes. "You didn't do anything," she replied quietly.

"Then why are you crying?" He cherished the feeling of holding her in his arms. It felt so painfully right.

"Your mom told me what happened." She mumbled.

He froze, his arms stiffing up, his breath caught in his throat. She knew. Suddenly, Syaoran felt darkness closing up on him. He shut his eyes and let her go, backing away from her.

"Syaoran," she reached for him, but he pushed her away. "Syaoran, wait!" She called after him.

His jaws were clenched, as he was about to yank the knob open to get out of the room. Sakura ran and stopped him from doing so, blocking the doorway. Their eyes met and the cold, stony expression in Syaoran's eyes left for a moment, and then came back again. "You know."

She nodded, her eyes shimmering in tears. "And I'm so sorry about what happened…"

"No," he ordered, moving away from her. "I don't need pity. Especially from you." He muttered, feeling confused at the same time. Why the hell was she still there after she heard?? Didn't she already know that he was a killer?? "What are you doing here anyway?? Why don't you just go and leave me?? Don't play with my feelings and just go! I don't care!" He felt his heart pound recklessly, his throat clogging up in grief. A big void in his heart was developing as every second passed.

"Yes you do," she whispered in the dark and walked to him. "Syaoran…I'm not leaving you…"

"Why the hell are you doing this anyway??" He yelled. "You already know I killed my father, so you don't have to stay with me!"

"Syaoran," her voice was breaking.

He was determined to ignore it and keep himself away from her, though it was hurting him like hell. "I killed him, Sakura…you even heard it…why are you still here?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"You didn't kill him Syaoran," she whispered. "You weren't even the one driving!"

"How do you know?? You weren't there!!" He cried.

"How would you know yourself?? You suffered from short-term memory loss!" She cried, unable to bear the distance between them. She crossed the room and hugged him.

Before he could react, Syaoran held her tightly against him. The longing to hold each other was stronger than their feelings of anger and frustration. "Damn you for butting in," he muttered, stroking her hair.

"And damn you for not giving your mother a chance to explain what really happened!" She cried in his chest, punching him.

"What the hell are you talking about??" He said fiercely, still clutching onto her.

"Your dad didn't die because of you, Syaoran!" She cried. "He had an aneurysm that day…he was driving and while he was…a blood vessel in his brain burst."

The words stunned him. He had…he had an aneurysm?? "You're lying." He said blankly.

"No I'm not." She looked up at him, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Yelan's tried for so long to tell you, but she never got the chance…because you closed your heart too many times…"

"You mean…he…he had a brain…disease?" Syaoran's voice shook. "And I didn't know…for 13 years?"

Sakura nodded, her tears leaking out. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran."

"It wasn't my fault?" He whispered. "He died because…because of an…" Syaoran felt the tears on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"I need to talk…with my mom," he muttered, letting Sakura go.

She nodded, moving away from him.

He stared at her for a few seconds and then left the room, heading down the kitchen.

----

Later that night, or really early the next morning, Syaoran returned to the bedroom where Sakura was sleeping soundly. The blanket was wrapped around her body as she buried her face on the pillow. After the really long talk with his mom, Syaoran was drained, both physically and emotionally. All he wanted to do was lie down and get some sleep, but he knew he couldn't. He had carried a large burden in his heart, and having it gone wasn't something he could deal with overnight.

He sat on the bed and just thought about his father. He remembered the fun times, the worst times, everything he remembered about his father except for the accident. In a way, he was glad he didn't remember, because he knew he couldn't bear remembering something so heartbreaking as that. Syaoran breathed and felt better than he had in years. His heart was no longer shadowed by the darkness he felt.

Arms snaked across his waist, body draped over his back. Syaoran's body shuddered in response. He felt Sakura's breath on his neck, making him close his eyes at the feeling. Man…he was going crazy over this woman who accepted everything about him…even his unbearable past.

"Are you okay now?" She whispered, holding him tightly.

He nodded, his voice hoarse. "Mom and I talked about it."

"That's good."

"I'm sorry for everything, Sakura," he said, turning around and gathering her in his arms.

She sat on his lap and let her head fall on his shoulder, arms around his neck. "It's okay."

"No really," he possessively held her waist, his fingers absently stroking her bare skin. "I hurt you a lot these past few days. I don't deserve you," he muttered stubbornly, kissing her forehead.

She shook her head. "I've done so many horrible things too. I shouldn't have butted in when you said you didn't want to talk about it."

"You cried a lot too," he added, letting his hand stroke her cheek. "You're a big crybaby, you know that?"

"I'm not!" She cried in a muffled voice as she moved her head.

"You are. I don't think I've ever seen you cry so much these last two weeks." He held her tighter. "But it made me happy too, 'cos you cried on my shoulder…and I got more chances to hold you in my arms."

She blushed under his gaze. She made small circles on his chest. "You know…your mom told me you smiled a lot before your dad's death."

He nodded. "I did."

"You were a happy boy."

"I was."

"I'm glad," she sighed contentedly. "Even if you don't smile as much now, I'm glad you at least got to enjoy your dad's company. Your mom said you smiled only to those who deserved it," she whispered, and looked up at him, facing his eyes. "Do I deserve it?" She asked hopefully.

His chestnut eyes shook at her question. "Sakura…" He wasn't ready…not yet. He mustered up a tiny one.

She broke into a smile of her own and cuddled to him. "It's ok. At least you sent me a smile."

"Thanks for being so understanding," he whispered, brushing his lips with her nose.

Her eyes shone up at his. "Don't I get a reward for it?" She asked quietly.

He nodded.

"Will you give me a kiss?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He asked back and laid her down on the bed gently, closing down over her. His lips caught hers in a passionate, long, hard kiss.


	34. Change of Fate

**Chapter 34: Change of Fate**

It had been weeks since Yelan's visit, and Syaoran could finally let go of the immense guilt he carried for more than a decade. Sakura felt a feeling of happiness and sadness combined. She was happy that Syaoran had found it in his heart to trust her and open up to her more, and she felt awful for what he had gone through as a child. No child should ever have gone through what he had. Syaoran and Sakura, though, talked about it, which allowed a carefree, yet dismal feeling to pass through both their hearts.

The couple had visited the Hiiragizawas when the early June summer night shone with beautiful sparkling stars hanging above them. The breeze swayed past the couple lightly as they walked from the car to the home. Syaoran held Sakura's hand in his lovingly, yet firmly, as the two walked to the short steps to head in the home. Tomoyo watched them with a smile on her face, her eyes shining, and her stomach greatly bulging. The baby was coming within the next two weeks or so.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a while!" Tomoyo cried as soon as Sakura parted from Syaoran and gave her best friend a hug.

"I know!" Sakura gushed.

As soon as the friends moved apart, Sakura touched the big mound. "Little Syaoran's coming soon, isn't he?"

Tomoyo nodded vigorously. "The doctor said he's coming within two weeks or so, but he's not really certain. The exact due date is June 15, but she said he could come sooner or later. It all depends on how I'm feeling and how I've been treating him," she touched her stomach affectionately.

"Have there been contractions?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "I'm okay, though."

"Don't I get a feel for my namesake too?" Syaoran's deep voice interrupted their conversation, sounding a little teasing. Sakura smiled and moved back a little.

Tomoyo glanced at him and grinned. "Go ahead and feel him move."

Syaoran put his palm on the large bulge and suddenly felt the baby kick. An amazed look appeared on his face, causing the women to laugh. He flushed a little and patted the tummy in fondness. "That's cool."

"I'm glad you think so," Tomoyo replied with a twinkle in her eyes. Sakura laughed beside Syaoran.

"So where's your dear husband?" Syaoran asked dryly.

She ignored his dryness and grinned. "He's just setting the table. Come on," the pregnant woman ushered them in and they entered the warm home.

Sakura took off her jacket with Syaoran's help, and Syaoran placed both of theirs on the coat rack. They sat on the large couches and inspected the large house. Sakura felt a wonderful feeling pass through her at the warmth the house held. In her heart, she wished to have what Tomoyo and Eriol had. Automatically, her gaze flitted to Syaoran's, who was glancing around with a smile in his eyes. No matter how close they were in their relationship, Sakura couldn't help feeling an ache in her heart, as if whatever she had now wasn't enough. How selfish was that?? Sakura shook her head in disbelief at her own self.

"Something the matter, 'Kura?" Tomoyo asked as she passed by her best friend.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up and flashed an embarrassed smile. "Oh nothing…I'm just…thinking of something."

Eriol entered the living room with a bright grin. "Hey guys!! Haven't seen you in a while!!" He hugged the two. "Dinner's ready, so let's eat."

Sakura and Syaoran followed to the dining table, where large plates of fried rice and pork chops were laying.

"Oh wow, you cooked this??" Sakura asked in surprise.

Eriol nodded. "Ever since Tomoyo got pregnant, she couldn't stand cooking."

"So…you went out and signed up for cooking lessons?" Syaoran asked with a brow raised.

"Well…" Eriol cleared his throat.

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed, but Syaoran rolled his eyes at his friend.

"The things you do for women," Eriol said with a small grin.

"I second that." Syaoran muttered.

Sakura laughed as she patted his arm.

"I'm getting hungry," Tomoyo began. "Let's eat now!" She sat on her seat and waited for them.

"Yes, let's," Sakura grinned and took her seat.

The men sat as well, and after they finished their prayer, they began to eat the luxurious food Eriol supplied them with.

----

Eriol and Syaoran hung outside the first-floor balcony, with a couple bottles of beer. Eriol hung his feet on the railing while Syaoran laid back on the rocking chair. They talked about how work was going, catching up on some entertainment stuff, got the complaints about the women, and finally were into the conversation of their plans for the future.

"I heard the baby's coming in a week or something," Syaoran asked, glancing at his friend.

Eriol nodded. "I can't wait. We got the room ready, the stuff, the clothes, everything," he admitted with a bashful grin.

"I'm really happy for you, man," Syaoran replied, looking out at the barren streets.

"Thanks. So what about you? Any plans for the future…?"

"Uh…no, not yet," he lied thickly.

"How long you planning to wait?" Eriol asked, a little surprised.

"We've only been together since August. It's only been 9 months," he defended weakly. "You and Tomoyo have been together for like, what, 2-3 years?"

Eriol nodded. "You have a point. But she and I had a lot of problems. We were always on and off…I mean, we could either stand each other or hate each other. It was this or that. It's only been a few months ago that we agreed on a lot of things." He mused. "I don't see that with you and Sakura. You guys look like you love each other…evenif it's only been 9 months."

Syaoran shifted in his seat, hanging onto his every word, glad someone else agreed with him. "What are you saying?"

Eriol raised his hands, as if to say 'back off', and shrugged. "I'm not saying anything. But at least tell me you've got plans…to…you know…"

"I do think about it," Syaoran said without thinking. "Hell, it's always in my mind." At the confession, he stopped. Oh man, he almost said it out loud.

"Then I don't get it," Eriol said bluntly.

He reddened. "W-Well, uh, no, I mean, I do think about it, but I have no plans in…going for it," he explained vaguely. That didn't even make any sense.

"You mean you think about marrying Sakura, but you don't actually have plans on doing it at all?"

"Uh…" Syaoran stared at his friend, unsure of what to do now. "I don't know…"

"Syaoran, you're hiding something from me. It's really obvious," Eriol stared straight back.

"No I'm not," he started, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Seriously, you are," Eriol replied back and moved forward. "Tell me, man."

"Tell you what? I'm not hiding anything," he repeated and stood up, walking away from the man.

Eriol narrowed his eyes. "What are you-…oh my God, is Sakura pregnant??"

"What?? NO!" He snapped back and turned to his friend. "She's not pregnant!"

"Then what are you hiding??" Eriol wouldn't give up. His friend was hiding something. It was obvious. "Hell, are you breaking up with her??"

"Eriol, I'll seriously kick your ass if you don't quit," he said back.

"I just want to know."

Syaoran stared at his friend's curious eyes, and thought for a moment or two.

"Come on, just spit it out."

He paused for a second, and looked down. "All right fine."

Eriol didn't say anything.

"Heads up," Syaoran muttered and threw something at Eriol.

He caught it and was shocked to find a black velvet box. "Oh…" He stared at it, taking a while to open it. Once he did, he found a silver bond, with round diamonds sitting together, white, and glittering in real gold above it. "Holy…"

Syaoran scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

"When did you buy this?!?" Eriol asked, still staring at the beautiful ring.

"A couple days after my mom left," he replied quietly.

"So you've had this for how long??"

"A month…or something like that."

"When the hell were—are you planning to propose?!" Eriol asked yet again, finally looking back at Syaoran.

"I'm not even thinking straight about it…but…my plan was—is the next night from tomorrow," he kept his eyes at Eriol.

"Whoa…" His friend stared at the ring for a moment, then firmly shut the velvet box and placed it on Syaoran's palm. "And you were throwing it around like a monkey going insane."

"I wasn't throwing it around," he said back, holding the box tightly.

"I can honestly say I'm speechless," Eriol spoke and then turned back to Syaoran.

"Well-"

"Why weren't you going to tell me??" His friend interrupted.

"I…I wanted to be sure…" Syaoran looked down. "I didn't want to have to tell you if she said no to me."

"That's a load of crap," Eriol scoffed.

"Shut up," Syaoran retorted, frowning.

"Where'd you get the idea Sakura would say _no_?? Do you not see how in love she is with you??"

"Look, there's always a chance she'll say no," Syaoran replied strongly, although his heart was pounding hopefully for Eriol's words.

"And there's an even bigger chance she'll say yes!" Eriol said back. "Grow some confidence, man!"

"I just want to be sure she'll say yes, all right??" He sniped back.

Eriol sighed. "I know," a slow smile appearing. "I felt the same with Tomoyo."

Syaoran stared at the box yet again, and saw Sakura's green eyes blink back at him, with a smile decorating her lovely face. He itched to look for her, but he glanced away and put the box back into the pocket of his jeans. "Weird…"

"What is?"

Syaoran looked up with a wry smirk, directed at himself. "I carry it everywhere."

Eriol chuckled.

----

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, taking in the heavy rays of the sun bursting through the windows. She gave a little moan and turned on the bed, finding Syaoran on his side of the bed, snoring the morning away. It was the last workday of the week, and was only under 7:00am, which meant that she was going to be late. Sakura sat up and crawled over to Syaoran, bending down and kissing him on the cheek, then stood up out of the bed, grabbing her outfit from the table.

She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Sakura stripped off her clothing, entering the bathtub and soaking herself on the lukewarm water that felt good on her bare skin. She closed her eyes and let the water wash away the drowsiness. Her thoughts headed to Tomoyo and the coming baby, and how happy she was for her best friend. Following that thought came the image of herself with a bulging stomach, carrying Syaoran's baby. Her skin warmed and she glanced down at her flat stomach. Feeling an empty emotion creep up on her again, she shook her head and let the water drown out her contemplations.

"Any room there for me?" A teasing voice asked from the door.   
Sakura jumped at the voice, but stuck her head out of the shower curtain and saw Syaoran looking down at her amorously. She felt a little relieved to find him still wearing his clothes. "Go away," she said and returned to her shower. She couldn't deal with him. Not now.

"What was that about?" He asked with a frown. He entered the bathroom without her permission and closed the door behind him.

"Syaoran, I mean it. Don't come near me right now," Sakura ordered, not allowing herself to look at him again.

"Something's bugging you, I know it," he said back. "And I'm not going out until you tell me."

"No problems here," she said quickly. "I'm just thinking about work."

"Then why blow up at me??"

"I didn't blow up at you. I said 'go away'," she corrected. "Look, just wait until I finish my bath."

"Fine, fine," he replied.

When she stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped her body with a white towel, he entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. She shrieked in surprise. "Syaoran!!"

"Done now?" He whispered huskily, looking down at her beautiful emerald eyes.

She glared at him and pushed at his arms. "I meant after I finished dressing up!"

He sent a glare back at her as his gaze flitted from her eyes then to her lips. Without thinking, he let his lips get the better of him, not bothering to wait for her reaction. He caught her lips in his fervently, as he pushed Sakura on the door, shutting it behind them. Sakura still felt angry and wanted to stay angry with him, but she just…couldn't keep her lips away from his. Every kiss they shared was unique, filled with more emotion and passion than before. Sakura ignored every other emotion that whirled in her mind, and let this one emotion course through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, and let herself drown in his kiss. His hands ran down the towel, but he kept himself in check and kept the towel on her. As soon as they broke off, Sakura looked up at Syaoran, his eyes dark and full of desire. Hers reflected satisfaction and love so clearly just for him.

"What do you think you're doing, barging in here without permission?" She feigned anger, but it didn't last.

He held a hand on her waist and another to push a strand away from her face. "I didn't see you in bed this morning."

"And that's supposed to make it all better?" Her face betrayed her effort at irritation by showing off a cute smile.

He nodded.

"Now that you've seen me, let me go."

"I'll never let you go."

"Well, let me dress up then," Sakura replied playfully.

Syaoran managed a small chuckle and nodded unwillingly.

Syaoran had a very difficult time peeling himself off of Sakura and allowing her the privacy she needed. He got out of his clothes in the bedroom and changed into his work clothes. He desperately wanted Sakura to be his now and forever, and he knew that that night was the night to ask her. He unconsciously reached the box found in his pants and played with it a little. To have bought a very expensive ring for her meant exactly how much she meant in his life. Despite the rough times, his mother did provide him the money his father had left him in his will. Though it was weird why his father had created a will even before he could turn 50…but then again, the man knew when he was going to die. Suddenly, Syaoran decided not to think of him anymore. He thought of Li Hiroshi for more than weeks. He reminisced with the spirit of his dad, but he was finally allowed to let go, and he did just that.

----

"Uh…"

Syaoran had a hard time finding his voice. The moment Sakura appeared on the pathway, the words in his mouth melted away. She was beyond beautiful. She wore a carnation-pink gown with mini pearls decorating the front in a beautiful floral pattern. A beautiful scarf that came with the dress was wrapped around her dainty neck. Syaoran didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words. She looked even more beautiful than she did their first date. Sakura twirled around for him, slightly blushing at his reaction. The dress she wore, she had just bought with Tomoyo a week back when she knew Syaoran was taking her out. As soon as she saw the pink dress, she knew she wanted it.

"You look really nice," Syaoran said in a tight voice, trying to loosen his tie.

"Stop that," she walked to him and took his hands. "But thank you for the compliment."

He shook his head. "No…you don't look nice." A flash of mock hurt appeared in her face. Before she could say anything, he continued. "You look…" he whispered. "…don't know…any way to say how beautiful you look…you've got me flustered too many…"

Sakura laughed, with cheeks rich in pink. She put a lingering finger on his lips. "I know what you mean to say, and thank you." She smiled and pecked his lips. "But, let's get going."

He merely nodded, still taking in the sight of her.

----

Sakura's flushed face continued to redden when Syaoran held her in his arms, swung her around, and gave her the best time she could possibly have. She looked up at his dark amber eyes and smiled, pulling her arms from his hold and wrapping them behind his neck. Syaoran kept their intense gaze as his travelled around her waist. They moved closer together, their bodies practically molding each other.

"I've never been to this place before," she said to him, staring deep into his eyes. "How did you find it?"

"Eriol had to go to this store a few blocks away from here, and we had to park about a block away from this place. We passed by it, and I thought it looked good to go to for a date."

"It is a beautiful place," Sakura admitted, glancing around. "That restaurant you brought me on our first date was beautiful too."

He nodded. "I never even knew these restaurants existed until I started dating you," he admitted.

Sakura giggled. "Are you saying you never had a romantic bone in your body until you noticed me?"

"I guess so," he sent her a small smile and bent his head down. "Don't I deserve a kiss for that?"

She shook her head. "You need to do something else, buddy."

"Like what?" He asked, his eyebrows bunching up on his forehead.

Sakura grabbed his hand and turned around, walking out of the ballroom. "I'd like it if we finished the date first before any kisses." She flashed him an innocent smile.

"You're breaking my heart, babe," he groaned as she let go of his hand and sat on her seat. Syaoran dropped on his seat the same time Sakura started laughing.

They began to eat dinner, talked about whatnot. Syaoran could only stare at her beauty shining immensely at the dimming golden lights above them. He glanced around the restaurant, seeing couples everywhere, and he couldn't see any other woman who looked just as or more beautiful than Sakura. But he knew he didn't have eyes for any other woman anymore. He'd never looked before anyway. This time, though, he knew in his heart, he'd never look at a woman twice again. A warm touch brought electricity pumping in his veins, pulling him back down to earth. He looked at Sakura's small, delicate hand on his, and clutched onto it tightly. His gaze travelled to Sakura's emerald eyes and held.

"What are you thinking?" She asked with her sweet voice.

"How lucky I am you're mine," he replied calmly, though his heart pounded.

She reddened. "Syaoran…"

Suddenly, he knew it was time. "Sakura, I need to tell you something."

"Ok," she spoke softly.

Syaoran took a deep breath, felt the box with his other hand and began. He grazed her knuckles with a sweet kiss that got Sakura to shiver unconsciously. "I never thought I could feel as much pain as I did when my dad died again…and ever since we've been together, I have."

Sakura's heart halted. 'What did he mean by that? Was their relationship hurting him a lot?' Sakura swallowed and tried to pull her hand back when he held hers strongly. "Syaoran-" He put a finger on her lips.

"Let me finish," he instructed quietly.

She nodded weakly.

"What I'm talking about…is that pain you feel for loving someone so much that it hurts you, literally. If my mom told me years ago that I'd end up with a woman and love her with my whole heart, I'd have thought she'd gone crazy. My life after his death was worthless and something I wanted to throw away. I seriously considered giving up, because there was nothing for me to live for."

Her heart went out for him with all the hard, rapid beats it gave. She willed her tears back from his words.

"When I met you, everything changed," he continued, taking a mental deep breath. It was hard expressing feelings like that. He'd never done it before, and it was such an emotional, nerve-wracking feeling.

"My life changed a lot too," Sakura whispered.

"After work, I'm happier than I ever could be, because I know I'll see you soon. Your smile makes all my problems go away. When we fight, the only thing I think about is how we're going to make up."

She bit her lip, keeping the tears in. "Me too…" she smiled shakily.

He managed a weak little grin. "What I'm trying to say is…-" One of their cell phones rang.

Sakura's eyes shot at it, willing it to stop, but it wouldn't.

Syaoran felt blood draining his face. He fought the loud growl he wanted to yell at the phone.

"Should I get it?" Sakura asked, her eyes darting back to Syaoran's.

He started to shake his head, but then nodded.

Hesitatingly, she answered. "Hello?" Moments later, a gasp emitted from her mouth. "Are you sure?? When did it happen??"

Syaoran watched her face to know what was happening.

"Yeah, don't worry. We're going to head there right now. Ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye." She closed the cell hurriedly.

"What happened??" Syaoran asked in alarm. What the hell was going on??

"Tomoyo started having contractions an hour ago, and Eriol brought her to the hospital. He thinks the baby's coming now." Sakura's face showed concern. "I can't believe it!!"

"Oh my god," Syaoran muttered in shock. "Oh my god…"

"Yeah. Come on, Syaoran! We've got to go to the hospital!" She grabbed his arm and started running as fast as her high heels would let her.

----

While driving, Syaoran firmly decided that it definitely wasn't the right time to propose when something so serious had just happened. Sakura was unbelievably tense in her seat, almost rigid, really. Her thoughts were jumbled, from what Syaoran's words meant to the fact that Tomoyo was having the baby now! He sped up, unable to control the emotions shooting at his heart. He didn't know what to think, what to do, what to expect. Who knew that just at the moment he would propose, Tomoyo was going in labour? Fate was against their getting engaged, it seemed.

"I honestly don't even know what's going to happen…" Sakura's hands shook. "Isn't the baby coming a little too early?? What if Tomoyo won't be able to conceive for another 24 hours or something?? She'll be in so much pain! What if the baby has to be delivered by C-Section?? If-if Tomoyo is going to have a really hard time delivering the baby, she…she might…she might even die!!"

"Don't say that! Let's just try to have a positive look on this. Most deliveries are performed well and the baby and mother turns out fine," he assured.

Sakura nodded doubtfully, staring out the very dark night. "But I'm really scared, Syaoran. I feel like something's going to happen."

He stared at the road ruefully. He had the same feeling too…that was why he sped up. A lurking feeling settled in his stomach just as he entered the driving seat. As if something was going to happen. He didn't know what, and so believed that Tomoyo might be in trouble.

They drove through an endless road of blind curves, which neither really cared at the moment. Tomoyo and the baby were on their minds. They didn't speak to each other, holding their own thoughts and concerns. Syaoran delved into the pros and cons of pregnancy, and tried to visualize different scenarios of what Tomoyo's baby would appear like. The baby was going to be delivered sooner than expected, which raised the chances of it having some sort of syndrome or diseases…or no…maybe something else. He took a silent deep breath and turned the car as they drove passed another blind curve when suddenly he saw a sudden flash of bright lights.

His eyes travelled to the lights in surprise, the brightness of them almost blinding him. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang that deafened his ears. Sakura shrieked beside him, covering her ears in shock. "What's going on??" She cried. "Syaoran, slow down! Something's happened!" His heart pounded louder every second that ticked by. He wanted to slow down, but having sped the entire drive, he could no longer control it, and the car just kept on going. "_Shit!_" He cursed as he tried to stop, and suddenly as he turned on the curve, he saw a black car that rammed into the rocks on Sakura's side.

"Oh my god!!!" Sakura yelled. "Syaoran, stop!! Syaoran, stop the car!!" She held her seatbelt to her chest with one hand and the other holding Syaoran's arm tightly.

"I'm trying!!" He pressed hard on the brakes when the tires screeched, skidding on the cemented road and making contact with the damaged car. He heard an even more crashing sound boom in his ears. Then he realized what just happened.

His head hurt like hell, his eyes he could barely open, and the tightness of the seatbelt and the rammed steering wheel pushed on his abdomen. An image of a very hurt Sakura appeared in his mind, making him as awake as he could be. He immediately shifted, despite the burning sting, and turned. "Sakura…" He began in a pained voice. "Sakura, are you all right??" He didn't get a response. He could see her auburn hair slumped by the window, which had thankfully stayed compact. "Goddamnit!" He cried, trying to stretch out his arm, which shot an excruciating pain to his spine. He groaned heavily, but ignored it. "Sakura!" He tried again, his voice now turning hoarse.

"Syaoran…" a whimpering small voice answered.

His heart sped up, the blood pumping his heart at the sound of her voice. "Are you all right?? I can't get to you…tell me how you're feeling…"

"My arm's stuck…and I'm bleeding a lot on the side of my stomach…" her voice was breaking. He knew she was crying.

Hell, he felt like crying too. The woman he loved was hurt because of him!! "Don't worry, babe…I'll get help…all right?" He had trouble talking.

She nodded. "Hurry, Syaor…" then her voice faded.

The fear of her death blocked everything else from his mind. "Sakura, hang in there, " he said to her, but his voice was losing hope. In his mind, he visualized kissing her cheek and holding her tightly to him, protecting her from everything in the world. "Please hang in there," he pleaded, realizing he was a lot more terrified of losing her than losing his life. Syaoran managed to grab his cell and dial 911 quickly. Midway to the conversation, he could no longer hear anything as he slowly went unconscious.


	35. Starry, Starry Night

**Chapter 35: Starry, Starry Night**

Eriol watched the hours tick by at the silver clock on the wall. He had been waiting exactly two hours for Syaoran and Sakura to arrive and still they hadn't appeared. Tomoyo so far still hadn't gone through real labour, which was a sign that the baby would be born the next day. Eriol stood from his seat and entered his wife's room, finding her reading a novel by her bed, holding onto the front of her stomach protectively. He smiled and closed the door behind him. Tomoyo glanced up at the sound and put the book down.

"Are they here yet?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "No, but I'm sure they're just caught in traffic or something."

She nodded.

"How are you feeling?" He sat on the chair and took her hand in his.

Tomoyo managed a feeble smile. "I'm doing ok, the nurse said. She injected some painkillers a few minutes ago, so the pain's slowly easing away."

"That's good. I don't want this kid to hurt you, even if it is going to be our baby," he grinned and bent down to kiss the mound.

She giggled, and then the sound faded in the background at the sight of the visitor.

The doctor entered the room with a folder in one hand, but that wasn't what got Eriol and Tomoyo to stop talking. He wore a very dismal look on his face. Tomoyo's heart bumped hard in her chest, sorely afraid for her baby. She clutched onto her stomach tighter as Eriol gripped her hand, his heart squeezing tightly.

"I need to talk to you, Mr. Hiiragizawa, for a moment, if neither of you don't mind," he said grimly.

"Uh, sure," he replied and turned to Tomoyo. "Don't worry, ok? It'll be all right." He assured and kissed her cheek.

"Eriol…" she whispered as he walked out of the room.

"What is it, Doc?" Eriol asked as soon as they were in a private area.

The old man put on his glasses and straightened the clipboard in front of him. "Do you know a man named Syaoran Li?"

Eriol nodded, guilty for feeling such relief that it wasn't about his baby. But what was going on here? Eriol decided to ask. "Did he call the hospital or…?"

He shook his head. "I can't reveal information to none other than relatives, I'm sorry. Do you know where I may contact his parents?"

"You can't," Eriol replied quickly. "His mother…she's in Hong Kong."

"Oh," the doctor lowered his eyes. "Well…"

"I'm his only contact, doc. Please tell me."

A little doubting, the doctor looked at Eriol hesitantly. He gave a sigh. "He and a woman known as Sakura…" he turned to the folder, "Kinomoto were admitted an hour ago. The paramedics found them in a car crash just a few miles from here-"

He froze. "Wait, wait. Did you just say…car…?"

"I did," the doctor repeated solemnly.

Eriol suddenly felt a beginning headache burn his head as he grabbed for the nearest support, which was the wall. "Oh my god…" he kept repeating to himself. Eriol's face already pale with grief added to his heart that pounded heavily as lightning crashing.

"Their doctors have explained to me their situations. As far as I know, it happened just outside the city. However, he has been checked by a few doctors, and they've concluded that his injuries aren't very severe, but does need some medical attention."

Eriol tried to get a grip, but found it hard. Focusing on the doctor's words, he processed them in his head. "W-what…" He breathed a heavy breath. "What about Sakura?"

"From her doctor, I understand that her injuries need some few days of healing as well, and it's a little more serious for her because of the large cut she received on the side of her abdomen. Other than that, she's very lucky. If the contact of both cars were stronger, they might have done permanent damage to their bodies, or possibly even lose their lives."

Eriol massaged his throbbing temples. "How-how are they now?"

"They're both unconscious, but breathing fairly well. I suspect that Mr. Li will be awake within 4 hours or so. About Ms. Kinomoto, I'm not quite positive, but I think more than 12 hours, I would say," he weighed his predictions, "more or less."

"All right…uh…can I see them?"

"I'm afraid we're not allowing visitors right now."

He couldn't say anything.

"Oh, and I have some news about your wife," the doctor flipped to the following page of the clipboard. "She's doing well, and I doubt she'll be going to labour anytime soon. We'll keep her for another day or so, but if she doesn't go into labour at this time, then it's safe to release her."

He nodded. He didn't remember nodding as many times as he had today. "Doc?"

"Yes?"

"Could we not mention this to Tomoyo? About…Syaoran and Sakura?" He asked, hoping to hell they wouldn't say anything.

The man reflected a confused look.

"I…I just don't want her to deal with this stuff now…and if she hears about this, she'll get worried and overstressed." He said quietly.

The doctor finally nodded and took off his glasses. "I understand," the man put a hand on Eriol's arm. "I'll bring a nurse over if there are any news about your friends or your wife."

"Thanks," he whispered.

----

Syaoran squinted as the immensely bright light his eyes when he opened them. He shifted on the bed and tried moving his body, but found that it was an impossible job to do. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he was used to the light, he relaxed back when he felt a zapping pain shooting through his brain when it touched the pillow. He groaned again and touched the back of his head, finding a cloth on it. "What the hell…?" He asked himself. Looking up, he noticed his bangs a little farther away from his forehead. He glanced at the rest of his body beneath the blanket and saw bandages everywhere. He did feel incredibly pained as he tried to move. But he had no memory of what happened. Where the hell was he??

"Mr. Li, you're awake." A warm voice asked.

His eyes shot to his left and saw a nurse entering his room with a clipboard in her hand. "Uh…am I in a hospital?"

"I'm glad you noticed," she smiled good-humouredly and checked the IV. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No," he said gravely, his mind completely blank. "What…what did happen?"

She sighed softly and leaned on the side of his bed, sending him a sympathetic look. "I regret being the one to tell you this, but you and Ms. Kinomoto were in a car accident and…-" Suddenly, flashbacks of the night before shot through his mind within seconds. The fuzzy scene of Sakura trapped in place with blood staining her clothes. The throbbing pain pushing at his stomach. Her voice that began so quietly and then faded.

Fear caused Syaoran's hand to automatically grab the nurse's arm. "Where is she??" Almost desperately, he asked.

The nurse was staring at his hand. "U-uh, Mr. Li-"

"Where the hell is Sakura??" His desperation grew. "Tell me!"

"S-she's still recuperating!" The nurse cried. "P-please let go of me, Mr. Li! Y-you're hurting me!" She pleaded.

He stared at his pale hand and released his hold, shocked at his own actions. Not able to speak for seconds, he only muttered an apology.

"That's…that's all right. I understand," the nurse backed away a few steps. "Would you like me to call the doctor…?"

He wasn't even listening. His mind stayed on and would no longer think of anything but Sakura. How was she doing? Was she hurt? What exactly happened to her? The nurse was about to exit when Syaoran interrupted the silence, almost reaching out with his hand. "Wait." She turned around, a little afraid of what he would do, but saw indescribable pain and fear in his chestnut eyes. A wave of sympathy passed over her yet again.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Li?" She asked softly, pausing at her place.

"How…how is she?" he asked, forcing his mind to keep thinking positive.

"She's…in a coma-like state. I can't let you see her until the doctors give permission." The nurse opened the door. "In fact, I'll be back with your doctor in just a moment."

He looked down, lying back on the bed. He dragged a shaking hand over his face. Physical pain momentarily forgotten, Syaoran shut his eyes. "Sakura…" he whispered only to himself.

----

Some hours later, Eriol left Tomoyo with the doctor and went up two floors to where Syaoran and Sakura were. As he walked to Syaoran's door, a doctor came out with a neutral look in her face. Eriol's heart sped up as he nervously walked over to the woman. "Doc, what's the matter? Is Syaoran all right??"

She looked up at his navy blue eyes and a confusing look appeared on her face. "Who are you?"

Eriol ignored it. "Is Syaoran all right??" His voice had suddenly just turned frantic.

"Calm down, sir. I can't give you any information unless you're related to the patients," she explained attentively.

"All right, fine, but can I just…can I see him??" Eriol's eyes reflected desperation and pleading.

The doctor looked at him thoroughly, a little exasperated. "What's your name?" She repeated.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol. I'm Syaoran's best friend. How is he??"

"I…you're not a relative, I'm sorry. I can't reveal any information of my patients to anyone, but family." The doctor replied firmly.

Almost at the brink of exploding in frustration, he kept in his emotions. "Look, my doctor already told me about his condition. Could you just please-?"

"Your doctor??" The woman stared. "What is his name?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Can I just…just let me see him!" His voice strained his anger, and then he just felt tired. "…Please."

She saw clear concern in his eyes. Sighing quietly, she nodded and made a motioning sign for Eriol to follow her. They entered Syaoran's room, where he was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. The doctor said that she would give them a few minutes, but that was it. Eriol walked to Syaoran's bedside. He thought the guy looked fine compared to others who went through a car accident. Eriol dragged a seat over to his bedside. Syaoran woke up in an instant at the sound, his eyes darting to the man beside him.

"Eriol," Syaoran began, starting to sit up when Eriol stopped him.

"Just stay down," Eriol sent him a grave look. "How you doing?"

He adjusted his position. "What do you think?" Syaoran laid back his head. "I don't know what the hell happened last night. All I know is that Sakura's hurt and it's all my fault. The doctors won't even let me see her, those bast-"

"Hey, don't worry about that now. Just try to get some rest. You have to get your strength back to see Sakura later, right?"

Syaoran's face hardened, his eyes betraying him by showing undeniable fear and worry. "It's all my fault." His voice didn't sound warm. It was breaking. "She's hurt because of me! Why would she want to marry me now? I can't even protect her," he replied dejectedly.

Eriol protested. "That's not right. You couldn't stop that from happening. But, Syaoran, look…stop beating yourself up about it. Just…just hope that she'll get better."

"That's all I can do anyway," he said with hate for himself. "I was about to propose to her, you know. I was about to do it right when you guys called. This…stupid accident made me realize I'm definitely not the right man for her. Hell," he cried angrily, "I put her in danger! Who the hell kind of guy would let his girlfriend get hurt??"

Eriol knew Syaoran was fighting hard to keep back his emotions through his bloodshot eyes. Though Syaoran didn't tear up, his eyes said everything.

"I want to know how she's doing, Eriol. I can't sleep knowing that she's hurting somewhere. I have to see her. It's tearing me apart not knowing how she's feeling…not being able to be with her and hold her," he confessed to his friend quietly, but with much emotion. "You've known me my whole life, man. You know I don't say this stuff to anyone, much less another guy."

Eriol gave a small, strangled laugh.

"But I love Sakura…a lot. That's all I can say," Syaoran began to sit up.

He protested, putting a hand over him. "Syaoran-"

"Look, they won't even let me out of this place. I just want to sit," he sent Eriol a tired look. "Come on."

Eriol hesitated, but nodded and helped him. "Fine." He put an arm around Syaoran and helped him sit up. "But don't overdo it. Your sutures haven't been healed that well yet."

The brown-haired man nodded.

The doctor came back in with her clipboard in one hand and a firm look on her face. "Time's up."

"Ok." Eriol turned to Syaoran. "Listen, I'll try getting some information out of Sakura's doctor, all right? I'll see you later."

"Yeah," he replied, and then remembered something. "Wait, Eriol, what about your baby?"

"What about my baby?" Eriol asked with a confused look on his face.

Syaoran recalled the phone call he had with Eriol before. "How is he?" He asked again. "Did Tomoyo deliver yet?"

"Oh, about that. No, she's still going through some contractions. She's not in labour yet," Eriol replied with a small smile, "but thanks for asking, man."

"Hey, I feel bad for not asking sooner," Syaoran said, managing to feel an ounce better than minutes ago.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," the doctor called impatiently.

"I'm going, I'm going," Eriol replied once again, sending Syaoran a comforting smile. "I'll talk to you later."

----

"Syaoran…" Sakura murmured in her sleep as she moved around the bed. "Syaoran…" She envisioned a man drenched in blood nearby a heavily shattered car. Sakura's heartbeat unconsciously pounded harder. She then saw another man inside caught between his seat and the wheel, trapping him. Suddenly, a shooting pain travelled down her head and all over her body. Her eyes shot open and she cried. Realizing the vision she had was Syaoran and the man who was lying beside the car they hit. At this realization, her fears and anxieties tripled. "Syaoran!" She managed a weak voice. "Syaoran!" She called again, this time stronger. The doors of the room burst open as a doctor and a nurse walked to her.

"Miss Kinomoto, please calm down!" The nurse coaxed.

"Stay still," the doctor ordered, about to inject something on her arm.

She shook her head in fear and moved away from the needle. "No, no," the nurse held her arms and pushed her down back to her lying position. She fought. "No!" Tears pooled in her eyes. "Where's Syaoran?? I need to see him!! Syaoran!" She called helplessly.

"Syaoran…?" The woman asked in confusion, sending the doctor a glance.

"Miss Kinomoto," the doctor began. Sakura kept on crying. "I need you to calm down and listen to me," he ordered. "Miss Kinomoto!"

Sakura's heart wouldn't stop beating erratically. All she could do was to just let go and listen. Her watery eyes travelled to his.

"You are immensely hurt from the car accident that you and your partner were in. Your wounds are still fragile and are in need of time to heal. I'm cautioning you right now that if you continue to act this way, there is a sure possibility that your wounds will open again, and it will die. Do you want that?"

Sakura swallowed at his words. Her eyes shook. "No…I…I promise I won't…but…I've…I've just got to know," her wavering eyes held his strongly. "How is he?? How's Syaoran?" Her voice held desperation.

The man's serious look softened just a bit. "I'm not his doctor, but I know of his situation. Apparently, he is doing much better than you are. Right now, he's resting and you need your rest. Maybe tomorrow, we will allow him to visit you," the man explained.

She just felt a huge weight lift from her heart. Her hand swiped away at the tears. In a glorious smile, Sakura rested on her bed. "Thank God," she whispered in a breaking, yet very relieved voice. 'Syaoran…' She felt drained, and then suddenly, words echoed in her mind. It will die. It…it? "It?" She repeated.

"Yes," the doctor replied, his stern look softening. "Or have you named him or her yet?"

"Him? Her?" Sakura asked, completely puzzled.

"You mean…you don't know?" Now it was the doctor's time to react.

"Know what?" Sakura pressed. "Doctor, what is…" she stopped. It. Her. Him. Oh…my God. "Doctor, am I…" she breathed, "Am I pregnant??"

"About a month long, actually," a smile brightened his features. "Congratulations, Miss Kinomoto."

A shaking hand travelled to her mouth as Sakura burst in tears again, this time in the bittersweet moment. Her other hand immediately went over her stomach, as if feeling the life inside her move. "Oh my god…" she whispered again and again. "I-I'm pregnant…" Did that mean she was pregnant before Yelan arrived?? "I-I thought I was just getting a fever or something," remembering the two days she just didn't stop puking. Syaoran had also believed she was just getting the flu.

"I'll come back later with the results from your tests," the doctor continued. "Just take her blood pressure and check the wounds," he said to the nurse. "And also call for an OBGYN for her."

"Yes sir," she replied and helped Sakura down to her bed.

He then exited the room with a small goodbye to the women.

"How do you feel?" The nurse asked with a grin.

"I-I…I don't know what to say…I can't believe I'm pregnant…" Sakura said in disbelief. "This is…probably the best and worst day of my life all in one…" she laughed through her tears.

The nurse laughed. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. You and your baby are very lucky. You received a large cut on your side. If this cut were anywhere close to your stomach, the baby would have died."

Sakura stared down at her cut. "This is…just…" she felt drained from all the surprises, all the emotions coursing through her. "I don't know how to describe this feeling…"

"That's all right. Just rest as much as you can and regain your strength. I'll be back with food," the nurse smiled once again and left Sakura alone.

She stared out the window, her hands shaking as it rested overtop of the new life living in her. "I'm going to be a mother…and Syaoran's going to be a father…this is unbelievable," she whispered. After knowing she, Syaoran, and her baby could've died, Sakura was immensely relieved and felt so incredibly lucky to live another day. This time with not only Syaoran, but a baby too.

----

Early the next day, Tomoyo began contractions again. This time, they were stronger and came every 3 minutes. In his heart, Eriol knew already that she was going in labour. While on another floor, Syaoran felt better than before, but still the worry for Sakura continued to make him lose his mind. Sakura rested well for 12 hours over the night and a little more than a few hours in the morning. By the time she woke, lunch was dawning. Eriol managed to get about two minutes of time to visit Sakura and find out how she was doing.

"Hey, pretty lady." Eriol grinned when he entered her room, finding her awake and looking bright.

"Hi, Eriol," Sakura hugged him and smiled, though it didn't do much to conceal her anxieties.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to visit you last night. How are you, though?" He sat on a nearby chair.

"I'm doing better. I've still got some bruises and my wounds are still delicate, but compared to yesterday, I feel better."

"That's good-"

Sakura gasped between his words. "How's Tomoyo?? And the baby??" Sakura asked immediately after remembering the events before the accident, which led to Syaoran of course. "Did you see Syaoran?? How is he??"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. One question at a time, all right? You've been doing well until now. You got to relax," he instructed gently with a smile.

Sakura reddened. "Sorry. I've just been caught up in everything. But tell me, how's Tomoyo?"

"Actually, she's going into labour right now." He scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed grin. "She had contractions about an hour ago, and the Lamaze teacher arrived, because she didn't trust me as her Lamaze coach. I got a ten-minute break from the pinching and the yelling and the insulting," Eriol replied playfully.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "That's Tomoyo, all right. Is she feeling ok, though?"

"Compared to you and Syaoran, she's doing really well," he honestly answered. "And speaking of Syaoran, I did visit him yesterday. He looks…acceptable, I guess. I mean, at first, I thought he looked bad, but after finding out from the doctor where his situation was, he was a lot better off than you."

Sakura's hopes rose high. "So does that mean he's ok? He can walk…move…?"

"He can, but the doctor won't let him out of bed for another day or so."   
She nodded.

"How 'bout you? When can you get out of bed?"

"I don't know…I honestly don't care." Sakura admitted. "I just want to see him," she said with a sigh. "I mean, all the things you and the doctor have said about Syaoran makes me feel better, but it's just…not the same if I got to look at him and hold him, you know?" She whispered, her mind far away.

Eriol grinned. "I know that look. That's the look Tomoyo always sent my way before she started contracting."

Sakura laughed, but couldn't help blushing again. "Tomoyo loves you. I love Syaoran."

"Us too."

Sakura hesitated to tell him her good news, but then just went for it. "You know something, Eriol?"

"Yeah?" His blue eyes stayed on her.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered in delight.

Suddenly those eyes widened like saucers as the words rung in his head. "Preg…nant?"

She nodded. "I didn't even know until the doctor said I was so lucky that it was alive," she carried on.

"Oh my God…this is amazing news!!" Eriol laughed and hugged Sakura again. "Man! Congratulations, Sakura!"

"Thanks," she smiled. "I've been going through a whirlwind of emotions since I found out." She felt nervous, yet really happy. "If that's how you reacted to this news, how do you think Syaoran will?"

Eriol warmed and put a hand over hers. "Don't worry, honey. He'll love it."

"Thanks, Eriol," Sakura patted his hand. "But you've got to go back to Tomoyo and be there for her when she gives birth. I wish I could be there too, but unfortunately," she looked down at herself guiltily.

"Don't worry about it," Eriol stood up. "I'll come back once I have news about Syaoran or Tomoyo, ok?" He kissed her cheek. "Feel better."

"Thanks," Sakura sighed in contentment. At least a special man in her life visited her, even if he wasn't the most special guy. She needed it.

----

When the clock had turned 7:30 of the night, Tomoyo finally started the immense contractions. The whole day was crazy for her, especially because Eriol managed to disappear off for more than 5 minutes, which got her feeling really lousy. At 7, her contractions finally gave way and she was dilated 10cm. The obstetrician began the procedure while Eriol stayed at Tomoyo's side, replacing the Lamaze coach who left an hour before for a class. Holding her hand tight, Eriol wiped her perspiration and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, baby. He's coming, Tom. You've just got to keep pushing, all right?" He uttered soothing words in her ear, which didn't sound as if they were helping at all, but Tomoyo did feel soothed inside.

She cried and pushed hard. After having done so, she fell back on the bed, her purple hair mussed up. "I can't do it! I'm so tired," she claimed exhaustedly.

"No, no, you can't give up now," Eriol replied, pulling her back.

"Miss Tomoyo, you've got to keep going. The baby's head is crowning," the doctor announced.

At that, Tomoyo started pushing. "Aahh!!"

"Ok, just push a little more," the doctor said calmly.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can!!" She yelled through gritted teeth. She breathed small breaths and blew them out. "Get that thing out of me!!"

Eriol kept on pushing her hair away from her face and placed a cold towel over her forehead. "Come on, Tom. Just keep pushing. He's coming. Just think…minutes after this, you'll be holding little Syao in your arms," he said softly with a smile.

Tomoyo wanted to rip that smile out of his face, but just nodded, picturing the scene. "But it's so…painful!!" She cried as she felt pain on the small of her back. Clutching onto Eriol with one hand and the other clutching the blanket at her side, she pushed one last time.

Moments later, "And here he is," the doctor declared happily, holding the baby delicately, the nurse preparing the scissors.

"Would you like to cut, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" The nurse asked with a smile.

He sent a look towards Tomoyo, but she was flat out tired and just sleeping. "Should I?" He asked in wonder.

The doctor grinned and passed him the scissors. "Right here," he directed.

Eriol grabbed the scissors and gently cut the umbilical cord. Then he passed the scissors to the doctor.

The nurse gathered the baby in her arms and cleaned him. Once she was done, she put him in Eriol's arms. "Gentle, now. There you go."

Eriol held his son, noticing a slightly bald head with tiny dark hairs waving around. The baby was crying his head off, but his eyes were large and amethyst like his mother's. Suddenly, the baby grabbed onto Eriol's finger that was on his cheek and tightened his hold, which didn't do anything, but make Eriol feel such lightness and heaviness in his heart. Pride and happiness and disbelief circled around Eriol's head once he kissed his son's forehead. "I'm a father," Eriol whispered, and then after a moment, he stared at his son's eyes. "I'm _your _father, little buddy."

----

Syaoran woke to the soft sounds of the machines buzzing. He glanced at the window on his right and saw through the curtains that the moon had settled in place of the sun. After finally getting some good sleep, he began to think about Sakura. Hell, no point in lying now. He _continued_ thinking about her. He imagined her lying on a bed like his, several parts of her body wrapped in bandages, her entire physicality looking beaten. His hands tightened to fists at his side. Thinking about Sakura made him want to get out of that bed, rip out the cords on his body, and run to her.

Just as he thought about it, he started thinking it wasn't a bad idea. He guessed it was well over 9pm and the doctors may just be in their offices, resting for some nap. Syaoran sat up despite a little pain he felt buzzing at his abs. He grabbed the clipboard by his feet and read over the nurse's cursive writing. It said check in 30 minutes. Good. Syaoran placed the clipboard back to its place and shifted in his seat. If he had to get out of his room, he had to make sure no one saw him out on the hall. He didn't care about anything. He just had to see Sakura. Just to see how she was doing. It drove him crazy not knowing how she was.

As he lifted the blanket off of his legs, a nurse entered the room. Syaoran stopped at his place, cursing inwardly, and stared up at the narrowed-eyed nurse. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Li?" The nurse asked in a clipped tone.

"Nature calls," he said in a calm voice, though feeling incredible frustration towards the woman. "I haven't gone to the bathroom in two days."

She stared at him doubtfully and then gave a small sigh. "Fine. Let me help you."

He accepted her help and he carefully walked to the bathroom. "Can't I get out of this stupid…what the hell do you call this anyway?"

"It's a gown, Mr. Li, and no you can't get out of it."

He rolled his eyes and entered the bathroom. After peeing, he opened the door just barely and looked through. The nurse was sitting on a seat facing his bed, which was exactly the opposite view of the door. Now, if he could just sprint over before the bathroom door clicked shut… agh, no, it wouldn't work. He was too damn weak and he knew he wouldn't be able to go. Reluctantly moving back to the bed, he made a small groan, having just finished planning a really stupid plan. The nurse turned immediately and helped him up, but he turned on her and grabbed her arms in a tight grip.

"Look," he said in a dangerously low voice. "I need to see my girlfriend. After I do, I promise I'll go back to bed and I won't get out until the doctor tells me."

The nurse stared through her blue eyes. "I can't let you do that, sir. The doctor gave me strict orders that I'm not allowed to let you leave. Your wounds are still healing and-"

"I don't care!" He kept his voice neutral, but the words were sharp. "Dammit, I haven't seen her in two days and it's driving me crazy! Just let me see her this one time! That's all I'm asking for!"

She avoided his dark gaze and tried to get out of his grip. "Let go of me, Mr. Li. I'm sorry, but I just…I can't…I'm sorry. I can't let you do that!"

"Come on!" He urged again, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Mr. Li…"

"Please." He made emphasis on each word. "You've got to let me."

She fought an inner battle and moments later, finally gave up. "Fine," she said powerlessly.

He let go of her hands. "Thank you."

"But," she began, "on one condition."

"Fine. What?"

"You go," she walked over to a nearby closet and grabbed something, "on this."

Syaoran's gaze travelled down to the wheelchair. "You're kidding me."

"Then I guess you're staying here," she replied.

Emitting a low growl, he flopped on the chair. "Fine. I don't get why the hell I should. This makes me look like a wimp."

"It's for your own safety, Mr. Li." The nurse started pushing the wheelchair out of the room.

"Right." He muttered, but his mind had already travelled far since she said 'fine.' Sakura. He'd see Sakura again. God only knew how fast and hard his heart was pounding at that moment.

----

Sakura adjusted to the bright lights around her as she shifted on her bed. Her wounds hadn't healed yet, but they were getting better at least. Surprisingly, after her 12-hour rest the night before, she couldn't find herself getting any rest at all. It seemed as if she couldn't stop thinking and just let sleep take over. Sakura lowered her head on the pillow gently and looked towards the IV beside her. She glanced at the translucent wires attached to her right hand.

She sighed softly as her mind drifted to Syaoran. 'I wonder how he is,' she began with a sad feeling waving over her heart. 'When will I see him again?' Pictures of his chestnut brown hair blowing against the wind, his dark brown eyes darkening and turning husky at the sight of her, his voice vibrating his Adam's apple with that deep tone. Sakura ached to see him. Without even noticing it, she began tearing up. Ah…so the tears were the signs of her pregnancy…the many emotions she felt in one moment captured through her tears.

Suddenly, she heard a creaking noise. Turning her eyes sharply to the door, she noticed a man's foot on the pedestal of the wheelchair. She wiped away her tears with her hands and shaped up. Then, her gaze travelled to his amber eyes that stared directly into hers with such intensity and power. Her heartbeat raced, her breath seized, and her face flushed. One word came out of her lips sounding breathless and wispy that neither heard.

Without thinking, Syaoran jumped out of his wheelchair despite the nurse's cries. "Sakura," he said full of heartache. Crossing over the space between them within 2 seconds, he snuck his arms around her and brought her in a tight hug. He let his head rest at the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. He felt her slender arms around his neck, gripping him tightly. He heard small sobs coming from her, his name like a chant coming out of her sweet lips.

"Syaoran…" She whispered, crying on his clothes. "I missed you so much!!"

"It's okay, babe," he whispered back, rubbing her back. "We're all right." He said it more to himself than to her as he kissed her neck, her cheeks, her eyebrows, her forehead, and her nose, savouring every kiss. "Are you feeling ok?"

She nodded while he kissed her tears away, sending her a small smile to say how inexplicably glad he was that she was alive. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that you-" A finger placed slowly over his mouth. Sakura smiled and hugged him again.

"I don't care, Syaoran. I love you too much to care," she whispered.

He pulled away and looked straight at her eyes. The fierce, rapid emotions coming at him scared the hell out of him, but it did help him realize what he wanted out of life. Before he lowered his face to take those beautiful lips, he uttered out the words he never believed he would say in his lifetime. "Marry me."

Her eyes widened at the two small words that suddenly just meant the whole world to her. "W-what?" She asked breathlessly.

"Marry me, Sakura," he held her tightly to him, his eyes not allowing hers to look away. "Be my wife. I love you so much…look…this is what I want and I know this is what you want. Please say you'll marry me," he didn't realize his voice had gone low and tight.

She shed tears once again, breaking down in front of him. Letting go momentarily, she buried her face in her hands. "Syaoran!" She cried in a muffled voice.

His heart stopped. His brain had also just repeated the scene. Was she crying because she felt forced? Or…did she not want to marry him? Syaoran soon felt his heart burst at the pain shooting at him. "Sakura…what…what are you…"

She looked up and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her face closer to his. "I never thought anyone would love me as much as you do…I love you Syaoran…more than you know…and the only thing I've been wishing since I met you was to be your wife…and to be the mother of your children…" By that, he took control of her luscious pink mouth and buried them both in a deep and sensual moment, one that they hadn't gone to for days.

Once they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other's. "And my wishes came true…" she added.

"Is that a yes?" He asked in breathless anticipation.

She nodded. "Of course it's a yes!!" She cried.

Syaoran's contented look then altered. Words seeped into his mind. '…To be the mother of your children…and my wishes came true…' His eyes travelled to hers, connecting in that intense way. He swallowed in fear and surprisingly, hope. "Are you…" He had trouble saying it out loud. "Sakura, are you telling me that you're…"

She nodded again. "I am."

"Oh my god," he whispered. "Oh my god." He couldn't find any other words to say. "We have a…"

"Are you happy?" She asked softly, finding his gaze with concern.

"Hell, I'm more than happy…I'm…" After moments, he closed his mouth, swallowed, and bent forward. "I love you so much." He plunged forward again and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

"Mmm…" she murmured. "Syaoran," she sighed as she buried her face on the crook of his shoulder.

"This is crazy. I still…still can't…" his palm moved to her stomach, which didn't even grow. "There's a baby in here…"

"Isn't it wonderful?" She turned her head to look up at his eyes. "We're going to be a family…just like I've always wanted."

"I know," he kissed her cheek and wiped away the bangs travelling over her eyes. "I want this too. More than anyone knows possible," He took her left hand in his and kissed it. "The ring…" He glanced towards the nurse outside. "I'll give it to you-"

She shook her head. "I could care less if you had a ring or not. The most important thing is that I have you." She smiled.

"This wasn't how I expected or planned to propose to you, you know," he admitted quietly, his other hand stroking her hair.

"But it was perfect." She straightened and stared into his eyes again. "But can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Do I deserve it now?" Her voice had dropped into a softer and lighter voice, almost shy.

At first, his face reflected confusion, but then realization dawned immediately after. "Sakura…" He began.

She offered a smile.

Thinking about everything that he received and got from this accident, it felt bittersweet. Syaoran stared back at her and held her close to him. Slowly, a full, boyish grin curved his lips, making his face brighter than possible. Sakura felt her heart cry and soar at the sight. Tears once again glistened her eyes for the smile on his face and in his eyes. She saw everything behind that smile; everything he felt, everything he kept in… That was when Sakura finally realized that one of the reasons, maybe the most important reason of all, why Syaoran never smiled, was because it revealed too much of him. "Thank you." Sakura replied, planting a kiss on those beautiful parted lips.

Then everything came back again. The nurse, the doctor, the surroundings, the hospital, everything. As happy and wonderful it had been just being in that moment they shared, both Sakura and Syaoran felt pained and tired. Syaoran let go of her as soon as the doctor ordered, and Syaoran returned to the wheelchair. He put up a fight as his doctor arrived, the woman lecturing him and the nurse about the fact that they were not allowed visiting a patient still recuperating and needing some rest. After several minutes of persuasion and casual pleading, the doctor gave up and allowed Syaoran to stay with Sakura, and made some arrangements so that his bed would be right beside hers.

----

By early the next morning, Syaoran stood up and sat on the wheelchair beside Sakura. He held her hand warmly and kissed her upturned palm. "Love you babe." He whispered to nothing.

"Love you, Li," a small voice sighed contentedly.

He looked at her and saw her eyes still shut, a smile appearing on her face. Syaoran fought the urge to wipe that smile off with his mouth.

Someone knocked at the door. If it were a nurse or doctor, they would have just gone in without any knocking. Surprised at this, Syaoran stood up and walked his way to the door, which was quite a bit of trouble still. That didn't explain where he got the energy to cross over to Sakura with incredible speed. He opened the door and in came Eriol and Tomoyo. She was on a wheelchair as well, her face looking tired, but looking fine, nonetheless. Her stomach still had a slight bulge, but was slowly shrinking.

"Hey, Tomoyo," Syaoran couldn't bend down, but kissed her forehead. "You doing okay?"

She nodded. "Despite the unbearable pain of giving birth, I lived." She smiled. "How about you and Sakura?"

"I heard from the doctors you made some reunion last night." Eriol nudged him teasingly.

Syaoran blushed lightly and welcomed them in. "Yeah, well."

"How is she?" Tomoyo asked again, looking at her best friend.

"She's doing all right. Nothing very serious," he said with a smile in his eyes. "Big relief."

Eriol and Tomoyo nodded. "So care to tell us what happened last night?"

"I'm engaged and pregnant…" the soft voice responded again. However, Sakura was still in a deep sleep.

Eriol and Tomoyo stopped. "What?" They asked simultaneously.

"Uh…" He didn't know where to begin.

"Sakura's pregnant??" Tomoyo asked incredulously.

"You proposed to her??" Eriol asked with just as much surprise.

Syaoran took a deep breath. He sat on the wheelchair and began explaining from the very beginning.

Then later, when they knew the rest of the story, Sakura had already woken up. The four were in some deep conversation when the nurse arrived. Syaoran hid a deep growl threatening out of his lips. Somehow, this nurse always managed to ruin good moments. But this time, she had good news. Because Tomoyo and Eriol requested for Syaoran and Sakura to visit the nursery where the baby was. Tomoyo and Eriol left the room for a while, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.

"You feeling all right?" He asked moments after they were out, placing a warm hand over her forehead.

She nodded. "Just a little sore."

"Tell me this is for real," he murmured.

She laughed. "This is for real."

"I still can't believe it," he confessed. "I'm just blown away."

"So am I." She kissed his hand. "This is the way it's supposed to be."

"I know. Just weird how we got to this place of our relationship…we had to go through a lot of pain to get to where we are now…ironic."

"I agree."

Eriol and Tomoyo came back in with the beautiful baby boy gurgling. A gasp came out of Sakura's mouth, while Syaoran's was a halt of breath caught in his throat. Sakura sat up and stared at the baby's face. His eyes shimmered like his mom's, but his hair was growing to be Eriol's. Syaoran walked over to his godson, touching the kid gently.

"Unbelievable." He whispered. "A little life like this…"

"Do you want to hold him?" Tomoyo offered. "Just be careful."

Syaoran nodded and took the baby in his arms.

"Watch for the head." Eriol cautioned.

"I got him," Syaoran assured, holding little Syao with unexpected gentleness from a fierce man like him. "Hey kid…how you doing?"

He walked over to Sakura and passed the baby tenderly to her. "Oh my gosh…" Sakura whispered. "Hi, little guy. You're going to be so handsome, honey…" she cooed.

"I'm not even going to pretend to know how you're feeling," Syaoran said to the married couple. "Just holding him made me feel…different. Can't expect how you feel."

"I don't think I could even describe the feeling," Tomoyo mused.

"When he took my finger and just held it…made me feel on top of the world," Eriol admitted with bashfulness.

"Guys!" Sakura cried and laughed. "Here, Tomoyo," she handed the baby to Tomoyo as Eriol pushed Tomoyo up.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, glancing over at the baby.

"He's smiling…" Eriol whispered.

"No teeth," Tomoyo pointed out playfully, "but smiling."

"He's so beautiful." Sakura murmured.

Syaoran's heart thumped at the sight. Little Syaoran was smiling. No words expressed the feelings he felt at that moment. Sakura turned her head back and beamed at him. He couldn't do anything, but return the smile. It reflected Little Syao's. Small, unsure, but worth more than anything in the world.

The End.


	36. Dedication Page

**Thank you so much to the reviewers of this story!**

.: :.

.:!#$%'[]:.

.::.

.::P:.

.:HI:.

.:unknown:.

.:12FaYeeMouS9:.

.:2luv:.

.:agent-claire:.

.:aia-chan:.

.:Aikia:.

.:Akennea:.

.:aki sakura:.

.:akina:.

.:alessandra:.

.:alex:.

.:Amazonian Anime Queen:.

.:Amy:.

.:AnG3L1c diva-chan:.

.:Angelheaven272003:.

.:Anime-fangirl1:.

.:animelover1129:.

.:animelvr4ever:.

.:AnimeObsessionFantasy:.

.:anjuliet:.

.:Ann Marie Fitch:.

.:Ann:.

.:aNNiE:.

.:anonymous:.

.:AnonymousT:.

.:ash:.

.:Avelyn Lauren:.

.:Awai-umi:.

.:AyaChan714:.

.:aYuMi:.

.:Azn Pocahontas:.

.:babybluestarangel:.

.:Baby-Prue:.

.:BlAcKDrKWolF:.

.:Bloodlust Night:.

.:Brown Eyed Angel:.

.:c:.

.:CaptorPrincess:.

.:CardCaptor-Sakura-01:.

.:Carmela-chan:.

.:cathystar:.

.:cats4wang:.

.:chandlerscheesecake:.

.:Charity:.

.:chelsey:.

.:Cherrie-fan:.

.:cherrixwolf:.

.:Cherry Jade:.

.:cherryberry:.

.:cherryvoiderz:.

.:chibi cherry blossom:.

.:Chibi Jen-chan:.

.:cHiBiMaE:.

.:ChibiMangaAngel:.

.:ChibiYuffie1:.

.:cHiCkx0fxdArKnEsS:.

.:chikichiki:.

.:choco1207:.

.:Chuujitsu:.

.:confusedlilpnay:.

.:Corinne:.

.:crazy azn angel:.

.:Cursed-Mind:.

.:cutekawaii:.

.:cutiegurl:.

.:CuziMaGrL:.

.:Dacia: Mutant Hanyou:.

.:Danelle:.

.:DannyRaddcliffrocks:.

.:Dark Blossem:.

.:DaRkAnGeL203:.

.:Darkangelkitty08:.

.:DarkJadedEyes:.

.:darlin':.

.:delete.the.stars:.

.:demi-kaijuu:.

.:Di:.

.:DiNji:.

.:DitzyLemon37:.

.:Dragons Maiden:.

.:dunkmoonX:.

.:EarlindeCalaelen:.

.:Early Morning Dawn:.

.:Enchantress101:.

.:enigma-spirit:.

.:faraaa:.

.:feifiefofum:.

.:FieryWolf:.

.:figment:.

.:flitter bug:.

.:fruits candy:.

.:Garfunkelzsnugglebunny:.

.:Geminikika:.

.:Genki no Yuuki:.

.:Gennie:.

.:Ghania:.

.:golden-heart3000:.

.:hcore junkie:.

.:Heero Strife:.

.:helen:.

.:henna:.

.:Hikaru Ayumi:.

.:hikaru-wings:.

.:Histiric Mini:.

.:hyperactive-frogchild:.

.:Illusioner 1412:.

.:ilusion-girl:.

.:ImmortalWishes:.

.:Inferna:.

.:Inu13:.

.:inu-chan 613:.

.:Isy:.

.:Itsudemo:.

.:JaMiE LoVeR:.

.:japanfan:.

.:Jenni:.

.:JenniferHall84:.

.:Jess:.

.:Jiruru-chan:.

.:JliN:.

.:just-for-me-22:.

.:km:.

.:kamehameha:.

.:Karen:.

.:katt:.

.:kawaii kitty5:.

.:Kawaii Sakura:.

.:kawaii syaoran luver:.

.:Kawaii Wolf:.

.:Kawaii-Syaoran-Sakura:.

.:Kella4:.

.:Kelly:.

.:keroberous:.

.:khmerboi919:.

.:KimikoLi:.

.:Kit Taylor:.

.:kitsune-lilith:.

.:Kitsune-Sakura:.

.:kittyfaerie3000:.

.:kmpnay:.

.:Kuramas Kitsune:.

.:Kyokyonekochan:.

.:KyouFan17:.

.:LacyKatt08:.

.:Lady Dragoness:.

.:lifes-mysteries18:.

.:LighthawkKnight:.

.:lightning-soul:.

.:lil darkangel 88:.

.:lil sakura:.

.:Lil' Fairy:.

.:lilangel89:.

.:lilazngrl4lyf89:.

.:LiLbLueangeL:.

.:LiLDraGoNGuRL28:.

.:lilgirlygurl119:.

.:Li-Li2:.

.:LiLMiLaNNi:.

.:liza:.

.:Loki-TheGrimScreamer:.

.:lone WOLF:.

.:lonely-dreamer:.

.:luvlybunny100:.

.:MagicKnightNancy:.

.:maixwolfblossom:.

.:Marlyn:.

.:Meilin Baby 13:.

.:Melodie Mayfair:.

.:Miako-chan:.

.:Michelle88:.

.:Midnight Crystal:.

.:MidniteKoshi:.

.:Mimay:.

.:Mimi:.

.:Mishiko:.

.:missk:.

.:moondocc:.

.:ms. kiT:.

.:murdering-cute:.

.:Mystress Tate:.

.:Nari Dragon-girl:.

.:Natalie:.

.:Natari:.

.:nefdiliel:.

.:NEOGALAXY:.

.:Nicole:.

.:Nikki:.

.:Nisha:.

.:not applicable:.

.:Nyaru:.

.:o0sakurachan0o:.

.:oOoshortayoOo:.

.:ori-chan:.

.:oXAmethystXo:.

.:paradise lost4:.

.:PetiteLumiere:.

.:pickaboo:.

.:PiNk CeLeStIaL:.

.:Plum Blossom:.

.:pnaixrose:.

.:princez-nikki:.

.:Psyciandra:.

.:puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic:.

.:Random:.

.:relena333:.

.:Riley S:.

.:RoseLi:.

.:rosie:.

.:S A K U R A22:.

.:SITA:.

.:Ss-Miny-Otaku-Lover:.

.:sai-chan:.

.:Sakume Nohara:.

.:SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1:.

.:Sakura01:.

.:SakuraandLiforever:.

.:Sakura-Angel-04:.

.:sakurabloom:.

.:SakuraKChan:.

.:Sakura-miaka:.

.:sakura-star69:.

.:Sakuraxhearts:.

.:sally:.

.:sammie:.

.:sarah:.

.:ScarleT RoSe5:.

.:scarletskies:.

.:seiko123:.

.:sesshou:.

.:Sherina:.

.:Shichinintai no Jakotsu:.

.:shire-saphire:.

.:Shiro Hanafu:.

.:shm17y:.

.:sign58:.

.:Silver Moon Megami:.

.:SilverRainbow223:.

.:silver-wolf:.

.:silverymare:.

.:smart4life55:.

.:smegan:.

.:soccergurl23;.

.:Sofia:.

.:somebuzzy:.

.:sora:.

.:spectacious-izzy:.

.:Starfire Star/SakuraSyaoranForever:.

.:StarFyrez:.

.:Stargazer:.

.:starlit914:.

.:Starsakura:.

.:stephanny:.

.:StrawBerryJunkie:.

.:sTuFFxD:.

.:Sugar88:.

.:Suiren AngeL:.

.:SulliMike23:.

.:sunny:.

.:surfergurl:.

.:svetlaella:.

.:sweetcandies13:.

.:Syaoran Li Lover:.

.:Syaoranluver:.

.:Syaoran's Cherry Blossom:.

.:Syaoran4687:.

.:syaoran-s2-sakura04:.

.:synchrogirl:.

.:Tanuki (jo-chan:.

.:The Evergreener:.

.:The Foxen:.

.:The Otherworlder:.

.:The Power of Light:.

.:tina motto:.

.:tk:.

.:ToMoYo129:.

.:tomoyochan-kawaii:.

.:topazdragonmagican:.

.:TopazOwl:.

.:Tramie:.

.:umi:.

.:Unmei Hime:.

.:Vi3t BabiI:.

.:White Eternity:.

.:Wingless Tenshi:.

.:winter-wildcat:.

.:Wolf Blossom:.

.:wolffang:.

.:XxlycheexX:.

.:Yue's Lady:.

.:Yummei:.

.:Yuy's Angel:.

.:ZXasley:.

* * *

**This isn't in any way a specific order. I just went alphabetical and I wanted to be fair to everyone who reviewed. I know a lot of you reviewed more than others, but they all mean the same to me. I just want to say right now, though, a special thanks to the reviewers who reviewed a lot and/or stayed with the story from the very beginning.**

**I'm sorry to say that I won't be making a sequel for this story. If I do, I'll just end up ruining the ending. I thought I wrote the ending fairly, and I know I said to you guys at first that I wanted to write Syaoran and Sakura's wedding, but I actually liked the way I ended it. That way, all of you can just imagine how the wedding and marriage would be. I didn't exactly want it to be too much of a 'happily-ever-after' ending, so that's why I'm not writing an epilogue.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, guys! Because of you, I improved _a lot _on my writing skills! Thanks so much again!! And I'm starting a story that I don't think I will be posting anytime soon. It's also Syaoran and Sakura, but if I do end up continuing to write it, I'll be making a connection-story on it with Tomoyo and Eriol.**

**Oh and before I end this, I'll be taking out all the notes and the writing on the footnotes of the story within a week or so just to make the story look like a real chapter-story. I mean, everything's over, right? Sad to say, definitely, but it's true! Ah, see you later guys!**


End file.
